


Unraveling at the Seams

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: Alex likes Nell. Nell likes Alex. Sort of. What she doesn’t like is who and what he reminds her of. If life were simple, nobody would go unraveling at the seams.
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I began this two years ago and finally decided to write it. It's set in 2018, for references.

Wednesdays for the last month and a half had been absolute hell, nearly twenty hour days, non stop costume changes and repairs, a steady flood of people coming and going out of the mid sized trailer serving as a dressing room on wheels. Nell Stewart had become accustom to the chaos and frantic pace that her job provided each and every day, grabbing a cloak from the rack labeled “Ubbe” she held the soft fur in her hands, marching it to the man who would display the glorious piece on screen.

“Thanks, Nell.” the smooth mix of Scotland and Australia met her head on.

“No problem,” Nell smirked “and Jordan, this time, don’t drop it until after the shoot.”

“I make no promises.” Jordan chuckled, glancing down at the woman who fastened the broach on the grey and tan fur.

“All set, go on with ya.” Nell waved the actor out of her “office du jour”.

Next up to dress would be “Ivar” - the name always made her smile thinking of her son’s not so far off name of Ivan. Ivar was undoubtedly one of the best characters to create, and one of the most annoying actors on set. Nell sighed, fingering through the pages on the cupboard before her. One last glance over the costume that she would be putting on the young Danish man.

Alex tried, he really did, yet somehow he always ended up offending the woman. How was he to sit there while she dressed and prepped him, and not want to talk to her? He had watched her with the other actors and crew, she was obviously sweet and a gentle soul. Somehow every time he got close to Nell, she ended up looking like she wanted to beat him with whatever heavy object was closest.

Taking his chances, Alex cautiously stepped into the costume trailer. He had been here seven hours and had another ten to go. Such was life, for anyone who thought acting was glamorous, fools. Whistling a merry tune with a pep in his step despite the hours he had spent crawling around in the mud on set, Alex was determined to make today different.

This was going to be the day that he got Nell to laugh with him, not at him, or worse stand stone faced while he attempted to make jokes.

“Hey, Ne…” He was met with a glare from the costume designer, her phone to her ear. “Sorry.” he muttered softly standing by the door, not daring to step any further with the mud on his costume. He had been lectured before about dragging mud through the trailer.

This woman treated him like he was her son, not somebody she worked with. A disappointing scenario.

“Are you still there, Janelle?” The man on the phone called her attention. She hated when he called her by her full name, more so she hated the feeling of electricity it sent racing through her.

Nell glanced at Alex, lowering her eyes and voice. Her private business didn’t need to be aired through the entire lot.

“I can’t talk right now, I’m at work.”

“I will only a take a moment, I promise. Is Ivan with you?”

“No, he’s at school. Why?” She found the pants, cloak, and jerkin she would need in order to dress the man waiting for her. Handing them to Alex, she motioned for him to use the space on the left. It was the easiest room to clean later. “And don’t get mud on the new costume.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry. Continue.” She returned to her call.

“I only wanted to speak with him, see how he is doing. How’s school, the usual. I don’t want to take your time, but I wanted to let you know that I have a bit of time off and…”

“And you wanted to see him?” Her ex had a habit of doing this to her. It was always the same story, they would go months upon months without seeing him, then he would call her and ask for a visit. In truth, she couldn’t really complain about a man making an effort to see his son, but it would be nicer if it wasn’t a once a year thing.

“If I could, yes. He can come to me, or I can come to you. Whichever works. Think on it and let me know.”

Nell tried her best to hide the sigh.

“Send me the dates. I don’t want him missing school.”

“It would be next month. I believe he is on holiday then. I will have the dates sent and we can discuss it, when we’re not sneaking away to take calls at work. Chat soon?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Freshly dressed from his base layer to the hooded wool cloak, Alex emerged after giving her a breath or two alone to regroup, her call hadn’t sounded pleasant. He didn’t want to pry, yet he felt sorry for the single mother. Alex knew her son, the bundle of energy that would sometimes tear through the trailer, accompanying his mother to work. Ivan’s dark curls were as wild as he was. Alex liked the kid, he was funny.

“Alright, what do we need to adjust?” Nell turned to Alex, her phone in her pocket and her mind somewhat on work.

“It feels good.” Alex raised his arms, bending at the waist, and moving about to prove his point. “The boots, tough.”

Nell nodded. “What about them?”

More than once she had accidentally pulled the wrong boots, trying to fit Alex’s feet into a pair meant for someone else.

“I can never get these done up, can you?” Alex blushed at the confession. The boots were double laced and the laces in the back were his kryptonite. Nell instructed him to sit and keeled down to assist. As a mother dressing someone was a second nature.

“You know,” Alex glanced down as she fitted his boots. “We’ve worked together for almost two years, I know nothing about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Her focus was on the laces of the knee high boots.

“Mmm.” He nodded, his dark hair escaping his pony tail. “Let’s play a game. Three things about our self. I’ll go first,” Alex made his suggestion. She was shocked he could put his phone down long enough to chat. “When I was a little boy, I wanted to be a doctor. I love anything to do with Space, and my best memory is a family trip to the beach, when I was eight.”

“Such detail.” She mocked, a smirk gracing her lips.

“I reached deep for those,” Alex nudged her with his foot. “Your turn.”

“Fine.” She huffed, sitting back on her heels. The second boot could wait, while she found three things to shut him up. “I have worked in costume design for four years full time, I hate small talk and nosy people, and I hate cake.”

“You hate cake!” Alex exclaimed wide eyed with disbelief. “What? What do you have on your birthday?”

“Pie.” Her answer was flat.

“Huh.” Alex mused, he couldn’t get over the last statement. “Do you at least make cakes? You know, for when your family or friends want a birthday cake?”

“Nope.”

“Never?” She shook her head. Alex huffed. “Not even when your son asks?”

“He doesn’t like cake either.” Her voice softened.

“He doesn’t like it, or you don’t let him have it?” It was Alex’s turn to smirk. “You know, since you hate it and all.”

“You’re annoying.”

“When’s his birthday? I’m going to buy him a cake, a big one! Loaded with frosting and chocolate, sprinkles galore.” Alex continued his chatter. Mainly to hear himself speak.

“Look,” She sighed, finishing up the boot lace. “I enjoy working with you and I like my job, but can we leave my son out of this? Please.”

“O-Okay.” Alex frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just…it’s complicated and the last thing he needs right now is…forget it.” Nell rocked back on her heels. Admiring her handy work with the costume.

“I’m sorry, truly.”

“It’s fine. I’ve just…never mind. You’re good to go.” Nell stood up, wiping her hands on her pants out of instinct.

Alex sat for a heartbeat, trying to find another way to express his apology. The crease and frown on Nell’s face told him to quit while he was ahead. He could take a hint. Rising to his feet, he cleared his throat and thanked Nell for helping.

Alone with her thoughts for a moment, Nell rubbed the heels of her hands across her eyes. It would be another late night. The push to get these scenes filmed in the last season, in order for the cast and crew of Vikings to take their short term summer break. Her initial plans for the few weeks off was to pack up Ivan and take off for a vacation home.

A few weeks visiting her parents and the rest of her family, back in Canada would be ideal. She hadn’t been back since Easter, when Ivan had gone to spend time with his father’s family, and she wanted her son to visit his grandparents. So much for that plan, after the phone call from his father; Ivan wouldn’t want to do anything other than visit his father for a few weeks.

Despite the unconventional relationship, her son idolized his father. As a boy should.

Why did he make everything complicated? This man’s name came up and as if by some curse everything in Nell’s world would begin to fall apart, all over again.

“I see your boyfriend was in.” Nell pushed her hair out of her eyes and slowly looked up at her co-worker. She hadn’t heard Rayna come in.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head at the teasing. “He’s not. He is however annoying.”

“Aww, he’s just trying to get your attention. Come on, Nelly, throw the kid a bone.” the seasoned designer laughed, handing Nell a cup of shitty set coffee.

“He’s too young.”

“You’re not exactly an old maid.” Rayna continued to laugh.

Nell shook her head, daily she endured a teasing from the other woman, among others on set. Alex Høgh Andersen turned into an absolute fool and a puppy around the costume designer, everybody but Nell seemed to notice his affection. What she passed off as annoying banter, was the Dane’s way of flirting. A skill he needed to work on, with women who were immune to actor’s charms, and on older women in general.

Thirty was far from old. So Nell was constantly told.

It had to do with having a son at twenty three. She had grown old and boring faster than she had ever wanted. Another resentment that Nell held toward her ex, he had gotten to go off and do whatever he pleased, while she had raised their son. Whoever said older men were more mature was full of shit.

“Whatever, we have work to do. I need to finish mending those dresses for next week. I don’t think our extras want to come in and be naked all day.”

“Some of them might.” Rayna joked, sitting her coffee down and grabbing her sewing kit.

Throughout the day Nell continued to dress cast, principal and extra alike. She enjoyed her job, the creativity and the structure. The pride and joy when a new costume was put together, nothing beat seeing her work on the screen and in the media.

She’d once been asked why she wanted to design costumes, simple. Without a good costume, nothing would ever be accomplished. There would be no life or charisma to a story being told on the screen. Costumes had been a last resort once, when she’d auditioned for a school play and was rejected for a role on stage. Even the chorus didn’t want her, leaving her to help the costume department. Nell got hooked.

Alex had gone out to set, coming back only twice that Nell had been in the trailer. He tried his hardest to strike up another conversation, but the two times they were in the same proximity, Nell was too busy to chat. He felt horrible for making her feel like he was prying earlier and needed to tell her.

Wisely, advised against it, Alex kept his head low. For now.

Knocking off nearly twenty one hours after arriving at work, Nell stretched her arms and groaned. Tomorrow was a later start for her, which meant she would be able to walk Ivan to school and spend a little time with him. He was in bed when she’d left and would be in bed when she arrived home.

Thank god for their Bridie. Nell would be lost without the saint of a woman.

Dropping her keys on the stand inside the door, her bag was next. Letting go of the bag felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her body. The house was quiet and smelled delicious. Bridie was in the kitchen, tidying up when Nell poked her head in.

“He’s in bed, has been since eight.” the well put together blonde woman smiled affectionately. She looked like she should be a CEO or investment banker, not a full time live out Nanny. “Long day?”

“Extremely. I am going to run up quick. Thank you!” Nell held her hands together as if in prayer and smiled.

Tiptoeing up the short flight of stairs she followed the path to her son’s room. Her bedroom at the other end of the seven foot hallway beckoned her. Not yet. Soon, bed, soon. As expected, Ivan was sleeping soundly, a Captain Underpants book fallen open on the floor and his blankets half tossed off. Her son slept like whirl wind.

Picking up the blanket and draping it over her son, Nell smiled. Dark curls sprung across his head and his tiny arms were wrapped around his pillow, snoring away somewhere in dreamland. As adorable as he looked, it hurt her heart to be gone all day. Since the final season had been announced to the cast and crew, the days at work had become longer and the time for anything else seemed nearly impossible.

Only a few more weeks and Nell would be home for a break. Except…She wanted to groan, instead opted for an eye roll.

Ivan stirred, shifting around in his bed but not waking. Tucked in and kissed by mom, he was good to resume his slumber uninterrupted. Slumber. In the hall, Nell heard her bed calling once again. A loud Siren Song.

Soon!

Downstairs a cup of tea waited on the counter, while Bridie fished around for a plate to put the freshly made sandwich on. Nell’s heart swelled and her shoulders sagged, overwhelmed by the gesture. Bridie was here to look after Ivan, bless her for always watching out for Nell, too.

“I know you’re going to say you’ve had dinner, but you need something hearty.”

“Actually, I missed dinner. I had a fruit bar and an orange that one of the lighting guys shared with me.” Nell slid onto the stool at the breakfast nook, accepting the peppermint tea and chicken sandwich. Not at all embarrassed by the moan when she took the first bite, causing Bridie to laugh.

“Pleased that you like it.” Bridie winked. “There are some muffins in the container next to the toaster, blueberry. I made his lunch up, and yours, for tomorrow. Left over shepherd’s pie.” She listed off a few other details from the day. “When should I return?”

“I don’t go in until eleven, I’ll need you to pick him up then you can bring him to me. I’m in the office studio all day tomorrow.” Nell instructed. “Thank you, for all of this.”

“You know I love doing it.” Bridie gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“I know and I love you for loving it.” Nell chuckled. Tucking her hair behind her ears, “Oh, Ivan doesn’t know, but in a few weeks his father wants to visit him. I’ll let you know when he has the dates sent. I think it will be while we were supposed to be gone, anyway.”

“That sounds…” Bridie paused, watching Nell’s face to gauge the reaction.

“It’s a good thing.” Nell tried to assure her nanny and herself. “It will be good.”

Fingers crossed.

“Well, if you need me for anything you know how to find me.” Bridie would help hide a body, no questions asked. Nell was certain of it.

“Thank you, but I think we’ll be okay.” Nell stood to hug the older woman. “Now, go home. I am sure Joe is missing you like crazy. Tell him that you’re his for most of the day tomorrow.”

“Good night, Nell.” Bridie waved disappearing toward the door. Nell heard the final click of the lock, signaling that she was on her own until Ivan woke for school.

Dirty plate in the sink, resting until Nell had the energy to do something about it, the cup of peppermint tea joined Nell on her way to bed. Too tired to shower or move, she kicked off her clothes and reached for an old tshirt to wear. The weather was growing warmer as summer approached Ireland.

Summer in Ireland was majestic, really any season in Ireland was majestic. Nell thought as she crawled into her bed. She had decided that the first year she had come here to be an intern. How giddy and naive she had been back then. How different life had been in 2007. How different Nell had been in 2007.

Something about Ireland and that majesty.

Phone down to charge and her alarm set, she was ready for sleep. Slipping under her duvet, she barely had time to get comfortable before sleep over took her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Momma,” The voice stirred through the sea air, rolling in off the Channel like a faint whisper. Nell scrunched her nose, her toes in the cool sand, surrounded by the tiny grains. “Momma.”

This time of year the bay was beautiful, she remembered her first time seeing it, France to the East and England slightly to the North West. It had to be one of the most beautiful places Nell had ever…

“Momma!” The voice raised, accompanied by a violent shaking. “Mum! Mum!”

“Wha—” Nell groaned trying to roll away from the brutal wake up. Ivan could have at least waited until her alarm went off to wake her. “Ivan, stop.” she held her arm over her face, trying to block out the sunlight from the bay window.

“I need a new bag.” Ivan halted the attack on his sleeping mother. His dark curls a mess of bedhead, his blue eyes bright.

“Why? What happened to the one that you have?” Nell tried to find the time. Blindly grabbing for her phone, she gave in to defeat. Her alarm was due in five minutes, though there was no chance in getting those last five minutes of sleep. Her hair in it’s own state of bedhead, she sat up and stretched her arms.

“I can’t use it.” Ivan shrugged, standing beside her bed with the blue and red bag in his hand. He’d managed to get dressed, at least. Nell grunted, unable to form any more words at the current second. How she wanted to be back on that peaceful and quiet bay. “Momma.”

“What ever is the problem, my dearest boy?” She was awake now.

“I need another bag.” Ivan huffed. How many times did he have to tell his mother this? She was hopeless before he first cup of coffee. “I don’t like this one, anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because nobody at school likes Superman any more. It would be so uncool to have it.” Ivan’s eyes were wide and his voice serious. Nell chuckled, kids.

“Then go to your cupboard and get your old one, for today.”

“Okay, but we need to get rid of this. I can’t be seen wearing this, ever!”

“Tell your father, he’s the one who gave it to you.” Nell scratched the back of her head. Ivan dropped the bag and dashed down the hall. It was too early and Nell was too tired to remind him not to tear his room apart looking for something else.

Finally, the Superman drama causing book bag was replaced with one from the previous year. Nell assumed that since Superman was out, it would be cooler for her son to roll up to his class toting an old Peppa Pig bag. She would never understand kids and their crazes.

Breakfast. Check. Thanks to the blueberry muffins made by Bridie.

Lunches. Check. Shepherd’s Pie, apple slices, a granola bar, and orange juice box for both of them.

Work bag. Gym bag. Keys. Coffee. Ivan.

And Nell was out the door.

Mornings like this were hectic to say the least, but they were Nell’s favourite. Going into work later was always a bonus, though the real treat was getting to spend the early morning with Ivan. Nobody else there to interrupt them or tell them what or how to do things. It was the best part of the week, aside from Sunday, when Nell had the full day off and they indulged themselves in a late breakfast and an afternoon full of never leaving the couch.

At work Alex hadn’t intended to wait for Nell, his schedule had been pushed back, which meant he had a little more time to hang out in the studio. It wasn’t as if he had planned to be lingering when she walked into the department.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Alex greeted her before she could register what was going on.

“Uh, yeah. Hi.” Nell gave him a curt nod. “Rayna, can you help me unload those costumes we packed yesterday? I think there are one or two that need to be restitched.”

“Finished, sweets.” Rayna replied with a knowing smile and a wink.

The young actor had been following Nell around for too long, it was about time he got his due. At the very least, Rayna could help him get in a proper conversation with her colleague. It was less than a minute to her break, handing Alex a box of pins, Rayna instructed him to wait for Nell.

Settling into work, Nell ditched her bags and grabbed the folder she needed to begin mapping out the next round of costumes. Damn Rayna. Nell heard her tell Alex that she was leaving. Smooth on her friend’s part. Taking her sweet time, Nell moved at a glacial pace. Small talk and nosy people were two things she wanted to avoid at all costs.

“Nell?” Alex poked his head around the door. “Ray said…”

“I heard.”

“Oh. Do you need any help?” He leaned against the door frame, his smile doing the best to charm the designer. His hair twisted into a bun, waiting for his hair and make up call, to transform him into whatever version of Ivar that they wished to create today.

“No thanks.” Nell shook her head. “You don’t have to stand here, you know. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Resting against the door, as if holding it upright, Alex’s nose crinkled. “I am waiting for the call, I really don’t have anything else to do.”

“Huh.”

On a typical day Alex would be nowhere to be found, while waiting for a set call. Like the other actors sleeping, reading, or generally goofing off was how he tended to spend his time. As of late he was choosing to spend more and more time in the costume department.

He watched Nell move around, gathering this piece or that, piling them up on a table at the end of the room. Whether she was conscious of it or not, her hips swayed to the music in her head, while she began to work. Her full attention set on the task at hand, she did an excellent job at ignoring Alex. 

The drawings on the paper before her had Nell’s full attention, it was one of the bigger pieces, taking weeks to create and it still had fine details to be finished. It would be worn in the second half of the season, the actress it had been made for would look even better than Nell had imagined when this piece had begun. Her nimble fingers worked over a piece of costume, checking the stitching inch by inch. Alex had never sat and watched all the detail going into the clothing he wore day after day, while in character.

Such effort and care.

Nell could feel the steel blue eyes following her around the room.

He was tenacious, to say the least. There weren’t many men his age who would stand that quiet and patiently. As awkward as Nell should find this, having Alex watching her felt familiar in a way. His presence reminded her of another time in her life, when another young actor had worked this hard to gain her attention.

This time she was going to be smart. Humor Alex with some chatting, rewarding him with a smile, and nothing more. No longer was Nell going to swayed by gorgeous blue eyes and a flashy smile.

Alex was never quiet this long, strangely Nell liked him this way. His chatter was too much sometimes, despite him meaning well by it. She knew that he assumed she hated him. Yes, he annoyed her, never intentionally. What annoyed her was what he reminded her of, not him directly.

Shifting to prevent his leg from going to sleep, Alex stayed quiet and watched. He’d never noticed that Nell moved with absolute grace or that she had a small tattoo behind her left ear. At that he began to feel a tiny bit creepy.

“I may go get a drink, would you like anything? Coffee?”

“Uh,” Nell glanced up, catching Alex’s eye. He was rather cute, standing there in half in his costume, looking like a lost puppy. “Scotch?” Nell’s laugh was easy.

“I don’t have any of that here, otherwise I would gladly share.” Alex winked. He liked her laugh. Was it too bold to tell her that?

“Unfortunate for us.” Nell joked. “Since there is no scotch, I’ll take a coffee. Please. Black one sugar.”

Mock saluting, Alex grinned widely. “One coffee, black, one sugar on the way.”

Hearing that Alex and Nell had some easy interaction would surely please Rayna all while fueling her imagination.

She had told Nell more than once to enjoy the attention. He was young, handsome, generous, and could still be taught a thing or two where it would count. Each time, Nell would laugh trying to escape the conversation. Alex would soon move on, the second he found someone else to fawn over. He was young and handsome, women his age would eat that up in a second.

A handsome, sweet nature, generous actor was a recipe for disaster. Nell learned that first hand and would not, under any circumstances, go back there. She had been down that path and while it had left her with Ivan, she wasn’t up for a second round.

“Coffee.” Alex held out the cup. “And!” he held out a package of chocolate chip cookies, tearing open the top he offered the first choice of the two cookies to Nell. “I grabbed these right before Marco, lucky score.”

“Well now I feel bad, poor Marco. What is he going to do?” Nell bit into the cookie.

Snickering, Alex shrugged. His friend would get over it.

“Don’t you hate days like this?” Nell wondered out loud. “The slow days where nothing is happening, I hate waiting.”

“It’s not my favourite, it’s part of the job I guess.” Alex replied sipping his coffee and taking a bite of his cookie. “I’m not patient.”

“Neither am I,” Nell admitted. “Though being a mom has helped that.”

Alex swallowed his cookie and took another sip of coffee. After yesterday, he didn’t want to step on any toes by discussing Nell’s son.

“I don’t…I don’t know if I could do that.” Alex gently moved the conversation along. “Parenting must be a tough job. I can barely look after myself, it’s why Marco lives with me.”

“I felt that way, at first. Especially after…”

“Right,” Alex wiped the crumbs of the cookie off of him. Sheepishly grinning at Nell. “I have to go find out what is going on for my shoot. If you’re around later, how about we get together for another coffee?”

Saving her from going down a road that seemed rather personal for work, Alex crinkled the cookie package in his hand.

“Hmm,” Nell wrinkled her nose. “Not going to happen, sorry. Ivan will be here after school and I am off early.”

“Maybe tomorrow? Or Monday?” Alex was wishful that she would take his offer. He felt as though Nell had chatted with him to be polite or because she was bored, whatever he would take this as a personal win. If he had balls, he’d ask her for coffee over their days off.

“We’ll see.” Nell smiled softly, her eyes creasing gently in the corner. She had stunning eyes.

“Until then, enjoy your shitty coffee. And good luck with all this work.” Alex waved backing out of the door.

He had accomplished a nearly impossible task today and it left him feeling invincible.

Lost in her work, time began to slip away. Deep in her element, Nell hadn’t bothered to look at a clock since Alex had left. She knew it would soon be time for Ivan to come, a excitement began to bubble. Her son loved hanging out at work with his mother, his mood would change the older her got. Until then, Nell would take full advantage of the time he wanted to spend around his mother. Even if he did it because of how cool it was to see people battling one another with swords?

“Nell, visitor.” One of the ladies who worked as a various runner knocked on the door. Nell’s head jerked up, a smile on her face.

“Thank you,” Nell dropped everything she was doing to meet Bridie and collect Ivan. Thanking their nanny and waving her off, the duo headed back inside. The afternoon warmth was welcomed on the other hand, the air conditioning was nicer.

“How was school?” Nell ruffled Ivan’s hair and hugged him to her side.

“Long.” Ivan rolled his eyes, leaning into his mother. “Can I play with your phone?”

“Slow down, wild boy.” Nell eased. “You can, but if there is any school work it has to be done first. Go on, I will clear a space for you.”

“No school work.” Ivan beamed proudly. “I got a gold star today and don’t have any.”

“Such a smart boy.” Nell held open the door for her son to pass through. “Give me a second, I will get you a spot to hang out and play games.”

“Okay.”

Ivan’s quest for a game to play was sidetracked, when he stepped inside to find the familiar man hanging out, waiting like every one else seemed to be today. Bouncing the rest of the way across the room, Ivan greeted his friend. Calling to his mother. “Mum, I don’t need to play a game right now.”

“Ivan!” Jordan cheered, his laugh coming in a growl. “How’ve ya been, buddy?”

Jordan and his girlfriend lived in the townhouse across the courtyard from Nell and Ivan. Having met Jordan at work with his mother; Ivan would sometimes join the actor in games of basketball on the small court behind their complex. On Saturdays, providing there was nothing else going on, Jordan would invite Nell and Ivan over to watch whatever football match was on. Jordan and Ivan would sit in front of the tv yelling and cheering, while Nell and Sophie ignored the chaos and spent time gossiping about this and that.

“Good, I guess. Ms. Inglewood has been giving a lot of homework.” The seven year old groaned, flopping down on the chair next to the actor. “Mountains of it!” His eyes were wide. “But not today.”

“Ah, all part of the school game, little man.” Jordan clasped a hand over the boy’s small shoulder. “Tell me what you’ve been learning about.”

Nell snickered, pulling a rack of pants from the large cupboard behind the chairs, Ivan had been complaining for the last two weeks about this very subject. Jordan had opened a can of worms.

“Vikings.” Ivan replied in discontent.

“Well, look at that!” Jordan’s enthusiasm was about to be squashed. He nudged the boy in the arm, smiling. “You must be at the top of the class, then?”

“No.” Ivan mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. “Ms. Inglewood has it all wrong and when I tell her that, she gets mad at me.”

“What do you mean?”

“She knows nothing about Vikings! It’s all big and hairy men, wearing hats with horns, and how they were big bullies.” Ivan huffed, turning in his seat, he grasped the armrest, leaning over into Jordan’s face. “She’s crazy and not a very good teacher!”

“Hmm,” Jordan pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Do you tell her that she’s wrong, often?”

“Every day!” Ivan nodded firmly. He’d sat back a few inches, giving Jordan room to turn and face him.

“Maybe that’s why she’s always mad?”

“But she’s wrong!” Ivan argued. “Wrongggg, Jordan, wrong!”

“So, the next time she is wrong, try being nice. Rise your hand and politely explain how what she is saying, isn’t true.” Jordan offered the solution.

“Ugh.” Ivan sat back on his chair. “She won’t listen to me, but…” He smirked. “She might listen to an adult.”

Nell listened to the conversation, no matter what Jordan said Ivan would try his best to get his own way. The little boy had a charming smile and those dazzling blue eyes, it was difficult for adults to deny him. A charm his father had as well. If he grew up to be like his father, the world was going to need some help handling them both.

“Buddy, I’m not sure that I’m the right guy to talk to your class. I don’t now much about Vikings, I just pretend to be one.” Jordan shrugged, standing to finish putting on his costume. He had spent enough time with the boy to know how to deflect that charm. “Why don’t you see if your mum can’t help you find someone else?”

“But you’re my best friend. And adult girls like you.” Ivan continued to argue. The various people in the room getting a chuckle, as the little boy tried his best to convince the actor. “Please.”

“Okay, Ivan, enough.” Nell cut in, running her hand through his hair. “Jordan has to get to work. We can discuss this later, let him go.”

“Mummm.” Ivan whined, ducking away from her. “I need someone to talk to Ms. Inglewood. Otherwise, she’s going to produce a bunch of morons.”

“Ivan! Language!” Nell scolded her son. “Lets give this a rest, why don’t you go see what they’re doing in make up? I’ll be right over with the rest of today’s costumes.”

“Fine.” Ivan grumbled, sliding out of the chair. “But someone needs to talk to this woman. Where’s Mr. Peter? He knows a lot about Vikings right?”

“Go and leave him alone, too!”


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend had been slower than usual, a welcoming relief from work for all who were involved. Jordan had casually asked Nell and Ivan over to watch a game on Sunday, only to be declined due to Ivan’s own involvement in a local youth football league. They had a match Sunday morning and Nell wasn’t confident that her son would be up for that much excitement for one day – not if she wanted him in bed at a decent hour for school the next morning.

“I thought they usually came over to watch the matches.” Alex tried his best not to look like a stalker, peering around the corner and out the window that looked into the courtyard at Jordan and Sophie’s. On the stairs across the yard, Nell sat with her phone in hand, staring down at the screen.

“They do, but I think they’re busy this afternoon.” Jordan replied ignoring the fact that Alex was spying on the neighbours. “Now come on, get over here and watch the fucking game.”

“Uh, in a second.”

“Dude, don’t be that guy. Stop oogling the poor woman, you do enough of that at work.” Marco smirked and tossed a chip at Alex.

A middle finger extended in reply to Marco; Alex chuckled and left the window.

Would it look too desperate if he went for a smoke?

What would Nell think? He knew what Jordan and Marco would think and say.

Marco teased his friend relentlessly about the costume designer and his crush. Nell was lovely and fun to talk with, she made the long days less mundane and was always smiling, unless you were Alex. Marco had worked with her as long as Alex and Jordan, living with Alex gave him an edge on exactly how his friend saw the woman across the courtyard.

The crush had been on-the-spot.

They had walked in for their first fitting and Alex was slack jawed, nearly tripping over himself in her presence. Nell ignored him, a wise move Marco thought, though it caused Alex to be a bigger pest. Two years he had been admiring this woman and was still struggling to get a decent conversation in.

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Sophie joined the conversation, glancing over her shoulder at the window to see Nell still sitting on the steps.

Nell was guarded, sure, and at the end of the day she was still a woman. On more than one occasion Nell had revealed how lonely she felt. Ivan and her job were the only things she had in Ireland, possibly the only two things she had regardless where she was.

“Don’t torment him.” Jordan smirked. Nell would never agree to a date with Alex.

She didn’t date actors, anymore, nor did she want somebody who was barely able to function around her. Alex was a great guy and a fantastic friend; Jordan had a few doubts about his abilities to truly woo and keep a woman. The other actor rarely went on dates and when he did, they never lasted longer than one night.

Marco snickered. “Can you even talk to her?”

“I can talk to her.” Alex defended. Quietly he took the ribbing. Sophie knew Nell the best out of the four people in the room, her suggestion had felt like less teasing and that had the wheels turning in Alex’s mind.

He could casually ask her the next time he brought her a coffee at work. Or should he go big and grand? Send her a bouquet of flowers, asking her when they arrived?

He had saw a bouquet of peach roses on her work top one day, he remembered the dozen roses vividly. They were bright and cheery, they had everybody commenting on them. Nell would blush and say they were from a friend. Probably her boyfriend at the time.

Alex had heard through the grapevine that the costume designer hadn’t dated anybody in a serious manner, in a long time. Men were fickle about women with children, a shame because Alex loved kids. Ivan, from what he could piece together, was comical. The little boy was smart and had no issue telling adults how it was.

“What’s going on in that thick head?” Marco launched another chip at Alex. “Day dreaming about your girlfriend?”

“Fuck off.” Alex quipped, tossing half of the crumbled chip back at Marco. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“But you want her to be.” Marco winked at Jordan and Sophie, extending his arm around his body and turning his back to them. Imitating a couple making out. “Oh Alexxxxx.”

Laughter filled the room at Alex’s expense. Cheers and whoops from Jordan enjoying Marco’s performance.

“Cut it out, leave him be.” Sophie defended Alex’s dignity against the other two. “Let him alone.” even she giggled at Marco’s over the top theatrics.

“At least somebody in the room looks out for me,” Alex wasn’t at all hurt or insulted by the joking.

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Sophie’s tone told him she was on a serious level now. “Ask her for coffee or something. Invite her to a nice brunch. She was telling me how much she misses getting dressed up and going out on Sundays.”

“Ask her, mate. Tell her we’ll watch Ivan for the morning and go have fun.” Jordan’s eyes never left the tv as he spoke.

“I don’t know.”

What would he say? How would he do it? He couldn’t simply walk up and ask her. Could he? Nell would likely laugh at him, shoot him down, and never speak to him again. Alex had a reputation of being able to talk and make friends with anyone, but women were sometimes his faltering point. Especially ones he had a particular interest in.

“What? Come on, you may as well ask. What is the worse that could happen? She says no and you have to pick up your pride? Shameful.” Marco was now changing his tune about this.

If Alex were to go out on a date, then maybe Marco wouldn’t have to listen to him moan about how he had shit luck with women. Alex needed to get laid, this could be the ticket to such things. Marco hated how his roommate became a whiny little bitch because he was getting sexually frustrated.

“I don’t know. What would I say? What would we do? How would I ask?” Alex scratched the shaved part of his head. “Do I tell her she can bring Ivan? Will she think it’s a joke? Do I bring her flowers? I don’t know.”

“Calm down, is the first step.” Sophie coached. Placing a hand on Alex’s arm, she tried to soothe his nerves. “I will help you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Help him with what? How not to get punched in the face?” Jordan teased. “Nell is proud, don’t be cocky.”

Until now, Alex’s only fear had been that she rejected him. Nell wouldn’t physically harm him, would she? No, Jordan was being a dick nothing more.

“What do you even know about her?” Marco questioned, remembering he had a beer on the table. If they were going to plot this poor woman’s nightmare, he wanted his excuse to be he was drunk.

“She has a son. She’s from somewhere in Canada,” Alex thought for a moment. He didn’t want help, despite Jordan looking as if he wanted to fill in all the blanks. “Uh. She’s lived here before, but moved to…was it London?” Sophie nodded eagerly. “She has siblings? She likes scotch and peach roses.”

“Very good.” Sophie applauded lightly. “But don’t bring up the roses. She hates that.”

“Really? She had a big bunch of them on her work station a few months ago.” Marco tipped his beer.

“It’s a thing between her and Henry. You don’t want to remind her of her ex on a first date.” Sophie carefully guided the wayward men.

“What kind of dickhead name is Henry?” Alex snorted. Now he had the name of the guy who had hurt her.

Fuck you Henry!

“Henry of England. Henry Winkler, Henry Ford, Henry Cavill, Henry Thomas, Henry…” Marco thought hard for a moment. “No that is all I have. Needless to say, they all sound like douchebags.”

“Why do you know so many Henry’s?” Jordan was puzzled. Marco shrugged, leaving the conversation at hand to explain he knew a lot of random shit. Launching him and Jordan into a new conversation, allowing Alex and Sophie to focus on the task at hand.

Tapping his fingers on the table top, Alex sat staring into space. He needed something to go on, a solid plan for asking. Something tactful, but classy. Walking into the design room wasn’t going to cut it. Walking across the courtyard and knocking on her door was plain stalkerish.

“So, what now?” He turned to Sophie, needing all the help he could get.

On the front step, in the warm afternoon sun, Nell knew she was being watched. She couldn’t see the person watching her from inside the townhouse, she could feel their stare. It was the same familiar stare that followed her at work.

Oh Alex.

“Are you with still with me, Janelle?” She focused on the screen at a sweaty man, eyes dancing, and dark curls smashed under a ball cap.

Fuck him and that blue tank top. Nell tried not to laugh, thinking of how his chest reminded her of the try hard harlots who would wear the push up bras in attempt to get their bosom to their throats.

The video call had come while Ivan was upstairs playing, which meant Nell would have time to take the call, getting any details she had yet to reveal to her son. If there was time, she would pass the phone off and let him talk with his father until one of them decided to run off and do something else.

“Copy that, Mr. Cavill.” She calmly replied, glancing up. Her peeping Dane was gone. “You look a little out of breath. Hard run today?” It was no secret the man moved like a sloth while running.

“Don’t want to discuss it.” Henry shook his head at her teasing. Nell could outrun him with a broken leg and took great joy in reminding him. “Are you outside?” Behind her head the front of a house loomed and there was a sliver of sky beyond that.

“I am. It’s too nice to sit inside.”

She would never tell him that she didn’t want Ivan to hear her, in case it was another disappointment call. More than once his father would say he wanted to visit and then have to cancel. Schedules changed, it was nature of the job, having to explain that to a child never got easier. Leaving the poor boy with disappointment for days.

“Is it still as lovely there in summer as I remember?”

“Humid, but beautiful as always.” Nell nodded.

“I can’t wait. I think I may have you book a room. Put it under your name and I will cover the costs. Perhaps something that will be suited for Ivan to stay with me? Unless of course you would prefer he comes to stay with me at home?” Henry shrugged. “If you want some time to yourself.”

“What are you saying?”

“You need to get out more. Find a hobby? Have some fun.” She hardly left the house outside of work.

“I have fun.” Nell blurted out. Henry, wisely, didn’t say another word. Nell huffed. “And you can come here.” Ivan enjoyed London, but it wouldn’t hurt for him to spend time with his father in his own environment for a change. If they were here, then Nell felt she could keep her wits about her. “I mean, you can stay here. At my place.”

Nell spotted Sophie pass by and waved. Waving back, the peppy blonde smiled and disappeared. Later on, Nell would venture over with a bottle of Château Montus Madiran that she had picked up, when she’d got the first phone call to say her summer plans were being ruined. One drink gone and the rest of the bottle was glaring at her every time she passed it.

“Will you be comfortable with that?”

“I will stay in a hotel,” Nell offered without thinking. “My place is fairly quiet and this will give Ivan a chance to show you all of the things he’s constantly talking about.”

Sending a handful of video games or action figures to London was simple enough. What they couldn’t send was the park and the duck pond that Ivan was constantly telling his father about. Packing an entire youth football league would also be a challenge. Nell would love to watch as the upscale home was overrun with muddy children, maybe another time. Who was she trying to kid, Henry would love that. He’d be the ring leader.

Ireland would be a bigger challenge. Taking Henry out of his element. He would spend his time looking over his shoulder, worrying about not only his, but Ivan’s privacy. In London he had a handle on who would be coming and going, in Dublin there would be an unknown and uncomfortable factor. Nell would enjoy that.

The one time there had been any issues, was when a debate sparked online. Was the boy a family friend? A God-Son? His own child? Eventually people grew bored of arguing with one another, settling the debacle when a wizard of a publicist asked for the child’s privacy. Ivan was young and aware that he had to be mindful when he spoke to people or went places with his father, though he never seemed bothered when the odd person would stop Henry and ask for a moment of time. It was normal, in a strange way, to the boy. He would wait patiently often milling around close by. Henry’s mammoth of a dog warning off any body who dare look at Ivan.

“And Kal?” Obviously Henry had to have a place for the bear masquerading as a dog.

“My place is pet friendly, no worries. Kal can come as well.”

“Excellent, I know how much he loves Ivan.”

The black and white dog was the object of Ivan’s affection as well.

Nell had vetoed the idea of having a pet, a child and an animal were too much for one person to wrangle and look after. When Ivan was older, if he still wanted a pet, then they would discuss it. Whatever they ended up with as a pet, would certainly not be a 100 and something pound dog. Kal was lovely and if he suited Henry, fine. Ivan could love on and play with the giant canine on his father’s time.

“I have the dates, I was hoping that the end June until the second week of July would work? If they don’t, then we can discuss and find something that works for both of us.” Henry wasted no time getting back to business. He had a limited time frame and wanted to chat with Ivan as well, before he had to go.

“I’m done the second week of June and don’t have to be back until mid July. Send me the exact dates, I will make sure to set something up.”

“If I am putting you out in any way, you would tell me? I don’t want to disturb your plans.” Of course he was diplomatic, too.

“You’re not.” Lie. “It will be nice to have you here. Ivan will love it. Though, I’m not telling him until you’re here. I want it to be a surprise.”

“Brilliant. I love that. I won’t say a word, we can surprise him together.” Henry beamed. He understood that the surprise element was a matter of protection. Schedules were hectic at times, if he failed to make it, Ivan would be crushed. How did one boy get so lucky, having a mom like the one his son had. “Hopefully the wild boy finds dear ol’ dad a good surprise.”

“I am sure he will find it a fantastic surprise.” Nell smiled softly. “And I am sure you want to talk to him?” Henry nodded. “He’s upstairs, hold on I’ll take you to him.”

Monday came fast and hard. Nell hadn’t realized how little she managed to get done the previous day, until 3:30am hit and she was anything but prepared for work. Ivan’s lunch was ready and his school uniform clean, the least she could do for Bridie who was coming over at the ass crack of dawn to take over the household for the day.

In an absolute state of disarray, having woke from a restless night tossing and turning – a pattern that was unavoidable whenever she spoke to or saw Henry – Nell drug herself out of the house and to set. It was going to be the longest day. Fingers crossed there would be a lull and she could steal on of the extra beds set out for the actors. Nobody would notice if she stepped away for a short cat nap.

Today was going to be…interesting to say the least.

“Morning, Nell.” Alex held out a take away cup from her favourite cafe. He was the first person Nell had saw since arriving. “I uh, Jordan told me how much you liked their coffee. It’s my favourite, too.” he added fairly fast.

“Uh, thanks.” Nell accepted the coffee with a smile. How sweet of him. Deep down Nell could admit Alex wasn’t that bad. “How was your weekend?”

“Same shit, different weekend.” Alex chuckled following Nell into the room. Holding the door open for her, like the gentleman his mother had raised. “And yours?”

“It was okay.”

“That’s good.” He took a sip of coffee, hoping to find courage and words at the bottom of the hot, dark, liquid. “Busy week ahead.”

“Extremely, I’ll be shocked it any of us leave here before next Monday.” Nell commented setting her coffee down on the nearest table, flipping on lights and checking stations as she went. “Are you here or one of the other sets this week?”

“I am all over.” Alex confirmed with a sigh. He loved his job. It was rewarding and more than he could have ever dreamed, like any job when you were this close to a break, each day drug on for an eternity. In a few short weeks, he could kick back with family and friends at home in Copenhagen.

“Keeps the days from ever being boring.” This morning talking with Alex had been easier than any other. Something about his lack of idle chatter was refreshing. Or maybe it was Nell’s need for a distraction.

Coughing, he rubbed the back of his neck. Monday morning, first thing, was an unlikely time and place to ask a girl on a date and yet Alex had to try it out. He’d stayed up almost all night going over this moment in his head. Laying awake, he’d almost gone into Marco’s room to get some coaching from his friend. Thinking better of the rash decision, Alex had let Marco sleep.

“Nell.” He went suddenly shy. Nell hummed and tilted her head in his direction, a sign that he had her attention despite her looking over a set of notes from a previous shoot. “I uh, I have something to ask and if you say no, then I will never ask this again.” He bit his bottom lip. Asking somebody for coffee had never been so difficult. A sign he was into her more than he expected. Or so Sophie had told him.

“Would, I mean, if you want…” Alex stammered. “Do you want to get together and have coffee? Outside of work? Maybe? Sometime?”

“Are you asking me out?” Nell’s reaction was calm and reined in. Lifting her head to look at Alex, she held his gaze.

Alex had expected her to burst out laughing or her to tell him to fuck right off. There was still time for either or both to happen.

“Kind of, but not on a date or anything. Unless you want it to be. It’s more of two people hanging out and getting to know one another.”

“Hmm.”

“Sophie told me to.” He blurted out before he could engage his mind to mouth filter.

Nell held his gaze, uncertainty was settled and Alex knew he had been defeated. Time to quit his job, move away, and change his name never to be located again. He had royally fucked it up this time. What made him think she would ever want to speak to him outside of being polite at work? Damn it, Sophie filling his head with fantasy and fairy tales.

“What if you join me for that scotch, instead?” Nell dropped the ball as easily as breathing.

All the air that had been held up in Alex’s lungs escaped. A smile broke on his face. “I would like that. Yeah.”

“Good, what about Friday at eight?”

“Yeah. Yes. I will pick you up?”

“It’s a date, then.” Nell held up her coffee, in a cheers manner. Where the hell had that come from? She should have put a stop to this, but…why? A harmless drink never hurt anybody.

“You need to get out more. Find a hobby? Have some fun.” Henry’s words echoed in the moment.

A date. Nell had been the one to call it a date. Not him. No, not Alex. Wow Monday was going great and it was only 5:45am! Huh, Monday. Whoever said Monday sucks had never been in this position.


	4. Chapter 4

The iPad was on its side, the stand holding it in position as Nell moved around the kitchen. She had an hour before meeting Alex, which may or may not have been giving her second thoughts and butterflies. Not the good kind. Why had she agreed to this? Why was she feeling stressed about this? What she wanted more than anything was someone to hug her and tell her that this would be fun. A night out, with somebody other than Ivan. It was a new experience and if she didn't have fun, she never had to go again. 

A call from mom always helped, right? 

“Where's Ivan?” Evelyn asked, her daughter had called her in the middle of her work day. At first she had assumed something was dire, when the nerves seized, the Stewart Matriarch relaxed. 

“He's next door, Jordan and Sophie are letting him hang out there tonight.” Bridie had a family party and Nell was hell bent that she was not missing it, because of her plans to have a drink with Alex. Ivan would welcome the change of pace, Jordan would surely engage Ivan's imagination with his skills as an actor. 

The last time Ivan had gone there for a few hours, Nell had returned to find Jordan and Marco had built a full on fort in the middle of the living room, they'd had makeshift costumes, an imaginary dragon, and some sort of new language. Ivan had a way of charming people into doing whatever it was he wanted. A dangerous power for an almost eight year old to wield. These were the sort of fantasy games Henry would go along with, creating whatever world his son wanted to live in for the moment. Jordan had happily gone along with it, no questions asked and Nell would remain grateful. 

“Have you told him that Henry is coming to visit?” 

“No, why? Wait?” Nell turned to face the iPad. “How?” 

“Henry told me.” Evelyn answered in a painfully obvious manner. Nell wrinkled her nose, her stunned look told her mother all she needed to know. “We talk almost weekly, you know. Just because it's rocky with the two of you, he's still the father of my only grandson.” 

Nell's older brother Michael had two children, daughters. Her older sister, Michael's twin, Sadie also had a daughter. Ivan being the only boy took the title proudly. 

“I'm glad Henry finds the time.” Nell snorted. Evelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head, avoiding a lecture, Nell derailed her mother. “I'm glad that he's comfortable talking to you.” 

“You still talk with his family, do you not?” 

“I suppose.” Nell accepted. “What else did he have to say?”

“He's busy working, he's excited to take some time off for Ivan, he's looking forward to seeing your brother next weekend. He said you didn't sign up?” 

“I don't have time to run this year. I'll send a donation.” Nell shouldn't have been annoyed that he brother was running a marathon with her ex, yet she was. Less annoyed that Michael was doing a charity run and more annoyed that she hadn't been asked.

“Your father and I have sent ours. Other than that, there isn't much going on. Something about a new job in Hamburg? Hungary? Somewhere with an H in Europe.” 

Nell frowned, Henry hadn't mentioned anything to her about a new job. Not that he had to, it was his right to take whatever jobs he wanted. In the past he had told her the second he was allowed to talk about them. Aside from his agent, Nell had been the first person to know that he'd been cast for Man of Steel, The Man from U.N.C.L.E, even the film nobody had ever heard of called The Cold Light of Day. 

Again, Henry had a right not to tell her every detail of his left. Nell wasn't always forth coming with every detail in hers. Outside of Ivan, they didn't have to ever speak, if they chose that route. 

Lord knows that there were many things that Nell never told Henry. Her date with Alex for example. She had spoke with Henry last evening, yet hadn't said a word about going out. A pang of guilt rose. Henry always told her when he'd gone out with somebody new, his reason was that – if this woman should become something more, he wanted Nell prepared as the woman he shared a child with. Transparency was the key to keeping their life mess free. Plus, it was better she heard it from him and not some trashy newspaper. 

“Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll do well.” 

“I'm sure he will. Did you remember to send that parcel? Tomorrow is his birthday.” Evelyn could remember Henry's birthday, yet had forgotten her Husband's birthday for the last three years. 

“Yes, mom, I sent it two weeks ago. Ivan will call him tomorrow, talk to him, and then we probably won't hear from him until he gets here.” 

“Why are you always like that, Nelly? He's trying. You know that he's trying and it's not easy, being...” 

“Mom.” Nell was firm. She didn't need to listen to her mother explain everything she did wrong, when it came to Henry Cavill. “It's not that, it's...you know what, mom. I'm not doing this. Not tonight. I called, because I just needed to talk.”

“Okay, so let's talk. How is work?” 

“That's the thing, you see, there's the guy at work who...” Nell paused, her doorbell ringing. “Shit. Mom, I have to go. That's Alex.” 

“Alex? Male or female, Alex?” Evelyn smirked. 

“Male. I will talk to you later, love you bye.” Nell hurried to turn off the call. 

She didn't want to look desperate rushing to the door out of breath, nor did she want Alex standing there waiting. Taking a few calming breaths, she straightened herself out and coolly approached the door. 

On the other side, Alex stood shaking like a leaf. He was probably sweating through his button down as well. Great! He was going to show up looking like a hot mess, asking a woman who already barely tolerated him to be seen in public with him. 

This was a mistake! Why had he listened to Sophie? 

“Alex, hey.” Nell opened the door in the nick of time. Alex had briefly thought of turning around and running away. Why did this woman do this to him? He'd never been intimidated by a woman before. “Come in, please.” 

Stepping inside the first thing Alex noticed was the smell. An odd thing to notice, perhaps? It wasn't an unpleasant smell. The opposite, actually. The townhouse had a – homely smell. Warm and welcoming, fresh and light. It reminded him of summer and gingersnap cookies. Funny, summer and cookies is what Nell reminded him of. 

“I brought you this, I didn't know what else to bring, but I wanted to give you something and here.” He held out the framed photo. It was the best way to begin, scared of what he'd say if he didn't lead with the gift. “It's one of the photos I took, early on. I remembered it was your first solo design and...” 

“Alex.” Nell cooed, gently taking the framed photo of Judith, played by Jennie Jacques in the lavish dress. “I don't know what to say. Obviously, thank you. I'm speechless. This is amazing.” She leaned in giving him a fast peck on the cheek. 

The photo had to be one of the sweetest gifts she'd ever received from a guy, on a first date, not that Nell thought of this as a date. 

“That dress is one of my favourite costumes.” Alex blushed. “I was in awe every time I saw it. You did amazing.” It was Nell's turn to blush. “And this is for Ivan. I thought he may like it.” He passed over a book of 1,001 Brain Teasers for Ages 8+. 

“He's going to love this. Thank you.” Nell accepted the book, still lost in the beauty of the photo. Alex was talented with a camera, Nell had saw some of his other works and they blew her away every time. 

“No problem, I loved things like that when I was his age. He's so smart.” 

“Too smart.” In more than one way. Intellect was one thing, being smart ass was another. The boy had mastered both swimmingly. Nell dreaded the day he turned into a teenager. “Would you like a drink?” She stood holding the photo and book. 

“I thought we were going out for a drink, but we can have one here. If you want. I don't mind.” Alex felt like a helpless fool. Damn it. Why was he such a blundering idiot tonight? 

Oh right, because he was in over his head with a positively impressive and attractive woman. He'd dated attractive women before, most ended up being superficial. A disappointment to say the very least. Nell was not going to disappoint. If either of them were a disappointment, it was Alex. 

Damn it. He needed to be more confident. Marco had warned him about this. Not to let his doubt in or this would be a disaster of epic proportions. 

“You know what,” Nell took a final look at the photo before setting it on the kitchen table, it would be safe until she arrived home. “Let's go for that drink. Should I call a car?” 

“Please.” Alex nodded. 

“I am going to call and grab my purse, feel free to make yourself comfortable.” Nell smiled, before disappearing. 

She was hardly gone long enough for Alex to make himself at home, so to speak, he didn't mind. If he was alone too long, his thoughts would get the best of him and this not-a-date-date would be over before they left the house. 

Leaving the townhouse, Alex caught sight of the two shadows in the window across the courtyard. Nudging Nell, they both waved, laughing when Jordan and Ivan ducked disappearing from sight. They were having too much fun spying and Nell would hear about it in the morning. No doubt Alex would be teased as well. 

Safely in the black taxi, Alex was being the perfect gentleman. Holding doors, helping Nell in an out of the car. He was doing what his mother would expect of him, nothing more. Being polite was costing him nothing and he enjoyed seeing Nell smile each time he did something chivalrous. 

“I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could go somewhere a little more low key?” Nell watched the outside pass, the taxi navigating the streets effortlessly. 

“I don't mind low key at all.” Alex replied casually watching Nell watch the outside world. 

“It's a nice place, I promise.” 

The driver was cordial when Alex slipped him his payment, insisting that he get it, after all it was his idea to come out. The least he could do was pay for their cabs, secretly he planned to grab the tab too, despite Nell telling him he really didn't have to get the cab and she would get the drinks. 

Helping Nell from the car, Alex stood aside happy to follow wherever she led. Strolling down the street, Nell nudged her chin forward to indicate that this was their destination. A quiet bar front, if there was such a thing, with a small sign on the front advertising their establishment. 

“Here we are.” Nell announced, bumping into Alex when they both reached for the door. “Sorry.” Her voice was a whisper when his hand found her lower back. Guiding her through the door, Alex's gaze was telling her more than his words could have. 

“Shocking, but I don't think I have ever been here.” Alex glanced around the front entrance of the bar. He'd been to nearly every bar in Dublin and the surrounding area, but never this particular one. 

“I used to come here, a lot, when I lived here before.” Nell led the way to the back of the building. Alex took note, it was certainly nicer and quieter than the other bars he frequented. A large bar in the front, which seemed to serve the larger part and in the back, where Nell had immediately bee lined, was a smaller area complete with a smaller bar. 

“Cozy.” He noted pulling out the high bar chair for Nell to sit. 

“It's nice. I like it here.” She slid onto the stool with ease. Catching the bar tender's attention. “Lagavulin, neat please.” Nell ordered without thought. 

Alex took a beat to decide. “Ardberg, on the rocks with a twist, please.” 

Nell grinned. 

“What?”

“Nothing. I like that you just went for it. I enjoy when a guy knows what he wants.” Nell shrugged lightly. 

“Laugh it up, I know the whole adding ice and all that ruins the flavour blah blah blah.” Alex took the teasing with grace. “I can't do it neat, bad things happen if I do for it straight up.” 

“Oh, no. I have witnessed far worse than asking for ice.” Nell looked as though she was processing some sort of horrid memory. Alex waited, she would either tell him or move on. The bar tender slid their drinks to them, giving Nell a few seconds to decide on her story. 

“Ivan's father was given a bottle of Chivas Regal once for a birthday present, my brother got the idea to mix it with chocolate milk. I have never saw something so disrespectful.” Nell cringed. Alex involuntarily made a disgusted face. Who mixed chocolate milk with scotch? Further more, why disrespect a perfectly good bottle that way. 

“Was it even good?” 

“By itself, I swear there were angels singing, whenever you took a sip. With the milk, I don't know. I contemplated disowning them both on the spot.” 

“Blasphemy.” Alex smirked, taking a sip of his drink. 

“But that's enough about Henry and Michael. I will add, they're lucky I still speak to them both.” Nell sipped her drink. Licking her lips, she sighed happily. It had been a while since she'd gone out for a proper drink. Pouring herself a glass here and there, after a long day wasn't the same as sharing a drink with somebody in a pub or a bar. 

“I would say so.” Alex held his glass, “I will say a cheers to you and your forgiving ways. May Henry and Michael know how blessed they are.” 

“Here, here!” Nell raised her glass, gently tapping it to Alex's. “This is nice.” 

“Lagavulin, is one of the best you can get I mean...” 

“No, no. Not the Lagavulin,” Nell blushed, her eyes casting down. “I meant having somebody to talk to, to share a drink with. It's been forever since I have left my house after 8pm, to do something other than work. I'm going to risk sounding like one of those people, but I am usually in bed by now.” 

“Me too.” 

“Really? Wow, when I was your age, I was never home on a Friday night.” Nell winced. “Sorry, I didn't mean...Oh fuck that came out wrong.” 

Alex laughed at her earnest. “I know what you meant.”

“Sometimes my mind and mouth don't engage. My mother says it's one of my biggest downfalls. I'm working on it.” Nell passed it off playfully. 

“My mom says my downfall is that I am too stubborn and I don't know when to give up.” Alex revealed. 

Nell tried to hide her chuckle. “A lesson, between us, moms know their sons better than anyone.” 

“I'll remember that.” Alex's smile was full of mischief. “Any other secret mom tips that you're allowed to reveal?” 

“Uh,” Nell tapped her chin, “Mom's really do have eyes in the back of their head. They're the hardest working people on this planet, and we have an excellent bullshit detector.” 

“All useful.” Alex played into it. Leaning closer, his eyes dropped to watch her lips as she spoke. Licking his lips, he took less than a breath to snap back. Nell wasn't the type you hit on just because. “And what else can you tell me? This time about you, not as a mom.” 

“Oh.” Nell shifted in her seat, adjusting her skirt, smoothing it over her calves. “I have two siblings, they're twins. I hate cake, as you know.” She smirked. Alex nodded. “And I have never dated somebody younger than me. Now you.” 

“I have a sister. I play guitar, not well, it's a budding hobby. And I only ever date older women.” Alex shrugged, swirling his scotch in the glass, taking a drink. Smooth. What a way to sound like a moron. 

He'd really felt this was going somewhere, until two seconds ago. 

“Alex, so you know, I don't really think that this is going to go beyond tonight.” Nell's gaze fell uncomfortably. “I like your company, as a friend.” 

That was a fair answer. Alex was a tiny bit disappointed, not that he had a right to be. He was lucky that Nell had agreed to come at all. 

“Can I ask you something? If you are uncomfortable, don't bother. You can also tell me to fuck off, but why did you agree to come out with me?” He pushed his hair behind his ears, his eyes locked on hers. “I'm happy you did, but I don't understand. Maybe I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.” 

“Alex, it's not that I don't like you.” Nell felt the weight of the world suddenly on her shoulders for making him feel this way. “I think you're lovely. You are very kind and a great person.” 

“But?” Alex knew it was coming. This kind of statement always had a but. 

“But, it's complicated. I love working with you, but I know what happens next, because I've been there. So, if I stay guarded, you eventually go away, and nobody gets hurt.” Nell waved to the bartender, ordering another drink. This time a double. 

Ordering another drink, Alex mustered up the courage to ask his next question. It lingered on his mind, but he'd never had the balls to come out with it. “Is it because of your ex?” 

Nell accepted her new drink, draining half the glass in one gulp, before nodding. “And it's a stupid excuse. I know that.” 

“No, I've heard worse.” Alex thanked the bar tender for his fresh drink. “You loved him? It had to have hurt when that ended. I get it.”

“We were together for almost three years.” Nell took the time to explain her behaviour a little. Alex had been the brunt of her rash and unfair treatment, all because of something that had absolutely nothing to do with him. 

“So, it was serious?” Beyond having a son with the guy, of course. He didn't have to say it, Nell had figured out how to read between those lines. 

“Not in the way I saw a future, but in the way that I knew we were comfortable.” 

“You worked together?” 

“We did. I mean, in a way. Yes. I was an intern.” Nell tipped the glass up to her lips. “We met while he was on The Tudors.” Nell shrugged picking at her drink napkin. “It's partly why I have this job. They loved what I was capable of and hired me back, when Janet had to leave.” 

“I'm glad they hired you.” Alex offered, tipping his drink. “I don't plan on having a kid with you, but I am glad they hired you.” He smirked trying to break the tension. 

“Happily I will accept that.” Nell smiled. “I didn't want to think about being married or having a kid at 22, but you know.” 

Alex could relate, he couldn't imagine being married. Or having a kid. Not right now. His life was going great and there was no need to complicate things. Not that he assumed Nell found Ivan a complication or a regret. 

“I think it's pretty brave of you to raise Ivan, the way you have been.” 

“It wasn't all me. His dad helps a lot.” Nell bit her bottom lip, she wasn't entirely alone. “We lived together for the first year after Ivan was born. Henry adores Ivan, you know.” She wanted to make that clear. 

“I didn't doubt he would. I'm sorry if this feels like me prying, but why did you split?” 

What kind of man would leave someone as fantastic as Nell? How stupid was he? Alex had to know. If she became uncomfortable she would tell him, surely. No, Alex was confident that Nell would tell him to shut up if he was going too far. If he left here alone, covered in scotch, then he had deserved it. 

“It was too much, having a baby and trying to bolster a career. You know how it is, appearing to the public in one way, while living another. It was too much, he was gone all the time and I was alone anyway, so I moved back home.” 

Fleeing London to take refuge in St. John's had only lasted a year. Nell loved being close to her parents and sister, but needed something more. She'd been used to the lifestyle in London and soon found herself heading back. Before too long, she was back in Britain, living there until getting the call to move back to Dublin. 

“Oh.” The word formed on Alex's lips without breath. 

“It's complicated.” 

In other words, Nell was often left angry with herself, over the situation. Blaming Henry had become easier, along the way, it was a go to when she needed it. 

“Most relationships are.” Alex scoffed. “But we get back on the horse and keep trying. Isn't that what we're taught?” 

“It's hard finding a guy who wants to date a woman, who has a kid.” Nell shrugged. She hadn't had much luck dating in the last few years. There had been one or two guys who had stayed around for a month, maybe two, then it always ended once they found someone better. “It's harder finding someone to date, once they find out your son's father is Superman.” 

And that is how she knew she'd had possibly gone too far. Here they were now, might as well keep going. Get it all out on the table. This was the part where Nell over shared and Alex never spoke to her beyond tonight. 

“Every man thinks he's Superman, at some point.” Alex laughed lightly. Seeing Nell in a new light, he couldn't imagine somebody not wanting to know her or Ivan. She was an excellent mom. 

“No,” Nell's brow creased. “He's literally Superman.” 

“I don't follow.” Alex's brow creased in confusion. How drunk was she? 

“His father,” Nell swallowed the last of her drink. “My ex is legit Superman. Clark Kent, Man of Steel. Kal-El? Henry Cavill is my ex.” 

The look on Alex's face as he tried to piece all of this together was becoming comical. This was generally the part where the date would ask some stupid, mundane question and then leave. Or he would attempt to try and impress her with a pointless show of masculinity. Alex was going to be neither of those. She could tell with the way his face contorted and his eyes softened. 

“I had no idea.” Surely he wasn't the only one to not know this. The man's name was Henry, it was the only detail he'd ever had to go on. Nell had met him working, okay? There were thousands of Henrys in the world. 

“You didn't know?” Nell began to chuckle. “Seriously? I thought everybody at work knew. Ivan's last name is Cavill.” 

“There are more than one family of Cavills in the world.” Alex defended his ignorance. Until right now, he had never heard anybody use Ivan's last name and had always assumed it was Stewart. “Henry Cavill.” 

Alex mulled it over for a second, having to say the name to somehow make it real. “Hmm. Well, at least he's not some sort of crazed inmate, who is hell bent on revenge on any man who talks to you.” He smirked, side eyeing Nell. “He not crazed and hell bent on revenge, is he?” 

“No, probably not. You can ask him, when he's here in a few weeks.” Nell waved the bar tender over to pay. “Although, I think you will be safe. Start running, he's big, but slow.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight NSFW content

There had been something about Alex and his easy going nature that Nell found palatable. Outside of work the younger man was still tongue tied and bashful, and somehow not at all annoying. He'd been polite and dare she say, a delight to be with. At the bar Alex had asked some personal questions, though Nell knew she could shut him down whenever she wanted and yet she had told him whatever he wanted to know. 

Alex had broke the barrier. On his birthday two weeks later, Alex had asked Nell to join him for a casual dinner party that he and Marco were having. Friends, is all it was. The following weekend was Nell's turn to be the first to ask. 

“There is this art festival going on downtown,” Nell bit her bottom lip. “Would you like to go with me on Saturday afternoon?” He was probably busy. Ivan was invited to a sleep over birthday party and Nell really didn't want to go alone. 

“Yeah. Absolutely.” Alex readily agreed to the outing without thought. 

This would be their third time hanging out, outside of work. Nell had insisted their night out for a drink was a one time thing, though that hadn't lasted long. Alex enjoyed her company, when he was able to have it. At work he still hung around, whenever he could. His presence was less annoying, but still somewhat unwelcome. Nell could get far more work accomplished if Alex wasn't following her around like a lost puppy. 

Marco and Jordan continued to torment Alex every chance they got. On Nell's end it was Rayna taking the chances. 

Ms. I'm Too Old for Him was obviously enjoying her younger companion. 

Never the less, Rayna was pleased to see Nell get out and do something, with someone, other than her son or some loser from the internet. Alex was a sweetheart and far less likely to be some creepy murderer than other guys on Tinder or whatever App Nell had used in the past. 

Saturday morning Nell had met Alex downtown, 11am on the dot. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd arrived almost an hour early to insure he didn't miss Nell's arrival. A cup of coffee in hand, Alex greeted her with a smile and an awkward hug. Soon, he told himself, he would grow out of this clumsy phase. 

Local culture was a treat, when living abroad. Festivals, markets, and various other events were the things that Nell loved getting to do. Ivan wasn't always up for such adventures, unless he was in a generous mood and decided to accompany his mother with little complaint. Alex didn't complain. Strolling through exhibit after exhibit. He happily let Nell browse and doddle along. He'd brought his camera, not missing the opportunity of such a gorgeous day. 

Walking hand in hand through out the last part of the festival, Alex smiled. He hadn't noticed Nell slipping her hand into his at first. He liked it, the way it fit and the way it felt. Holding hands was a simple act, yet it sent butterflies and shivers shooting through his entire nervous system. 

God she was electric. 

“Let me take you home.” Alex was telling, not asking. It was growing late and he didn't want her alone. Nell was more than capable of handling herself, he wasn't implying she was anything less. He wanted to know she was safe. 

“Of course. Thank you.” Nell accepted graciously. 

Having a guy see her home was the sort of thing that ignited her hopeless romantic side. Alex was sweet in doing so, not expecting anything other than good conversation on the way. Once they were back, if it looked as though Jordan and Sophie were around, he'd wait until Nell was safe and then hop across the courtyard for a friendly visit. If they weren't around, he would bid Nell good night and head back to his own condo. Marco's brother was in town, surely the three of them could find something to do with a Saturday evening. 

The walk to the front step from the car was brief and lingering all wrapped into one neat little package. Not wanting to say goodnight yet, Nell stalled. 

This was the part where she thanked him, offered a kiss on the cheek, and went inside to finish off her evening alone with a cheesy romantic comedy and a glass – or three – of wine. Alex had been here before, not with Nell, other women of course. The townhouse across the way was dark. If she wished him well, then it was off to find Marco and Ken. 

“I had fun.” Nell walked up the steps, pausing to unlock her door. “I don't really have anyone to do things with, other than Ivan and he gets bored with my interests.” 

Small talk was worse than the abrupt kiss on the cheek and her leaving him on the step. It said there is a chance, but perhaps not. A cat and mouse effect. 

“Any time you need a friend or want someone to tag along, without complaint, let me know.” Alex stood on the bottom step, waiting to say goodnight and head home. When she stopped short of walking through the door to invite him in, he nearly dropped. 

“If you want you. I'm sure you're busy, but if you're not?” Nell shrugged. Alex hadn't anticipated this. “I could make us something to eat, or we could order in? Bridie made beef stew and soda bread, if you don't mind left overs.”

“You don't need to feed me, but I will never turn down home cooked food.” Alex chuckled following her into the house. Behind him, he let the door shut and click. Once that click echoed, they were truly alone, except for the hum or the fridge and the whir of the air conditioning. 

“Come on in, let's see what we can find.” 

Nell's townhouse was laid out the same as Jordan and Sophie's, each room familiar in the layout to Alex. He admired Nell and Ivan's take on the space. Their home was soft and warm, welcoming, and lived in. A chaos of organized clutter is how Nell had described it, when she apologized for their mess. It reminded Alex of his parent's house growing up. 

“Make yourself at home.” Nell instructed, for what felt like the millionth time. She wanted Alex to be relaxed and feel welcome, despite her unintentionally avoiding him while she got their dinner ready. 

Settled in the kitchen, while Nell pulled out this and that from the fridge, Alex offered to help only to be rejected once again. She had invited him in, Nell didn't expect him to help. The only time he was allowed to help was when Nell asked him to grab the butter on the cupboard beside the fridge. 

Butter in hand, Alex took a second to look at the photos on the front of the fridge. He'd noticed some framed photos in the living room, but nothing compared to the volume of photos stuck to the fridge. Nell's fridge looked like a gallery opening.

“This is cute.” Alex pointed at the photo he was looking at. The photo in particular he had found was of Ivan and the small-ish black and white puppy. They were sleeping on a yellow blanket in the grass. “I didn't know you had a dog.” 

“I don't.” Nell answered without looking at the photo, taking the butter from Alex. “That's Kal. He's Henry's dog and he is not that little any more. He's bigger than Ivan, now.” 

“This one is cute, too.” Alex plucked the photo off the fridge, briefly showing Nell the photo of her and Ivan with Henry and a lemur. “I love lemurs.” 

He should go ahead and leave. Why bother? He wasn't going to compete, they were the picture perfect looking family. Then again, because something looked good on paper didn't mean it was so in reality. Still, they looked cozy for two people who had been apart for over six years. They also had a son, who was no doubt the reason they were together in the photo.

“A trip to the zoo, we took last year. I had some time off and decided to go on vacation, while Ivan spent time with his dad.” Nell recalled. “The lemur tried to steal my sunglasses and my purse.” The thought of a lemur trying to mug Nell had sent Alex into a fit of giggles. “Oh you think that's funny? It's no worse than the meerkat who kept trying to feel my boobs.” 

That seemed to have fueled Alex's laughter even more. 

“I'm sorry, but that is funny.” 

“Go ahead, laugh it up.” Nell stuck her tongue out at him. “Everyone loves the meerkats, until you get to know them and find out they're secretly perverts.” she snorted, Alex laughed harder. “Not even Superman could save me. Useless prick.”

“Ivar the Boneless would have been just as useless” Alex continued to laugh at the idea of Nell being terrorized by animals. 

“What's a girl have to do to find a hero around here?” Nell shrugged and smirked. 

“Maybe Alexander can get Thor's number?” Alex teased. 

“You're funny.” 

Lightly mocking Nell; Alex snickered when her reaction was to playfully flip him off and sashay back to the stove. The food she was heating smelled divine, Alex felt his stomach grumble, his cheeks turning red when Nell laughed at him. 

Desperate to get the attention off of his stomach, Alex cleared his throat and turned back to the photos on the fridge. Very few of them were Nell, the majority of them were Ivan. 

Ivan playing soccer. Ivan dressed up for Halloween, Christmas, and his birthday. Ivan on a boat. At the beach. In the snow. 

“Ivan really gets around, huh?” Alex looked over the photos of the little boy in various places. He could admire photos with the best of them. For an amateur photographer, he was in his glory looking at all of these. 

“He is well traveled.” Nell agreed. “Unfortunately, I never seem to get a good photo of him.” 

“This is a pretty good one.” Alex held out the photo of Ivan sitting cross legged, arms around the giant Kal. 

“I didn't take that.” Nell scrunched her nose. “Most of these are photos that get sent home with him.” she began to point out photos for emphasis. “That is winter, last year at my parent's. I was here. This is a trip to Jersey, again I was not included. This.” Nell shook her head and laughed. “Is on a short vacation to Spain. That was the weekend Henry learned that toddlers with the flu are a terrible force to be reckoned with.” 

“Oh, fuck, the flu on vacation?” Alex inhaled sharply. “That would be hell for anybody, poor Ivan.” 

“He was miserable. They both were. I was working and couldn't leave, so he had his first one on one dad crisis. He handled it well, nobody died.” 

“This is cute. I think this one is my favourite.” Alex pointed to one of the few photos of Nell. Maybe he'd bring his camera along some time and Nell could finally get that photo of Ivan. A photo that she could be part of. 

“This is our home in London, the one we lived in before coming back here.” Nell glanced over the photo of her and Ivan sitting in front of a large window in the middle of a blue wall the sunlight coming in illuminating the both of them. “It seems like forever ago, since we left there.” 

“Do you still have the house?” He ran his hands over his hair, moving it out of his eyes.

“We do, we have renters there right now. They're really sweet and we really enjoy having them.” Nell offered. “What about you? Do you have a permanent place or floating around as you go?” 

“I share an apartment back home, with some friends.” Alex picked up another photo, this one was of Nell and two women. “Your mom and sister?” 

It wasn't hard to mistake them. They looked almost identical, except for age and hair colours. 

“That is them.” Nell confirmed, looking at the photo, briefly. Picking up two bowls, she returned to the warmed up stew. “Did you want some soda bread with this?” 

Sure.” Alex placed the photo back on the fridge, joining Nell at the counter. “This smells amazing.” 

“Our nanny is pretty amazing.” Nell handed Alex a spoon. “If you think it smells amazing, wait until you taste it.” 

“Nanny?” Alex raised his brow, taking a bite. He didn't think Nell had any family here outside of Ivan. 

“She's a live out nanny. It was too hard to be a single mom and work as much as I do, so I hired her.” Nell pulled out a bottle of wine. “Did you want some? It's a Shiraz, it's the only red wine I have right now.” 

“Please.” Alex agreed to the glass. “And a nanny is a great idea. If you can't be with Ivan all the time, it's useful to have someone around. In fact, I may need her number too, because this is amazing.” 

“She is certainly a great cook. But you can't have her.” Nell slid the glass of wine on the counter top to Alex. “I refuse to share. You can always come over for dinner, though.” 

“I will never say no to a dinner invite, for future reference.” 

“Noted.” 

Alex hummed, trying not to drink the stew from the bowl. Marco was a decent cook and Alex could manage in the kitchen, but this was possibly better than his mom's.

“I can't remember the last time I had something this good.” He complimented. 

“I'll tell Bridie that you like it.” Nell smiled. “Who knows, next time there may be an extra batch.” 

“Oh god.” Alex sighed. “I would love that. Don't tell Copeland that I am cheating on his stew though. I don't think his feelings could handle it.” 

Nell snorted. “I won't. Although, I never took him as the cooking type.” 

“He can pull out the stops when he needs to, I think. Sometimes Marco and I go over for dinner.” Alex explained, pouring another glass of wine for each of them. “You get to know a lot about people, when you're together long enough.” 

The comment was casual and in no way meant to offend. Nell felt a sting regardless. There were times when she felt that the people she worked with, cast, crew, even the janitors had a better rapport with one another than she did with anyone. She wasn't as aloof as some, despite her feelings. Nevertheless she felt like the cold outsider who people would avoid for fear of having to speak to her. 

“I talk to people, but you really talk to them. I admire that and the way you get to know everyone.” 

“You could do that. People would love to talk to you.” 

Alex was receptive and warm, he could make just about anybody his friend. Nell loved that he had so many acquaintances around set. He had at least one friend in every department, admirable for an actor to socialize with everyone around him. Alex was Mr. Popularity, after Alexander Ludwig of course, and he took pride in getting to know those around him. It made life and work more enjoyable. This was truly a man who would walk into a room and end up leaving with fifty new friends, even if there were only forty people in the room with him. 

Most actors went in did their job and left. 

Nell was outgoing, funny, and a fantastic listener. Alex was certain more people would love getting to know her. He understood if she wanted to keep work at work, despite the five or six friends she'd made, not everyone was a social butterfly all the time.

“I doubt people find me that amusing.” Nell brushed it off. 

“I think you're amusing.” Alex offered. “I think you're absolutely fucking great.” 

“I think you're crazy.” 

“Maybe. Let's play a game. A shot for every question we refuse to answer.” 

Alex had learned that her middle name was Eila, her favourite colour was emerald, her first pet was a hamster named Febby, because she got him on her 8th birthday – February 22, 1996. Her grandfather owned a fishing company, and her favourite movie of all time was Lady and the Tramp. The tattoo behind her left ear bore the letters IHSC MMX – Ivan Henry Stewart Cavill and his birth year. Cliche, Nell knew that. Alex liked it. 

A bottle of wine and half a bottle of vodka later and Nell was feeling it, indeed. Alex was doing much better at this game than she was. He was a chatty one. More animated and over the top silly, than Nell had ever saw him. Alex bouncing around, laughing, and relaxed was one of the hottest things Nell could recall. Maybe it was the alcohol? 

His hands went back to his hair, pushing it out of his face, and smiling. If he did that one more time...

“I normally wouldn't do this, but I have to ask,” Nell licked her lips, leaning ever closer. “Can I kiss you?”

“Only if you really want to.” Alex half nodded. 

“I think I need to try.” 

Trying had escalated rather quickly. From the chaste kiss in the kitchen, to dragging Alex upstairs and into her bedroom. Head spinning, heart pounding, and foolish. Nell was going through with it as long as Alex agreed. Zero debate on Alex's end, he gladly followed Nell into whatever she wanted. Clothes littered the hall and stairs, Alex's shirt was tossed before they ever left the kitchen. Nell cursed this damned bra, unhooking it had been a task. Triumph when it was off and on the bedroom floor. 

Self conscious, euphoric, and lewd all wrapped in one was the only way to explain how she felt next. Annoyed and guarded Nell was out the window, behind her was the bashful and bumbling Alex. 

She was suddenly aware of the stretching and marks on her skin, doubtful that Alex had ever saw a woman naked after she'd had a child. If he noticed, he didn't make anything of it. Thirty and her body looked fifty, Alex made a “pft” noise as she voiced the thoughts out loud. She looked fantastic. 

A few stretch marks here and these didn't take away any of her attractiveness. If anything Alex enjoyed her more. Unlike most he had been with in the last few years, she was real and not in it to claim some sort of prize. 

This was slow and lazy. Not the usual sloppy mess of two people pawing one another like animals trying to get off. This was more, this was different and Alex felt he would be craving it for weeks, months, to follow. Nell was absorbed in every little detail and feeling. 

“God I love your hair.” She rasped. Long and soft in her fingers. He hissed and whimpered when she would grab it hard and sigh with contentment when her finger nails gently scraped across his scalp. Nell had a weakness for long hair. 

“I hated it at first, but it's grown on me.” Nell snorted and Alex snickered at his own joke. Erupted in a fit of laughter, he rolled over on his back, dragging Nell with him. 

“You're an arse.” Nell leaned over, her lips hovering inches from his. 

“Mmm, talking nasty. Keep it up.” He teased, his hands firmly on her hips. 

Perfectly intimate and sexy, even before the actual sex. 

Talking, sharing, all inhibitions lost. It felt – natural. Despite being naked with their bodies intertwined. 

“You're good at this.” Alex complimented. 

“Sex?” 

“Being intimate in general.” 

Nell blushed. She hadn't been forthcoming about anything with Alex and she had spent months trying to avoid him. Who would have guessed all it would take was a shitty bottle of wine, pent up stress, and an afternoon of too much sun to cause her to unwind. 

It had been longer than Nell cared to admit since she had been intimate with somebody, beyond sex. There had been two or three random dates she had ended up having sex with, none were anything to have a second time and none were worth mentioning. The last time she'd had sex this good had been a year ago, at least. 

How stupid that had been. How stupid good that had been. If she closed her eyes, she could still smell the sage and bergamot cologne. If she listened hard enough, the familiar moan that griped her could still be heard. 

Little did Alex know he'd found the photo from the same day. At the zoo. Henry had taken her back to her hotel, leaving Ivan at his parent's. Making sure she got in okay, Nell had agreed to let him go up to her room with her. Unlocking the hotel door, she'd asked Henry in. A quick chat about the rest of Ivan's stay and he'd be on his way. 

It was a nice thought. 

Somewhere was a science that said seeing your children with their father caused women to go stupid. Nell was certain of it. It happened every time she saw or spoke to Henry, the difference was whether or not she acted on it. That evening she had, to the point she thought they were going to owe the hotel for a broken bed. Frantic and needy, tonight was neither. Alex was proving to be a capable partner, none the less. 

“Relax.” Alex softly urged, her muscles stiffening. “Whatever is going on in that head of yours, needs to be tucked away for a few minutes.” 

“You're right.” Nell gave a slight nod. Oh how guilty she felt. If Alex knew he would be dressed and out of her bed – and life – faster than she could blink. “You're right.” She hummed when he kissed her neck. “My turn, don't argue it.” 

Who was Alex to argue with anything she wanted to do to him? 

“Nell,” Alex gently nudged her, his chin resting on her shoulder, “Nell?”

“Mhmph?” Nell grunted, she loathed being woke before her alarm. 

Disoriented to the voice, she held onto her pillow a few more seconds trying to decide whether or not to let her dream go. She had been in her favourite hotel, the one which overlooked the beach. It was posh, but not too high end which is why she loved it. Henry always made sure she had a room on the fourth floor, it had the best view. It was the only time she ever asked him to use his name for anything. The owner was a family friend. 

“I'm sorry to wake you, but your phone keeps ringing. I was worried that it may be Ivan.” 

She hadn't slept well, tossing and turning, muttering inaudible things in her sleep. Alex was spent and drifted off, only to be woke when Nell had yelped and moaned in her sleep. Whatever she was doing, had to be good. He felt guilty waking her now, but the phone bad buzzed across the night stand more than once. 

“Oh, I didn't hear it. Thanks.” She yawned reaching for the phone on the night stand. Squinting against the screen, her face crinkled and contorted, she was still flawless. The screen lit up, showing the three missed calls. Nell blinked and rubbed her eyes. Ivan. “I have to,” she gestured to the phone. Alex nodded. 

Dialing the number, she smiled and hummed feeling Alex's fingers brushing against her side. He was terrible and she wasn't going to stop him. 

“Hi, I saw that Ivan called? I'm sorry, I was in the shower,” Nell's lie rolled off her tongue, shower yeah right. She could hardly move. Alex laid with his arm over his face, he should be gone by now. “Okay. No, I will of course. Thanks.” 

“Is he okay?” Alex sat up. Marco would love this. Watching Alex come crawling in, wearing the same clothes as he had yesterday. His walk of shame would not go unnoticed. Was it a walk of shame, if you thoroughly enjoyed it? “Is something wrong?”

“No, I sent the wrong jersey. I have to meet them before practice, to give him the right one.” Nell explained with a stretch and a deep yawn. “It's almost seven, practice is at ten.” 

“I should be getting home, I probably over stayed my welcome.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad to inform you that this will be the last update, on this, until March. On the other hand, I am not updating because I am going to visit friends in Australia. Once I am home, remember what time zone I am in, then there will be more. Promise you will love what is to come ;)

“Hello Alex.” Ivan sat in the chair beside the actor. 

“Hey Ivan, what's up?” Alex looked up from his phone to greet the boy. 

“Oh nothing much.” Ivan sat, swinging his feet back and forth idly. 

He had joined Nell for the afternoon at work, claiming he wasn't getting enough time with his mother. Nell had been busy with work and Ivan had been tied up with his own social calender. For a boy, he had more on the go than most adults. 

“Taking the afternoon off? How has soccer been going? Score any goals during the game last weekend?” Alex made casual conversation. 

“I scored three goals.” Ivan boast, sitting straighter in his chair. “And how was your weekend? Do anything fun?”

Ivan was fickle, Nell had warned him. 

As sweet as her son was, he had a side that could be uncouth and sharp when he felt the need. One day he would be the sweetest boy and the next he was sarcastic and tearing down anyone around him. Nell had never quite figured it out, aside from Ivan needing to lash out every now and then. He was human, it happened. The one time she had spoke to an expert, they claimed it was common in children who came from a split home. 

“I did, thank you.” Alex nodded. Something about the way Ivan followed him with his eyes, akin to a jaguar waiting to grab its prey, Alex was prepared to tread carefully. Ivan had saw his mother leaving with Alex the first time they'd gone out. Other than that, Alex was uncertain of what Nell had told her son. 

“Hmm.” Ivan pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching. One eye brow arched, he was on to something. Resting his elbows on the chair's arms, he placed his fingers together creating a steeple, the kid version of a mod boss or evil mastermind. “Do you think you will be spending this weekend with my mum, again?”

“Uh.” Alex was suddenly nervous. Alone with Ivan, he had nobody to help him out. What if he said the wrong thing? Nell would be furious if he accidentally told Ivan something that she didn't want Ivan to know. She worked hard to protect the boy and his feelings. “Have you been over to the prop closet, yet? I hear there are some new swords.” 

“It's a yes or no, Mr. Andersen.” Ivan huffed. 

“Y-yes?” Possibly. They hadn't really discussed it. 

“Excellent.” Ivan began to laugh in his practiced villain way. “Oh ho ohh.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Sorry.” Ivan smiled timidly. “I got carried away. Are you doing anything fun with my mum this weekend?” 

Sex was always fun. Alex smirked at the thought. Clearing his throat, he shrugged. “I don't know. Did you have something in mind?” 

“Maybe.” Ivan's grin grew. 

“Maybe?”

“There is this paintball park, all of my friends have been talking about it but my mum won't allow me to go. I really want to go, but I need an adult. Could you please ask her to go? She won't say no to you.” 

Alex shook his head, trying to hide his laugh. All of this in an attempt to play paintball? “If your mom is saying no, then I am sure she has her reasons.” 

“Perhaps, though I doubt they are good. Please can you ask her. Please, Alex.” For the first time, Alex had noticed the mishmash of Ivan's accent that Nell had spoke of. “I need to go! Please!”

“I'm not getting involved.” Alex was staying out of this one. He enjoyed Nell's company and he was enjoying her in his bed even more. There was no way he would screw this up over her son's attempt to play one against the other. 

“What good are you, if you can't help me out?” Ivan huffed and pouted. 

“Ivan, I'm not in a position to do anything. I really don't want to go against your mom.” 

“Why? She's not that scary.” 

“No, but I don't wish to upset her.”

And that was how Alex came to find himself in the middle of the paintball course, Friday afternoon, once Ivan was let out of school. Convincing Nell to let Ivan go had taken zero effort, the only reason she had been holding onto “No” was because she didn't want to go herself. If she agreed, Ivan would have hounded her until she took him. 

She'd thought of asking Henry to take him, which was definitely still an option as well. Now that Ivan had been and appeared to have the time of his little life via the various photos Alex had sent her of the two of them. Ivan would be thrilled to chase Henry around the course, they had the same competitive nature. 

It was nearly dinner time, when Nell heard the front door crack open. The loud chatter flowed through the otherwise quiet house. Ivan was lit up with excitement and Alex would be lying if he said he wasn't. Nell waited listening to them talk and laugh. 

“Mum, we're home.” Ivan yelled after a few minutes, rushing to find his mother and tell her about his afternoon. 

“How was your afternoon?” Nell asked hugging Ivan to her side. He had splats of blue and green paint through his hair. 

“That was awesome!” His eyes wide, he was practically vibrating across the floor. “Can we do that again?” 

“Maybe, we'll see.” Alex smiled, his hair was equally colourful. Splattered with pink and yellow paint flecks. 

Ivan didn't stick around to hear the rest, running off to change from the dirty paint splattered clothes like his mother had asked. The boy was wound tighter than a spring waiting to let loose, he was better off focusing on something other than recounting his afternoon out. Nell wanted Alex to have a chance to breathe. 

“I forgot how fast kids are.” he chuckled shaking his head. 

“He's quick and he knows it.” Nell smirked. “You look like you've had better days.” 

“Oh? Well, despite how it looks, we had a lot of fun.” Alex picked dried paint from the ends of his hair. “Thanks for letting me take him.” 

“Thank you for offering.” Nell leaned against the counter, watching Alex run his fingers through his hair to pull it back. Biting her bottom lip, she glanced around the corner, to see if Ivan was downstairs yet. Coast clear, she leaned over tugging Alex in closer. 

The difference a few weeks could make. A month ago, Alex would have dropped to his knees had she did that to him. 

“If that is my reward, I will happily take him anywhere.” He licked his lips, cinnamon and coffee. 

“Oh that is only the first installment.” Nell winked. “What do you think the chances are, we can get him to nap?” 

Alex laughed, his voice nervously high. “I don't see that happening. But I will take that offer in a rain check.” 

Nell hummed and nodded. She'd hold him to it. 

“Dinner, then? No, wait, you have that meeting this evening.” Alex nodded and frowned. “It's fine, another night? I'll give you a rain check on both.” 

“I will gladly accept.” Alex sighed. He would rather stay and have dinner then venture out to some mundane meeting, but business and a potential new job were riding on this. “I should be going, but I will talk to you later? If I have time tomorrow, maybe I will come to the game. If that's okay? Jordan mentioned maybe going for a bit.” 

“Ivan would love it if you came. But don't feel like you need to, if you have other things to do.” 

A few things in the morning, if timed right Alex could slip away. If he didn't slip away, right now, he would have to show up at his meeting covered in paint. Alex gone, Nell sought out Ivan to get his dinner request. Friday nights, when mom was home, Ivan was allowed to have whatever he wanted – within reason – for dinner. 

Tonight it was grilled cheese, then going out for ice cream, to cap off his already “pretty awesome day”. 

Bouncing into the kitchen, Ivan was in clean clothes, yet still slightly covered in paint. Nell would force him into a bath after, once he was content and sugar crashing from some ice cream. His dark curls were sticking up every which way, his eyes darting around the kitchen in a suspicious manner. Imagining what her son was going to come out with, Nell patiently waited. 

“Why is the house clean? Was Bridie here?” Not as bad as she had expected. 

“No, I cleaned the house.” Nell chuckled at his observation. “I do clean, silly wild boy.” 

“Only when we have to move. Are we moving?” His eyes fixed on her, brow raised, and head tilted. Nell didn't know if a person learned or inherited mannerisms, but he was a tiny Henry sitting there. 

“No.” 

“Really?” Ivan pressed. 

“Eventually we will have to, once this job is over, but that isn't for a while.” Nell replied flipping his dinner onto a plate.

“Good, because I like it here.” He softened into a smile. 

“Ivan, you know that we can't stay in Ireland forever. When this job is over, I'll have to find another one and I don't know where that will be.” 

Ivan was old enough to understand their moving was related to his mother's job. He understood perfectly fine that Henry was rarely around, because he worked away. It was always different when you were the one moving though. Ivan had enjoyed living in London, it was home. Dublin is where his current friends were, though. At his age, they were one of the most important things. 

“When the time comes, you will be the first to know.” 

“Will we go back to London? I like living there, I get to see Kal more.” 

“Maybe. Although, I don't know what your dad's plans are. We may go back to London, but if he's not there then it won't make a difference.” 

“I know. Do you think he would come back home more, if I was there? Or he could leave Kal with us when he can't take him. He said when I was big enough that I could babysit.” Ivan eagerly bounced in his chair. 

“I don't know, Wild boy. I don't know. What I do know is you need to eat.” 

“Okay.” Ivan sighed picking up his grilled cheese. “Do you think I could see dad this summer? Or is he to busy, again?”

“Why do you ask that? When is he ever too busy for you?” Nell ruffled his dark curls, still flecked with paint. She could list of numerous times when Henry had been too busy or caught up with work, not that she would ever tell Ivan about the missed visits. 

Each time Henry had to miss a promised visit, Ivan would be shipped off to one Cavill or another to try and make up for the missed visit. Ivan loved getting to be with his cousins, but it was never the same. Ivan's fifth birthday, Henry had promised to be there, of course he had got booked for something else and missed being there in person. Two days later a parcel arrived, a weekend at Disneyland Paris. Ivan was thrilled, as long as he was happy. 

Ivan shrugged, mumbling around a mouthful of cheese and toast. “Never?” 

“Exactly!” 

if that is what his parents wanted him to believe. He didn't need to hear his mom tell him that his dad loved him. What he wanted was his dad around. How cool would it have been to spend the afternoon running around shooting at his dad with paint balls? Alex had made it fun though. They had teamed up and ran around plotting each and every attack to a precise calculation. 

Alex had made time for him and he had the same job as his dad. Jordan made time for him, too. 

“Momma, I had fun today. Do you think I could maybe hang out with Alex more?” 

“We'll see.” Nell answered, kissing the top of his head. “Now, eat. I want that ice cream.”

Friday evening slipped into Saturday, a day filled with football games, and hours of sitting by a field watching her son chase after the black and white ball. Ivan was having a blast. Saturday turned into Sunday, a day at home preparing for the week ahead. School was almost ready to be let out and Ivan was buzzing with excitement over summer. Sunday drifted into Monday and there was some protest about school. Monday became Tuesday and that was when the week began to get weird. 

Unlocking the door, she paused in the rain, the television was on as was the lamp in the living room window. Odd, she was certain that those had been turned on when she left. Bridie wasn't over today and Alex was on set until five. Maybe she'd left them and didn't remember? She'd been in a hurry to get Ivan to school, having overslept. 

Pushing open the door, Nell's heart sped up. She was crazy, what if it was someone trying to rob her? What kind of thief turned on the television and a lamp? Unless they wanted it to look like they were welcomed in the home. 

If anything happened, Alex would know to look for her. He had said he'd call her on his next break. If she didn't answer, he would know something was wrong. Now was a great time to be thankful for the self defense classes she'd taken with Katheryn and her brother. If this person tried anything, she would Winnick the hell out of them!

“Hello? Hello!” Nell carefully stepped through the front door. Her phone in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Poised and ready to strike, she yelped and jumped when somebody approached from the living room. 

“Easy tiger, no need to come in armed and dangerous.” Henry laughed, hesitating on his approach. Nell sighed heavily, lowering the umbrella weapon. 

“Why are you? What are you? Some security dog you are.” Nell glared at Kal, lazily stretched out on the floor. Boofing with a yawn, the Akita laid his head back on his paws and closed his eyes. 

“Could you not have at least pretended to care that someone was here?” Henry teased the dog further. Ignoring the people, Kal was content to lie on the cool floor snoozing. “I'm sorry. I should have called.” 

“No, it's fine. I only thought that you would be here later and...” 

“Yes, later this month was the plan. I wanted to surprise you both, seeing as I had a last minute change in plans.”

“You were a surprise.” Nell snorted, removing her jacket and dropping her bag. 

“I'm sorry. Truly. Here, I made coffee. Let me make it up to you.” Henry led the way into the kitchen. He had been there nearly two hours, tucking his things away up stairs and getting as settled as he could for now. 

“So you often break into women's houses and scare the shit out of them?” Nell teased accepting the coffee. 

“Yes, it's a new business venture that I am trying out. How do you like it?” Henry winked, taking a drink of coffee. 

“It's certainly shocking.” 

“Hmm. Then it's working.” Henry added with a jovial grin. “I'm sorry to have done that. I didn't know you'd be home so soon. I had the key and didn't want to wait in the rain.” 

“No, please mi casa es su casa. Next time call me, then you won't have to dodge swinging umbrellas.” Nell gently blew on her coffee, before taking a sip. “Your key worked okay?”

Henry nodded. Nell had left him with a key, when she'd first moved in, yet he'd never had the chance to use it until today. 

“I'm glad you're here.” Nell offered a weak smile. 

“I am glad to be here.” Henry closed the space between them. “You are stunning as ever,” He leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

“You look...Big and hard?” Nell offered the obvious. Each time she saw him he was getting fitter and fitter, no longer the slightly awkward and nearly fit Henry that she had adored. “I heard that and it's not how I meant it.” She felt her cheeks flush. “I mean fit.” 

“Of course.” Henry raised his brows in amusement. He could stand here for hours, letting her dig that hole. Instead he chose mercy. “And these are for you,” Henry picked up the bouquet of African Daisies from the counter. 

“Henry, you shouldn't have.” Nell cooed, accepting the flowers. African Daisies had been the first flower that Henry had ever given her. Presenting her with a small bouquet of them on their first, official, date. Sniffing them, she carefully picked through the tips of the flowers. 

“I know how much you like them, I thought it was the least I could do.” Henry beamed. 

It was almost effortless to send flowers, still the thought was what really counted. Every year on Nell's birthday, he had a bouquet of peach roses sent. A silly yet meaningful tradition that had begun after Ivan was born. Henry had been so preoccupied with his newborn and work, he'd nearly forgotten Nell's birthday. Ordering the roses to be sent to their apartment was the fastest way to remedy that blunder. 

“Thank you,” Nell reached out to hug him, careful not to squash the flowers in the process. She hoped the shiver that passed through her hadn't been noticeable. Sage and Bergamot, classic Henry. 

Holding on for a second or ten longer than he should have, Henry squeezed Nell in tight. Safety and warmth were always found in hugging or holding her. His heart clenched. Something about Nell became an overload to the senses and made him go stupid at times. 

“You're going grey, Mr. Cavill.” Nell teased, her fingers gently brushing along the side of his hair. 

“You've no idea how grey.” Henry laughed. 

Kal whimpered annoyed that nobody had bothered to pay him any attention. 

“I assume you're picking up Ivan, soon?” He was eager to see the wild boy. Distancing himself from Nell. A simple hug always had a way of creating chaos with them. 

“He has to stay after school.” Nell sighed, pulling a vase for the flowers from under the sink. 

“Right.” Henry nodded, suspicious of the circumstances. “Is he staying for something fun or because he spoke before he thought, again?”

Ivan was a handful on the best of days. He had Nell's filter from mind to mouth, non existent. Nell's sheepish look gave Henry everything he needed to know about his son's after school stay. Watching Nell put the flowers in some water, finding the perfect spot for them on the counter. 

“Ms. Inglewood asked them to draw a picture of their favourite family member. He drew Kal.” Nell explained exasperated over the situation. She was glad that her son was getting a new teacher next year. Ms. Inglewood was a terrific teacher, Ivan was a handful, and both were stubborn. 

“Kal is my favourite family member.” Henry scratched Kal's head. Kal sighed and thumped his back leg, hard, on the floor. “Don't tell my mum.” 

“Mm, yeah, but you're not a seven year old boy with a wild imagination.” Nell took a sip of her coffee. This is where it took a turn. Scratching Kal under the chin. “Obviously Kal is very real, but because the teacher knows that we don't have a dog at home, she accused Ivan of making it up. Anyway, Ivan went off on a rant at her, and now he has to stay after school.” 

Ivan was fuming when he arrived home to tell his mother what had happened. He insisted that he was polite in his explanation, though Nell had her doubts. Despite the conversation Nell had with Ms. Inglewood, confirming Ivan did in fact have a 100 and something pound American Akita who belonged to his father, the teacher was less than impressed with Ivan's behaviour and requested he stay after school anyway. 

“Oh Ivan.” Henry sighed shaking his head. “If that is what his teacher wants, then how do we argue?” 

“We don't, but don't tell your son that. He's hell bent that this woman is gunning for him. I keep telling him, if he would only stop and think before he goes blurting things out at her, she wouldn't be so mean.” Nell explained. 

“Perhaps the wild boy and I need to have a chat about behaviour?”

“Good luck, I have tried all year.” Nell snorted. Happy that Henry was going to be the one talking this time. Ivan was a great kid, but he didn't take criticism well. Like somebody else Nell knew. Ivan was like his father in more than looks. “So, how was the flight?” 

“A flight. It wasn't long or too uncomfortable.” Henry answered, his coffee in his hand. Perched on the stool by the counter, he towered over the nook. 

“I'm glad.” Nell smiled. He looked entirely too comfortable sitting in her house, relaxed, with a certain ease. “So, I guess I should call the hotel and see if I can't book for the next week, as well?”

Henry shook his head. He hadn't thought of that. Excited to get extra time with Ivan, he didn't properly assess this. “Please, don't let me put you out. I should have called before showing up, I don't want you to feel as though you have to leave. I'll go to the hotel for now.” 

It was Nell's turn to protest. “Of course you're not staying in a hotel. Ivan would have a fit.” She could imagine the tantrum their son would throw. “If you're comfortable, I don't mind both of us staying here.” 

“You're sure? You are absolutely certain?” The last time they had been together more than a day...Henry smirked, a heat creeping into his cheeks. Good lord she really had a way of causing him to make some questionable decisions. 

“Of course.” Nell nodded. They had lived together before and stayed in the same space, while on visits. If Henry was okay with it, then Nell could manage having him there. As long as he remembered to pick up his socks and wet towels. “You're going to love my couch.”


	7. Chapter 7

The evening had began to clear up, the rain from the last two days coming to an end, giving way to a spectacular sunset. Nell had been in the small garden in the back, watching Kal run around in circles barking and pouncing at Ivan and Jordan while they attempted to play basketball. The dog barked and chased the players, creating his own game. Once he learned Jordan posed no threat to Ivan and Nell, he rolled over to accept any form of scratches the bearded stranger had to offer. 

Sophie sat on the small deck beside Nell, watching the dog and the game. Henry had retired to take some calls and work on a bit of last minute business, before his actual vacation kicked in. The usual four suspects, plus Kal, went about their evening routine. 

“How long is he here?” Sophie asked shielding her eyes from the sun. 

“Originally two weeks. Maybe three or four now.” Nell shrugged. 

“Is it weird? Letting him live with you?” Nell shook her head. They had lived together before, this was nothing new. If anything it was nicer, Nell had someone else to help with Ivan and their daily routine. “I don't think I could let my ex stay. Not if he looked like that.”

Leave it to Sophie to openly admit such a thing, in front of her current boyfriend. Jordan was doing an excellent job at pretending not to hear. 

“Old news. Sure he looks good, but that is all.” 

“Surely you at least tried to sneak a peek?" Sophie winked, teasing both Nell and Jordan now. 

"No, not really." 

"Jesus woman. Have you saw that man? If I were you, ex or not, I'd have to take him for a spin just to run my nails all over those hard..." 

"Please stop. Really, stop." Nell snorted in laughter. “Jordan is going to hear you. Henry is already concerned about the tall man across the way growling at him.” 

Jordan, hearing the conversation shrugged and chuckled. Henry had been coming in from his morning run with Kal, when he'd met Jordan in the courtyard. Sizing up the Brit, Jordan had sniffed and greeting him with a growl before getting in the car. 

Outside, the sun began to sink, deeper in the sky. Ivan and Jordan had abandoned their game in favour of chasing Kal around. Tiring out the dog and the boy. Nell and Sophie continued their idle chatter, while Henry remained absent. 

Checking her phone, Nell frowned. She'd sent Alex a text earlier, asking if he would like to join them, still no reply. Jordan concluded that he was probably working and didn't have his phone handy. Nell hadn't counted on the Dane making a surprise visit. 

Alex knocked on the door, the rattle it made indicated it was unlocked. The car was in the small car park beside the townhouse and a light was on inside the door. Nell was probably upstairs, no harm in letting himself in, she wouldn't mind. There was no barking, meaning he wouldn't be dinner for the infamous Kal. 

The house was quiet, the radio in the kitchen was on, and the smell of fresh laundry lingered through out. Ivan was probably out with Henry, which meant there would be no interruption. Poising to call her name, Alex smirked hearing the shower at the top of the stairs. 

Bingo! 

Taking the stairs two at a time, he shed his tshirt in the hall, unbuckling his jeans he pushed into the bathroom, ready to pounce when he came to a sliding halt. Through the frosted shower glass, the tall, muscular, dark hair was not what he was expecting to find. 

“What was that?” Jordan perked up, Kal as well. 

“What was what?” Nell strained to hear. 

“That? Someone screaming. I swear, I heard a scream.” Jordan humphed. “Stay here.” He urged, he'd go forth to check on the situation. 

He had been wrestling with Ivan and Kal, when he heard shouting and screaming. How Sophie and Nell hadn't heard the noise was a mystery. Saving time he rushed through the back door of Nell's townhouse, hearing a loud thumping and shouting. The noise had came from inside?

“Hello?” He shouted through the house. “Henry?” The guy was big, if anything he could look threatening while Jordan took care of the situation. 

“Jordan? Fuck man.” Alex huffed from the bottom of the stairs. His hair messed and his shirt in his hands. Jordan noticed the unbuckled belt and jeans undone. “Where's Nell?”

“She's outside, what's going on, mate?” Jordan cocked his brow, his beard hiding the smile that began to stretch across his face. His body shook with an internal laugh. 

“Don't want to talk about it.” Alex shook his head, pulling his shirt on and storming for the kitchen. 

“Nell!” Henry bellowed from the top of the stairs, his towel clutched around his waist and his face red. “Janelle!” 

“She's outside, mate.” Jordan called back, trying his best not to let the other man hear him wheeze with laughter. 

Alex looked traumatized standing in the kitchen, his arms folded and head hung. 

Quickly, Sophie had suggested that she and Ivan go across to their house and get some ice cream. Ivan was on board, anything to stay up longer. Jordan followed, no help to the situation with his imagination running wild over what had happened. 

Henry stood, his eyes fixed on his feet. Unable to look at the other man. 

Sitting on a stool at the counter, Nell tried her best not to laugh every time she thought of Alex trying to climb into the shower with Henry. She had invited Alex over to hang out, because she wanted them to meet, this was far better than a lame handshake and the beer she had in mind. Oh, she was never going to let them live this down. Wait until Marco heard about this! Wait until Henry's brothers heard about this! 

Kal made the first move. Sitting in the living room, upset to end his game of chase. The fact he had stayed with Ivan, despite hearing Henry's shouting had impressed Henry greatly. Sniffing the floor he casually made his way towards Nell, there was an obvious tension in the air and she felt safe right now. Passing Alex, he paused to look at the stranger. 

“You must be Kal.” Alex held out his hand for the giant dog. Nell had downplayed his size. The big brown eyes hidden by by the slight white eyebrows and black face. Kal licked his lips and sniffed in Alex's direction. His shoulders raised and his head alert, his subtle tail wag gave him away. 

“Careful, Kal doesn't like strangers.” Henry warned, holding out a hand to caution. “He can be aggressive.” 

“Oh.” Alex held still, allowing the mass of fluff to approach at his own leisure. Sniffing Alex's hand, Kal sneezed and opened his mouth as if to smile. Moving forward to accept a pat. “He seems friendly.” 

“He is, usually.” Nell reached over to scratch the dog's behind. “You're a lover, right Kal.” 

“He's a really nice dog.” Alex barely glanced at Henry. Still unable to make full eye contact. Henry hummed in agreement. 

Kal had a smile, enjoying the attention. First he abandoned Henry for Nell, spending his time following her around, going as far as sleeping in bed with her. But now he was being buddy buddy with a complete stranger. It hurt a little. Kal was going too far. 

“So,” Nell made an attempt to break the awkwardness. “You wrapped for the week?”

Alex shook his head. “No, I have a few scenes tomorrow and then I am done for the week. A full day next week and I am done until August. Are you in tomorrow?”

Nell nodded. “For a few hours and then I guess I'll have to find something to do.” 

“You can come with Ivan and I.” Henry had no idea what they were going to do, yet, but Nell was welcome. His eyes still landing anywhere in the room, except on the man who had moments ago saw everything. 

“I don't want to intrude.” Nell smiled, scratching Kal. “Maybe I will catch up on work or head out to the markets. I am sure there is lots to do. Would either of you be interested in having dinner tomorrow night? We can invite Jordan and Sophie, Marco, Rayna, Bridie and Joe. Is Katheryn still in town? Henry you know Katheryn.”

Henry knew that Nell knew he knew half of the people she and Alex currently worked with. Still, he nodded. 

Despite his lack of desire to be surrounded by people, making idle chatter, Henry wasn't about to deny Nell anything she wanted. Alex on the other hand wasn't going to be so gallant. Henry wanted to shake his hand and thank him, when Alex frowned and confessed that he'd wanted to take Nell out. 

“Oh, well we can do that.” Nell agreed, smiling sweetly at Alex. 

Henry had saw that smile before. The one where the doe eyes came out and she was about to get whatever she wanted. She'd used it on him enough. 

“We can do dinner here another time. Yeah, let's go out tomorrow night.” Nell nodded eagerly. Quickly releasing her joy in having alone time with Alex, she sighed. “And I have been thinking, Henry. I'm going to go ahead and book a room tomorrow. It's not fair to you and Ivan, if I am here and...” 

“You could stay with us.” Alex interjected. “Marco won't mind. He's not going to be around anyway, until we go back to work.” 

Marco was heading off to film another project, leaving Alex alone for a week or two in their shared condo. Nell staying over would give him a reason to stay in more. Not to mention it would be less weird than having the large space to himself. 

“If you want to.” He added quickly. 

“Uh,” Nell was caught between thoughts. “Well, Um.”

“If you don't want to, then I won't be offended.” Alex wanted her to stay, though he understood if she didn't want to. 

Alex's reaction to Nell's indecisiveness was akin to Henry's own blundering and blubbering. It had taken Henry a while to speak to her properly and ask her out. A man never felt good enough to talk to a woman like her. Even now there were times when Henry struggled to talk to her, like the last few days he had been struggling to bring up and discuss a few things he had on his mind. 

He would find the right time. 

“I want to. Thank you.” Nell kissed his cheek. “I uh, I'll come over tomorrow?”

“Or you could come tonight.” Alex's smile was suddenly bigger than his face. 

Henry felt like an intruder, standing here, listening to their plans. Not having any idea what to do with himself, he stood leaning on the counter wishing for Ivan to burst back through the door. Or for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Anything to get out of this moment. He didn't need to witness Nell and her lovey dovey boy-toy. Friend? Lover? The entire Alex thing made him feel weird. 

“I could, but Ivan.” 

“What about him?” Henry stepped into the conversation. “I'll go over and get him, you can say good night and he'll be fine. You're going across town, not the world. Even then, he would be fine with me.” 

“Are you sure? You don't mind?” 

If he didn't want to spend time with his son, he wouldn't have come. What kind of question was that? Letting it go, Henry smiled. Had Alex not been here, this would have been the perfect moment to unload everything on his mind. Breathing deeply, he nodded instead. The smile still on his face. 

“The plan was for me to stay here, we're still on plan. Now go. Have fun. Ivan and I will be fine.” Henry assured her. “Come on Kal, let's go get the wild boy.” 

Alex rocked back and forth on his heels. Eager to take Nell home, once Ivan came back. 

“So, is Marco going to mind?” Nell voiced her thoughts. 

“He won't care. He's probably not there anyway. Besides, I can just hide you in my room until he leaves.” 

Intruding on Alex and Marco had been easier than Nell had anticipated. Marco didn't seem to care that she was there, what he wanted to know was the details of Alex and Henry's first meeting. Jordan had relayed the news almost immediately and Marco was dying to know all the details. 

Huffing, Alex refused to relive the moment. Nell could at least give the finer points of the aftermath. She and Marco laughing like fools at the misfortune. 

“It could be worse.” Nell snickered. “It could have been my mom.” 

Seeing another man naked wasn't the problem Alex was having. The issue he has trying to overcome, was that Nell had once been all over that. He didn't look like that, he would never look like that. Did she miss that? They had great sex, but damn how did he compete with...fuck it. 

“Alright laugh it up.” Alex conceded. “But the next time either of you do something stupid, I get to harass you.” 

“Oh, Alex.” Marco faked a pout. “We torment you, because we love you. And because this is hilarious.” 

“Honestly. I think it embarrassed Henry more. He can hardly look at you and that is not him. If it makes you feel better, I fully plan on telling each of his brothers.” Nell nudged him in the side. Wrapping her arm around Alex's neck, she gave in a little. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else after that. If it helps, I can go get in the shower and let you see me naked.” 

“Okay,” Marco slapped his knees, standing up. “I'm out.” 

“Really?” Alex glanced at Nell, wiggling his brows. “You'd do that for me?”

“Of course, but we should probably wait until Marco is gone or asleep at least. We don't need to give him anything else to torment you over.” 

“He goes to bed around 10:30.” 

Nell didn't take long, after the first night to settle in with Alex and Marco. She had been there three days, when Marco left for his next project. Alex was easy to get along with, he didn't seem to bothered by a new person in his house and took care to make sure Nell was comfortable. It wouldn't be long before he flew home for a few weeks, which led him to offer Nell the condo while he and Marco were away. 

Hotels booked and paid for, she thanked him, but would be fine. 

In the mean time, Alex took every advantage. Late nights chatting, early mornings waking up to coffee and breakfast. Nell liked having somebody there to care for her. Ivan was wonderful, being his mom was amazing, but she liked having someone look after her for a change. Henry had been an excellent house guest, taking care of everything, but it was different having time to herself without Ivan rolling in with his whirlwind energy. 

It was quiet here. It was odd, but enjoyable. 

Alex enjoyed it. Thoroughly enjoyed it. 

At work they were still aloof, Nell telling him that she didn't want their relationship – so now they had a relationship? To interfere with work. At work they were to remain professional. Oddly enough, since seeing her more at home, Alex hung around her less at work. Nell had never been able to get so much done in such short amount of time. 

Jordan came in for his last day, before break, bringing news of Nell's house. 

He'd invited Henry and Ivan over to watch the game on Sunday. The father and son had gladly accepted, agreeing it sounded like a great afternoon. Ivan explained that it was something he and Nell did often, enough to convince Henry they needed to go. 

Nell had been talking to Ivan daily, on the phone, seeing him once since she had left to stay with Alex. Henry and Alex hadn't saw one another since their first meeting. Alex was fine with that. Henry was in agreement, there was no hurt feelings in not seeing Alex. 

Alex was no doubt lovely, Ivan seemed to really like him – Kal too. Henry didn't need to know him, unless for some reason Nell decided that he was going to be around longer than the next few months. He had always been open with Nell about seeing people, but never introduced her to the other women. It was never serious enough for her or Ivan to meet them. 

A smile and being polite was all that would be required, when the two men were in the presence of one another. 

There was a tension, when Nell mentioned going home before going over to Jordan and Sophie's. She didn't ask Alex to come along, the afflicted expression said it all. A breath of relief when she kissed his cheek and sent him on his was, across the courtyard promising to meet up with him shortly. 

Opening the front door, Nell laughed at the chaos of barking and happy shouting. Ivan was chasing Kal around, trying to get the toy from the dog. Good luck little buddy. 

Henry was cleaning the lunch mess from the kitchen counter, when Kal changed from barking at Ivan to barking at the potential intruder. “Kal.” Nell scolded the dog. “It's me.” 

“Mum, mum.” Ivan barreled to the door, rushing his mother. 

“You need to slow down, wild boy.” Nell intercepted the flying boy. He was wired. 

“Mum, mum.” Ivan bounced excitedly from one foot to the other. “Guess what dad let me do, last night.” 

Henry was sheepish about telling Nell their previous evening's ventures. She would never let him have Ivan on his own, again. 

“What? What?” Nell matched Ivan's excitement. 

“We made chip butties for dinner and I taught dad how to make poutine, then we hooked up dad's laptop. I didn't go to bed until...” 

“Okay, alright. We don't need to tell mum everything we do.” Henry stepped in, derailing the story. Nell didn't need to know that their son was up until well after 3am. Or that he'd ate his own weight in candy and junk food. Before long Ivan would crash and Henry could get him back on routine. 

“Why don't you go outside and run around with Kal?” Nell pushed for the over excited, sugar filled child to do something other than potentially destroy her house. “Get some fresh air and take a shower, before we go to Jordan's.” 

Flying through the house to the back door, Ivan and Kal rushed outside into the sunshine. It would do them some good and with luck he would crash halfway through the game. Henry would get his lecture first.

“You.” Nell jabbed Henry in the chest with her finger. “What are you thinking?”

“Is something the matter, my darling?” Henry leaned over to kiss her cheek, his eyes dancing. Smooth.

Nell paused hearing the term of endearment. It had been Henry's favourite pet name for her, though he rarely used it after the split. The last time she could remember hearing it they were soaked in post sex sweat, sprawled across the bed in a Jersey hotel. 

“Oh Henry.” Nell sighed, shaking her head. Turning her attention back to her attempted lecture. “Why do you let him do these things?”

“He's a boy. There is nothing wrong with allowing him to stay up late, playing a game. Kids need that sort of thing.” Henry defended his choice as casually as possible. It wasn't as if Ivan did this sort of thing daily, or even weekly. This was the sort of thing their son only did with his father. “It's...our thing.” Henry shrugged. 

“When he vomits or refuses to sleep for the next week, because he's over tired and wired. It's you dealing with it.” 

“Of course.” 

“And make sure he eats at least one vegetable this week.” Nell instructed with a snort. “You, too.” 

“Not a problem, tomorrow night is grilled salmon with roasted vegetables. Ivan's choice of dinner.” Henry smirked. “Thank god he had a better sense than I do, because if we kept going that hard, I would be living in the gym until I was 40.” 

“Right, well, if you wanted to head over I can wait with Ivan.” Nell was impressed with the state of her house. Henry wasn't by any means a clean freak, but the house was cleaner than when she'd left. 

“I can wait. You go ahead,” Henry offered. 

He was in no rush. 

“Okay. Well, you know the way. Oh, when we're done, I thought I'd come over and help put Ivan to bed. I'm kind of missing him.” 

It wasn't often that Nell was away from Ivan, it took a toll on her. Henry nodded, he understood. He hated it being away from Ivan. 

“Sure. Okay. He'll like that.” Henry felt himself wanting to get on with it. Ask her what he'd been wanting to and get it out. “Oh Nell.” 

“Hmm?”

“Never mind.” Henry shook his head. “It can wait, not important. Go on.” 

He had been trying to find the right time to talk to her, about life and the direction it was moving. Perhaps now wasn't the best moment, they had time, it could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday Game Day. 

Ivan was finally settled, slightly, from the sugar and junk food high his father had allowed him to over indulge in. By the time he had blazed around the garden with Kal and showered, he was becoming drowsy. Meaning Henry wouldn't have to stay at Jordan and Sophie's long, before making his excuse he wanted to get Ivan home. 

On another day, Ivan would be bounding around the living room, socializing and fixating on the game. Cheering between double fisting soft drinks and cookies. Today he sat in the corner of the couch, Kal at his feet, while he struggled to keep his eyes open. Nell and Henry took turns checking on him from time to time, to see if he'd passed out or not. Still awake, Ivan yawned and grumbled about being too tired to watch the game, but he was too stubborn to leave. Fearing he would miss an important event or conversation. 

The kid was nosy. 

“Are you ready to go, Wild boy?” Nell asked brushing her hand over his mess of curls. Ivan shook his head. “Will you tell me, when you are? I can have your dad take you home.” 

“He's having fun, we best not take him away from his new friends. He needs friends, mum.” Ivan yawned and shrugged, dodging his mother's hand in his hair. 

“So considerate.” Nell teased, kissing the top of his head. “Alright, we'll let him play a little longer.” 

Henry was fitting in better than he thought, not that Nell was surprised. He was usually fast to make friends, in the right environment, what better way to make friends than over a beer and rugby. Nell would give Ivan an hour, tops, until he asked to go home and go to bed. Until then, she was happy to let him and Henry go about their Sunday as they wished. Ivan still on the couch with Kal watching the tv with heavy eyes. Henry on the other hand wasn't giving much attention to the game, laughing and chatting. 

"I have always told Ivan he can be anything he wants. It's led to some interesting hobbies. Dance, swimming, painting, football, he wanted to be a dog once. But I drew the line when he said to me 'dad, I want to be Batman'. He can be absolutely anything, but I cannot allow that." 

Nell smiled as Henry told the Ivan wanting to be Batman story. People always laughed, some to be polite, though mostly because it was a funny story. Ivan had been four at the time, when he'd wandered in to Henry's room telling him that he'd had a very important question. When Henry had told Nell the story, she had laughed. Henry had an animated way of telling a story, his enthusiasm and dramatic hand gestures always made the details special. When Nell had heard the story for the first time, there had even been tears as she imagined Henry's diplomatic way of defusing that one. 

Their son was something else. He never left his parents with a dull moment. 

From the moment they had learned they would be parents, Ivan had been leaving his parents in a whirl wind of mostly happy chaos. Leaning against the back of the couch, watching Ivan dose off and listening to Henry's stories, Nell jolted when someone touched her shoulder. Alex. 

“Beer?” He held out the bottle of a random craft stout. 

“Yes, please.” Nell accepted the bottle, tipping it back for a generous drink. One beer, maybe two, was her Sunday limit. After this was over, she was typically going back home to resume her duties as a single parent. So far today, this was number four. Spacing them out appropriately meant less of a headache later. “Soon going to be time to switch to whiskey, I've been drinking beer all day.” 

Alex smirked. “Jordan will never share the good stuff, I guess that means we'll soon need to make an exit.” 

“Hmm,” Nell took another drink leaning in close. “If you don't mind waiting until I get fresh clothes, we can leave.”

“Want me to come with you? We can leave quicker.” 

Nell shook her head, there was no sense in Alex leaving too fast. “Nah, I'll be fine. Stay a while, enjoy. I won't be long. I might take Ivan, too. He's exhausted.” 

“Do you want to go home and we can wait for Henry?”

“No, no need to wait.” Nell's plan was to have Henry carry Ivan home and put him to bed. It was barely dinner time and the poor boy was ready to call it a night. The downside of staying up all night to play video games. Finishing her beer, Nell handed Alex the empty bottle. “I'll be fifteen minutes, tops.” 

Alex liked her style. No need to fuss and worry, as long as she had clean clothes in a bag and Ivan was happy in his own bed. He'd hang out and wait, assuring Nell to take all the time she needed. A kiss on the cheek and Alex felt himself growing warm in the cheeks. It was silly, at times he felt like a little girl with a crush. 

“I hate to tear you away, but...” Nell gently interrupted Henry's conversation with Georgia. Poor Georgia, she probably had better things to talk about than her father's work. She was funny and smart, why was Henry bothering her with details of her father's writing. Nell wanted to smack him and tell him to flirt properly. 

Georgia Hirst was lovely, a little young for Henry, but Nell liked her and Ivan thought she was fantastic. If Henry were smart, he would at least ask her for a cof...Nell paused mid thought, there was also the fact he had taken her half-sister on a few dates. Purely for public relations, but never mind. 

“Ivan has been sleeping for nearly twenty minutes and I need to take him home.” Henry had figured out the exact statement with ease. 

“Yes, please.” Nell smiled sweetly. “Sorry, Gee. But we need to get the wild boy home. Come on, you're carrying.” gently patting Henry's chest, she bid the blonde farewell. 

Nell had grown used to carrying Ivan across the court yard, though Jordan always offered to take a sleeping Ivan home, it was nice having Henry to do the heavy lifting. So to speak. Unlocking the door, Nell stood aside to let Kal enter first, followed by his favourite humans. Directly up the stairs and into Ivan's bed, the dog laid down waiting for his boy to join him. 

“I'm going to get some clothes.” Nell whispered, leaving Henry to sort Kal and get Ivan in bed with the bear like dog. 

Opening the closet door, Nell took a deep breath. Everything smelled like Henry. 

She'd left half a closet for him and two drawers. If he wasn't told, he would live out of his suit case until everything in it had been worn twice, then he would wash them and put them back in the suitcase, repeating the cycle. His little habit drove Nell crazy, even though she wasn't there to witness it. Using the closet space and drawers, Henry had carefully stored his empty suitcase under Nell's bed. Leaving her no room to gripe at him. 

Pulling out a few fresh outfits, Nell tucked them into a spare overnight bag. She had a few items at Alex's already, though she would relish in having a broader choice of things to wear. Bag on the bed, she frowned at the mess of blankets. Henry was terrible at remembering to make the bed. Pulling the blankets back to straighten up the mess of sheets, she pulled out a copy of Ivan's baby book. 

A glance over her shoulder, she sat on the edge of her bed, inhaling the deep scent of Henry that lingered on her linen. It would take weeks to get his scent gone, once he left. Opening the book, she smiled at the photo of the tiny newborn on the first page. A few years ago, she'd made a modified copy of the book for Henry to keep. He must have found this one, when moving his things into her closet. 

The book didn't have to move with her, but she took it everywhere. Not wanting to leave it behind, in case something ever happened. She wanted those memories, for herself and Ivan. 

Hello My Name Is: her hand writing scribbled across the page, declaring Ivan Henry Stewart Cavill.   
Under his name it declared his parents, Henry William Dalgliesh Cavill and Janelle Eila Stewart.   
He was born October 6th, 2010 at 8:35AM. After sixteen hours of labour, he weighed 3.6kg and was 53cm.   
Born with a thin veil of dark Cavill curls and a distinct Cavill chin. 

The photo on the next page caught Nell's attention, enough that after a few seconds she slammed the book shut and shoved it back under the covers. If she closed her eyes, she could relive every second of the happily terrifying moment. Ivan had been ten, maybe eleven, hours old in the photo. He was in a blue baby jumper laying on Henry's chest while Henry slept in the world's most uncomfortable chair. 

Nell had been exhausted and Henry insisted on helping with everything he could. Wanting Nell to rest, he had convinced her that he would keep an eye on Ivan, while she slept. If they needed her, he would wake her immediately. When Nell woke, Henry had been asleep holding the sleeping baby. Tired and overcome with absolute emotion and hormones, Nell took a photo and then sat in the bed silently sobbing for a good four or five minutes. 

That was the moment it all hit her. There was no going back. From that moment forward, there was nothing more important than that baby. Even if she didn't want life to turn out this way, she couldn't change it. She loved Ivan, but if she were to go back and do it all again – no regrets. It was what she had told herself every day. Nell had never asked Henry how he felt, after the initial discussion in the days following the baby news. He was crazy for his son, if she asked him now it would only cause a sore spot between the two of them. Henry had been on board, 100%, from the beginning. 

They were responsible for this tiny human being. This little boy was going to change things in ways his parents were never going to imagine. They were going to watch and help him grow. They were going to love him, even if he would one day want to be Batman. Nell laughed at the new memory mixing with the old. 

In the chair, cradling Ivan, was the moment when she came to realize that Henry was going to be the most amazing father. Sleeping with the baby on his chest he looked so relaxed and comfortable. Despite where he slept. 

In that moment, they were a happy little family. Navigating through whatever they needed to, together. Funny how things change so quickly. Not even a month later, Henry was away for work, and Nell had been left to do it all on her own. Wiping her eyes, Nell blew out a breath and shook it off. Chalking up the over abundance of emotion to the beer she'd been drinking. Overnight bag in hand, she took a peek at Ivan and Kal, sleeping soundly. 

She had wondered what life would be like, had Ivan not come along, but she could never go through life without him. Watching him sleep snuggled up next to the mammoth dog, she smiled. He was a handful at times, but worth every gray hair. Kal twitched, opening his eyes to check out the presence, seeing Nell he yawned and laid with his head on Ivan. The threat was no threat at all. 

“Night boys. I love you.” Nell whispered, blowing a kiss even though Kal was the only one to see. 

Downstairs, Henry stood at the counter, a cup of tea sat in front of him looking oddly small in what Nell considered to be her bigger mug set. She remembered when Ivan used to look small next to Henry. He was barely the length of Henry's forearm, when Henry had asked her to have another baby. He was determined that they would have it all. A few kids, a nice house, careers, and spend their lives together. Oh he was funny, back then. 

“Are they still sleeping?” He asked, lifting his attention from his phone. 

“They'll be out for the night, might want to tuck in early if you can. I suspect at least one of them will be awake by 3:30 and ready to roll.” Nell enjoyed the thought of sleeping in, while Henry dealt with the chaos of Ivan and Kal. “If you're good here, I am going to go.” 

“Actually.” Henry set his phone down, lifting his cup of tea. He would have made Nell one, but doubted she'd stay too long. Walking around the counter to join her, his face void. Damn his ability to act. “We have to talk,” Henry ran a hand across her back and gestured to the chair. 

“Can this wait? I should be getting back to Alex.” 

“He can wait.” 

“Oh really? And when did you get to tell me what to do?” There was no need to be snappy, yet Nell felt a sudden need to be defensive. 

“I am trying no such thing, Janelle.” Henry added pulling out the chair across from her. When he used her full name, if often sounded so fucking condescending. It made her skin crawl and her stomach fill with butterflies. What an odd feeling. “I simply...” 

“What did we need to discuss?” Nell sat heavily on the chair. Crossing her arms over her chest, she eyed Henry suspiciously. He was fidgety, nervously picking at the table cloth and bounding his knees under the table. 

“As you know, life has been rather busy lately and I wanted to talk to you about a few things.” Henry began. Nell rolled her eyes, he was opening this as if it was a business meeting. 

“Then can we please get on with it? I don't want to be rude, but I do have things that I need to accomplish this week. Whatever it is, just say it.” 

“Right, well,” Henry's brow creased, licking his lips, he went straight for it. “Do you have any jobs lined up?”

Taken back, Nell sat dumbfounded. What kind of question was this? 

Come Autumn she would be jobless, so to speak, but it didn't mean she wouldn't find something before that. It was her turn to grow nervous. Picking at her nails, she shrugged and tried to find a decent answer to a simple question. It was no secret, if Henry had listened to any of the conversations this afternoon that they would be packing up Vikings soon. 

“Not yet. Why?” 

If this was about Henry wanting to tie her down to him financially, she would never accept. Nell had firm rules when it came to money. They would share Ivan's costs – school, health care, sports, hobbies, and what not. Anything else and Henry was to keep his money, allowing Nell to be the bread winner in her own home. She knew that Henry had set up a fund for Ivan, when he went to university, but she refused to accept anything more. Once in a while Henry would get sneaky, slipping money into a Christmas or Birthday present claiming that if it was a gift then it was rude of Nell to decline. 

“In a few weeks, I am starting pre-production on a project and I think we could use someone like you.” 

“Define use someone like me.” Nell leaned back in her chair. This was not at all what she was expecting. 

“Come work for me. I could use someone like you designing my costumes. You would love this, it's fantasy and medieval. Two things you excel at.” 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Nell shook her head. 

After The Tudors, she had taken one other job with Henry. She'd spent a few weeks assisting design on Immortals and she'd been miserable. They had a baby on the way and Nell wanted to keep herself busy, had she known the first few months of pregnancy were going to be that rough, she'd have never taken the job. She'd left feeling like an absolute failure. A feeling that had taken her a few jobs to relinquish. 

Despite being pregnant and in a miserable state, Henry loved working with Nell on Immortals as much as he had on The Tudors. She was honest and straight forward, not only with him but everybody she worked with. Her mind and imagination were limitless and she had a flare to her work that he'd never found in anyone else. If she would, he'd have her tag along for every job. 

“How not? I would get to see Ivan more, you would have a steady job, and I am sure there are more benefits.” 

“Good night Henry.” Nell had very little brain capacity to discuss this at the moment. 

He couldn't drop this and expect her to answer right away. A job opportunity on the table was fantastic, Nell would be a liar if she didn't admit to worrying about her next job. The problem was that it was coming from Henry. One job turned into another job, then another, and eventually she was shackled to him 24/7, never getting away. 

“I'll see you later.” She stood from the chair, brushing by him on her way to the door. 

“Nell.” He reached for her arm. “Nell. Please.” Being ignored wasn't something he would stand for. “Janelle, please stop right now.” 

“Good night, Henry. I am going back to my friends and I want to thank you for coming to see Ivan. We'll Facetime you over Christmas.” 

“If you took this job, we could be together over Christmas. And Halloween, Easter, birthdays. Please, before you allow pride to take over completely, think about this.” Henry coaxed. “It would be a fantastic move.” 

“The last time you asked me to move for you, I ended up alone.” Where the hell had that come from? Nell wanted to rewind and take it back. Instead she shoved her heels in and went straight for it. 

“Funny that, I remember a version where I was down on one knee and you walked out on me.” Henry frowned, his jaw clenching. She had such a way of getting under his skin. 

Nell bristled. Pointing a finger at him, she fought hard to try and find something to snap at him. Instead she stood, dropping her hand to her side. In no way conceding. 

“Nell,” Henry softened. Reaching for her hand. Pulling away, Nell shook her head. 

“I'm sorry that I am not exactly jumping on this.” Nell bit her bottom lip. She hated to be reminded that she was the reason she was alone. “I don't feel it's the right time.” 

“I'm sorry if I've upset you, I wanted to try and help.” 

“Help. Yeah. Right.” Nell scoffed, picking up her bag of fresh clothes. “Good night, Henry.” 

“Before you go,” Henry followed her to the door, “will you be coming to Ivan's game on Tuesday?”

Nell sighed and nodded, a hand brushing through her hair. What type of parent did he take her to be? “Yes, Henry.” her shoulders dropped. “I will be there.” 

“I'll see you Tuesday, then.”

“Tuesday.” 

“And Janelle,” He wanted to remind her to think about his offer, instead he dropped his gaze and wished her good night. 

Nell avoided Henry on Monday, not bothering to call. Ivan would be fine one day without hearing from his mother. Henry would have their day filled with activities and fun, the boy wouldn't even notice. The second she came back, Alex noticed a shift in her mood, not daring to open that door he kept quiet. By Monday afternoon, Nell seemed to be back in good spirits. 

She'd helped him make breakfast, spent most of her morning working, and then suggested an afternoon outing for the two of them. Find a quiet beach somewhere, have a picnic, and head back around dark. Nell needed to be as secluded as possible to think. Since it was rude to wander off and too soon to mention anything to Alex, she asked him to join her. 

Sitting by the sea could provide some clarity. Usually. 

Henry had Nell so fucking flustered, she didn't know which end was up. It didn't help, when she had received an email from someone in charge of production asking her about a job. Henry had really done it this time. Did he think, because a stranger asked, she would agree? Politely, Nell informed the gentleman sending the email that she would need time and best regards. 

The Witcher. She'd heard of it, of course. 

A show in partner with Netflix, derived from a book and video game series. Henry was right, she would love to get her hands on the designs of these costumes. 

No. 

No, she refused to even think about it today. This was a day for her and Alex. No Henry. 

“Should we break open this basket?” Alex asked, sitting next to the basket that Nell had filled. 

“Yes, but before we eat, I think that bottle of wine needs to be inspected.” Nell scooted closer to Alex on the blanket sitting on the sand. Reaching for the bottle of shiraz, she greedily dug for the wine opener. Glasses be damned, she popped the cork and took a drink. Handing the bottle to Alex sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“No apology needed.” He accepted the bottle, doing the same. “To a beautiful day in this beautiful country, with a beautiful woman.” 

“I think you're drunk already.” Nell giggled, taking the bottle back to take her drink. “But I accept.”

“Good, because if you hadn't, I would have felt really stupid.” Alex laughed, pulling out a container of cheese and grapes. 

Sitting on the striped blanket, picking at the grapes, Nell squinted against the sun. Despite her sunglasses the glare from the water was blinding. “Tomorrow night, Ivan has a game. I told Henry that I would go. Do you want to come? You don't have to.” 

“What? I am coming, absolutely.” Alex insisted. He had been to the last five games that Ivan had played. He wasn't going to miss them kick this team's ass for the second time around. “I love watching Ivan play.” 

“Really?” 

Alex nodded, pulling his hair out of his face. “Don't sound so surprised, of course I do. I love hanging out with Ivan.” 

“He'll be glad that you feel this way, he really likes hanging out with you, too.” 

“What am I going to do, when I am home? I'd be a liar if I said I wouldn't miss you.” Alex blushed. “Too soon?” 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

“Look, Alex.” Nell bit her bottom lip. “I think we need to talk about that.” 

Nothing good ever came from those words. Ever. 

“Oh, um, well.” He scratched the back of his neck. He should have known better than to think this would be more than it was. “If you don't want to keep this up, then...”

“It's not that. It's not that at all,” Nell wasn't sure how to express her thoughts, other than diving right in. “Henry offered me a job, if I decide to take it, I may be gone before you come back. If I can get out of this contract early, if not then I will still be here until we're finished. But I wanted you to know.” 

“When did he offer that?”

“Last night. When we took Ivan home. I didn't give him an answer, yet. Although I do need a job and this one is a solid guarantee. Ideally, I would have taken some time off and gone back to London, but I love what I do and this sounds fantastic. Except for having to be with Henry every day, but that is minor. It would mean Ivan is with his dad more, but it would also mean a new school. According to the email I got, we'd be living in Hungary mostly. Am I crazy for wanting it but not?” 

“Wow.” 

“Sorry that was a lot to unload.” Nell rolled a grape between her fingers. “Forget it.” 

“If it's something you think is a good move, then...” Nell shook her head, telling him to drop it. “Alright, well, how about we eat lunch then wander around and you can worry about this later?” 

“I like that.” Nell smiled leaning into his arm. “Now, hand me that wine.” 

Wine in hand, Nell stretched out on the blanket, Alex laid down beside her in the warm sun. Both had a lot to think about, minds filled with unspoken “What ifs” and “Maybes”. 

Laying in the sun, eyes closed, Alex sighed. In a week he was back home in Copenhagen, only there for ten days and back to Ireland. Nell wouldn't leave in that short of a time span, would she? If she did, would she bother to keep him in the picture? Logically, Alex felt that she was crazy not to take a solid offer. 

Once this was over, what did he have? At least she had an offer, one which would no doubt expand over various jobs. Did he tell her that? Or did he keep his opinion out of things? 

Thinking of herself, Henry, or even Alex was one thing. Nell's concern first and foremost was Ivan. Would he want to move that far? His father aside, how would he feel packing up and heading to another strange city? He'd adjusted well in Dublin, eventually. 

The future was too far away to analyze right now. Stretching out, Nell inhaled the fresh air. Welcoming the sun and the light breeze rolling in. She could worry about work later, right now the only thing she had to worry about was whether or not she needed to harass Alex into using the sunscreen she'd brought. 

Sun burnt, smiling, and happy is how Nell showed up to face Henry on Tuesday afternoon. He would ask her about the job, without doubt, it would come up. When it did, she refused to get upset and tell him that she wasn't interested in giving him an answer until she went over all of the details. 

Hand in hand, Henry spotted Nell and Alex the second they stepped into the park. Ivan was on the grass, listening to something his coach was telling the team. He looked too grown up in his jersey, his hair flopping all over the place and the smile on his face. Nell wasn't kidding, when she'd told him that Ivan loved this more than any of his other hobbies. 

“Hey, we're not late are we?” Nell lifted Alex's hand to check his watch. She was certain the game started at 2:30. It was only 2:20pm. 

“Not at all.” Henry greeted her, a smile on his face, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses. “We had to be here a little early, is all.” he leaned in to give Nell a hug. 

“Good.” Nell kept a grip on Alex's hand, giving Henry a one armed hug. 

“Alex.” 

“Henry.”

“You look well.” 

“Hmm.” Alex turned his attention to Nell. “I'm going to go find a seat.” Making a display by leaning for a kiss. Nell wiped her thumb across his bottom lip, smiling sweetly. 

“So,” Henry rocked back and forth on his heels. Watching the kids on the field, as they took final preparations to start the game. 

“Did he get a chance to warm up?” Nell asked, oblivious to the tension surrounding her. 

“He did. He's doing really well, moving a little faster, too.” Henry informed her. “We have been practicing today using Kal as an opponent.” 

The idea of Ivan moving a soccer ball around Kal was comical. Kal loved to pounce and chase anything that moved in a quick manner. 

“He looks like a giant football. It's fitting.” Nell snickered. Standing beside Henry, she held her arms around her chest, the casual conversation had a glaring elephant hanging over it, so to speak. 

Henry shifted his worn out Chief's ball cap on his head, turning his left side into Nell. Giving her a clear indication that he wanted her attention. “About the other night,” He may as well do this now. 

“No hard feelings?” 

“Of course not, though I would love for you to take the job. I can't force you to do anything.” 

“Good. Now, let's focus on our son and just have fun. Shall we?” 

“Yes. I agree.” Henry smiled. “Is Alex going to join us?” 

“Uh,” Nell glanced over her shoulder to where Alex was sitting comfortable on the bench. “He's pretty sure from training this morning. I think he'll be happier to sit.” 

Alex sat on the bench his body sore from pulling himself around the gym floor, crawling like Ivar, all morning. The joys of work. Eyes behind his sunglasses he watched Nell clapping wildly, encouraging Ivan along. Joining in, he clapped along a few times. Ivan was a sweet kid and he wanted him to do well.

The issue wasn't Ivan, but his father. Next to Nell; Henry stood watching Ivan move the ball down the field, cheering like any good parent would. 

Whether it was habit or something else, Alex shuddered watching the two stand side by side, Henry's arm casually sliding around Nell's waist. Her lack of care was what really annoyed him. Leaning into the Brit, she laughed at something he was saying. 

In no way was Alex the jealous type, or so he told himself, yet something about their interactions made him uneasy. Nell was free to do as she pleased, as was Henry. 

Jealousy was not a good look for Alex. If he wanted Nell to think of him as more than a fun fling, while it lasted, he had to do better. 

Too bad the tiny bit of jealousy lingered, after they had said goodbye to Ivan and Henry. After dinner, and even after going to bed. Nell had found sleep fast, while Alex had laid awake trying to analyze how he felt and why. 

Of course Henry would be affectionate, as would Nell. They had been together and through a lot over the years. Nell was supportive and from what Alex had gathered, Henry was fiercely loyal. 

Scratching his chest, he yawned, and closed his eyes. Still sleep refused to come. Henry with his arm around Nell, making her laugh, and oh god the way he had hugged and kissed her before they had parted. 

All in all Alex was being silly and paranoid. No need to go unraveling. 

Ivan had been there and no doubt Henry had only tried to make a show for his son. 

Rarely did Alex not have the upper hand. A task Henry was probably accustomed to as well. 

Looking at the clock on his night table, Alex rubbed his eyes and slid down into bed. Nell was on her side sleeping soundly, unaware of the emotions and thoughts beside her. For now Alex would let it go. Give in to sleep and deal with whatever whenever. Wrapping his arms around Nell, he rested his chest against her back feeling her breath. 

All along he had told himself and others that he was fine with Henry being around. Maybe he had been wrong? 


	9. Chapter 9

“It's only ten days.” Nell raised her arms to help massage the shampoo into Alex's hair. 

“I could change my plans.” Alex closed his eyes, leaning his head back to rinse the suds from his hair. 

“Don't do that. Your parents and friends will miss you.” Moving to switch Alex places under the spray of the shower, Nell caught a kiss on the way by. 

“They'll see me soon enough.” Alex protested, picking up the shampoo to return the favour of washing Nell's hair. 

“Alex, you should go home.” encouraged Nell. “Don't change your plans, not because of me.” 

If he was changing plans it would have little to do with Nell. On the other hand it had everything to do with Nell. Alex sighed, the water spraying against his skin was warm and would surely hide the redness in his cheeks as he ruefully thought of all the things that could happen while he was away. All the things that could take place, leaving him alone when he returned to Dublin. 

Ten days wasn't a long time, in theory.

Massaging the shampoo into Nell's hair, he leaned closer taking a deep breath. He would miss her. Not only her, but the comfort of having someone. Leaning back into the scalp massage, Nell relaxed all of her tension temporarily melting away. 

“Have you thought about that job offer?” Curiosity got the better of him. Nell hadn't mentioned the job offer in days. She had to be thinking about it though. Who wouldn't? 

Nell wrinkled her nose, eyes closed tight to rinse her hair, she groaned. There went that temporary relaxation that she'd been enjoying. “No.” 

“Really?”

“Mmm,” 

“I guess there is still time.” 

Ten days worth. Alex suspected that while he was away, he would get a phone call telling him that Nell was leaving. Or the moment he came back, she would be there to tell him that she was leaving. Feeding him some line about them being able to keep – whatever this was – while they were apart. 

“Can we not discuss that right now? I don't want to go over there in a bad mood.” Nell sighed, allowing Alex to rinse the remaining suds out of her hair. 

If she started thinking about that, then she would go to dinner with Ivan and Henry already annoyed with Henry. In no way was that fair to their son. 

Ivan had asked her to come home for dinner, insisting that he wanted to make her something nice. Code for “hey mum come on over, dad will make dinner”. He had asked Alex to join as well, which went declined. Leaving in the morning, Alex wanted a quiet night in his own space to finish up a few loose ends. 

Turning off the shower, Alex reached around the frosted glass to retrieve their towels. Wrapping Nell in the black bath towel, he kissed her forehead and let her out first. She had places to be and would need time to get ready. Silently, he followed. 

Nell had made herself at home in his space. She'd expertly moved herself in for the few weeks she was there, not that Alex minded. He liked it, maybe a little too much. Having her things in the closet with his, having her waiting in the mornings gave him a reason to drag his as out of bed. Enjoy it while it lasted, he kept reminding himself.

“Are you sure you don't want to come?” Nell looked at Alex, picking through his closet. Her voice bringing his attention back to the bedroom where he'd followed her. 

“Nah, you go ahead. I think I would be more in the way than welcome.” 

“Non-sense. Ivan loves hanging out with you and Henry won't mind.” 

“It's okay, really. Thank you, but I have things to do so that I can leave tomorrow.” 

Any excuse not to spend more time watching her ex fawn all over her. Nell was smart, could she not see that Henry spent more energy flirting with her than he did anything else, when they were together? Alex huffed, forcing a smile when Nell gave him a questioning look. Mumbling something about how he should have packed his suitcase before now. 

A kiss goodbye and Nell was out the door, looking fantastic. Alex was left kicking himself, he should have gone with her. He could have endured dinner, surely it wouldn't have been that bad. Jealousy looked good on nobody and he seriously had to rein his in. 

All day Nell had been worked up, it was silly, she'd spent time with Henry alone before. In her own home, there was no need to feel like a nervous teen going on their first date. This was nothing of the sort, it was as advertised – two adults having dinner with their son. Spending time together for Ivan was more than many separated couples could or would do. Henry and Nell should be proud of themselves for the effort they put forth in order to keep their son the main priority. 

Walking to her front door felt odd, knowing that someone else had been living in the space, despite it being her home. Did she walk in? Knock? Should she go around the back and casually stroll in through the patio door? 

How she wished Alex had been here to hold her hand, guiding her through this. Life was easier when you had another person to hold your hand and make all the decisions. 

If her neighbours were to see this, they would think she'd lost her mind. Standing outside of her house, knocking on the door waiting for an answer. Thankfully Henry wasn't more than a minute before he swung the door open, looking as confused as Nell felt. 

“Oh, it's you.” His greeting was precarious, fast changing with a shake of his head and an easy smile. “Sorry, I wasn't expecting you yet. Come in.” 

“I'm early. Sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Henry stepped aside to let her in, leaning down to kiss her cheek and give her a hug. The top of her head reached his shoulder, making her fit in perfectly under his chin for a hug. Her tension and nerves slipping away. “It's your house. I was impressed you knocked. Also confused.” 

“Because I have manners, Henry.” Nell teased, breaking away when she heard the thundering sound of running barging through the house. Ivan slid to a stop in front of his parents, his energy high.

Dressed in a crisp blue button down and a matching blue bow tie, he looked like a proper little gentleman, until Nell caught sight of his shorts. Leave it to Ivan. He was bouncing on his tiptoes, if you watched him closely Nell was certain he was in fact hovering over the floor. She'd missed the chaos. Alex's condo was far too quiet at times. 

“Momma, mum.” Ivan enthusiastically shook her arm, Kal stood behind him barking excitedly and prancing. So this is what Henry had been dealing with. “Mum.” 

“Ivan, give her time to come in.” Henry scolded with a smirk. “Kal, down.” 

“But I want her to see what I've done.” 

“Hold on wild boy. I'll come look.” Nell took his hand, allowing him to drag her to the garden. No room for a proper greeting or a hug. Typical Ivan, when he had something on his mind there was no deterring him. A trait he had picked up from his father. 

Ivan rushed Nell outside, without so much as a word. He surged forward through the house, which smelled fantastic, and into the yard. Their small patio table was set with two long white candles and a bouquet of mixed summer flowers. “Did you do this?” Nell kissed the top of his head, when they stopped long enough. Ivan nodded eagerly. “Ivan it looks fantastic.” 

“I wanted to make it fancy and special.” 

“Oh wild boy, the fact you asked me to come over for dinner is special enough.” Nell giggled at her son, itching his neck when he didn't think she was looking. He hated dressing up. “Why don't you leave the tie in the house?” 

“Can I?”

“Go on.” Nell scooted him back inside. Ivan didn't need to be told twice. Taking in the sight of the table, Nell rolled her eyes, having a closer look at the flowers. She'd have to remind Ivan later to stop picking from her garden. Turning to head back inside, she paused almost crashing into Henry. “Oh, shit, Sorry.” 

“My apologizes.” He held out a glass of lemonade. “If Ivan asks, you love it and he did a fantastic job. His had a little too much lavender.” Henry winked. 

Accepting the drink, Nell hummed in delight. 

“No Alex?” Way to go Captain Obvious. Henry scratched Kal behind the ear, leaning against the door frame. 

“He has to fly out early tomorrow.” Nell sipped her lemonade. Noticing for the first time that he and Ivan were almost dressed to match, minus a bowtie and Henry had on slacks. Cute. 

“Ah.”

“So, did you cook or did you order and then put it in my dishware?” Nell pushed him aside, walking into the kitchen. Either he'd hidden the containers and taken out the trash, or he'd actually cooked them dinner. The evidence was cleaned up, making it harder for Nell to judge. 

“Honestly, do you have no faith in us?” Henry laughed. He'd never been more thankful for a dish washer, emptying it just before Nell had arrived. The only thing left to do was take dinner out of the oven and serve it. 

“Well...” 

“I did most of it, Ivan helped. He assembled dessert, mostly.” Henry informed her. “We're having Eton mess with raspberries.” 

A silent “Oh” formed on Nell's lips. A simple, easy dessert, and easily one of her favourites. It had also been the first dessert that Henry had ever made for her, in what felt like a life time ago. She'd forgive him for not making his own meringues, because it was fantastic either way. 

“And dinner?” 

“Ivan asked for meatloaf, buttered carrots, and mac n cheese.” Henry smirked, “Since we're not seven years old, I put together a spinach and beet root salad as well.” 

Nell frowned, her eyes twinkling. “But I love mac n cheese. Although, the salad does sound really good. What if we use it as a starter, then we can get more vegetables into our kid, too.” 

“One step ahead of you, I put steamed pumpkin and parsnips in the meatloaf when he wasn't looking.” Henry smiled triumphantly. 

“Smart, Henry!” Nell praised, patting his cheek. “You learn fast.” 

“I happen to know a thing or two about getting kids to eat. You'd be surprised some of the things Ivan enjoys.” He boast. Nell chuckled. Ivan was in no way a picky eater, but she'd let Henry have the personal win. 

As if on cue Ivan came in, whining that he was going to starve to death if somebody didn't feed him. Being told to go sit at the table, Ivan jumped immediately to do what he was told. Having dinner on the patio was a nice change, something that Nell rarely thought to do, unless they were too lazy to go inside after using the barbecue. 

Set at the table, Nell listened as Ivan told her about his week with his father. They'd gone swimming, hiking, played football, and had taken in a movie. Most of their days were spent hanging out playing games, although Henry had mentioned they would be spending a few days touring some museums and markets. Ivan wasn't set on the idea of spending any of his summer learning, but he'd go anyway. 

“Did you not tell Alex that he was invited?” Ivan squirmed in his chair, trying his best not to give in to Kal's longing look and lip licking. Kal had been told multiple times to leave, yet didn't heed the message. Where there was this version of small Henry, there was food. 

“I did, but he's busy.” 

“Oh.” Ivan's brow furrowed, his eyes glinting with that slight hint of mischief. “Is he really busy or is he using that as an excuse, like you do, when you don't want to do something?” 

“He's busy. He has to fly out early in the morning.” 

“Hmm, okay. If you say so.” 

“Ivan.” Henry's tone warned without saying another word. 

“But dad, I only wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. I know that you don't like him, it could be awkward for him coming here.” Ivan shrugged picking a piece of his meatloaf from his plate and dropping it for Kal. His eyes locked on his father, in pure seven year old defiance. 

“Ivan, eat your dinner and never mind your imagination.” Henry pointed at Kal. “Go. Now, go on bear.” Humphing, Kal sauntered to lay by the door. At least someone was listening. 

Eyeing Henry; Nell didn't say a word. She was eager to see where this exchange would go. 

Ivan stabbed a carrot and sighed. He shouldn't push his luck, but he couldn't help it. Anyone could see that his dad wasn't a fan of Alex. Nor was Alex a fan of his dad. Pity, because Ivan liked them both. His dad was fun, so was Alex. Alex was more of a push over, he really liked that. 

“Evil is Evil, Stregobor.” Ivan mumbled, shoving the carrots in his mouth. 

Nell snorted, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to prevent a half chewed dinner from landing on the table. 

“Eat.” Henry pointed at the plate. “Enough out of you, wild boy.” 

“Whose Stregobor?” Nell managed trying her hardest not to laugh. 

“I was working last night, Ivan was hanging out while I ran some lines.” Henry shrugged it off. He wanted to crawl under the table. 

“You should hear him.” Ivan piped up, sensing that it was safe for him to resume conversation. “He's really scary, it's totally awesome.” 

“I'm sure it is.” Nell's attention never wavered from Henry. “Anything else you would like to tell me, Henry?” 

Henry shook his head and cleared his throat. “You mean aside from our son has a wild imagination and has a hard time keeping his mouth shut?” 

Ivan beamed with pride. Wiggling back and forth in his chair. “I call it like I see it.” 

“Well, the next time you call it like you see it, please consider that you don't know everything.” Henry lectured. Nell took amusement in the father and son rolling their eyes in unison. “Alex is a nice guy and I don't dislike him. He's welcome to hang out with us any time.” 

“Of course.” Nell agreed. “And I know he would have came, but he really is busy and he's a little stressed right now. It's not easy, when you know you're facing the closing end of a job.” 

Henry nodded in agreement. Leave it to Ivan to come up with such things at dinner. For now, Nell would let this slide. Henry had taken care of what needed to be said, no need to push the ideal or the topic, yet. 

“Can I have dessert now?” Ivan chimed in. He was over this and really didn't want another lecture on table conversation. 

“Yes.” Henry wiped his hands on his napkin and stood. 

“I forgot how good of a cook you really are.” Nell complimented. “And I am eager to see what you did for dessert.” She ruffled Ivan's hair. 

“I don't claim to be a five star chef, but I can do well on my own.” Picking up the plates from the table, Henry smiled. “Ivan, do you want to help clear this up?”

Rolling his eyes, Ivan sighed, about to protest when he got the warning glare. Deciding it was better to do as he was asked, he picked up the silverware and walked inside to place them in the dishwasher. Nell laughed. Ivan was a great help, but she never got to him comply that easily. She needed to ask Henry what the secret was. 

“Wow.” Nell mused, following Henry with empty glasses. “You really do have super powers. I've never seen him do something so fast before.” 

“We had a talk about being better at helping out.” Henry answered, shuffling around the kitchen to clean up a few more items. “I know he helps out, but there is no reason he can't do it without complaint. He's also been making his bed and bringing down his own laundry.” 

“Holy shit. What did you do, give him his trust fund early?” Nell snorted. She'd tried time and time again to get Ivan to do such little things, but was always met with grumbling and resistance. 

“If he wants to do things, then he has to help out. It's simple. No chores, no fun stuff.” Henry filled the dishwasher, grabbing the tabs from under the sink. “I can be a parent, too, you know.” 

“I never said you couldn't.” Rebutted Nell. “I'm impressed, because these are the things I ask for daily, whatever you said worked. I'm trying to thank you.” 

“Oh.” Henry stood straight, his tense posture relaxing. “Well, you're welcome. I guess he needed to know that we expect more from him, it's easy to ignore someone when they're the one constantly asking for things.” He winced. “I didn't mean it like that. I only meant...”

“No, I know what you meant.” Nell dismissed it. She was the one with Ivan all the time. After a while, she was nothing more than background noise. People needed to hear the same thing from someone else, at times, to really get a point made. She was glad Henry was helping Ivan see that. 

“Yes, now, shall we have dessert?” 

“Is Ivan having dessert?” 

“He is, he asked to have his while he played some Minecraft, before bed. If he doesn't make a mess, I agreed.” Henry pulled the single serve bowls from the fridge, setting them on the counter, he went back in for something a little harder to accompany to sweet treat. 

“Is that my Screech?”

“Possibly.” Henry smirked, pretending to adjust the bottle to read the label on the specialty rum. “Oh look, so it is.” 

“You opened my Screech without asking? How dare you, Henry.” Nell teased, reaching for a glass to line it with ice. “My mom sent that as a birthday present.”

“I know, I got one as well.” His has come when Nell's brother Michael came to visit, a few weeks ago, and hadn't lasted more than a day. Henry poured the dark rum into the glasses that Nell had set out. “And this time, I didn't even have to kiss a cod to get a drink.” Henry wasn't able to look at a fish for weeks after that. “Your people are most peculiar.” 

“It's all a bit of fun, when you come from away, b'y.” Nell exaggerated her best stereotypical Newfoundland accent. 

How adorable and mortified Henry had looked, the first time Sadie had explained the process of a “Screech In” to him. Like a good sport, he went along with the entire process. It was a miracle that he ever went back or decided to continue associating with the Stewart family. 

“Best kind, b'y.” She laughed accepting the glass. 

“You truly are a breed all your own,” Henry raised his glass, clinking it against Nell's. “Long may your big jib draw.” 

“Nobody says that, ever. But thank you.” Nell giggled, accepting the toast of good fortune. 

“Why didn't you tell me that you'd planned to go home, for the summer?” Henry held the sliding door open for Nell. The evening was warm and too nice to sit inside. Evelyn had mentioned it, then dismissed it, saying that Nell changed her mind. 

“You wanted to see Ivan, I didn't want to ruin your plans.” Nell took a seat at the table. 

“Had I known that I had more time, I would have gone too.” Henry made the bistro style chair look like it would buckle and crumble under his stature. “We could have had a visit there just as easily.”

“What would you and Ivan do in St. John's for three weeks?” 

Digging into her dessert, she moaned quietly. Simple and amazing. Listening to Nell was probably better than the actual dessert, for reference, Henry had to at least try his. 

“I'm sure we could have found things to do. Took a ferry ride, gone to Signal Hill, went along the coast. I am sure Ivan would have loved seeing the Viking settlement.” Henry shrugged. Next summer, perhaps. 

“We could have made mom and dad watch the kids, while Laura and I chased you and Michael down George Street,” Snorting with laughter, Nell tipped her glass to Henry. 

Those were some memories that Nell would never let go. Almost losing the British man on George Street had been a wild ride. Several bars later, her sister had found him slumped over a table muttering about how he would never make it through the night. A drink in each hand, hanging his head in shame, asking if anybody had seen his right shoe. Ironically the one he was wearing. Making it up to Signal Hill the next morning had been interesting, to say the least. 

“I know that I've been to George Street, but I never remember anything after arriving.” Henry blushed and chuckled. 

“If you remember leaving George Street, then you've done it wrong.” Nell commented, pouring more rum. “So, it seems you boys have some big plans?” 

“A few.” Pouring another glass for himself, Henry sighed as the dark rum burned and soothed on it's way down. “And you? Alex leaves tomorrow?” 

Nell nodded, her spoon hanging from her mouth. As established a billion times already. 

“Hmm. Well, feel free to join us any time you wish.” He extended the offer. “We've been staying low the last few days, not that I think there is any trouble, but I noticed a few photo happy gents when we were at the pool.” 

“Oh?” A frown turned Nell's soft expression. 

She was never worried about Ivan while he was with Henry, though it would be nice if they could have a day out without being bothered. So far, there had been no disturbances. Other than a young man asking Henry for a quick photo, during Ivan's soccer game. Nell knew him as a frequent referee. She had happily taken the photo and the boy went on his way. 

“I sent a note off to the team and if anything comes up, they're on it. We don't have to be concerned.” Henry squared his shoulders, a deep frown creasing his face. “Though this could be avoided.” 

“Well, unless you never want to leave the house, or only go under the cover of darkness that isn't going to happen.” 

Henry shifted in his seat, the chair creaking. Nell had noticed the chair making the same noise during dinner. Her poor furniture. There was another solution, one which his assistant he suggested when he'd phoned about the pool. He'd been working out the logistics and how to bring it up. 

Now seemed good. Nell was two glasses of Screech in and evidently relaxed. 

"If it's okay with you and him, I would like to talk about Ivan more. In public." Henry looked at Nell, his eyes scouring her thoughts. She hated the way he could look at her and anticipate her next words. 

"No." Tipping her rum for a drink, Nell shook her head.

The agreement was that Ivan was not to be discussed, until he reached an age he could agree without feeling pressure or persuaded. If asked now he would only agree in order not to disappoint Henry. Not that Ivan would ever disappoint his father. Henry was going to support Ivan either way. 

"Could I at least ask?" He leaned forward, his forearms resting on the table top.

"We agreed, when they asked you before. Not until he can make up his own mind, knowing all the facts. He's too young." 

Henry suppressed a groan, tipping his drink. Licking his lips, he exhaled haughtily. Nell could at least allow him the courtesy of asking Ivan. 

This was a monumental step, personally and professionally. He would never want his son to feel pressured, yet it had to happen at some point. If Nell took the job offer then the bullshit would begin to stir and Henry's team simply wanted to be ahead of the game. Henry wanted to be ahead of gossip, if photos of Ivan came out. 

"It's going to happen eventually. People know that I have a son and I want to be the one to tell the world. That is all." 

"Huh, let me guess some ex is blackmailing you? You told her you had a son, the date didn't go well and..." 

Henry rolled his eyes. "This isn't the movies, Janelle. After the pool, it seems like a viable idea." 

"The answer is no. You can ask him when he's twelve. I make the decisions on his behalf and I am putting my foot down." Nell lifted her glass, draining it. 

"Right, so what happens when some trashy tabloid has his photo, and yours, all over it when you come to Hungary?" 

"Well, I don't see us moving to Hungary. Problem solved." 

"You're making a mistake." 

"My mistake to worry about." 

"I want to be able to talk about him." 

"And I want to be able to eat an entire jiggs dinner without my ass growing fat." 

Henry scoffed. She had her points, but now he was too far in to give up without a good debate. Nell was used to his persistent ways, not stopping until he got an answer that satisfied him. God forbid she walked away, it would only get worse. 

"You've told people." 

"And?" Nell blinked. If anyone she told were to say anything, nobody would ever believe them. "No. I won't agree to it and if you ask him, behind my back, then you can expect not to see him for a while." 

"You know that I would never ask him without consent."

"Good, then know that I am not giving consent and drop the topic." 

And this is why she hated being around Henry for extended periods of time. 

One minute they were laughing, talking about a vacation, the next they were seconds away from tearing each other apart. 

"And if people ask? You know that there will be more photos of us taken over the next few weeks.” 

"Do what you always do. Smile and change the subject. Have someone write a statement that you want privacy for the minor or whatever." Nell huffed. "Because I am not agreeing and you need me to sign that waiver." 

“He's my son, too. Am I not allowed to make decisions?”

“Yes, but you know that he is too young for this. Please, Henry, can we let this go? I'm not going to agree.” Nell stood, brushing her hands over her legs. “It was a lovely dinner, I'm going to say good night to Ivan and I'm leaving.” 

Having Nell in a fury had not been good for Henry. She had said good night to Ivan, giving him a hug and a kiss, telling him that she'd see him later in the week. Without a word, she turned away from Henry and was gone. Way to put his foot in it this time. 

It wasn't overly late when Nell had came back, nearly nine thirty, which was surprising to Alex. He'd expected her to stay later, no complaints of course. Having her back early was welcomed. Or so he thought. Shutting the door harder than she had meant to, Nell groaned and kicked off her shoes. Rubbing her hands over her face, she didn't care if it smudged her make up and left her looking like a raccoon. All she wanted was to crawl into bed and forget about Henry. 

Flopping down on the couch next to Alex, her eyes dark rimmed from mascara and her cheeks red. She felt like screaming. 

"How did it go?" Alex asked leaning in for a kiss that went ignored. 

"I hate trying to talk to him." Nell shook her head. "He's like trying to talk to a wall. A big, dumb, annoying wall." 

"That good then?" Alex chuckled only to receive a glare. "Sorry."

"No, no it's not your fault. I'm sorry." Nell's shoulders sagged and she sighed. "He makes me so...ugh! I can't think straight after." 

"Well, if it will help I can pour a drink and we can laze around on the couch and not move until we decide we're horny or tired. Whichever comes first." He tried to make the best of a joke. 

"I'd like to be the one to cum first, but sadly I don't see that happening and I won't lie," she bit her bottom lip, "thanks to Henry I am so agitated I don't think I could focus long enough to enjoy an orgasm." 

In that instance Alex wanted to wrap his hands around Henry's throat and...no. No, he was better than that. Most men got laid because of Henry Cavill. Not Alex.


	10. Chapter 10

Going to bed angry wasn't a habit that Nell ever wanted to get into, which is why she did her best to never go to sleep while angry at someone. Until last night. She'd gone to be angry with Henry and his stupid suggestions. How dare he want to willingly put their son into that kind of pressure. Ivan was smart and far too old for his age, but he was still a child. 

A parent was supposed to protect their child, not feed them to the media wolves. 

She'd gone to bed ahead of Alex, telling him that she needed to clear her mind and spend a little bit of time trying to sort through her thoughts and feelings. Like a fool, Alex had let her go. 

He should have followed her, despite her words, he should have asked her what was on her mind. Coaxed her until she told him everything. It's what you did with someone you cared about, especially when you were supposed to be their partner. Of course that was the problem, daily Alex was feeling less like a partner and more like a coping mechanism. 

By the time he returned, Henry would be ready to leave, Alex was feeling encouraged by that. Henry gone there was a possibility that the Nell he had met and fallen for would come back. She had been hesitant, but there had been that spark. It was undeniable. Alex had felt it the night he'd taken her out for a drink – even more so the first time they'd had sex. 

God she drove him crazy. 

Quiet, he laid in bed watching her sleep. His alarm was set to go off in half an hour, he had four hours until his flight and wanted to be ready to roll when the cab showed up. He had it all rehearsed in his mind, collecting his bags leaving Nell with a kiss and a promise to see her when he came back. 

She'd been asleep when he came to bed, fitful and anxious through the night, he had dodged her elbow at least twice to save from getting a black eye. Laying with his right arm around her, holding her to his chest, Alex kissed the top of her head gently. Wanting to see her before he left and wanting her to rest, he felt torn. 

Oh how he wanted to wake her. To hold her and feel her warm body against his. Foolish boy. It would never be more than a wistful hope. For now she was his. In his bed. In his arms. And he was going to enjoy it. 

Nell snuffled and frowned in her sleep, bringing her hand up to brush away whatever was tickling the back of her neck. Grumbling and shivering at the air blowing against her skin. Alex snickered, gently blowing against her neck, his fingers edging down the collar of her shirt. 

Nell whimpered trying to hide her head. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Alex laughed when she pulled the pillow from under her head, swinging it aimlessly in any direction trying to hit him. 

“I hate you.” Nell reached to find the thrown pillow. Whatever, she'd use her arm instead. Tucking her left arm up under her head, she yawned and sighed. “Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?” 

“I have a few hours, yet.” Alex leaned over her, his weight pushing her into the soft mattress. His bed was like a cloud. She would miss this bed, once she took up temporary residence in a hotel. 

“Mmm, then we should sleep.” Nell snuggled down under the blanket, resting her head against Alex's smooth chest. He wanted to wake her up, he was her pillow now. “Sleep is amazing.” 

“I won't argue, but I should really get a start on the day.” Alex leaned over, kissing her cheek. The only time Nell ever seemed to kiss him properly was when Henry was around. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Alex checked the attitude. He was not starting his day and his vacation home while annoyed. “You can stay in bed, I need to shower.” 

“You do that, I will be here.” Nell didn't even bother to lift her head or open her eyes, when he untangled himself from her to leave the bed. 

Fresh from the shower, a towel around his hips, Alex sauntered into the bedroom. He had three hours until he left, checking the clock on the bedside table. His hair damp, he moved it off of his shoulders pulling it into a bun. Still in bed, Nell hadn't moved an inch. Her chest rose and fell with steady breaths and a light snore. 

Suitcase packed and ready, Alex could get his clothes for the day out of his closet later. Towel barely hanging on, he opted to get back in bed. Sure would be nice to see Nell awake before he left. Sitting for a few minutes, watching her sleep, he suppressed a groan. 

“I didn't hear you come back in.” Nell mumbled, her face squished against her arm. “Have a good shower?” 

“Better had it not been a solo event.” Alex teased, resting against the headboard. His eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So, do I get a chance to say a proper goodbye?” 

“Depends.” Nell shifted around, rolling over to look up at him. 

“I was thinking maybe I would get dressed, we could grab a cup of coffee and something to eat. Wait until the cab arrives?” 

Not at all the proper goodbye that Nell had been expecting. 

Crawling out from under the covers, she scratched the back of her head, squinting against the light in the room. Still groggy. Resting next to Alex against the headboard, she gave him a faint smile. 

“I'm sorry I was asleep last night and that I was so upset.” 

Alex shook his head, his blue eyes soft. “No need. You're allowed to be upset.” 

“And so are you. I know that you had plans last night and I ruined those.” Nell bit her bottom lip. If he wanted to spend time with her that badly, he could have joined her for dinner. Some comments were best left unsaid. 

“It's fine.” Alex smiled, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “How was Ivan?” 

“He's good. Energetic and off the cuff, as usual. Honestly, my son is a handful at times.” Nell sighed. “He's too much like his father. He has the same lack of filter that Henry used to have. It's a curse sometimes.” 

Alex hummed. Did he dare ask about Henry? 

Did he care about Henry?

No. He did care about Nell. To care about Nell would mean having to care about Henry, from time to time. Alex still wanted to wrap his hands around Henry's neck and...no. He would not go there. 

“You never did tell me, did you work out Henry's offer?” 

Foot meet mouth. 

Words that felt like an intentional argument. Words that meant nothing more than curiosity. Nobody knew when or where they would have their next job, Nell was ahead of the curve. She had the perfect job laid in her lap. Alex wished she would take it, he wasn't hung up on her being with Henry all the time, but a job was a job. It wouldn't be all bad. This job had a few good points, one being that Ivan would benefit more than anybody. 

A job like this meant security. A steady pay and not worrying about whether or not you would have to give up a career, landing your next job at McDonald's. Hell, if Alex could sew, he'd consider asking for the position. 

“No.” 

“I know they say not to make plans when you're in bed, or something about that, but you should take that job.” He turned to look at her, his eyes gentle and his smile soft. “It's a great job.” 

“Excuse me?” Shock was written all over her gorgeous features. Nell hadn't expected Alex to be on board so easily. 

“It's none of my business, I'm sorry.” Alex leaned over placing a kiss on her shoulder. “But I have been giving it thought and it's a huge opportunity.” 

“Where do you get off telling me what I should do?” 

“Hear me out,” His voice was patient. “I'm saying this, because how amazing would it be for Ivan to see his dad practically every day? Hungary is a nice place to live, not too far of a flight from Denmark.” He winked. “You'd head a steady job, no worries, and you're amazing at what you do. They'd be lucky to have you.” 

“I don't want to talk about this. You have no right talking about this.” Nell frowned deeply. “I'm sleeping with you, it doesn't mean you can run my life.” 

“I know.” Alex sat, his back straight and his hand sliding out of Nell's. “I'm sorry, I only brought it up because I want to think it's something that will make you happy.” 

“What will make me happy is everybody keeping their opinion to themselves.” She pushed her hand through he hair and groaned. “I need a shower.” 

This conversation was over. 

Distance was her go to when things got scary, rocky, or rough. Without another word, Nell made her way to the shower. The hot water felt calming as it beat down, allowing her to escape. A job offer should not cause that much angst and frustration, Alex was right. It was a good job and Nell was foolish to think otherwise. 

Secretly she had been indulging herself in the works of Sapkowski, since finding out the name of the project. Evidently her task would be to help Henry bring Geralt of Rivia to life through his clothing and tiny details. A daunting task, as this character had a conception and fans would pick him apart every chance they got. If the fans liked the way a beloved character looked, when brought to the screen, it made a job like Nell's even sweeter. The stories were entertaining, the character someone she would love to explore, and yet the whole thing made her nerves go haywire and made her want to vomit. 

Lingering in the hot water longer than usual, she was doing a pretty good job of purposely avoiding Alex. Unfair and even a little cruel. Shampooing her hair, taking extra time moving at a sloth's pace to scrub her body, and wash her face. He would only have an hour left until he left, when she joined him in the kitchen. Once he was gone, she'd collect her things and check into her hotel for the rest of Henry's stay. 

Leaning her forehead against the cool tiles, Nell inhaled deeply. What was wrong with her? Alex was trying to help. An apology was in order. Once in her hotel and comfortable, she would begin a little soul searching, perhaps. 

Morning started like every other, Ivan woke Henry by diving into the bed. Kal wiggled his way into bed in the aftermath, trying to avoid the initial chaos. Good lord, Henry would never get used to that wake up call. A child body slamming into the bed was actually a little terrifying. According to Nell this was only something Ivan did to Henry. The worst she got was a poke in the forehead and a complaint about whatever his daily drama was. 

Shocked, but awake, Henry instructed Ivan to go get dressed so they could take Kal out for his walk. A quick walk, breakfast, and then the day was theirs to do whatever they pleased. 

“Are you and mum angry at each other?” Ivan lazily kicked a pebble along the sidewalk. He'd heard them arguing last night, right before his mother had come in to say goodnight. 

“Of course not.” Henry denied the twitch of annoyance. Annoyance wasn't anger. 

Perhaps he had been out of line. Ivan was still a child and Nell had given him a valid point. If he hadn't been prompted by somebody else, Henry would never ask her to put Ivan on public display. Although he had, covertly. A few times. Telling a story here or there, leaving out names and claiming it was a nephew. His son could be a riot and Henry loved him dearly, there was a few stories that were too good not to share. 

“Your mum and I had a few things to talk about, nothing for you to worry over. I promise.” 

“Okay.” Ivan shrugged it off. Following his dad and Kal down the walkway. 

Each morning they took the same route, a walk around the block, allowing Kal his morning bathroom break. It was short, but enough to get the blood flowing and it set the tone for the day. Ivan would linger a little behind thinking about – whatever it was that went on in his mind. Henry was often scared to ask. If it was something Ivan wanted to share, then he did. Henry would casually keep an eye out for any potential issues. He was growing frustrated with the unknown. 

Some mornings Ivan would wave or stop to have a chat with various neighbours. He seemed to know everybody on the block. Henry was not the least bit surprised by that, his son was a social butterfly. People were naturally drawn to his cheeky smile and charm. Henry's mother often said it was the same way for Henry at that age. He could have the whole world wrapped around his finger in seconds, Ivan was the exact same way. Albeit Ivan was much more confident than Henry had ever been. 

This morning Ivan waved at a lady down the street, but didn't stop for his usual chat. He kept his head down, for a good portion of the walk. His thoughts lingering on his parents. Eves dropping was impolite, he had always been taught not to snoop and not to listen in when he wasn't part of a conversation. 

Ivan found those things hard not to do. Curious by nature, he wanted to know what was going on around him. He'd been playing his game when he went to the kitchen for a drink, outside the screen door and open windows he could hear his mum and dad. Henry telling Nell about the things they had been doing and his worries. 

Drink in hand, he lingered, warning Kal to be quiet. A finger to his lips. Kal licked his lips and sat beside Ivan, scratching his ear with his back foot. Not a care in the world for what was happening outside. Henry and Nell were of no importance, when the miniature Henry was in the same room as all of the food. 

Walking along, Ivan tried to make sense of it all. He didn't hear too much after that, only raised voices. This morning was sunny, bright, he was hanging out with his dad, and it should be lifting his spirits. 

The day was warm already, Henry was regretting his long sleeves. Before they did anything today, he was going to make sure they were dressed comfortably and Kal had lots of shade. Maybe a day by the ocean by called for. Kal and Ivan could run in and out of the waves and Henry could find some sanity in the sea air and sand. 

This morning they walked along, Kal sniffing whatever caught his fancy. The three of them in no hurry to get anywhere. Henry enjoyed this. 

“Should we go swimming?” Henry tested his idea out loud. Ivan's questions about his parents arguing lingered, though Henry was confident that they would be put to rest shortly and his son would move on to more exciting things to talk about. 

“I guess.” Ivan didn't seem sold by the idea. Odd. He loved the beach. Swimming was one of his favourite things to do. 

“Was there something else you wanted to do?” 

“No, swimming is fine.” Ivan smiled briefly, sighing. “But I don't want to go back to the pool.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I heard you telling mum about those people.” His confession was shortened by his next statement. “I like the pool, but there is a lot of strangers there.” 

He didn't want his dad feeling bad, because people were watching him. People got excited about his dad, it happened a lot. 

“I was thinking we could go to the beach. We can take Kal for a swim.” 

“Really?” The light in Ivan's eyes lit and his smile grew, this time not disappearing. 

“Of course. But, I need to ask something,” Henry stopped for Kal. Ivan stopping short of running into his father. “Ivan, this is a bit of a serious question,” he let Kal to the end of the leash, to sniff the lamp pole they were next to. 

“Hit me, big guy.” Ivan adjusted his England Rugby ball cap. He was such a card. His discontent nearly forgotten. 

“When we're out and people stop us. How does that make you feel? Does it bother you? Are you scared? Nervous? Is it something that you understand?” No point in wasting time. Kal tugged at the leash, guiding Henry forward a step. 

“Wellll,” Ivan drug out the word, liking his lips and cocking his brow. God he was like a small clone. “People do it, because you're Superman. I know that you're not really Superman and it's only pretend, but maybe they don't. Superman makes people happy and I think seeing you makes them happy.”

“Are you sure you're only seven?”

“Almost eight.” Ivan quickly reminded. 

Henry nodded, of course. “But how does it make you feel when they do that?” 

“I don't know. Sometimes it's weird, adults are always weird,” Scrunching his nose, Ivan shrugged, scuffing his shoes on the sidewalk. “It doesn't make me scared. People are nice to me.” 

“I'm proud of you, did you know that?” Henry held out his fist.

Bumping his fist against his dad's, Ivan nodded slowly. “I am pretty awesome.” 

No ego in that kid at all. 

“Hey, dad. I'm proud of you.” 

“And why is that?” Henry stopped, giving Kal a light tug to fetch him up. 

“Because I love you. It makes me proud of you.” 

So this is what a proud parent moment was? He'd had many moments where he'd been proud of Ivan, but this was a new level. 

“You, my wild boy, I love more than anything else.” Wrapping his arm around Ivan's shoulder, Henry laughed. 

Kal was tugging on his leash, eager to get back and have his breakfast. Not to ruin the moment, but he was hungry and through with sniffing along the street like some uncultured stray.


	11. Chapter 11

Night one in the hotel had been nice, Nell had taken herself to a fine dinner and then back to an exceptionally long shower, followed by a bottle of wine and all the cheesy tv she could manage until she fell asleep. Day two, she had slept until nearly 11:30am – something she hadn't done in nearly ten years or more – followed by a lazy walk through the market and late lunch at a small cafe. By day three she was growing restless, despite a short video chat initiated Alex – who was happy to be home, as expected. 

How absurd was it of her to think she could stay in a hotel for two weeks and be perfectly fine with that? A need to wander and be productive took over, as was her nature. By the fourth day, she had to go home. If only for the afternoon, she'd return to the hotel to sleep. Fitting in the gym first thing, Nell didn't bother going back to the hotel, leaving her work out she went directly home. 

It was a little after 10am when Nell walked through the front door, greeted by silence. Henry had sent a text two days ago asking for some phone numbers, informing her that Ivan would be having a sleep over with two of his best friends. If Henry thought he was ready for it, Nell wished him luck and gave him the details. 

For a house with three boys in it, things were quiet. Ivan and Kal alone could make enough noise for a hundred people, this was different. The odd stillness in her house gave Nell a strange comfort, being among her own surroundings was enough to soothe the need to be busy and buzzing. 

Nobody else in her house, she took a deep breath, exhaling and smiling. The peaceful feeling would be short lived, until the return of the gang, she had some work to do. Work that had been nagging her, while lying in bed the last two nights. Going over various tasks at home, Nell had compiled a plan and a list of things to try and get to this afternoon. 

If done correctly, Henry could be roped into assisting or doing one of two of the bigger tasks. 

A quick shower, to wash off the gym stench, Nell was content to be in her own surroundings. The hotel was lovely, their shower alone was to die for, but it wasn't the same. Clean, fresh, and in her favourite Roots gym shorts and faded yellow London tshirt Nell was ready to tackle that list. 

Item number one was to make a pot of tea. Once she had her pot of tea made, the rest of the list could be tackled with great ambition. 

Item number two was to work on Ivan's Halloween costume. An odd task for a summer's day, unless one was creating the costume from scratch and wanted it to be the best costume ever. Her son had high expectations, he knew what his mother was capable of. Ivan didn't mind exploiting his mother for her work, when needed. 

Creating the perfect costume for the job was better than any other high Nell could think of. Gathering the bag from her closet, where she had been storing the work in progress, she returned to the kitchen table to create her newest master piece. Ivan had been measured and would need to do so again, for a few fittings, if he kept growing he would be taller than Nell by the time he hit 10. 

Lost in her work, Nell smiled when the front door opened and she heard the chatter of excited children, followed by Henry reminding them all to pick up their mess upstairs and then go play outside. Kal was the first to find Nell at the table, looking at his food dish first and then to her – asking to explain the lack of treats. 

Clearly she didn't get how things were done. You came in, you gave the dog a treat, then went on about your business. Whatever. Kal sighed and flopped onto the cool tile floor. Peace and quiet! 

“Someone is tired.” Nell mused at the dog. 

“Ah, hello. What a surprise.” Henry greeted her, squeezing her shoulder on the way by. He'd spotted her shoes by the door. 

“That's me, full of surprises.” Nell continued on. “Cup of tea?”

“Yes, actually.” Henry didn't wait for Nell to make him a cup. Instead he went to work making his own, from the already brewed tea. She wasn't the best at making tea, but she tried. "What brings you by?" 

Nell looked up from her work. "I was at the gym, saw a lady with a shirt on declaring her ideal weight was Henry Cavill on top. Made me miss you." 

Henry snorted, his tea nearly threatening to come out his nose.

"Maybe I should have asked her over?" Nell kept her head down, hiding her broad smile.

"You are an awful person and unusually cruel." Accused Henry with a hint of amusement. He paused, shaking his head. “Speaking of shirts, I was under the impression that I had lost that shirt in a move.” 

“Eh, details.” 

“I can't believe that thing is still in one piece.” 

“It's getting pretty old.” Nell agreed, although she was happy the shirt was still kicking. It was worn, soft, and fit just right. She'd taken it from Henry shortly after her move to London, with her things in boxes, Nell had needed something to wear. After it had been stuck in with her laundry and never made it back to the rightful owner. 

“You owe me a new one, remember that.” He winked, his left eye twitching along with his right, giving it more of a blinking effect. One of his endearing little quirks. "What's that?" Henry motioned to the pile of cloth and patterns on the table. 

"Ivan's Halloween costume. If I start now, we can have it perfected by October." 

"What's he want to be this year? A knight? A wizard?" Looking at the furs and robe like attire on the go. 

Nell smirked. "He wants to be a Viking. I even managed to pinch some pieces from previous costumes, so he will have a complete Ivar the Boneless." 

"You know I saw this fantastic Batman costume not long ago." Henry added swiftly. 

“He doesn't want to be Batman this year.” Nell picked up the sketch she had brought home from work. 

“He's said for the last three he wanted to be Batman, then always changes his mind.” 

“Henry,” Nell glanced up from the paper, giving him the most sympathetic look. “He says that to tease you. He's never actually asked to be Batman for Halloween.” 

“What?”

“No, sorry. Although, he did ask to be a secret agent last year. I made him the greatest Illya Kuryakin costume.”

“That was an Illya costume? I thought he was James Bond.” 

“It was open to interpretation.” Back to the costume on the table, Nell picked over this piece and that. Organizing small buttons and pieces that would be later sewn on to the costume. 

Watching her work had always been a joy for Henry, the care and detail that Nell put into every stitch and every detail. She would hum softly as she worked, lost in the world that she was helping to bring to life. He used to get caught watching her, working away organizing finished costumes, helping people find this missing piece or that. Times she would stay late, taking her time to finish a piece, he would linger as long as he could to help her see out the evening. 

How far they had come since the morning Henry had walked into wardrobe at Ardmore and was introduced to the new intern. The second Nell had shook his hand, he became intrigued. 

His thoughts wandered, as he made another cup of tea for Nell. Two sugar, light on the milk, he was careful to put the tea down on the table beside Nell. If he spilled even the tiniest drop, she would be worried it had contaminated the costume. 

"Do you remember the first night you spent at my apartment?" 

"Do you mean the one where I went to sleep watching Wedding Crashers, or the other one?" 

One had been innocent and sweet. The other a different kind of sweet yet not so innocent. 

"Wedding Crashers." Henry smiled, amused that Nell remembered the movie. He thought of that night every time he saw that movie. 

She'd been exhausted, but came for dinner anyway. Half was through the movie, she was laying against him, a blanket over her sound to sleep. Her body had fit snugly against him, like she was always meant to be there.

Henry had asked if she wanted to go home, but all she could do was yawn and roll over. Before the movie was over, he'd helped her to bed and spent the night on the couch. Feet hanging over the end had been worth it, the next morning he'd woke to a cup of coffee and Nell sitting on the floor in front of him working and humming contently. 

"That was the first night you cooked for me." It was Nell's turn to reminisce. He'd made her a chicken curry and Eton mess for dessert. They had been busy at work and the only night she had off was that one. 

She'd shown up at his apartment with a costume in a garment bag apologizing that she had to mend it before the next afternoon. 

"That was the night that I knew you were unlike any other." Henry picked at the invisible lint on his sleeve.

"Henry, maybe we..."

His laugh stopped whatever she was about to say. "You showed up with a six piece costume, then you wonder why I want you to come work for me." He had been waiting for her to tell him she'd accepted. "Really, Nell your attention to your job is unbelievable. What do I have to do for you to be mine?" 

Did she tell him now or? No, he could wait a little longer to find out. As long as she got to break the news first, he could wait. Her decision was final, not finalized. Until legalities and formalities were taken care of, she'd sit on her news. 

“How are the boys getting on?” Nell messed through her kit. Changing the subject as swiftly as possible. 

“I think I need to call my parents, later.” 

“Oh?”

“Mmm, thank them for raising five kids and never attempting to sell any of us.” Henry laughed. 

“Well, they did raise four pretty outstanding humans.” 

“There's five.” Henry corrected, he should have known better than to say anything. 

“Eh, I mean 1 through 3 are exceptional. Number 5 is rather exceptional, too. But they kind of dropped the ball with number 4. That one, they could have put a little more work into him.” Nell laughed at her own cleverness. 

Rolling his eyes, Henry chuckled. “And I wonder where our son gets it.” 

“Uh-uh,” shaking her head quickly, Nell pointed her finger at Henry. “Oh no, Ivan is all you. Remember when you had that same lack of filter? Mister say whatever comes to mind? You are just as bad.” 

Pft. Whatever. Nell clearly had no sense of her own lack of filter. Henry had always admired that about her. 

“I take it they were a little wild?”

“Nothing that kids aren't.” 

They were boys. Running around shouting and playing rough was something boys did. As long as there was no bloodshed, broken bones, or reasons for parents to be very angry upon pick up. Henry was game to let them have at it. 

“They settled pretty fast and we watched some movies last night, to wind down. They slept in the living room and this morning we made breakfast pizza.” Henry was pretty proud of his accomplishments. He'd spent a few hours on Pintrest trying to find fun things for the kids. 

Constructing a blanket fort in the middle of the living room had been the highlight of the evening. The three boys howled with laughter at all of Henry's dad jokes, as they played, finally someone to appreciate his jokes. They were flung into more laughter every time Henry tried to stand up and got his head caught on the sheet spanning the top of their fort. 

Shifting back and forth, he stared at his feet, uneasily laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. “I may also be on my way to becoming Samuel's new step-daddy.” 

“Isn't Christina great?” Nell couldn't hold back the laughter. She should have warned Henry about the over zealous single mother. Ah hell, this was more fun. 

“She's lovely.” Henry's eyes were wide and he looked like a deer in the headlights. “Thanks to Ivan, she also knows I am as single as a pringle. Who teaches him these things?” 

“Sophie is my guess.” Continuing to laugh, Nell took pleasure in Henry's discomfort of the awkward situation. As a man who had women flaunting themselves at him constantly, Henry never knew how to deal with them. “Was it bad?” 

“Not at first,” he admitted. 

Samuel was a wonderful kid, one that Nell loved to have in her house. The little redheaded boy was quiet, polite, and extremely creative. His mother on the other hand often acted as if she belonged on a Real Housewives show. 

Sipping her tea, Nell waited for Henry to give her some more details. 

“I sort of blacked out after the fifth time she rubbed my chest. It was exceptionally uncomfortable, the least you could have done was told me.” pouting and sulking Henry was always fun to tease. 

“Jordan hides when he sees her.” Nell frowned, “It's bad. Poor guy.” 

If Christina's name was mentioned around Jordan, his eyes would glaze over and he would shake his head. He'd been victim of the random touching and petting a time or two. She was especially fond of his beard. Lucky Henry, he had been keeping the stubble and beard to non existent. Jordan's beard was impressive, but nothing like the ones Henry could grow. 

“I think I understand why.” 

“Well, I'm here now. I can send Sam home, while you run and hide in the back.” Nell winked. “I'm glad things were well otherwise.” 

“Thank you and they were. Ivan was a little nervous about having them, but that didn't last long.” Henry busied himself putting away a few dishes and cleaning some of the mess from breakfast. The boys would play a little longer, before having lunch, and it was time to send the visitors home. “I think the nerves were gone, once they started having so much fun.” 

“Of course they had fun, how many kids get to have a sleepover and Superman is there?” 

“Superman is what created those nerves, I think.” Henry paused his task, sighing. Rarely was he around when Ivan had his school friends over, this was new for Ivan and for Henry. “Ivan had a very extensive lecture about that.” 

“What did he do?” 

“Nothing wrong, but he quickly put to bed any notions or ideas that I am anything other than his father.” Allowing people the courtesy to believe Henry was Superman only lasted, as long as the person was a stranger to Ivan. “He was fast to introduce me as Henry, his dad. I do not fly. I do not have laser eyes, and I from Jersey not Krypton.” 

“And?” 

“And? That was that. I don't think Leo or Sam cared or noticed. Leo was more interested in playing with Kal and Sam was more interested in whether or not Ivan had any new video games.” 

“Leo is more of a Hulk fan anyway, unless you were Mark Ruffalo, I doubt he'd care or notice.” Nell picked up a piece of leather strapping to see how it would look on the chest of the costume. “Sam prefers Transformers, but he enjoys some superheros now and then. I think his favourite is Thor.” 

“Huh, then Ivan had nothing to worry about.” Henry's brow furrowed with his words. “If they wouldn't care, then why was he upset about it?” 

“He's seven. He gets mad when you put bananas on the pancake, before the syrup. I know he doesn't act like it, but he's still a kid.” Nell ignored Henry's frown, her attention still on work as she spoke. “Right before school let out some older kids were teasing him over his Superman bag. I think he may have taken it a little hard. Kids, what else can I tell you?” 

School aged children were the worst, coming in only second to teenagers. Henry had too much experience with that. 

“If he was being bullied at school, why didn't you tell me?” 

“What would it have done? What were you going to do? Put on your cape and have a talk with the older boys? He asked me to switch his bag, we switched, and the other kids found something else to do during lunch break.” Nell sighed, combing her hand through her hair. “I know you want to protect him from everything, I do too, but sometimes we need to let Ivan make his own choices. He made a choice and the problem stopped.” 

“You're sure it has ended? And what about next year?” 

“What about it?” Nell took a sip of her tea, looking at Henry over the mug. Setting her tea down carefully, she licked her lips. “I thought the plan was to be in Hungary next year. Or do you not want that now?” 

There it was, the eye roll. Nell could almost time his reaction. Next came the jaw clench. Fighting back words that would only cause regret and potentially start a fight. He refused to handle Nell with gloves on, but he would not start a fight when they had other people's children in the house. Inhaling through his nose, he closed his eyes and slowly let it go. 

Tipping his chin, he glanced sideways at Nell. Sitting in her spot, tea still in hand, sipping it as if nothing were the matter. She could press every single one of his buttons in seconds with one sentence. If he reacted the way she wanted him to, giving her the excuse to start the war, he was failing. 

“Whatever you decide, is what I want.” Words that seemed safe enough. “Whatever you feel is best for you and Ivan. I am not pressuring you in any way.” 

Nell leaned against the back of the chair, her elbow over the top. She was being too casual about this. “What if I told you that what I want is for you to decide? What do you think is best for Ivan?” 

“I'm not doing this with you right now.” Henry turned his back, opening the fridge, pretending to find lunch for the no doubt starving children, who would be rushing in soon to tell him how famished they were. 

“What if I told you, what I want for Ivan, is to be happy and spend more time with you?” 

Words that, in the past, had caused more fights than Henry could keep track of. He did his best to be there whenever Ivan needed or wanted him. If he couldn't be there in person, then he made sure to call or have a video chat with his son. 

“If this is your way of reminding me that I have missed birthdays, holidays, and other important events. I am well aware. Again, we are not doing this now.” Henry hissed. 

“So you missed him having his tonsils out.” 

“I wanted to be there.” Nell could watch Henry's shoulders sag from behind. “Had I not been locked into a contract, in New Zealand, unable to leave.” 

He'd sat in his trailer between takes, desperate for any news on Ivan, while he cried by himself. A surgery, no matter how small or routine was hell enough. Being that the surgery was unexpected and on your child was another level of hell, especially when you couldn't be there. 

“We didn't hold that against you.” The chair Nell had been on scraped against the floor. Henry stood, the fridge open, staring into the den of food. Nell's hand brushed against his back, muscles twitching under her touch. “Only you hold that against you.” 

So she was lying a little bit. 

At the time Nell was upset with Henry, along with being upset with herself, and the world. Ivan, her baby, was in surgery. How was she supposed to take it? Waiting for the doctor to come and tell her that her son was in recovery felt like an eternity. A simple procedure had nearly caused her to lose her mind. As soon as he was able, Henry had a video chat with a sleepy Ivan. Groggy and unable to speak too much, Ivan smiled the whole way through the call. 

How could she be upset when Henry was on the other side of the world, calling his son, and making him smile with lame jokes and silly stories. Not being there in person, didn't mean he wasn't trying. Damn Bridie and her logical ways. 

“Tell me what I have to do. Please.”

“Henry.” Nell reached up, her hand gently cupping his chin. Guiding him away from the fridge, taking a step back, he didn't need to let all the groceries spoil. “I want you to spend time with him and I know that you want to, this is why I'm asking.” 

“I think being able to spend more time with Ivan would be excellent. It's partly why I asked you to take the job.” He had no reason to hide his motives. 

“What if something happens and the job doesn't work out? Before you say anything,” Nell held her finger to his lips, shushing him. “What if I said that you could still have more time with Ivan? Would you be open to taking the wild boy to live with you?” 

“Are you mad?” Henry exclaimed, his eyes wide. What kind of trick was this? 

“If you aren't, then you can so.” 

“No, no of course I am open to it. I would still love for you to take this job, but if you don't, I will gladly take Ivan with me. Are you certain? You want to let him live with me? How long? Weeks? Months?” 

“You need to rein that in.” Nell advised with a crack of a smile. “I'm glad you're open to it and excited, if it's something you want - and he wants, then I don't see why we can't discuss it.” 

“Janelle, my darling.” He couldn't resist hugging her tightly. Nell squeaked as the air escaped her lungs, in the crushing hug. “This is...I don't know what to say.” 

“First,” Nell wiggled around trying to break free, “let me down.” Safely on the floor, she blew out a hard breath. “It's something we have to discuss and then we 'd have to discuss with Ivan. I'm not doing it all today, but I wanted to see how you felt.” 

“I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Fuck. Of course we need to discuss this. Yes. Definitely.” 

“And then we need to talk it over with Ivan. If this is something we can work out, it's going to change a lot.”


	12. Chapter 12

“This morning, I had a phone call, which I think you will find interesting.” Nell walked a few steps behind Ivan. Slowing Henry a touch to stay with her. She'd agreed to join them for some museum tours, after meeting Rayna for brunch. 

On her way to meet her co-worker, she'd received a phone call. One of rather great importance. Since asking Henry about having Ivan move in with him, potentially, Nell had done a lot of thinking and the call this morning was on par with the direction life was moving. 

“How so?” 

“They agreed to let me go, from my current job.” 

“Really?” 

“Once we have a moment, I want to sit down and formally go over your job offer. If it's something that I think is going to be worth signing on for, then I'll do it.” 

“Are you serious?” Henry was unsure of what he was hearing. Allowing it to sink in for a second, his confusion was fast to switch, excitement beaming from his smile. “Nell, this is great.” 

“Of course, I mean there will have to be a few things laid out but...” “Mum!” 

Nell took a deep breath, how dare she pause for a second to discuss something. Anything. Not including Ivan and what he wanted in that exact moment of time. If he went to live with Henry, she was going to savour her uninterrupted moments. 

“Mum, momma.” Ivan tugged at her arm. “Can we go now?” 

Ivan was hell bent on The Dead Museum at the National Museum of Ireland - Natural History Museum. The place gave Nell the willies, but Ivan loved it. He had been multiple times and still insisted on going back. 

“We're going to, yes. One second.” Nell hushed him, brushing his curls off his forehead. There was no use in trying to finish her conversation at the time. “Although I think we could have more fun at the Kilmainham Gaol.” 

“Why? No. There is nothing cool there.” 

“I think it's petty cool.” Henry shrugged. 

“You've been there?” 

“Many times. It was used as a set for The Tudors.” 

“Ugh, no. I don't want to go there.” Ivan grumbled. “I don't even know what The Tudors is.” 

“It's the reason you're here. Now stop complaining.” Nell teased, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. 

“Mumm,” wiping his cheek and looking around, to make sure nobody saw that, Ivan whined and pouted. “Why did you have to come?” 

“Excuse me?” Nell stopped, her hands on her hips. “I was invited, you asked, remember?” 

An eye roll was a bit of a Cavill habit, saying everything without saying anything. A habit Ivan had picked up, perfected, and used far too much for his own good. Another trait he pulled out of the Henry category. 

“Ivan,” Henry didn't have to say another word. 

“I'm sorry.” Ivan mumbled, hugging his mother. “I love you, now can we go?” 

It was Henry's turn to roll his eyes. “Ivan, give us a minute. It will not hurt you to stand still for that long. Allow your mother to finish what she was saying.” 

Nearly eight years old, he didn't need to be spoiled his entire childhood. Excitable and headstrong, Ivan had to be reminded that there were times when it wasn't all about him. A lesson learned when one had multiple siblings or when your parents were a little more militant on their rules. 

“Sorry, momma.” Ivan mumbled, kicking at the sidewalk. Head hanging, he waited as patiently as he could for the adults. 

“Thank you.” Nell acknowledged Ivan's patience and Henry's authority. “As I was saying, this is something we can discuss between the two of us. Later, when we have more time.” 

“You're sure, though?” Henry was back to the uncertainty. Etched into his face was a slight disbelief at what he was hearing. Nell had fought him over this for what? Likely better to not try and work that out. He'd go mad trying to figure out why Nell did the things she did. 

“I am.” Nell gave a firm nod and a shy smile. “It's a good step, I think it will be good for all of us. Besides, I have been putting some study into what Sapkowski has put into his work. I think it's going to be a challenge, but I want to do it.” 

So she'd been reading up on the series. Henry was impressed. No shock, though, Nell put everything into her work. When she liked what she was doing. 

“But again, we can worry about this later.” She stepped forward, taking Ivan's hand and winking. “Let's go see some dead things.” 

By the time they got through the museum exhibit, Nell was content to never see another dead animal or skeleton again. What were the chances Budapest would have a museum like this? She made a mental note to search into that. 

Wandering through the exhibits, demanding Henry read every plaque – despite being able to read most of them on his own, Ivan was having the time of his life. He found it hilarious that his mother would force a smile and do her best to pretend she was interested in whatever they were looking at. Henry on the other hand was way more fun. 

Most things were more fun with his dad, Ivan had taken the chance to remind his parents a few times during their day. 

“Dad,” Ivan walked holding Nell's hand, no direction determined as they walked the street outside of their first stop, “do you think we could go to that other place? The one mom was excited about?” 

“Of course we can go,” Henry nodded, falling in line behind Ivan allowing a handful of pedestrians to pass. 

“Good it will make mum happy.” Leaning toward Henry, Ivan whispered loudly. “Then she might let me go to the playground.” 

“I would have let you go there, anyway.” Nell squeezed his hand, laughing at her son's antic. 

“You know, there are many places around this city that your mum and I used to work.” 

“Really? Why?”

“The nature of the job.” Henry wouldn't bore Ivan with the details on the importance of a good set location. That was work and the less he had to work, the happier he would be to spend the day out. Not that Ivan would care any way. 

“Did you meet in jail?” Ivan looked over his shoulder at Henry, then quickly up at Nell. 

“What?” Nell burst with laughter, stopping in surprise. 

“No, we didn't meet in jail. I have never been in jail, nor has your mother. We met working on a tv show.” Taking over the situation, Henry rolled his eyes with a large grin. 

This was new. Ivan wasn't one to ask questions about their relationship. His life was what it was. He and his mother lived together and he went to visit his father. He knew that Henry would leave for weeks or months to film, but never asked things such as why they weren't together or how they met. 

Ivan nodded slowly, his face scrunched as he tried to work out whatever was on his mind. “Like you and Alex?”

“Yeah, yeah I guess.” Nell slowly took a step forward, getting them back on task. “I was working on costumes and your dad was acting. He was playing a Duke, who was best friends with a King. You remember Jonathan? Bishop Heahmund, he was the King.” 

“Can I watch it?” Ivan's eagerness coming as a surprise. 

“Certainly not.” Henry chuckled, putting that one to an end. “No.” 

“Maybe, when you're older. A lot older.” Nell compromised. 

“Is it because there's a lot of bad stuff?” Ivan followed alongside his mother. 

“Yes, yes that is it.” Henry had no desire for his son to ever watch, it had been bad enough his mother had watched the damn thing. “And because of that, you can't watch it. Now, should we join a tour group or go about this on our own?” 

Not trusting his parents knew enough to wander around on their own, Ivan asked to join a tour. Having worked in the building didn't mean they knew any of the cool things that a tour guide could tell them. Following along Ivan took in every detail possible, every word the tour guide told them, every sight. His eyes darting around constantly with the look of amazement. 

When he found a subject of interest, it took every ounce of his attention. Like father like son. A few time during the day Nell had felt as though she was a third wheel, walking a few paces behind while her tour companions marveled at the most unsuspecting things. 

“They must keep you on your toes,” The older woman who had been shuffling through the tour close to Nell winked. 

“There aren't many dull moments.” Smiling politely, Nell mused. 

Minds and attention spans full meant two tours were enough for one afternoon. Ivan was antsy, bouncing along   
chattering about the cool things he had learned over the course of the day. Chatter took a pause, when handed a banana muffin, before being set free in the park. Not far from Nell's hotel, they had taken time out to let Ivan stretch his legs and run wild. 

A much needed break, before heading home for the night, where Henry would have to convince his son they needed another outing. Kal would need his pre-bedtime walk, despite Nell insisting Bridie would be happy to pop over and let Kal out for a bit this afternoon. Kal made it difficult not to like him, the nanny was not immune to his charms, which meant extra treats and scratches before being put back inside to wait for his humans. 

Tearing around the playground, Ivan settled on the swings, leaving his parents on the bench not too far away. He was a flash of dark curls and energy, content to ignore the other children and play on his own. 

Happy to sit in the late afternoon sun, Nell sighed and turned her face upwards to take in the warmth. Living in a hotel had the downside that there was no garden, or limited access to a garden. The small garden at her townhouse would be missed, when she moved. All the more reason to be excited about a new place to live, she could work on creating another horticultural master piece. 

“Do me a favour,” Nell spoke, her eyes closed. 

Henry had been switching between watching Ivan and her. Nell could feel his eyes. A few freckles on her nose were beginning to show, as they often did in the summer. Her cheeks were lightly coloured from the sun and her smile was soft. Henry would do whatever she asked. 

“Make sure I have a garden, when I get to this new place. I don't want a huge garden, but something I can get out in.” 

“I will make that known.” A chuckle vibrated through Henry. 

Tilting her head upright, Nell opened her eyes, glancing his way. He always looked relaxed, for once, a nice change from the nearly permanent stress lines that crinkled around his eyes. A day or two worth of stubble showing along his jaw, creeping up on his cheeks. Hair hidden under a worn ball cap, his gaze focused on Ivan. Her heart could burst over how much he adored their son. 

“What?”

Nell blushed, trying to hide her staring. “Nothing.” 

“Now that we've time to talk, tell me, what's up with you asking me to take Ivan.” Henry rested his elbow against the back of the bench, studying the lid of his take away coffee. “I'm not trying to sound rude, forgive me. I am trying to understand this, is all.” 

Understandable, she had dropped the bomb and then left it. 

“Ivan has been having a bit of an issue, when it comes to moving. He's not exactly thrilled and when I mentioned it last, he asked about whether or not he'd see you more. Maybe, if he's moving with you it will be easier is all.” picking at Ivan's left over muffin, Nell explained her reasons. 

Over-venturesome though it appeared, Nell had given this careful consideration. Laying in bed a few nights after Henry's proposal, she had thought of ways to make this easier on all of them. Ivan especially. 

“I suppose that makes sense.” 

“Plus, I know that you want to spend some time with him, where I don't interrupt. This way, you can go back home whenever you want.” Nell shrugged, glancing up at him with a smirk. “Simple motives, I swear. Nothing crazy.” 

“Then why didn't you tell me that you were planning to take the job?” 

“I wanted to make you sweat a little. Besides, I wasn't sure I could be able to. Not when you needed me to. Once I heard that I can get out of this job, it made more sense.” 

Whatever her reasons, Henry was glad she accepted. 

When they had began planning this project, the only person he could think of was Nell. More than once he had slipped her name in to a conversation, dropping the hint to anyone who would listen to his ideas. She was perfect for the job. They could work well together, she was focused, and one hell of a designer. 

Getting to go ahead to pursue the idea, Henry had made it clear that this was more than a personal reason – their son aside, he wanted the best person for the job. He'd even joked with a few people that Nell would probably laugh at him and turn down the offer. 

“When do you plan to ask Ivan, about moving?” 

“I assumed we would do this together.” Henry's brow creased with a slight frown. “Unless you wanted me to do it, then I can.” 

“No, I think it's fine if we do this together.” Nell was glad that he had wanted to wait for her. Asking Ivan was a huge step and she didn't want their son to think she was panning him off or didn't want him around. “Should we ask him?”

“Now?”

“We're here, he's in a great mood. May as well.” 

Hesitantly, Henry agreed. Catching Ivan's attention, he stood to let his son know this was urgent. Stopping mid swing, Ivan watched his father for a second. 

“Hey wild boy, come on over here.” Henry motioned for Ivan to join them on the bench. Rushing to the bench, Ivan stood before his parents. “Have a seat.” Henry gently smacked the spot between him and Nell. 

“What's shaking?” Ivan asked his eyes darting between his parents, cheeks red from swinging. 

“Your mum and I want to talk to you, but first you have to know that this is a decision we want you to make for yourself.” 

Nell brushed her hand over his curls. “Think you're ready to make big decisions, because this one is pretty big.” 

“I guess.” Ivan squirmed uneasily, his brow knit, as he leaned into his mother. “But I don't want to be a big brother.” 

“Oh, well.” Nell tried to hide her laughter, at Henry nearly choking on the gasp he let out. “Thankfully that is never happening, ever.” 

“I wouldn't say never,” Henry recovered from the shock. “We don't know what the future holds.” 

“I do.” Nell shrugged, giving Henry a look that told him this was a topic for another time. Like the day he finally found a woman he wanted to have kids with, then he was on his own to discuss that with Ivan and his partner. Certainly it would not be her, she had closed shop a few years ago, among other reasons – not that it mattered. 

“Can I go back to the swings?” 

Henry squeezed Ivan's shoulder. “First you need to tell me, do you think you'd like to live with me?” 

“Like forever?”

“If you wanted, but we'll start with a few weeks.” Nell kissed the top of Ivan's head. 

“Like when you came to visit me for a bit in Winnipeg. Or like how we go to Jersey for a few weeks,” Henry added in attempt to ease any sudden worry from Ivan, “but this time you will be living with me, until you decide you want to go back to your mum. What do you think?”

Sniffling, Ivan sat mulling over the idea. Drawing a deep breath, Ivan blinked a few times. “Okay. Sure.” he let his feet swing back and forth. “I'm going to swing,” Ivan slid off the bench, waving as he ran back to the swing. 

“Wow that fast?” Henry was taken back by the sudden answer. 

“Alright, well, it's settled. Henry, you and Kal have yourself a new roommate.” 

When they were alone, in a day or two, Henry would ask Ivan again. Clarifying the answer to be certain this wasn't a rushed decision and his son was happy with the idea. 

Quietly, Nell sat watching Ivan swing. He was pumping his legs with all his might, the plastic swing taking him higher. Fearless, another check on the Henry box. A few weeks – maybe even a few months – living with Henry was going to be great for Ivan. Ivan living with Henry would be great for Henry too. 

If the traffic and the sun was anything to go by, it would be dinner soon and Ivan would be back to complain he was famished. They had been gone far too long and Kal would be eager to have his humans back. Nell was the first to make a move. 

“I need to head back to the hotel.” she picked her phone out of her bag, frowning when she tried to check it. Black screen and nothing. It must have gone dead after she took some photos at the gaol. “I have some more things to sort out, but you two can head home whenever.”

“We'll take you back, then head home.” Henry offered. 

“You don't have to take me back, I am a big girl.” Nell smiled, a nice gesture none the less. “Besides, your four legged son will be missing you.” 

“Kal will be fine,” Henry took her teasing in stride. “If we take you back, then we can stop for dinner along the way.” 

Returning Nell back to her hotel and getting dinner had been the perfect plan, Ivan had immediately picked sushi, going on about how he liked the green paste with the eel. Their kid was insane and apparently had no taste buds given the way he inhaled wasabi. Sushi was a new fascination that had started about a week ago, Henry explained. Ivan came to him and asked to try it. 

As fun as their day had been, Nell was secretly happy to put her feet up and go to bed. Since a gentleman always made sure a lady got home safe, Henry and Ivan walked Nell directly to her door on the third floor of the hotel. Hugs, kisses, and a promise to do whatever Henry asked him when they got home, Ivan held the door open for his mother. Telling her to sleep tight and not to let any critters get her. 

“Good night, wild boy.” Nell laughed at his antics, peering around the room and whistling, Ivan nodded in approval. “I'll call you tomorrow.” 

Door closed behind her, on the other side, Nell could hear Ivan talking. His voice fading as they headed back to the elevators to go home. Kicking off her shoes, dropping her bag on the bed, she remembered the phone – useless without a charge. No phone had been nice, in a way, no interruptions during dinner and nothing else to worry about. 

Plugged in and resting on the table beside the king sized bed, Nell dropped her jeans in favour of a hot shower and bed. Shirt half over her head, she cursed when the phone rang. Stuck in her tshirt, she shimmied it off and gabbed the buzzing electronic. 

“Hello?” She tried not to sound too breathless after the wrestling match with the shirt. 

“Hi Stranger.” Alex's smooth voice replied. 

“Alex, what a surprise.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, not able to go beyond the end of the cord. 

“I tried calling earlier, you must have been busy.” 

“My phone was dead, I'm sorry.” Nell scratched her head, she had hardly heard from Alex while he was home. His voice welcoming. “How's being home?” 

“It's been good, um, that's why I have called. My trip is being cut short, I have been called back for a few shots. I'm landing tomorrow morning.” 

“Oh, too bad you have to cut it short.” 

“Hmm, but it won't be long before I am back here again.” He cleared his throat, “can we have dinner, tomorrow?”

She was probably already busy. Worth a shot. 

“Of course. Yeah,” Alex hadn't expected her to sound so eager. “Do you want me to meet you somewhere?” 

“My place around 6:30? You can come as early as you want, just a moment,” Off the line she could hear him speaking to somebody in Danish, “sorry, my mom. She said hello. Yeah, anyway. Dinner tomorrow night.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

“Good, I will see you then.” 

A brief window to say goodbye and the line was dead. On the edge of the bed, phone still in her hand, Nell frowned. There was a feeling to that call, leaving her with a slight chill – of course that could be the fan and the fact she was in her underwear.


	13. Chapter 13

After Alex left, Nell had been the last person in the condo, until Marco had come back yesterday. Alex had gone through the place a few times making sure it was tidy, not too much dust had settled, and they had fresh groceries. A bottle of Jameson tucked into the supplies for dinner, Alex was set whenever Nell showed up. 

Showering and changing his clothes twice, he had worked himself up over this more than the first time he'd gone out with her. That night he'd changed four times, couldn't decide what to do with his mess of hair, and nearly vomited twice before Marco shoved him out the door and told him to fucking relax. Tonight was a strong contender for a repeat. 

Pacing, rearranging the cushions on the couch, and nervously drumming his fingers on the counter top Alex checked the clock on the wall for what felt like the millionth time in – only twenty minutes? Fuck this was excruciating. 

“Calm the fuck down, dude.” Marco grumbled from the kitchen counter. Alex wanted to make pizza, too bad he was absolutely useless making dough. Swooping in to save the day, Marco kneaded the dough, before dropping in in the bowl to rise. 

“I can't.” 

“Why? It's not like this is the first date or some shit. Fuck, dude, you've seen her naked.” Snorting, Marco's eyes glinted with mischief. “You've also saw her ex naked. By now I assumed you'd have a handle on this.” 

Death glaring at his roommate, Alex snorted. “I thought we agreed to never talk about that, again.” 

“You may have agreed to that, I did not. Honestly, there are worse things. So what, you saw another guy's dick.”

“Can you not?” 

“Think of it this way, you've second hand fucked Superman.” Laughing at his own joke, Marco snorted. He would never grow tired of this. Ever. 

“Why are we friends? Why? I would never do this to you.” Alex pointed his finger at Marco, making an emphasis. Lies. All lies. If the tables were turned, he would be all over tormenting Marco about it. “Jeg hader dig.” 

“Det er ikke nogen stor sag,” Marco shrugged and wiped his hands on a dish towel. “She was practically living here before you went home.”

Rolling his eyes, Alex sighed, “Alright, fine.” conceding with his hands held in the air. 

Cleaning up his work space, Marco watched Alex. Worked up, over nothing, Alex stood in the shared living space. Scratching his head and sighing heavily for what felt like the hundredth time in a handful of seconds. Wiping the counter down, Marco tried to be the supportive friend. 

“You're going to have dinner, you're welcome by the way, and then what? Watch a movie? Make out? Discuss world politics? How bad can this be?” 

“I'm breaking it off with her.” 

“Oh.” The word formed on Marco's lips. His eyes wide in surprise. “Wait, are you sure?” 

Any answer would have been accepted, except that. Marco eyed Alex curiously. Was he sure about this? Alex had worked his ass off trying to impress this woman, he was going to let her go just like that?

“Yes.” Alex nodded, his eyes downcast. “It's not the right time, besides she really isn't that into it.” 

“Then why not try to work it out?” Marco leaned against the center counter. 

There were more ways around this than simply breaking it off. Alex Høgh Andersen didn't give up easily, so what gave?

“There's no sense. She isn't into it, she isn't into it. I jumped the gun and I guess what I wanted isn't as great as what I got. Dude, can't you see it? She still fucking loves him.” Alex groaned, his hands sliding down the sides of his face. 

Fuck. He had been foolish. He should have left well enough alone and not even bothered. 

“They have a kid together, of course she's going to love him.” What did Alex expect? Marco felt that was pretty standard, especially if two people had a child together and were amicable. 

“It's more than that,” Alex shrugged, he had made up his mind. He wanted out, while things were still clean. He would not be the reason holding somebody back. “I think he loves her, too. I am not being the guy who gets in the way of that.” 

Scratching the bit of light stubble on his chin, Marco sniffed and pursed his lips - all things he did in thought, Alex waited for his friend to give him a pile of useless wisdom. 

Alex had made up his mind, while visiting home. It wasn't a decision that he had come up with over night. The choice had taken time, one small step led to another, landing him here. Nell's feelings to Henry weren't the only deciding factor in this, though they had greatly helped. 

“Is that what you're going to tell her? You're breaking up, because you don't want to stand in her way of fucking her ex -” Marco paused. “Is he her ex husband? No?”

“No, they were never married. She turned him down when he asked.” 

“Poor Superman.” Marco shrugged it off. Returning to his original questions, “what are you going to tell her? She's going to want an answer.” 

“Hadn't really thought about it.” Frowning, Alex knew Marco was right. Nell would want an answer.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Marco groaned. “You're shit at this. Do you need me to stay and hold your hand?”

“No, you can leave.” In no way did he need Marco there to hold his hand. “Are you and Gee still going for drinks?” he tried to change the subject. 

“Yeah, though now I may see if Henry wants to come. Ask him whether or not he loves his ex. Hold off on breaking up, you may not need to.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“You're really not my type, I don't like blue eyes.” Marco laughed throwing the dish towel at Alex. “Seriously, think of what you're going to tell her. Make it good. Make it sincere. And if you need to cry about it, you know where your room is.” 

“You are truly an asshole.” Alex threw the towel back. 

Catching the flying dish towel, Marco smiled and laughed. “At least I have enough balls to try and keep what I want.” 

“Really? This is how you choose to be supportive?” 

“You're my best friend, I love you man, but you're in over your head and not thinking clearly. Do whatever you want, but remember that you don't have to come to an end all be all. She may have feelings for the father of her child, but what are the chances she's going to act on it? What are the chances he will act on it?” 

When did Marco suddenly get so damn smart? 

“Besides, from what our friend Google tells us, Superman has a girlfriend and he isn't the cheating kind.” 

“You Googled him?” 

“You didn't?” 

“No. Why would I do that?” 

“Uh, because you're dating, I used the term loosely, the mother of his child. It's good to know your opponent. He seems like a chill guy, but you may not have to worry about him wanting to throw her over his shoulder and...” 

“I am going to stop you there.” Alex held up a finger, to indicate this was the end of that sentence. “When are you leaving to meet Gee?” 

Glancing at the clock, Marco shrugged. “Another hour.” 

“Good, then why don't you go shower. Jerk off. Do your hair. Whatever it is you need to do before going out. Nell will be here in a few minutes.” 

“Sure, sure, get rid of me.” Marco held up his hands, retreating from the kitchen. “But talk to her, before you break it all off and blow this to hell.” 

Biting his bottom lip, Alex winced, biting down a little too hard on the flesh. Running his tongue over the small bite mark, he took a moment to let Marco's findings sink in. Perhaps he should have asked Marco where, exactly, he had found these claims. 

Was it Alex's business what Henry did? 

If he looked, it was only because he cared for Nell. Alex wanted what was best for her, even if he did plan to break it off. She was a fantastic person, a huge heart, and didn't deserve to be embarrassed by him asking her about her ex's relationships. 

Alex would sweep it under the rug, surely Nell would be privy to that type of information. Not knowing Henry well, Alex did know that Ivan was a high priority, by way of that so was Nell. 

Fucking Marco getting into his head. 

Almost time for Nell, checking the clock again, Alex did one last sweep to make sure the condo was tidy. Dinner was prepped, all they had to do was assemble the pizzas and bake. Dough was happily resting, waiting until they were ready to use it. Hawaiian pizza wasn't Alex's first choice, though it apparently paired well with Jameson. He'd even remembered to get anchovies, again not his first choice, though Nell swore by them on any pizza. 

The things you did when you wanted to impress a woman. 

All day and last night, Nell had spent a portion of time intermittently wondering what Alex wanted. He didn't sound like his usual happy to see her, puppy dog like self. His mood placid. A hint of melancholy in his tone as he'd spoke. Conceivably she could be over reacting. She'd been tired when he'd called, she could have easily taken it in a way it wasn't meant to be. 

No, there was an off feeling. 

She'd felt it then and as she made her way to his place. 

A knot in her gut tightened, growing closer to the condo. Alex was out of sorts and here she was, going into this with an intention of leaving unattached. Was she a horrible person, by not wanting to continue seeing him, all because she was moving? 

In her head she reran every situation that she had deemed possible. Alex would possibly be upset, which she would reassure him it was all on her. Nothing to do with him, cliche, but honest. 

What if he wanted to break it off with her? That one she liked. Getting a way out with no hard feelings, because they both wanted the same thing. 

Then there was the part where they would have to work together, for a short while, before she moved. How awkward would that be? Did she drag this on, leading him to a dead end, allowing him to think things were fine between them only to break it off last minute? 

Nell hated herself for all of these situations. 

If he tried to talk her out of it, then she would have to be firm. No amount of reconsidering saw her leaving Dublin attached, especially not to Alex. 

Mustering the courage, she rang the buzzer, the door unlocked and she was inside. A pause by the elevator, to collect herself. Walking in there with this cloud hanging over head would ruin the evening entirely. Touching up her lipstick and taking a calming breath, she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button. A forced smile on her face, walking down the short hall way to the door Nell told herself she was ready for whatever laid on the other side. 

Inside Alex jumped when the buzzer had gone off. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, he did what he could to relax. Nell was at the front door at what felt like rocket speed. Lingering in the open door, Alex watched down the hall, catching sight of her. She looked relaxed – more than could be said for him. 

“Hey.” He greeted her, a quick kiss on the cheek, allowing her to walk in ahead of him. “Glad you could make it.” 

“Of course,” Nell returned the quick peck to the cheek. Wiping her lipstick off of his cheek, she smiled. “I'm sorry that I didn't get the first few calls, my damn phone was dead and I didn't think to charge it before I left.” 

“No, no don't worry. It's all good,” Alex brushed it off, taking her bag and setting it on the stand beside the door. “Come on, sit. We have dinner to make and things to catch up on.” 

The once cozy and welcoming space began to feel – frigid? No. Chaotic? No. Forced. Yes. 

At the counter, Nell took a seat on one of the sleek bar stools. Alex had his back turned, busying himself with gathering all the things they would need to finish making their dinner. First things first, a drink. On the rocks for him and neat for Nell. Sliding her the glass of whiskey, he smiled and held up his glass. 

“To coming together.” He shrugged, “and to Marco, because without him we wouldn't have dinner.”

“Coming together and to Marco.” Nell giggled softly, allowing Alex to nudge his glass against hers. Would it be rude to down this in one gulp? 

“Did I hear my name?” Marco shouted from down the hall. Peeking around the corner, the black towel secured around his hips. Hair wet and trailing down his back, he skittered barefoot across the tile flooring to the kitchen. Holding his towel, just in case. 

“I was telling her if she gets food poisoning, you made the dough.” Alex smirked, giving Marco a glass of the whiskey. It's what he was looking for, any how. 

“Ah, well, I promise you will not die from my pizza dough.” Marco smirked, lifting his glass, “I will not promise that you won't get hooked though. Nell, this is the best, the very best pizza dough you will ever have. It's my mother's own recipe.” 

“I will take your word for it.” Nell laughed, adverting her eyes, when Marco took the seat beside her, his towel perhaps not covering everything he wanted it to when he sat. “Have you been back long?” 

“Nah, I got here yesterday.” Marco shook his head, the ends of his wet hair dripping on the floor. “How's your break been going? Do anything fun?” 

Mid drink, Nell shook her head. Placing her nearly empty glass on the counter top, she answered. “I've got some work caught up around the house. Most of my downtime has been hanging out with Ivan and Henry. Nothing special.” 

“Ah,” Marco gave Alex a look. 

“So, uh, have you decided on that um.” Alex paused, taking a drink. Thinking better of his actions. “Sorry, it's not my business.” 

“Oh, you mean the job?” Nell picked up on the tension in the question. “I was going to wait until we got settled here, but I've decided to take it.” 

“What?” 

“Hey! That's wonderful!” Marco raised his glass, along with his voice. “What job?” 

“Henry wants to contract my work, for his new project. Possibly more to follow. I don't have all the details, yet.” 

So Alex hadn't told Marco? Interesting, considering how those two were together all the time, sharing a brain some days. Nell gently wiggled her glass, Alex dutifully poured her more. 

“Well, you're a fucking genius. If anyone can get the job done, it's you.” Marco complimented, gently patting Nell on the back. “So, if you are working with Henry, then Ivan must be thrilled.” 

“He's beyond thrilled. He gets to live with his dad, what could be better?” 

“You're moving in with Henry?” Alex's brow creased, his dinner forgotten. Dough spread on the pan, the production halting there. 

“No, but Ivan is.” 

“Huh, everybody wins.” Marco finished his drink, stepping down from the stool. “Henry's girlfriend is cool with his kid moving in? That is a good woman.” 

Wide eyed, Alex wanted to strangle Marco. No, no why would he do this? 

“Henry doesn't have a girlfriend,” Nell laughed, draining her glass and licking her lips. “He hasn't for two years.”

“I saw online, it said,” Marco scrambled to find his iPad. Sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the open living room. 

“You shouldn't believe everything online.” Following Marco with her eyes, Nell was taking great amusement in this. Marco scrolled along, trying to find where he'd seen the photo. 

“But it says,” Marco pointed to the screen, handing Alex the iPad to confirm what they were seeing, “right here. It's none of my business, but there is a photo.” 

“Is it a photo of him with a woman in a red coat with black pants? All you can see is the back of her head?” Nell sighed, rubbing her hand over her forehead. “Look at the woman, take a close look. See anything you recognize?” 

“Uh.” Alex squinted at the photo, trying to make sense of what Marco had just done. 

This was a can of worms which he wished they could close and walk away from. Why was his best friend such a moron? Was this Marco's way of trying to suss out Nell's feelings? 

“It was me.” Nell glanced at the photo Alex handed over. “And when you find the one about the weekend rendezvous, during the Durrell last year,” Nell smirked, “remember the lemur story?” 

“Lemur?” Marco scratched his chin. 

“Never mind,” Alex shook his head at his roommate. 

“So, he doesn't have a girlfriend?” 

“No.” Nell laughed at the look on Marco's face. Confusion and embarrassment all wrapped into one adorable, chubby cheeked package. “So, Ivan moving in is not a problem. The woman in the photo, is fine with it. It was her idea.” she winked. 

“Okay, well. Now I feel foolish. Apologies.” Marco took his iPad, bowing out of this conversation. Patting Alex on the shoulder, as he went. His friend may want to worry about those feelings, after all. “You two crazy kids have a good night. I need to get dressed, Gee is going to be waiting.” 

Smooth exit. 

At the counter, his cheeks red, and his courage waning, Alex didn't know what to do next. Busying his hands making dinner, he felt like a fool. A deer in the headlights, waiting for the truck to pound over him, leaving him a mess in the road. 

Shifting on her stool, Nell sat quietly tracing the rim of her glass with her finger tip. The glitter on the tips of her light gray nails catching the light with the movement, sparkling at Alex like tiny a tiny mocking jury. A quick shout broke the silence, along with a door thudding close, gave way to Marco marking his exit. Neither person in the kitchen moved, outside of their previous task. 

A stark contrast to how things had been prior to Alex's departure. 

He'd liked the way Nell would stand along side of him, her fingers threading in his hair, while he tired to do a task. Or the way she would lean against him, watching him cook. Her head on his back, resting comfortably while they laughed and chatted. Alex frowned, spreading cheese on the pizza, he should have kept his agitation in check. 

“How are your parents and sister?” Nell broke the silence, tapping her fingers on the counter top. 

“They're well. Busy. It was nice to see them.” Alex masked his emotions, forcing a smile. In the pit of his stomach, he knew that Nell knew, something was off. “I was sad they called me to come back early, but that's work.” 

“Hmm,” Nell hummed. “But you'll get to see them, soon.” 

“I suppose.” Alex nodded, pausing to make the next selection of toppings. “Ham or onion next?” 

“Whatever you want, I'm not fussy.” Nell forced her own smile. “I see you got anchovies. Brave of you, to try.” 

“I'll try any food once,” 

“That's the spirit. You know, yesterday, Ivan almost made me gag. I've never met anybody who eats wasabi like my kid.” She feigned a gagging motion. “My kid's taste buds are broken.” 

“Did you ask him why? Oh god, I couldn't imagine that.” Alex laughed at the thought of Ivan shoveling in the green paste. 

“He said he likes it.”

“You can't get him to eat cake, but he eats wasabi.” Alex laughed at Nell's facial expressions. Cake was one of the most disgusting textures, according to Nell. A muffin was fine, so long as it wasn't fluffy and crumbly like a cake. One trait to tick in the Nell box, Ivan was the same way. Clearly not getting Henry's indulgence. 

“We're currently trying to sort out who his real parents are,” the joke made Alex smile. “Seriously, I don't know why. I guess we all have weird things we like.” 

“Weird, yes.” Alex agreed. Putting the thin sliced ham on top of the onions, pizzas were almost ready for the oven. “I don't have words for you guys and your food preferences.” Pulling open the oven door, Alex retrieved a pan from the counter. In went the first part of dinner. Wiping his hands on a towel, he stood opposite of Nell. Another drink of whiskey, he licked his lips. “So, did you spend a lot of time with Ivan and Henry?” 

Nell sipped her drink, eyes narrowing. Was that a hint of jealousy she detected? No, surely Alex wouldn't be that petty. 

“I spent a bit of time with them, yeah. Yesterday we did some museums and had dinner.” She clarified. “Last week Henry let Ivan have a sleepover. He got to meet Christina.” 

Wide eyed, Alex snorted. The woman was infamous. 

“And?” 

“Jordan has competition. But, I think she'd forget about him, if she saw Henry with his full beard. That thing is a life of it's own.” Nell snorted in laughter. 

Rubbing his cheeks, Alex went along with it. A devilish smirk crossing his smooth features. “I think beards are overrated, who needs a face rug, when you have a jaw like this.” He tilted his head for maximum effect. 

“You've got a point there,” Nell winked. “Some guys do fine without the help of a beard.” 

If they were in a romantic comedy, this would be the scene here the pizza would be forgotten. Favouring other activities over eating. Since this wasn't a romance dictated by screenwriters, things didn't a drastic turn and dinner made it out of the oven on time. Amid small chatter and no real conversation. The quiet was deafening and welcoming. Less spoken the better. 

Despite having Marco do the hard part, Alex was proud oh himself for being able to assemble and cook such a glorious master piece. Hot, cheesy, and the right amount of salty and sweet. It was perfect. Alex would have made a joke about how he too was hot, cheesy, salty and sweet – wisely he went against the idea. 

“Dinner is served.” He proudly announced, setting two plates on the counter, the pizza in the middle. 

“Compliments to the chef, and his dough maker.” Nell smiled for the first time in nearly half an hour. 

Cold wasn't her intentions. 

Alex hadn't been all that chatty himself, despite having come up with a great deal of the conversation. 

The end was nigh. 

Dramatic. A touch. 

“This is good,” Nell complimented. 

The shift in the room once Marco had left wasn't unnoticed. A few brief moments of warmth and they were back to being strangers. Talking out of politeness and necessity. 

“It's really good.” Alex nodded in agreement. What he wouldn't give to rewind this evening. To rewind the last few months. 

“So, when do you go back to shoot?” 

“Uh, two days.” Alex wiped the cheese and sauce that had dropped on his chin. “Are you back with us?”

Nell shook her head, trying to avoid wearing the dripping sauce. “Celine and Rayna will be. I won't be back for a few days.” 

“Going to be different being the big shot, huh?” 

“I guess.” Nell shrugged, picking a piece of ham from the edge of her crust to savour. Making a joke, “Not sure how much power Henry will let me wield.” 

“I'm sure you'll do great.” 

“Thank you, I hope so.” Sighing, Nell gently pushed a stray piece of onion around her plate. “I mean, I don't think I would be agreeing if I didn't think I could do some justice.” 

“Are you going to miss Ireland?” 

“I will, Ivan definitely will.” There was no need to reexplain that that moving with Henry would be good for him; Alex got that the first time around. 

"Hypothetically, after you leave where do we go?" Alex sat with his elbows resting on the counter top. 

He hated this part. This was the part where two people attempted to decide fate. Did you engage in a long distance relationship? Did you give up now? Maybe they would decide to keep it casual. Seeing each other when they could until one day they realized they were never meant to be. 

"Do we continue or was this a fun while it lasted?"

"Would you hate me if I say that I think it's best if we didn't follow through?" She thought it would be cut and dry. End it and move on. Reaching for a napkin, she tugged at the corners. 

"I would never hate you." Alex rubbed his chin in thought. 

Clasping her hand in her lap, Nell sat straight, her gaze passing Alex but never landing on him. Inhaling deeply, she slowly let the air out of her lungs. This had to be done. Rip the bandage off fast, though it would sting the hurt would be brief. 

“Alex, you're lovely.” 

"I understand, I get it. You don't have to bother giving me an excuse." 

"And what excuse is that?" Nell huffed.

Alex sighed, staring at the half eaten pizza on his plate as if it would give him some sort of wisdom. He was foolish to let it go this far. Anyone could look at them and see it. Playing with the cigarette package on the counter, he traced his fingers along the dimpled lettering. 

"Henry. It's obvious the two of you have something."

"Ivan, we have Ivan." 

"Right and I think, despite what you tell me, you love him. I think you always have." 

“Bold of you to assume such things.” 

“Is it?” 

“He's my son's father. Yes, there are some feelings. We're still friends and he is an important part of my life. Yes, there have been times when I lost all judgment and we've had sex. Only twice, but it happened.” Why was she telling him all of this? None of this was his business. “If somebody can't accept that Henry is around, then that is not my problem. What else do you want me to say?”

“No, it's fine. I get it. I'm not exactly committed and this is only casual. Right? Just a bit of fun, while it lasted.”


	14. Chapter 14

Nell had never felt more relief in her life. 

Perhaps that was a little ambitious of her and not entirely true. The most relief she had ever felt came after 16 hours and a nearly 8lb baby. This was a close feeling, odd as it would sound outside of her head. How did a break up begin to compare pushing another human out of her? Nell used her fork to push the remains of the spaghetti around her plate, staring at the table with her mind in another place. 

To answer her inner thoughts, it was simple. Like having a baby, you were suddenly building up an anticipation and worry. Once the worst part was over, you could begin to navigate a new life. 

Remains of dinner on her plate, she sighed, drawing a squiggly line in tomato sauce with the tine of the fork. 

“Was it the sauce? I know it's not as good as your dad's, but I tried.” Henry had watched her play with her dinner long enough. This was one of Nell's favourites, Ivan's too, which made it a perfect candidate for a Friday night meal. “I may have over cooked the shrimp.”

“Huh?” Nell jerked her head up to look at him. “No, no the sauce is fine. The shrimp and mussels were excellent.” 

“Fit's really dood, dad.” Ivan mumbled around a giant mouthful of pasta. More sauce on his face than his dinner. 

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Nell rolled her eyes, there was a reason he had tied a tea towel around his neck. 

“Sorry.” Ivan spoke, after he'd managed to chew and swallow the mess of food in his mouth. “It's good.” 

“Thank you,” Henry motioned to his chin, reminding Ivan to wipe his face. “I couldn't remember everything, so I gave your dad a call. He's getting better at video chats.” 

Nell rolled her eyes. 

Of course Henry would ask her dad how to make his Almost Famous Seafood Spaghetti. Walt Stewart was no master chef, but when he wandered into a kitchen, fantastic things happened. Henry could appreciate that, he was the same. 

About to ask if Henry had mentioned Ivan moving, Nell was sidetracked thanks to the sauce covered boy sitting across from her. 

“Dad let me drink wine.” Ivan blurted out, reaching for his water. 

“I did not let you drink wine,” Henry countered the claim, his voice pitching slightly higher in protest. 

Nell raised her brow, she would need more of this story. 

“I let him have a sip and he nearly had to vomit, he gagged so hard.” he shrugged and smirked. “Our son is not a pinot noir fan.” 

Taking her wine glass by the stem, she gently slid it toward Ivan. “Want to try a chardonnay?” 

“No. Thank. You.” Ivan held up his hands, shaking his head furiously and sticking out his tongue. “Wine is yuck.” 

Henry smirked and Nell laughed. “Are we sure he's our kid?” 

“Eh,” Nell mocked winced, her phone interrupting the conversation. “Excuse me, just a second.” 

As a rule there was to be no phones during dinner, the phones went away and everyone was free from distractions. It was a mutual, unspoken rule Nell and Henry had came up with on their first date and it had sort of stuck. Since they were waiting for news on moving, new schools, nannies, and the likes Nell was allowed a pass. Grabbing her phone from the counter, she slid her finger across the screen and slipped out into the garden. 

Breaking dinner for Alex, had she known the call would have gone to voice. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but I found some things that you left here.” Alex was to the point. 

“I'm glad you called, because I would have forgotten that I'd left things there.” 

“Should I drop them off? Bring them to work?” 

“Want to meet me tomorrow at Jordan and Sophie's, around 2pm?” 

“I can do that.” 

“I'll see you then.” She ended the call. 

Sitting for a second on the bistro style chair on the small deck, she pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. She hadn't mentioned the break up, to anybody. Though she had a suspicion the couple across the courtyard had heard all about it. Coming home from a trip, this morning, Nell was certain Marco would have told them before they even arrived back in Ireland. 

Telling people shouldn't be that difficult, it wasn't like they had been poised to marry or were even serious. Yet, there was a shame that she had failed again. Another potential relationship gone. Nell was terrible at this whole thing. 

She hadn't been this flustered or upset with herself over a guy since, she furrowed her brow. Biting the inside of her cheek, well not since...Hmph. 

Mother's Day, 2013. 

The first time she'd had sex with Henry, since telling him it was over. A terribly foolish mistake, yet it was done and over with. No changing the past now. Ivan hadn't been feeling well, because of an ear ache. Henry had come by to check in on him and bring over Nell's gift. He had been heading home after some work obligation or another. 

He'd helped her get Ivan to bed and insisted she let him stay, for a little while, in case Ivan woke. Nell had been exhausted from taking care of a sick toddler. She'd been thankful that Henry stayed, allowing her to shower and have a good cry by herself. All of her energy had been focused on Ivan, coming out of the shower to a hot meal and a glass of wine had broke her. 

She'd been so desperate for some sort of affection. Familiar affection was always best. 

Come morning, Henry was back home and Nell spent the next week hating herself for giving in. Neither one had bothered to mention it, why? It had happened. They were human and they were allowed to give in to wants and needs, from time to time. 

“Mum, momma,” Ivan's muffled voice startled her, as he banged on the glass door. “Mum.” 

“What?” Nell stood from the chair, straightening herself out. Putting on a smile, she slid the door open. 

“Dad wants to know, do you want custard? He put some yellow sticky stuff on it with weird black seeds. I'm having mine plain.” Ivan chattered on, ignoring Nell's actual preference. 

“I will happily have custard and with the passion fruit, please.” 

Stepping into the kitchen, Nell watched Henry place the small bowls on the counter. Chocolate shavings for Ivan. Despite his claim of wanting a plain custard. Passion fruit for the adults. The smooth sauce looked amazing, hugging the custard. Henry had gone all out, again. 

“You okay?” He looked up from his task, sliding a bowl to Nell. 

“Peachy,” Nell smiled, accepting the dish of custard. 

One didn't have to be a detective to know the phone call wasn't in regards to moving, Ivan's education or care. Wisely, Henry was going to avoid this one. Another dinner ending in an argument was not what he intended. Nor did he have the energy for it. 

Despite Nell's glum mood the last few days, this was going to be a nice, calm, relaxed, and happy dinner. A small celebration of Nell coming to a contract agreement, making it official that she was working for Henry. Ivan had suggested making one of his mother's favourite dishes, when Henry asked where he wanted to go for dinner. Going to a proper dinner with his dad could be a hassle. 

“Mum, momma.” Ivan lifted his head from inhaling his custard, it too all over his dimpled chin. The boy had table manners, truly. One wouldn't know by seeing his face. “Will you read my book tonight?” 

“You don't want your dad to read? I thought the two of you were starting a new series?” 

Ivan's favourite part of the day was snuggling down in Nell's bed and having her read to him. The only thing better than having his mother read to him, was having his father read. 

“It can wait,” Ivan glanced at Henry, “right dad?” 

“Of course,” Henry agreed, no feelings hurt if Ivan wanted Nell to read instead. While Nell put Ivan to bed, he could sneak in a run. “If your mum wants to.” 

“Why don't you finish that, go get a bath, and I'll read.” Nell agreed to the bedtime routine. 

Clean and ready for his book, Ivan snuggled into Nell's bed, resting against the soft pillows. His usual partner in crime had deserted him, opting to go for a run with Henry. Kal would be back for bedtime, not missing his chance to snuggle in bed with his favourite little Henry. 

Percy Jackson & The Olympians : The Last Olympian had been the book to finish, before starting a new one. Nell had read the series a handful of times, she could practically recite the books by now. Ivan was taken with them, as he was most fantasy, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. 

Ivan snuggled into his mother, listening as she neared the end of the adventure. He loved hearing these stories, whether it was written or on screen. The characters in his favourite series were nothing more than pretend, but it didn't stop him from losing words and shaking with excitement when Henry had introduced him to the real life Annabeth Chase. 

By the end of the book, Ivan could barely keep his eyes open. A good sign. Gently scooping him up – a feat and a half, he was nearly as tall as his mother – Nell got Ivan in bed. It wouldn't be long before she was completely unable to carry him. The wild boy needed to stop growing. 

Tucked in, his door left open for Kal; Nell kissed him on the head, returning to the kitchen to clean and wait for Henry. Surveying the house, she made a mental note of things to begin packing. Beginning with Ivan's stuff. He would need to take most of it with him. Once his things were ready, she'd work on the rest. Packing, shipping, and making another new home. 

They always did well for themselves when settling in a new place. This time she'd be on her own, partially. Her first time on her own, since moving to Ireland nearly eleven years ago. 

Life was funny. 

Had somebody told Nell then, she'd be here now, she would have called them foolish. How silly she'd been. Who would have thought agreeing to a date would get her here? 

Henry was meant to be fun. The wild adventure you took the first time away from home. Henry was meant to be a thrill, an out of the ordinary – safe – adventure. He was handsome, charismatic, and held a spell over her like nothing else. 

Nell turned her attention back to the sink, since Henry had made dinner, she could clean up. Clean up was almost finished when the front door opened. Quietly Henry kicked his shoes off, unclipping Kal's leash. Free, Kal made a direct line for the stairs and Ivan's room. 

On instinct Henry walked to the kitchen. Sure enough there was Nell, her sleeves rolled up, hands in the dish pan. 

“What did he pick?” Henry was curious to know the next book he and Ivan would be reading. 

“We finished Percy Jackson, I hope you weren't dying to know the ending.” Nell smirked, rinsing the last glass. 

Henry shook his head, his breathing slowing down. “No, we've read it enough. I know the ending.” 

“I've been thinking of hiding them, forcing him to read something new now and then.” Nell teased. “Good run?” 

“Slow, but good. Thanks.” Henry accepted the glass of water. Leaning against the counter, he held the empty glass, giving him something to focus on. “Are you heading back to the hotel?” 

“Sick of me?” 

“Not at all,” His head snapped up, the corner of his eyes creased in a smile. “Stay the night, if you want, it's your house. I was...never mind. I was being nosy and it wasn't polite.” 

Chewing on her bottom lip, Nell tried to avoid thinking about the knot in her stomach. Henry remained next to his self appointed post, his blue tank top coated in sweat and his black running shorts clinging to his thighs, a sweaty curl poked out from under his favourite Kansas City Chiefs hat. 

How did one person make sweating profusely look good? There were a lot of mundane things Henry could make look good. Cleaning the house. Doing laundry. Reading the paper. Nell bit her lip a little harder, squashing that knot. 

“I think Alex broke up with me. Or maybe I broke up with him? Either way,” Nell licked her lips and sighed. Henry shifted forward, his chest was going to fall out of that shirt if he wasn't careful. God his chest was bigger than hers. “to answer what you wanted to ask, but didn't. No, I won't be going to his place.” 

“My darling, Janelle.” The frown said it all. Henry didn't need to feel sorry for her. Nobody needed to feel sorry for her. 

“No, it's not a bad thing per se.” Shaking her head, Nell drew in a worn-out breath. “We weren't serious and it was what it was.” her shoulders slumped in embarrassment. “Why can't I make relationships work? I do this every time. Man, I fucking suck at this.” 

“Nelly, that's not true.” 

“No, it's true. It is. I have driven away every relationship I have ever had. It started with Tommy Doyle in grade 11. I've done it to every guy I've dated in the last six years, no matter how good they were. I even did it to you.” Clearing her throat, Nell forced a smile, pulling herself together on the outside. “Sorry, I don't need to dump all this on you.” 

“I'm always here to listen, when you need me.” 

“Thanks, but I should be going. And thank you for dinner, it was actually better than my dad's. Please, never tell him that.” Her eye were wide, making Henry laugh. 

Promising to never tell Walt that his dish was better, Henry stepped forward to wrap her in a hug, stopping at the last second. “I don't want to get you all sweaty and gross.” 

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Nell gave him a curt nod. “Okay, well. I will see you and Ivan tomorrow? At Jordan and Sophie's?” 

“No, no we won't be there.” Henry shook his head, his hands clasped behind his back, following Nell to the door. “We're going to take the afternoon off from screens and go to the zoo.” 

“Are you going to force him on another Tudors Tour, when you're done? Make him walk around the park and tell him about the time you almost fell off your horse, because of this tree or that?” Nell snorted. 

“Maybe, now that you mention it.” Henry smiled, opening and holding the door. “We'll see. If you want, you're welcome to come.” 

“No,” Nell shouldered her bag, “I think tomorrow will be a Henry and Ivan day. But I will pop in and look after Kal.” 

“I will happily accept that. Text me when you're safe in your room.” He instructed, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Texting Henry when she was safe in her room, Nell wasted no time stripping down and changing into her pajamas. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, to say the least. If her last meeting with Alex was any indication. Nell squeezed her eyes shut, willing sleep to come and take her mind off of the things that were sure to plague her during the quiet night. 

Some where in the middle of her thoughts about going back to work in a day or two, seeing Alex, and the new things yet to come in her life Nell had found a restless sleep. Angry with her alarm, she reset it, why bother getting out of bed so early? She had no where to be until after lunch. If laying in bed until an hour before she had to go was the cure du jour then so be it. 

A little after noon, she arrived at her house, opening the door to find Kal sleeping on her couch. He really did get whatever he wanted, despite what Henry told her about the giant dog. Kal out in the garden for a romp in the grass and sunshine, she watched him bouncing around. It must be nice to be a dog, Kal specifically, to have every thing you could want and more love than you knew what to do with. His biggest drama and worry was whether or not Henry would be giving him a belly rub before or after dinner. 

In the garden, Nell sent Alex a quick text asking him to meet her at her house. Saving herself from having to face a group of people, and saving him from any awkwardness. 

The text had been a breath of relief for Alex. He'd gathered the few things that Nell had left, and was dreading having to hand over a bag of items in front of others. Marco knew they had come to an end, Jordan and Sophie as well, but he didn't know who else had heard and having people witness that would be fucking awful. 

Kal's bark rang through the air, as Alex walked through the house, leaving the bag of things on the counter he wandered through the open door into the garden where Nell was crouched over a flower bed. Shushing the dog, she shook her head at his antics. Nobody got by Kal. 

“They look nice,” Alex leaned over to see the flowers that Nell was tending to. 

“Thanks, I hope the next person takes good care of them.” She dusted her hands off, standing to face Alex. Shushing Kal, who was whimpering anxiously at the intruder. “Kal,” softly Nell called him to her side, smoothing the fur around his neck, telling him that he could relax. 

“I put your stuff on the counter, it's not much. You left a shirt, some make up, and the key I had. I thought you may want them.” 

Get in, get out. 

Alex had his strategy mapped out. 

He'd made a fool of himself the last time they'd saw one another, he would not make the same mistake twice. The less he spoke, the better he would be. 

“Thanks,” Nell continued to scratch Kal. If she put her focus on the dog, she was less likely to say something stupid. 

“I should go.” 

“Okay, it was good to see you and thanks, again.” finding a smile, Nell stopped petting Kal, folding her arms over her chest. “I'll see you when I am back at work?” 

“Of course. I'll be there. Celine is kind of bossy.” Alex joked about the senior designer. 

“Try working under her,” Nell rolled her eyes. 

“It's going to be different, you know that, right?” 

“I do. But we're adults.” 

“I suppose.” Scratching the side of his head, Alex stared at his feet. “And so you know, I was an ass to you. Your relationship with Henry isn't my business. I should have never brought him into it. My feelings are mine and they have nothing to do with the past.” 

“Thank you, I think?” Shifting from one foot to the other, Nell gazed at the grass beneath her bare feet. “For the record, I think you're sweet and if this were another time in my life, I think it could have been something.” 

Swallowing his opinion of her statement, the whole it's not you it's me routine, was bullshit. Taking a higher route, he flicked his tongue across his lips, the cigarette he'd smoked on the way here to steady his nerves lingered. 

“I do like you, maybe we jumped too soon? Not to mention, down the road, we may end up working together and that would be hell. If we hate each other.” 

“Of course, of course.” Nell nodded rapidly. 

“I should get going, they'll be waiting for me. Are you coming over?” 

“Maybe, I think I may hang with Kal for a bit longer. But go, have fun. Enjoy. I'll see you when I come back to work.” 

Walking Alex through the house, to the door, Nell remained quiet. Close behind, Kal's nails clipped on the floor. Following the humans to the door, he sat a few inches from Nell watching Alex's departure intently. Closing the door on another awkward goodbye, Nell watched from the small side window as Alex jogged across the courtyard and into the other town house. 

“Guess that's it,” Nell shrugged, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Come on, bear.” 

Dutifully Kal followed her, stopping next to her legs, when she picked up the bag Alex had left. A soft worn tshirt, a morning make up pallet, the key, and a bottle of Ardbeg. A sticky not on the bottle. 

Every man thinks he's Superman, at some point. The true task is finding his Lois Lane. xAHA


	15. Chapter 15

“Bed, tomorrow we have a lot to get done.” Henry instructed Ivan, steering him down the short hall and into his bedroom. 

They were a little later tonight. Ivan had convinced Henry to read three chapters instead of one, claiming that he would never ask for anything else. Ever. Nice try, never the less, Henry read the first three chapters of Eragon as requested. 

“Are we going to call Sam and Leo tomorrow?” Ivan pulled his duvet back, rubbing his eyes and crawling into his bed. 

In nine days, they would be off to London and from there Hungary. Ivan had been slowly packing a few things here and there, to make the move easier. Henry had been helping him label and fill boxes, the two of them taking an hour or two a day to pack, then setting it aside for the next day. Ivan was old enough to help sort and pack, there was no need his parents do all his work.

“We are,” Henry nodded, placing the book they'd been reading on Ivan's stand next to his bed. “Do you know what you want to do with them, yet?” 

Ivan shook his head. His eyes focused on an imaginary spot on his bed. A few days after asking him in the park, his dad had asked him again. If he wanted to live with him. 

Again, Ivan said yes. 

He did want to live with his dad. Truly, but what if his mother wasn't as keen? 

“What if I go to live with you and it makes mum sad?” Ivan clutched the blue and yellow sheets. Lower lip quivering. This was the first time he had voiced the feeling to someone other than Kal. 

“If you want to stay with your mum, then you can.” Henry sat on the side of the twin bed. How Ivan and Kal fit in this together was one of life's greatest mysteries. 

“But then you will be sad. I don't want anybody to be sad.” 

“Nothing you could do, will ever make your mum or I sad. This is your choice, wild boy, whatever you want we will support.” Henry leaned over to brush a few tufts of shedding Kal off of the blankets. 

“What if I found a way to make mum miss me less?” 

Henry could see the wheels turning, afraid to ask what Ivan meant by such a statement. Taking the gamble, he mustered the courage. “And how would you do that?” 

“I don't know, maybe buy her a gift?” Ivan sat in his bed, tapping his chin. What a boy. “Something that she will love a lot and then she won't be sad or miss me.” 

“That is a great idea, we can start looking in the morning, if you want.” Kissing the top of Ivan's head, Henry stood, patting the bed for Kal to jump up in his place. “Do you have an idea of what you'd like to get?” 

“Nope.” Ivan shook his head, his hands burying into Kal's fur around his neck. Scratching the dog, taking up most of his bed, he smirked. “I was hoping you'd have an idea. You've known her longer.” 

Laughing at the typical Ivan answer, Henry assured his son that together they would find Nell the perfect present. Shutting off the light and closing the door, leaving it open enough for Kal to slip out if he chose – which he wouldn't, Henry retired to the living room. 

Laptop on the coffee table, he sat hunched over the glowing screen, the tv droned on with some sports highlight. Rubbing his eyes after a few moments of searching for “just because” gift ideas for mothers, he turned his attention to the tv screen. It would help if he was on top of their game, giving Ivan a few pointers and directions to go in. Otherwise, Nell would be 50 and they would still be searching for the perfect gift. 

His son was a generous boy. Ivan loved making people smile and he loved giving people things that would make them happy. Henry had yet to go an occasion where Ivan hadn't picked an excellent and thoughtful gift. Well, most of his son's gifts were thoughtful. Captain America pajamas were a little uncalled for, but Henry wore them all the same. 

Nell would be thrilled with a card and a hug, going on the ideal that the thought is what made the best presents. She was giving up a large part of her life, allowing Ivan to live with Henry, this called for more than a card. 

Confident that they would think of the perfect gift, Henry closed the laptop, an hour or two before he would go to bed gave him time to fit in another workout and a little more time to scour his mind. 

Morning came faster than Ivan wished it would, he had to talk to Kal about not waking him up with a drool bath. Ugh. Wiping his hand over his face and groaning at the big dog to stop drooling on him, Ivan pushed his blankets aside. Downstairs, Henry could hear two then four feet hit the floor. 

He'd been awake for about half an hour when the dynamic duo came into the kitchen. Kal immediately asking to go outside, Ivan stood in the living room for a moment trying to focus on the tv. A lady in a pink dress talked about the weather – boring! 

“Morning,” 

Ivan rubbed his eyes and glared at his dad. 

“Good sleep?” Henry asked, smiling a smile too big for this hour. 

Ivan nodded and sighed. 

His dad really needed to give him a moment. 

Some mornings Ivan was bouncing on the bed, yelling and shouting. Other mornings, he was unable to function and stood glaring at anything who dared disturbed him. The latter mornings could be tricky. Henry would tread lightly. 

A glass of orange juice on the bar, Henry resumed his seat at the table. Laptop and papers on the table. 

“Think about what you want to get your mum?” 

Ivan shrugged and yawned, scratching the back of his head. The first thing coming to his mind, “I think she may like a car.” 

“A car?” Henry looked at him over his coffee. “What kind of car?” 

“One like yours.” Ivan drug himself up onto the stool. “She really likes driving your car.” 

“Everybody likes driving my car, but I don't think your mother would want an Aston Martin.” Henry chuckled. “What if we think of something else?” 

“Like what?” Ivan pointed to the bananas on the counter. A silent ask for breakfast. 

Banana sat on the counter, Henry gave the choice of toast and eggs or a smoothie. Looking at his father like he had three heads, Ivan rolled his eyes. Toast and scrambled eggs, obviously. 

“Do you think she'd like a new necklace? Maybe we can get her one to go with the bracelet.” 

“She never wears necklaces.” Ivan pointed out the obvious, did his dad not pay attention? 

“What about we take a walk through a few shops today? Maybe we can find a good gift.” Henry sat a plate of eggs and toast down in front of Ivan. Of course Kal would pick that exact minute to bark at the door. “Eat up, we'll get ready and head out.” He instructed, letting Kal back in to request his own breakfast. 

This was hopeless. Ivan had given his dad the perfect idea, but a car could be a tricky gift. His mother was worth it, though. 

Breakfast was dragging on, Ivan had to be eating his eggs one small curd at a time, it was the only explanation. Henry sat at the table, his work in front of him, silently willing his son to finish breakfast this century. They had to run out to the shops, organize another sleepover, and get a few more boxes packed and knocked off the list. The longer they waited, the less time they had to do any of it. Especially if Ivan wanted to take his time gift shopping and organizing his boy's night. 

“Do you love my mum?” 

“Of course I love your mother.” Taking a small break to answer, Henry didn't miss a beat. 

“Then why are you not married?”

Henry coughed on a mouthful of coffee. This was a new topic. 

“People who love each other can get married, when they have a kid.” Taking a bite of his toast, Ivan watched Henry from across the kitchen. 

Pausing from working on his laptop, Henry looked up at Ivan. Folding his hands under his chin, he thought over his next few words carefully. 

“Some people get married, but it isn't always that easy. It's complicated, wild boy.” 

“What does that mean?” Ivan wiped the back of his sleeve on his chin, erasing the peanut butter. Henry winced, there was a napkin two inches away. Kids. 

“It's what adults say when they don't have the answer,” 

“But if you love her, why don't you ask her to marry you?” 

“Your mum and I love one another, very much.” Henry tried to lay this down gently. “We also love you, very much. Unfortunately, not every body wants to marry the person they love.” 

Three times. Henry had asked Nell three times. 

The first time he'd asked her was spontaneous. He'd taken her home for the first time and foolishly asked her on the beach where multiple people, he probably knew, watched her turn him down. They'd been together barely a year. 

The second time he'd asked four months before Ivan was born. Nell had returned home after spending the day with friends and a few family at a baby shower. Henry had made dinner and asked her before dessert. That was the night he learned how quickly he could eat an entire coconut cream pie by himself. 

The third time, which was not the charm, came the same evening Nell told him it was over. Their first night out, alone, in almost a year. Henry had been home from a shoot on Man of Steel and all he wanted was a bit of alone time with Nell. He'd been left, kneeling in the grass like a fool. 

“Do you think you would like to have a girlfriend?” 

“Where are these coming from, anyway?” 

“I watch tv, I know things.” 

“Hmm,” Henry nodded. “I watch tv and what it tells me, is that you need to finish breakfast, because we need to go grocery shopping. Or you won't get dinner.” 

“If my mum was your girlfriend, you could ask her to marry you.” Ivan continued to wipe his face with his sleeve. Henry groaned at the action. 

“Is this what you think? Wild boy,” Henry would be a liar if he said his heart didn't crack.

Pushing his plate away, tossing a crust to Kal, Ivan turned on his seat his head low. “I don't know. Maybe? If you love her, you should tell her.” 

“I will take that into consideration. Now please, stop feeding Kal from the table and go get ready.” 

Thankfully the hard questions faded, Ivan chattering about more general topics as the morning went on. 

What was his Henry's favourite vacation? 

Where was the best burger his dad ever had? 

Would he have his own room, living with his dad? 

Could he learn to sword fight? 

The questions subsided while they pandered through a small boutique, Ivan declaring there was nothing there that his mother would like, still going with the idea that she would much prefer a car. Or a puppy! His mom would love a puppy. An American Akita, like Kal, maybe from the same place? She'd name it Monk – Ivan had heard her and Sophie talking and his mom really liked baby monks, whatever that meant. If it was up to Ivan, he'd name the dog Kronos. Maybe he'd name is Bjorn, because Bjorn means bear and then the new dog and Kal would be be called Bear.

In no way were they getting Nell a dog. She loved Kal, yes. She loved dogs, yes. No, they were not getting her a dog. Absolutely no. Henry would buy the sports car before the puppy. Nell would already have a dog, if that is what she wanted. 

A few more shops, still nothing that Ivan liked. 

In the last shop, before calling it a day and going to their final stop off at the grocery store, Henry found himself explaining to the sweet lady at the display that they were looking for a “just because” gift. Something elegant, but simple. Ivan had been skeptical about the jewelry store, following his father inside anyway. 

“That was painful,” Ivan pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes, leaving the store empty handed, again. 

“You're too picky.” Henry accused, stopping to check for traffic to cross the street. 

“I'm not picky, mum is picky.” Ivan rolled his eyes even though the effect was useless with his sunglasses. “How did you ever know what to buy her, when she was your girlfriend?” 

Henry chuckled, head down, walking through the small crowd of people. “Sometimes, I just knew. Other times, I would call Nana and ask her what your mum would like.” 

“Can we call Nana now? Do you think she'd know? What's the best gift you ever gave mum? What's the best gift you've ever given to anybody?” 

“Slow down, wild boy.” Henry was overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions. Given how the morning had gone, he should have been prepared. 

“Did Nana and Poppy like you?” Ivan looked up at his dad, his head tilted sideways like a curious puppy. “When you met them, did they like you?” 

“They did,” Henry nodded,

“Did you go to their house? I like it at their house.” 

“We first met here in Ireland, when they came to visit your mum. We went to dinner and I remember your mum was worried, but they were some of the most wonderful people I had ever met.” 

Ivan trailed along, more questions at the ready. “Did you get nervous?” 

“No, but your mum was completely annoyed. Poppy kept teasing her, saying it was a double date. I suppose it was, kind of.” Henry smiled. 

The first time he'd met Walt and Evelyn had been at a small bistro, Nell had been a nervous wreck despite having been the one to come up with the idea. Her parents were visiting their daughter after months away from home, three months since Henry had asked her on their first date. Unsure of what Nell had told her parents, Henry had happily taken her lead, going with whatever it was she wanted to tell them about his presence. 

“I like him.” Walt didn't make an attempt to hide his feelings, walking out of dinner that evening. 

“What's with all these questions, anyway?” Henry ruffled Ivan's hair, as they walked into the grocery store. “You've never asked me this many questions in one day.” 

Ivan shrugged, sliding his sunglasses to the top of his head. For a boy, he suddenly looked like somebody who shouldered the weight of the world. “If I am going to live with you, I think we need to know one another on a more instant level.” 

“Intimate.” Henry gently corrected. “Intimate level,” 

“Whatever.” Ivan sighed. “Are we having mum over for dinner?” 

If they did it right, they could get Nell to tell them what she wanted. Of course his dad would probably say something stupid and mess it up. 

“Not tonight, she's back to work today.” Henry shook his head. 

Well, shoot. 

First day back at work, Nell did her best to stay hidden in the costume department. Alex was in and out over the day, Rayna intercepting him each time he set foot in the door. Each time he came in, a short glance was cast, then his attention would move to something else. Different from the shy and annoying glances he used to send her way. 

Organizing a few left over pieces from the morning, Nell smiled sweetly as Jordan came looking for his costume.

“I heard you were back in town,” She teased the actor. 

“You've been hiding from us, Soph misses you.” Jordan shrugged and sniffed against the morning air. “Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like hell.” he ambled through the trailer, his face donning a wide grin. “Long night?” 

“I will be so happy to be out of the hotel.” Nell yawned, disappearing into the small room to pick out the costume the actor was looking for. “It's not a bad place, but it's not the same as your own surroundings.” 

“Hotels never are.” Jordan took the garment bag, readying himself to change for the day. “I haven't seen the little man around for a while.” 

“Henry's been keeping him busy,” 

“Enjoying the father and son bonding.” 

“Something like that.” 

“Hear he's moving, how are you feeling about that?” 

“It was my idea.” Nell shrugged, gently nudging Jordan to change. Be damned if she was getting a lecture because he wanted to chat. “I think it will be easier, for him to leave.” 

“And you?” Jordan tilted his head, looking down at Nell. 

“I'll be fine.” She put on her brave smile. 

Leaving Ireland was one thing, leaving the job was another, but leaving friends was going to be the hardest part. 

“We're going to miss you,” Jordan offered, picking up on the hint of sadness. It happened when you worked with people long enough. Forming friendships after being with somebody every day, then not seeing them for god knows how long. He got a tad upset himself when he thought about it. 

“I'm going to miss it here, but honestly, I think it's time for a new change.” Picking through her kit, Nell offered the sentiment.

“Understandable.” Jordan smirked, lifting his costume bag over his shoulder to counter the weight. “Well, I suppose it's whats best for the big picture.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Got things setup over there yet?” 

Nell shook her head. There had been people doing that for them, but Nell hadn't heard anything on where she'd be living. The only details she had were on a handful of potential schools. 

“Tomorrow we're having a video conference with a potential school,” 

“Nobody will love that more than Inglewood,” Jordan chuckled thinking of the poor frazzled teacher, who had spent the school year with the over zealous and cheeky Ivan. 

“I am hopeful this year will not be like the one that just ended.” Nell groaned. “Ivan is convinced he can get a tutor and not go to school. Wish us luck.” she sighed, “Oh, when you get out there can you tell Ray that I have his boots?” 

Waving over his shoulder, Jordan indicated that he would pass the message along. No sooner did the door shut, it flung open again. Nell was about to tell the person to leave her door on the hinges, when Alex cursed and swore at the door. 

“Fucking wind,” He groaned, not paying attention to the other person in the trailer, “sorry. I didn't mean to do,” he paused, “Nell. Hi.” 

“Hey.” 

“Uh, I need to,” He held up the costume bag. “Rayna said to drop it off in here.” 

Of course she did. 

Nell pointed to the rack, instructing him where to put it. Hanging the bag, Alex stood for a moment, his head down. All morning he had managed to avoid Nell, he had saw her, obviously, but he hadn't worked up the courage to speak to her. Why bother? 

He'd said all he needed to say. 

“How are things?” He couldn't be rude and not at least ask, pretending to be interested in her life with her ex. Surely that is what had transpired. Alex wasn't stupid. The second he was out of the picture, it wouldn't take Henry long to win her back. 

“Good. And you?” 

“Good.” Alex's head bobbed. 

“I should get back to work, was there anything else?” 

Alex shook his head. 

“Okay, I guess I will see you later.” Going with that, Nell held her tongue. There was so much more she wanted to say, this was neither the time nor the place. 

For today, things were best left as is.


	16. Chapter 16

Packing up their life had come with frustration and tears, in the past. Mostly from Nell, a few from Ivan, and then there was Henry. This time the only tears, so far, had come from the amounts of laughter that Ivan would induce. Once his room was nearly ready to go, the essentials remaining, Henry had convinced his son to help him start on the rest of the house. Nell had enough on her plate, packing was the least they could do.

Hour three of their morning packing, Kal and Ivan were growing restless. A sign that they needed to get out and have a good run around. A trip to the park allowing both of them to enjoy the sun was exactly the cure.

A few kids climbed on the play structure, shouting and calling to one another. Ivan recognized one or two kids from his soon to be previous school, though he didn’t bother to play with them. Keeping to his dad and Kal. He’d spent time with his friends, the ones who mattered, when Henry had allowed him another sleepover with Leo and Sam.

Stoic in his actions, Ivan had thought he’d hid his tears well. Racing up the stairs and hiding in his room when his friends had gone home. Henry had done his best to hold it all together, reassuring Ivan that things would be fine and once they got settled, they would video chat his friends as much as possible.

Waving at a girl, a few inches taller and probably a year or two older, Ivan blushed and turned back to throw the ball for Kal. His actions not going unnoticed by Henry, who had been in the middle of sending Nell a photo of Ivan and Kal.

“A friend from school?” Henry stood a few feet from Ivan, waiting to intercept the ball from Kal. He’d noticed Ivan shyly letting the same girl pet Kal a few days ago.

“Uh, no. Not really. She was a peer monitor, in my class, for reading.” Ivan explained.

“Why don’t you go over and say hello?”

“Nah, it’s okay. She’s with Kayla and I don’t want to.” Shaking his head, Ivan frowned when Kal blew by him with the ball still in his mouth. “Kal, drop it. Kal!” he clapped calling the dog. Trying to use the same deep tone his dad would. Useless.

Henry rolled his eyes, kids.

“Kal,” Henry whistled, lowering his voice to show Kal it was time to knock it off and bring the back the ball.

Ivan sighed, rubbing his hands on his shorts. Maybe nobody saw that. Silly dog.

“Dad, what do you do when you like a girl?”

A knowing smirk, Henry checked to make sure the path was clear before launching the ball and telling Kal to go get it. “What do I do? Or in general?”

“Both?”

“Well, if it were me, I’d walk over and say hi. Ask how her day was. If she had a good summer, compliment her dress. Maybe tell her a joke.” Groaning, Ivan made a suddenly disgusted face. “What is it?”

“Dad, please, never tell a girl a joke. Your jokes are terrible.”

“Hey, I will have you know my jokes are fine. It worked when I asked your mum out.”

“Mum’s jokes are bad, too.” Ivan laughed at the shocked expression on his dad’s face. “Jordan said Alex pestered mum until she agreed. I pester her, but she always tells me no.” He frowned.

“I don’t think the pestering was the same type.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Scratching his head, Ivan let go of the dating topic. Kal slid to a stop at Ivan’s side, dropping his ball and panting. Flopping to the cool grass, the big dog yawned and rested his head on his paws. “I think Kal wants to go home.”

Kal had impeccable timing, for which Henry had never been more thankful.

“I think we’ve worn him out, haven’t we bear?” Henry stooped to collect the ball and give Kal a well deserved scratch under the chin. “He’ll have loads of time to rest, once we get moved.”

“Do you think Kal would want to live with mum?”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s going to be alone, maybe he could live with her? I think she’d like it,” Ivan lowered his voice, leaning in to his dad, “and he would keep her safe.”

“I think your mum can keep herself fairly safe, but it is awfully generous of you to offer her company.” Henry ran his hand over the back of his neck, “Kal is an awful lot of work.”

Ivan shrugged, “So am I. Ms. Inglewood said so, but mum keeps me.”

“Let me talk to your mum about it, but I think Kal will probably come with us.” Henry smiled giving Kal another scratch as he leaned down to put on the dog’s leash. “Speaking of mum, we need to stop in and pick up her gift.”

After days of agonizing searches, according to Ivan, they had found the perfect gift for his mum. He was proud of his purchase and couldn’t wait to give it to her. Henry had told him that she was coming over this afternoon to help pack, the perfect time to give her the special present.

Unknowingly, Nell had picked her own present. She was going to be shocked, Ivan hoped she would love it.

Taking the morning to organize and rearrange a few things in the studio, per request, Nell was happy to go home. Even if it meant more packing. Since she hadn’t been on set, she hadn’t saw Alex in the last two days. Odd not having somebody interrupting her day, while she tried to work. Well, it was what it. Whatever it was, it was over and they were both free to move on and do as they pleased.

Armed with her favourite coffee, two okay three brownie cookies– thank you Sophie, along enough tape and paper to wrap a life time of items Nell headed to her room to begin purging and packing her closet. Henry had neatly packed his things this morning to keep them from getting in the mess that would be tossed around the room by dinner time.

Thankful for his initiative. Nell pulled out a large suitcase, and a handful of hangers getting to work. Thirty or forty minutes in felt like a lifetime, keep on the bed. Discard on the floor by the black dresser. Packing the suitcase with some winter clothing, Nell groaned when her phone rang.

“Hi, mom.” She answered with a grunt.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine, I’m fine. What’s new?”

Pleasantries and informal community gossip, from both ends, out of the way Evelyn began to dive into the finer details of life. Nell listened as her mother went on about this and that, bringing her up to date with the family. Stuffing the last item into the large suitcase, Nell huffed in triumph.

“Sadie and Dave are expecting, again.” Evelyn delivered the joyful news. Her oldest daughter had so much on the go, if it was up to Sadie the baby would be two and she’d still never get around to telling her little sister.

“Oh, wow.” Nell furrowed her brow, tongue between her teeth, trying to zip her suitcase.

Ivan would be a wreck the next few months, stressing whether his new cousin would dethrone him as the only boy. He took his place with great pride.

“Is that all you have to say?” Evelyn chastised her youngest daughter. “I tell you some good news and all I get from you is sarcasm?”

Short of sitting on the suitcase, Nell sighed, shifting her phone and rolling her eyes. “No, mom. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I meant oh! Wow! Good for them! Yay, they must be so excited.” She lifted her voice, faking her best enthusiasm.

“Really, Janelle. You’re incorrigible.” 

“I’m sorry, really, but Sadie having another baby isn’t on my list of priorities right now.” Rubbing her hand against her forehead, Nell braced herself for the lecture.

The sigh on the other end of the phone told her it was coming. 5. she waited, 4. Nell shook her head 3…2 -

“I know that you have a lot going on.” 1. “It wouldn’t kill you to think of somebody else’s happiness for two seconds. I expect you to at least send her a nice card. One that you’ve put some thought into.”

“She’s my sister, of course I’ll send her a nice card. I was planning to send her a nice gift too, or would that be too much like being nice?” Nell scoffed, “Mom, I’m happy for her. Really, I am. It’s just…” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Ivan’s moving in with Henry and I’m heading to Hungary to work. We’re trying to find our own balance and things here are crazy.”

Silence, followed by a slight hitch in Evelyn’s breath. Nell sat on the side of the bed, glaring at the offending suitcase. She would conquer that beast.

“Ivan is moving in with Henry, when? Why?”

So Henry hadn’t said anything. For once he had left something for Nell to report to her mother. There was a first time for everything.

“They’re leaving next week. I decided that it would be best, if Ivan was with Henry for a while. It may make moving easier. You know how he hates to move.”

“What about the new job Henry’s taking? He won’t have time for Ivan, too. Are you sure this is the right thing, Nelly?”

“Yes, I am.” Sitting straighter, Nell lifted her chin in confidence. “Henry and Ivan are on board, it’s good to go. I’ll be there, too. Well, not there there, but I’ll be in Budapest if they need me and it’s only as long as Ivan wants. He’s free to move houses however he pleases.”

“You took the job with Henry, then?”

“I never said anything about my new job,” Nell frowned. Fucking Henry.

“Henry mentioned it, back when he told me that he was going there to work. He asked if it would be too overbearing and desperate, if he offered you the job. He said he wanted the best person for the job and you were the only person he could think of. I told him to go with his gut. Nothing more.” Evelyn’s tone was softer, as she explained her role in all of this. “I’m happy that you took it. It’s a great job and I know you’ll so, so well.”

Biting her bottom lip, Nell sat silent for a moment. As much as she wanted to be mad at Henry for giving away her news, how could she argue with a compliment like that?

“Thanks, mom.”

Inhaling deeply, Nell could practically hear her mother smile. “Your father and I have never been to Hungary. We did France, Germany, Austria, and Switzerland one year though. It was right before we found out we were having your brother and sister. Gorgeous countries.”

“Once we’re settled and things are running smooth, I am sure Henry and Ivan would love to have you.”

“I’m sure they would, but what about you?”

“Not that I don’t want you, but I suspect Henry will have a bigger space. I mean, he’s got Ivan and Kal. Plus I’m just the lady making sure he’s dressed on screen. I’ll be lucky to get a one room with a cupboard to stick Ivan in when he comes over.” Nell smirked, laughing slightly.

“Go on with ya, Nelly. Sticking that poor boy in the cupboard.” Evelyn laughed along with her daughter.

“Yeah, you’re right. He’s nearly too tall.”

“We miss him, you know. We miss you, too. Once things are settled, I do want to come see you. I know it’s hard to get home right now.” Evelyn settled the jokes, turning on her serious mothering side.

“I’m going to try and come home for Christmas. I don’t know what Ivan will want to do, but you could always come over for his birthday. He’d love that.”

“I’ll talk to your father and maybe we will come surprise him. As for Christmas, we’ll talk about that when it gets closer.” Evelyn concluded, telling Nell that she would talk with her later. Sending her love and to make sure Ivan gave her a call, sometimes soon.

Packing and purging, Nell was into a rhythm by the time Henry showed up. In the bedroom, Nell was placed in the middle of the floor, a box on one side and items to be packed on the other. Her closet nearly empty, she had a large pile of clothing by the dresser ready to be sent off to good will. Boxes and two suitcases sitting in the closet, where there had once been hanging clothes.

“Wow, you have a lot packed.” Henry whistled taking a look around the room. “I’m impressed.”

“No sense wasting time.” Nell shrugged tucking another wrapped trinket in the box. She’d made the decision to ship and store most of their belongings in London. She had a storage locker there, which would soon be restocked and left while she and Ivan went on their next adventure.

“I couldn’t agree more, but you could have waited. I don’t mind helping.” Henry grabbed the roll of paper, cutting off a few pieces to help pack.

“Ah well, I decided that I needed to do something, keep my mind busy.”

“How so?” Henry sat on his knees, taking a pause from his new job.

“Life. Things.” Shrugging, Nell took the next item to be wrapped from the pile. “I talked to my mom, this afternoon.”

“How are things with your parents?” Henry hadn’t spoke to them, beyond asking Walt for help with dinner.

“My sister is having another baby,” Nell made conversation.

“Huh, good for them.”

“I suppose.” Nell shrugged. “Mom and dad want to come over for Ivan’s birthday, as well.”

“That would be fantastic. I was thinking of asking mum and dad to come visit around then.”

“We could have a small birthday for him. He’d like that. Of course grandparents aren’t the same as kids, but it will be nice.”

“I’m sure he’ll have some new mates in no time. We can have a Sunday tea for family. Maybe a Saturday afternoon for friends?”

“Sounds great.”

Reaching for the tape, Nell held the box shut, while Henry laid a few strips of the packing tape across the top. Since he had briefly chatted with her earlier in the day, her mood had shifted.

“Mom said that you told her about the job. How you wanted to ask me.”

“I did,” Henry confessed. “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t crazy in asking.”

“Why did you really ask me, Henry?” Staring at the tape in her hands, Nell blinked hard.

Sitting back, Henry rubbed his chin, a light stubble beginning to grow. “I wanted the best person for the job. I know that you won’t admit it, but you’re every bit the geek I am and I wanted someone who I could trust to get every detail right.”

Rolling her eyes, Nell cleared her throat, the tape still the most fascinating thing in the world. “Projects like this have insane resources, I doubt you needed me.”

“Maybe I wanted you?” Henry cocked his head, his brow knit as he searched for some kind of justification. “Nell, I have told you before, you are the right person for the job. No hidden agenda. You’re good at what you do, I can trust you, and this has potential to be more than one job. What is so wrong, with surrounding myself in people who are excellent at what they do?”

Shifting around, Nell swung her legs out from under her, extending the distance between her and Henry. Curling her toes, she looked at the pale pink polish. Wiggling her toes at Henry, she smirked.

“I can’t believe you asked my mom.”

“I happen to respect her opinion.” Henry grinned. Tapping the top of her right foot, he moved to sit cross legged on the floor. A nearly impossible feat given how big his damn legs were. “More than once I have asked your mother for advice.”

“She is good at giving it straight and she does adore you.” Nell moved her foot away from Henry, his fingers absentmindedly stroking over the top, lightly up her ankle.

“Are you happy?” Turning to look at Nell face on, Henry asked the question.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy? I mean, there isn’t anything for me to be unhappy about.” Nell sat on the floor, scanning the things that still needed to be boxed and ready to move. A break wouldn’t hurt. “Are you happy?”

“Sometimes.” Henry confessed. “Do you ever wonder, if we’d stayed…”

“Don’t. No. Please, don’t do that.” Nell shook her head. She was not in the right frame of mind to play this game. Henry turned his head, blinking a few times, he scrunched up his face. “I think about it more than I should and we don’t need to argue, not today.”

“That is a fair point.” Henry agreed. Blowing out a breath, he puffed out his cheeks, tapping his thighs in an anxious manner.

“If it makes any difference,” Nell paused, picking up a photo frame to wrap, “I have a failed relationship because of us.”

Henry had several. It wasn’t a competition.

“Alex thought that, never mind.”

“Was Alex really a relationship?” Arching his brow, Henry pursed his lips. “I mean, it wasn’t nothing, but was it really all that?”

“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.” Nell’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “Part of his reason for it being over, was because he thinks you and I are still in love.” She laughed lightly. “How insane does that sound?”

“Huh,” followed by a subdued laugh, Henry reached for the next empty box dragging it closer.

Wrapping and packing this and that, Henry didn’t continue the conversation. Silently, he did his job, allowing himself to process whatever other issues would have risen, if they had continued.

Some day they would sit and have a very long, very tough, very emotion filled discussion. Today was not that day.

“When we’re done here, Ivan has something he wants you to see. By the way. He and Kal went over to hang out with Sophie.” Henry broke the silence after several moments of packing without a word.

“Why don’t you run over and get them, I can finish this.” Nell smiled weakly.

The air in the room was lifted, the unspoken thoughts and feelings vanished with Henry. Cleaning up the pile of boxes, tape, and various packing materials Nell dusted her hands off on her pants. She hadn’t noticed the time, sending Henry to collect Ivan and Kal had been a better idea than known.

A short visit with Ivan and Nell would be off to her hotel, surely Henry and Ivan would want her to stay for dinner, which is why she had come up with the excuse that she had some work to do and wanted to get back before it was too late.

Downstairs the door opened and chaos entered.

“Mum, momma, mum.” Ivan chanted rushing into the house.

“I’m coming,” Nell called from the stairs.

Barely off the bottom step, Ivan rushed her.

“Hi.” he wrapped his arms around Nell’s waist.

“Well hello, Wild boy.” Nell smiled hugging him to her side. “How was your day?”

“It was good. Dad and I went to the park and then we went to get this,” Ivan took the bag Henry had been holding. Fishing out the neatly wrapped box, he extended it to his mother.

“This is from you?” Raising her brow, Nell took the box from Ivan, who was nodding eagerly.

“I picked it myself. In case you miss me. I didn’t want you to be sad. Open it.”

Nell was going to miss the whirlwind of energy that her son brought everywhere. Thankfully they would be in the same city and she could see him, whenever she wanted.

“Aren’t you sweet? Okay,” Nell smiled, gently pulling the bow off of the brightly coloured box. “Ivan.” she cooed, revealing the horizontal hanging bar necklace. The same one she had mentioned liking shortly before her birthday, then again before Mother’s Day.

“Read it, read it.” Ivan urged.

“Love, Ivan.” Nell read the words engraved across the front of the white gold bar.

“I wrote that and then the lady put it on the necklace.” He bounced in place, like a rocket ship ready to launch. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, wild boy.”

“I wanted to get you a car, but dad said you didn’t need an Aston Martin. So we got you this.”

“Thank you and your dad is absolutely right, I love this way more than a car.” Nell kissed the top of his head. “I love you, way more than anything.”

“Dad, too?” Ivan wiggled his way out of his mother’s hug. Looking up, blinking at his mom, he looked quickly to Henry.

A deer in the headlights, Henry shook his head.

“Dad and Kal, both.”

Glancing over his shoulder at Henry, Ivan smiled, his eyes bright. His silent “told ya so.” more than evident.


	17. Chapter 17

In Love. 

The idea was preposterous. Nell sat at the small table, her work bag on the floor beside her, shaking her head and grumbling as she stitched a small rip in a costume for a rambunctious little girl. Her fingers worked along the tear, the thread and needle moving with ease. 

First Alex had accused her of being in love with Henry. Then Ivan had backed them into a corner. What next? Was she going to walk in and find Henry down on one knee, again, a black box in hand asking her to marry him. A slight nauseous feeling fluttered through her stomach. 

Henry had grown, a lot, since those days. Ever the hopeless romantic, Nell would never doubt that he would try. If he thought the feelings were there and the time was right. 

“Oh god, no.” Nell muttered to herself. 

Over thinking was one of Nell's many superpowers, this was an exceptional example of that superpower. Henry had better things to do than sit around and pine for her. Nell had better things to do than sit around and pine for him, too. 

Tears mended, she smiled at her handy work. Another job well done on the fly. 

One thing Henry had been right about, she loved her job, and the details. What were the chances she could sneak some Viking stitch work into Geralt? Or perhaps a few tiny pieces of the Tudors period? From the bits and pieces she'd been privy to, Nell was relieved that Henry looked fantastic in black. 

Holed up in a room somewhere for hours creating the perfect look excited Nell. Bringing in a look from scratch, being allowed to shape and mold what would be a center staple to such a venture. Henry had been taking a risk asking her and she had fought him every step of the way, but Nell knew it would be worth it. 

“We finished here?” Rayna's head poked around the door, a smile on her face. The poor woman had been working flat out, as were many, to finish this project on time. Nell nodded, holding up the skirt. “You're a legend, Nelly.” 

“Thank you, thank you.” Nell feigned a bow, tossing the skirt to Rayna. “Is that all or did I have anything else coming in?” 

Rayna pursed her lips, shaking her head, mentally scrolling the list of things left to do for the evening. “No, I think we're good. If you don't mind giving a clean up, you can go. Tell Ivan I said hello and I'm going to miss him.” 

“Absolutely, I am going to try and get him over before he has to leave.” Nell's smile was soft, her eyes glassy. In the last two days, whenever she thought of Ivan moving, “she had to urge the few tears that pooled in the corner of her eyes not to fall. 

“Good, I wouldn't mind seeing him.” The other woman smiled wide, “Right, I have to get this back. See you tomorrow, Nelly.” 

“See ya,” Nell's voice floated through the hall after Rayna. 

Picking up her bits and pieces, she tucked them into her bag. A short clean up and she was back home to pack. Ivan had his last football match this evening, one she had to miss because of work, which meant ice cream and pizza after the game. Henry would be out of the house, dealing with that for a few hours at least allowing Nell to sneak in and pack for a little bit uninterrupted. 

Closing the door behind her, Nell turned to make sure it had latched. Damn thing had been sticking and began to get caught, whenever there was a breeze. Flapping the door around like a rag doll. Door secure, she turned again, this time walking a few feet before being plowed into. 

“Shit.” Nell cursed, stumbling backwards, nearly losing balance. Losing her bag and jacket instead. 

“Nell.” Alex stopped, lifting his head from his phone. “I'm sorry, I didn't see you.” 

“It's fine,” Nell grunted bending to pick up her jacket. “No worries.” 

“Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?” Alex reached out to gently pat her arms, looking for any bumps or grazes. “Shit, you must think I'm a real dick.” 

Shaking her head, Nell gave him a soft smile. 

“I don't think that. You know, I don't know what I think, but I don't have any ill feelings toward you.” Alex blinked, confused. “You're free to feel however you want, but I don't hate you and I know this shit is awkward as fuck.” 

“A little, yeah.” Alex agreed. More than a little. Standing outside the door, he shifted from one foot to the other, resisting the urge to reach out and tuck the stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“It's okay, it was an accident. I'm fine. You're fine?” 

Alex nodded. Aside from wanting to crawl under a rock and die, he was fine. 

“Good,” Shouldering her bag, Nell gripped the strap tightly. “I should let you get back to work.” 

“Before you do,” Clenching his fingers tight around his phone, Alex took a slow deep breath. “Would it be okay if we grabbed a drink? Before you leave? As friends? We could invite others, too.” 

“Alex,” a gentle sigh told him everything he needed to know about what was coming next. 

“I get it, it's fucked and I have no right to ask.” 

“It's not that I don't want to, I don't want you or anybody else getting the wrong ideas.” 

“Henry?” Alex licked his lips, his soft blue eyes wanting to look anywhere but Nell's face. 

Shaking her head, Nell's shoulders stiffened. “He and I are not in love.” 

Was she trying to convince Alex or herself by that admission? 

“Okay, but that doesn't answer my question.” Laughing, Alex tried to play it off. “It could be sort of a last drink together, a small everything coming to an end and we won't see one another until who knows when.” 

“Nice poem,” 

“I thought it added a certain charm,” His smile was infectious. “Seriously, think it over. Let me know.” 

“I'll get back to you, but if I don't then -” “I'll understand.” Alex cut her off, a wide smile crinkling the corner of his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Nell stepped forward wrapping an arm around his neck, trying to balance her bag and jacket in the other hand. Awkwardly hugging him with one arm. Alex went stiff for a second, before wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. “I'm sorry, Alex.” she whispered, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“It's water under the bridge. It was only friends, right.” 

“Right.” 

Saying good night to Alex before she hurried off, Nell felt a rock in the pit of her stomach. Alex was a sweet guy, here she was some kind of monster that ruined what could have been something nice. Despite what Henry tried to tell her, there was always something she did to ruin any relationship she'd ever had. 

One didn't have to be Sherlock to see that Nell was stuck in a pattern. She would get comfortable, then blow it all to hell. 

Quietly opening the front door, Nell expected a quiet serene atmosphere. Walking in to find Kal lazed on the cool floor, watching Henry pack a large cardboard boxes in the middle of the house. Grunting as he bent to lift the box on the floor, Henry stacked it in the corner along with a few other boxes that had appeared since Nell was here last. 

“Wow, I am impressed.” Nell whistled once the box was safely out of Henry's grasp. A jump in Henry's back muscles gave away that he'd been startled. 

“We've been busy.” He grinned, lifting his well loved Kansas City Chiefs ball cap to wipe his forearm across his forehead. A curl escaping it's confines stuck against his damp skin, peeking out from under the black hat. 

Setting her bag down, Nell kicked off her shoes, stepped into the living room to inspect the work that had taken place in her absence. Each box properly labeled and taped, a neater system than Henry's usual stick in all in gym bags and suitcases, things will be fine. 

The first time she had moved with Henry had been a slight nightmare. Neither one wanting to relinquish their packing style or listen to the other. Packing up the small bachelor apartments had taken longer than needed, by the end they were both so worn out they had no energy left to bicker. Nell had passed out against the wall and Henry had laid out on the floor. 

“Thank you, for all the work.” Extending on her toes, Nell kissed his cheek. “It's been a huge help.” 

“No need to thank me, my darling. The wild boy and I are perfectly capable of packing.” Henry loosely slung his arm around her shoulder. 

“Speaking of, I thought he had a game this evening.” 

“Ah, yes.” Eyes lighting up, Henry's smile grew. “They won, by six points. I've loads of photos and videos for you. Leo asked if Ivan could spend the night at his house, his dad said it was fine and I agreed. They've been taking this rather hard.” His smile dimmed. 

“I figured this would happen, which is why I decided to let him move with you. If it were on me, he'd be in a screaming fit every night and nothing would be accomplished.” Rolling her eyes, Nell sighed. “I'm glad they won, though.” 

“Me, too. I think he needed that.” Henry nodded, letting go of Nell to resume his packing. “He's been in a rather peculiar mood.” 

“What's up with Ivan and all of his questions lately?” Picking up a dismantled box, Nell began to assemble it. If she got the boxes ready, Henry could go along behind and fill them. 

“Those,” Henry puffed out a breath, running his hands over his head shifting his hat back and forth, “came out of nowhere a few days ago. He woke up asking about love and marriage. I guess he thinks I'm secretly lonely or need to join tinder. I'm not quite sure.” 

“And what have you been telling him?” Brows raised, Nell briefly paused from the boxes. Hands on her hips, she tilted her head to the side. 

“He asked if we loved one another. I told him that I love you, of course. He asked if we'd ever get married, I handled it.” 

“Henry,” Nell groaned, her eyes shut biting her bottom lip. “Why did you do that?” 

“Then what the fuck do you want me to do, Nelly? Hmm? I'm trying.” Scowling, Henry rolled his eyes. “He's my son, he had a question. What was I supposed to do? It's not like I told him we were getting married or that you outright refused me, when I did ask.” 

Huffing Nell pouted, her brow creased, her hand on her hip. Henry was doing the best he could in the situations he had been dealt. It's not as if she had ever told him what she wanted him to say, if Ivan should ever ask such questions. 

Eventually they would have to prepare for the difficult topic of life. Ivan was growing and he was bound to be curious. They should have seen this coming, despite all the things Ivan had wondered over the years, neither one had expected this situation. Rather they had been avoiding it like a plague. 

Henry wrapped a lamp, gently placing it in the box, picking up the partner to wrap and stow away. Nell quietly sat in the corner, a box in her hand. Neither one daring the bring up what was on their mind. Kal sighed, licking his lips, before flopping over onto his side with a loud yawn. The air in the room stiff as the only two people in it got lost in a sinking feeling. 

“I'm sorry,” Henry spoke. Nell barely lifted her head to look at him. “I shouldn't speak to you in that way.” 

Waving her hand, Nell dismissed any grievances. He deserved to say that and more to her, yet he never did. Chin tucked into her chest, Nell cleared her throat, sniffling quietly. Blinking hard, she leaned forward her elbows resting on her knees. 

“Nell? My darling,” Henry knelt down, “what is it?” 

“I know he's smart, but I worry that he will hate me when he's older. I worry that he doesn't understand why we live this way.” 

“Apart?”

“Hmm.” Nell nodded, wiping the back of her hand across her cheeks. “I worry that he's going to blame me and he should, but what do I say? What do I do? Oh god, I'm a terrible mother.” 

“You're a good mum. He will never hate you for any of this. How could he? You've given him the best life. Often times I think about how lucky I am, to have you as his mother. You put up with whatever insanity I bring and you manage to keep us both alive.” Henry nudged her with a gentle smile. 

“Don't sugar coat it. I know that you have your issues with me, too. It's fine. I deserve it.” 

Shifting to sit comfortably beside Nell; Henry's hand gently rubbed up and down her back. “There are things I have questions to, but I don't have issues with you. Janelle, things were complicated and I have accepted that along time ago.” 

“I'm not easy to live with I know that.” Nell apologized. “I get scared and I say mean things, but you still come back. Why?” 

“Honestly?” Henry asked, tucking his finger under her chin lifting her face to look at him. “You want my honest answer to that? Oh my darling.” 

Ivan. The answer was cut and dry. As simple as. He would never leave his son in a bad situation. Nell knew the answer, already. She blinked back more tears, nodding. Yes, she wanted to know. She had to hear him confirm what she knew. 

On the floor, surrounded by boxes, overwhelmed and crying was never how Nell had pictured this conversation to go. The moment she'd imagined had came with far more yelling and frustration. Henry was being far too sweet about this. Holding her face, his thumb lightly stroked her cheek drying the tears that stained her skin. 

“I love you, Janelle. Not only as the mother of my son, but as a person. You were by far the most amazing partner and you have so much to give.” 

“Smooth.” Her shocked response had came out a little more critical than she'd hoped. 

“It's the truth, laugh if you must.” 

“After all this time?”

“Of course. There is something about you, it drives me mad. You really piss me off at times, but then my frustrations of the moment pass and there I am, back to loving you. For some reason, you still hold a fairly large portion of my heart, outside of Ivan. Your failures and triumphs, I want to share them all. I want nothing but the best for you and I never know how to tell you.” 

“I love you.” The words echoed in her ears, more tears welling up. 

“Really?” This was news to Henry. Nell could say she loved him, in a moment to humour Ivan, but to hear her say it in a moment like this was - - Henry wouldn't get his hopes up. There was loving somebody and there was being in love with somebody. 

“I do. I guess I never stopped. I've told myself it's for Ivan, but I don't think it is. Not all of it.” She stammered over her reason. As if there had to be a reason. Surely he had said he loved her to make her feel better, perhaps she had said it only to stop her thoughts? Nell licked her lips, nodding gently. “I don't know how I feel, but I know that as much as I push you away, I do it because I love you.” 

On the floor, surrounded by boxes, his heart in his throat is not how Henry had expected this conversation to go. Here they were now, in the silence of the room, you could have heard a pin drop. Leaning over, he did the only thing he could think to do.


	18. Chapter 18

“You weren't here this morning.” 

“I had to work,” Nell balanced her phone as she took the last sip of coffee. 

Henry had woke early to find he and Kal had lost their guest. Nell had been awake and out the door before 4am, almost an hour before Henry would be out of bed again. In a perfect world, Nell would be at home in bed, not at work on her second coffee trying to sort costumes to names. Her head was throbbing and she felt like a house had been dropped on her. 

“Will you be back this evening, with Ivan?” 

“I think so. Bridie is bringing him over around 4:30 and I am bringing him home.” 

“I will see you this evening then.” Henry yawned. Nell didn't have to see him to know he was stretching and likely looked like shit. “You know, if you wanted to leave the hotel, I'd be happy to make a permanent move to the couch.” 

“I appreciate the offer, but I think this is a conversation that may have to wait.” Nell smiled sheepishly at Celine, who was watching her from the other side of the room. The other woman was a doll, until she was on a time line and the verge of losing a member of her team. 

“Okay, I will see you this evening.” Henry took the hint, he had called her at work after all. Be it that he had called to see what time he had to have Ivan ready to go with Bridie. Ivan had tried his hardest to convince Henry to take him to see Nell at work, to no avail. 

Work was awkward enough for Nell and Alex, in no way did Henry want to show up and add fuel to that fire. 

“Yep.” Nell smiled ending her call, letting her phone rest on the table beside her. 

“More coffee?” Rayna smiled sitting the watered down brown water next to Nell. 

“Do I look that bad?” 

“You look like you are going for a raccoon impersonator.” Rayna's laughter filled the room. “I'm not saying that you look like shit, but I am not saying that you look good.” she leaned over the table, batting her eye lashes. “So?” 

“So?” Lifting the take away cup, Nell took a sip of the questionable coffee. This was her last one for the day. Otherwise she would be buzzing around the room faster than Ivan on a Christmas Day sugar high. 

“Come on, you know that I don't ask questions often, but how was it?” Winking Rayna's smile grew. 

“How was what?” Nell grimaced at the bitterness of the coffee. Set coffee should be illegal. 

Sighing, Rayna rolled her eyes. “You come in here looking like a hot mess and you can't stop smiling. Don't play dumb with me, Nelly. I know your just got laid look.” 

Choking on the coffee, Nell coughed, wiping her mouth and sniffing furiously to try and stop it from shooting out of her nose. Shaking her head, she coughed a little more, setting the cup down and checking her blouse to make sure it was coffee free. A highly amused Rayna stood before her, arms crossed over her chest, wearing the biggest grin Nell had ever seen. 

“We didn't...well, it wasn't like that. I look like shit, because after I broke down and cried on my floor, I got drunk and Henry put me to bed. Alone. By myself.” Nell explained the previous evening's ending. “He slept in Ivan's bed, I slept with Kal and I use the term slept lightly. I was awake half the night vomiting out everything I had ever eaten in the last six years.” 

“Oh god,” Rayna stifled her laughter. Gently patting Nell's hand, she tried her best not to laugh at the misfortune. “I'm sorry, babe. You got drunk and he slept in Ivan's room? He really is Clark Fucking Kent.” 

“Henry was as drunk as I was, trust me.” Nell's eyes were wide. “We – I had a bit of a breakdown, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and that is the rest of the story.” she shrugged. 

The intimate details of the conversation that caused the tears would remain confidential. Nobody had to know those. In the same way nobody had to know that Nell had foolishly assumed Henry leaning in, to wipe more tears, was his attempt to kiss her. Seconds before he stood up to make the short trek to the kitchen, she'd grabbed the front of his shirt kissing him. Forcefully at first, she shied upon realization that his intentions had been misread. 

Nobody spoke of Henry the rest of the morning. 

Thankful that Bridie was the one bringing Ivan over, Nell could wait a few more hours to face Henry. Happily Ivan raced through the door, chattering about his sleepover at Leo's and giving his mother all the details about his game the night before. 

“I made two goals, mum.” Ivan beamed leaning sitting on a stool next to Nell's work space. “Two in one game.” 

“I saw, dad showed me a video. You did well, wild boy.” She smiled, praising his hard earned accomplishment. “I'm sorry that I had to miss it, but I was very impressed with the photos and videos that I saw.” 

“Dad was there, it's fine.” the little boy shrugged it off. Having dad around instead of his mother was going to be the new norm, might as well get used to it. 

“Do you plan to play once you move?” Rayna cut in, making conversation with her favourite little human. 

“I don't know. Maybe. I might be done with football for a while. I'd like to try something more challenging.” He reasoned as if being asked his life plan. Leave it to Ivan. Nell rolled her eyes and smirked. 

“Like what?” Nell prompted. This was the first she heard about this. 

“I asked dad if I could learn to sword fight. Maybe I'll go back to karate or try jiu jitsu? He said he'd teach me how to ride a horse. I think that would be totally awesome. I know you're scared of them, but it's okay mum. We could ride bikes together instead.” 

“So, you have big plans.” Rayna giggled. 

“Yep.” beamed Ivan. “Mum, can I have a new bike helmet?” 

“We bought you that one before summer, what happened to it?” 

“Not that kind, mum. I'd like a motorcycle helmet. You never know when a guy will want to go for a ride.” 

“You're not getting a motorcycle helmet. You don't have a motorcycle.” Before Ivan could further his fantasy or attempt to correct her, Nell held up her stance. “And your father will agree. So, no. When you're 60, maybe.” 

“Mum,” Ivan huffed. “You're being unreasonable.” 

“I am being your mother.” Nell stuck her tongue out at her son. 

“Whatever, I'm going to make up. See ya when it's time to go home.” Hopping off his stool, Ivan waved picking up his bag and trotting out the door. 

As promised, Ivan left not returning until it was almost time to leave. Where he'd gone for nearly three hours, was a mystery. As long as he wasn't creating a disturbance or tormenting anybody, Ivan was allowed to pass between departments. When asked, Ivan shrugged and gave the most vague answer. 

“I was around.” 

What a kid. 

Upon his return, toting a prop that resembled Ivar's throwing knives, gave insight to one of his stop overs. Alex had disappeared and Ivan had to know why. Asking Alex was less risky than asking his parents. Unfortunately Alex didn't tell him much either, ah well. Ivan liked Alex, but he wasn't ready to have him as a step-dad. Apparently Danila Kozlovsky had found that funny, because he couldn't stop laughing when Ivan expressed this to Alex. 

On the way home, Ivan chatted non-stop about his day. How he would miss his visits and the people he'd met along the way. Switching to ask a million questions about what the new project would be like. Would he be allowed to wander between departments? Would Henry show him how all the cool things worked, like he had with other projects? Maybe his dad would let him try on parts of his costume – he did that with Justice League, Ivan got to wear the cape and it was awesome! 

“Go put that with your coins,” Nell instructed walking in the house, needing a small break from Ivan and all of his big plans. “Wash up and come down for dinner.” 

“Okay.” Ivan darted off up the stairs to stash his new memento with the various custom challenge coins Henry had saved for him, after handing them out to cast and crew on his projects. 

Taking a second to look around, Nell was taken back by the amount of boxes in her living room. Every box from Ivan's room was now located in the living space. A few from the kitchen as well as her room. Stacked and organized by room. 

“You worked hard today,” She turned to Henry at the table behind his laptop. 

“It's amazing what Kal and I can get done when we're alone.” He looked over the computer with a fond smile. “There are a few things in your room that need packed and the bathroom. I figured we could leave those, until you were ready to go?” 

“I like that idea, yeah.” Nell agreed walking by to the stove, where a pot sat with a lid securely in place. “Dinner, too?”

“Yes, I put together a simple root mash with some salmon.” Henry answered his eyes still on the screen. “I haven't eaten, when he comes back we can have dinner. Then once he is settled, I'll help you pack some more.” If you want, or if you want to leave, then I can get dinner and...” 

“If I leave, I don't dinner. I am having dinner, because this smells way too good to miss. And I don't mind staying, I can pull my own weight.” She teased. 

“It was nothing, I had to get a workout in anyway.” 

“I – I didn't expect you to do all this.” giving her head a subtle shake, Nell sighed. “Thank you, by the way.”

She was thankful that Henry had organized her entire moving process, but the thanks had been for previous events. Like not freaking out on her over her misjudgment. Thanks for sitting on the floor with her, while she broke down and not judging her. Thanks for being there and helping her and Ivan get through all of this. 

Dinner was barely finished, when Ivan began to complain. Rubbing his eyes throughout dinner, he had grumbled a few times, a sign that somebody hadn't slept well. Sleepovers were fantastic, except for when the children involved lied to parents about when they went to sleep. 

“I'm tired.” Ivan whined, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

“Then go to bed, do you want me to read to you?” Henry stopped the complaints in their tracks. Ivan shook his head. He would only fall asleep before they got a full page in. “Okay, then go brush your teeth and I will be up with Kal to tuck you in.” 

“Night momma.” Ivan wrapped his arms around Nell's neck, hugging her tightly. “I love you.” 

“Night wild boy, I love you too.” Nell squeezed him gently. “Go on, get in bed. I'm going to go pack some things, then head out.” 

“Would you like some help?” 

“That would be great, thanks.” Nell nodded. “Get the wild boy to bed and come on over.” 

Once Ivan and Kal were in bed, Henry returned downstairs to find Nell had cleaned up after dinner. Dishes in the dishwasher, lights dim, and the house quiet. She was scrolling through her phone with a roll of tape in her other hand. Not looking at Henry, she stepped forward, ready to get the show on the road. 

“Sorry, I meant to meet you upstairs. Shall we?” 

More hands make light work or something like that. Henry patiently held boxes, lifted things from the shelves in the closet, taped and moved boxes. Nell organized, wrapped then packed the boxes. Who knew she had this much stuff? Only a small fraction of these things would follow her to her new place. A two bedroom furnished townhouse, twenty minute drive from the house that Henry would be living in. Small garden included, as requested. 

When production traveled, Nell would have a hotel room, her location never going over more than the twenty minute mark from anywhere Henry and Ivan would be. A practical request that Henry felt easily accommodated. He wanted Ivan and Nell to be able to get to one another on a short notice, without distance being the issue. 

In the closet, Henry reached to grab a basket of clothing, turning too quick and bumping his head on the closet rod. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Nell stood from the floor. Rushing to check his forehead. 

Rubbing his head, Henry chuckled, “I'm fine. Tis but a scratch.” 

“Maybe a break?” Nell took the basket, the suggestion welcome. They had lost track of time, packing well over the two hour mark. “We've got a lot done, it won't hurt.” 

“i like that idea,” Henry continued to rub his head, a possible mark would form by morning. Nothing he couldn't conceal with a hat for a day or two. “So, who is going to help unpack all this?” 

“Smart ass.” Nell smiled folding a shirt and placing it in the box. “I'll manage. Although you will be there before me.”

“We could hire someone, good idea.” Henry winked with a laugh. 

Sitting cross legged on the bed, Nell taped the top of the last box she intended to pack for tonight. Once it was in the stack, neatly against the wall with the others, she would collect her things and head out. Henry fumbled around with his phone, the elephant would only creep in as long as there was space to allow it. Nell had felt it the second they had left the teasing and chatter drop. 

Box secure, she smiled a thanks to Henry, who took it to where it was supposed to be. He would move them downstairs tomorrow, convincing Ivan that it would be fun to see who could move the most boxes. Leaving the light weight ones to the side for his son. 

“That it for tonight?” 

“I think so.” Nell nodded, springing up off the bed. “I am going to get my things and head out.” 

“You could stay. It's late, I don't mind taking the couch.” Henry offered. 

“You were kicked out last night. I don't want to bother you again.” Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Nell looked up at him with a reserved glance. 

“It won't be an issue. I don't mind. Last night was...well tonight perhaps you will sleep.” 

Nell nodded cautiously. She'd assumed Henry had been asleep when she raced into the bathroom, only to have him end up holding her head and rubbing her back until she was able to go to bed. “Last night, when I...” 

“Right, about that. It's past. It's whatever you want it to be. If you want to forget it ever happened, then I am happy to go along with that.” 

“I wasn't thinking straight and I misread, a lot. Sorry.” 

“It was in the moment, things happen. I'm not worried about it and I don't want you to be sorry. There is nothing to apologize for.” 

In the moment, Henry had felt his heart in his throat. Wishful thinking told him that his plans were going to change, heading upstairs instead of to the kitchen. In an instant the kiss has subsided and Nell sat on the floor, refusing to make eye contact until he handed her a glass. Did he want it to be more? Absolutely. Despite the vulnerable state of the moment, had Nell asked Henry would have obliged. 

He couldn't help himself. Whenever she kissed him, his brain had a way of shutting off and doing whatever she wanted him to. It's how he had found himself in bed with her two times in the last several years. 

“I'm glad you feel that way. I know it was in the moment, but I don't think I'd take it back.” Wrapping her arms around herself, Nell curled inward chin tucked to her chest. “I mean, I don't want to take it back. I'm not sorry I did it only sorry that I acted without thought of how you felt and whether or not you'd be okay with it.” 

“You make kissing me sound so lovely.” Slowly Henry blinked, making a face. Scrunching up his nose, he tried to hide his amusement. “Are you that disgusted by me?”

“Not the case at all,” Nell squeaked, clearing her throat. “I don't want you to take this the wrong way or think there is something behind it that isn't. I meant when I said that I love you, Henry.” 

“And I you.” Sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, Henry leaned in. His shoulder resting on hers. 

“Okay. Whether or not it's the same kind of love, I don't know, but whatever it is I think we should probably take some time to talk. We need to talk about this.” Nell rambled on. This was far easier the first time around. 

“Mm hm,”

“I feel like I'm stuck in this pattern, where I circle around and I keep going until I'm dizzy and then I snap. It's constantly there and I don't know what to do or how to control it. Like I can't control myself or what is going on, I want to but...” She bit her bottom lip, trembling when she gathered how close he had moved to her. 

Faces inches apart, Nell closed the last bit of space. Tugging his bottom lip gently with her teeth, Nell leaned her chest into him, pressing her body against him. Asking for more. 

“Fuck it.” Arms around his neck, she tangled her fingers in his dark curls. Massaging her fingers against his scalp, Henry groaned. 

“You're certain?”

“Yes.” 

If there was a world record for shucking clothing, they may have just beat it. Kicking her pants off, Nell couldn't get them away from her fast enough. Any insecurities she may have otherwise had were gone and the only thing thought was how she needed to feel Henry's skin against hers. 

“You know the last time, I uh -” Nell gasped, her head lulling to the side opening space for Henry to leave a trail of small kisses along her neck and shoulder. “Oh.”

Nell couldn't contain her hands, they'd always had a mind of their own when it came to Henry. She wanted to explore every inch, no matter how many times she'd done that. Her hands splayed on his chest, the soft hair tickling against her palms and fingers. Oh god, she always loved the smooth tufts of hair that worked their way down his torso. Trailing across his stomach and below. Biting her bottom lip, she giggled at the feel of his nose in the crook of her neck. 

“You smell fantastic.” His breath was hot against her skin. Her hair and skin had a delicate musky smell when she was aroused. 

“Same as always.” 

“Comforting.” 

“Hmm,” Nell hummed, her fingers tracing along the deep v of his hips. “Fuck you've gotten big.” 

“Why thank you.” Henry laughed, his hands kneading her backside. “Though I don't think it's gotten that much bigger.” 

“You know that isn't what I meant,” She teased, kissing along his collar bone. Yelping in delighted surprise when his hand smacked her backside. 

“Shh, we can't wake Ivan.” Henry warned, proud of himself. 

“Please, we could set an air horn off next to his head and he would sleep through it.” Grabbing his shoulders, Nell pulled him forward, leaning back on the bed taking Henry with her. 

Henry had missed this, the playful fun they would have, wrapped in so much love and passion. Oh god, his thoughts began to sound like a cheesy romance novel one would find at an airport to pass a flight. 

Stopping him midway down her torso, Nell shook her head. Tonight she didn't need the full package deal, skipping the extras and moving right to the main event. This wasn't the time to prolong things, although she loved Henry's attention to detail, there was a time and a place. 

“Good grief.” Nell choked, her laugh breathy. Licking her lips, she smiled and continued to laugh. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“You need to be quiet.” Henry warned, his forehead against hers, trying not to laugh along with her. “The last thing we need is to scar our son for life.” 

“Okay, okay. I'll be quiet. But that means you, too.” Her eyes caught his, wide and full of life. “I know how loud you like to get.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I'm saying that you need to keep control, as sexy as it is when you get vocal. Not tonight.” 

Gleamed in sweat Nell's head was back, a silent scream choking out. Rolling her hips, arching her back, she could feel her breath stuck in her lungs cutting off in her throat. Lifting her head up she gasped a breath and clung to the sheets, her fingers gripping with every ounce of strength she had left. Bottom lifted her legs were wrapped as tightly as she could get them around his hips, good lord he felt fantastic under her grip – in every sense of the word. 

Comfort came in many forms, for some people they found comfort in another person, for Henry that comfort came from Nell. There was a distinct comfort that came over him, when he was with her. Sex was sex, unless it was with that person you found that connection with. She set him on fire in ways he'd never knew possible, she was like electricity. Hands on either side of her head, he knelt down placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

Lost in the pleasure and emotions that were stirring in the pit of her stomach, moving her to the core, Nell was terrified to let go. If she let her grip on the sheets or Henry go, she would be left floating surely. Everything around her stilled, the noise of the world shut out. The only thing she could hear was her heartbeat, a muffled grunt, and slicked skin hitting skin. A quick bang from the headboard hitting the wall jolted her and she began to laugh again. 

Placing a finger to her lips, she giggled her warning. “Shh, my love!” 

“Sorry.” Henry swiftly apologized. “I couldn't help it.” 

“You're terrible at being quiet.” Nell trusted herself to let go of the death grip on the sheets. Instead holding onto Henry's hips, her nails lightly scraping the taut muscle, leaving a faint mark on his warmed skin. Guiding each movement, thrust, she gasped tightening her grip. Her fingers were going to leave bruises but Henry didn't care. 

All good things must come to and end, despite wanting them to last forever. In the final moment, Nell felt her body tremble, her fingers digging tighter into his stilled hips. Unable to think straight, she welcomed a soft kiss from Henry, his lips dry when they met hers. 

“I think we're getting good at this.” His voice was muffled, resting face down his head on her shoulder. A day's worth of stubble grazing her skin.

“We've always been good at this,” Nell's chest heaved with a deep, ragged breath, “but we have gotten better. A lot better.” 

With a grunt, Henry sat up, his feet hitting the floor in an immediate search for sweat pants and a shirt. Settling for a pair of running shorts and a tshirt, he had left on the floor this morning. From the side bed, Nell watched him with a confused stare. Her feet hit the floor and she shivered as the fan osculated in her direction, sweaty and warm, her skin prickled with goosebumps. 

What was with the silence? 

“Where are you going?” Nell frowned, pulling on Henry's green Nike tshirt and a pair of shorts from her dresser. Watching Henry reach for the door handle. 

“To the couch. You do know our son has a habit of barging in here first thing.” 

“So, lock the door.” Nell shrugged, adjusting her shorts. “But not right now, I need to pee. Kal isn't going to go full attack mode, if he hears me in the hall will he?” 

Henry shook his head. “He's not into barking in the middle of the night, you're safe.” 

“Good to know, I'll be back. Why don't you climb back in bed? I'll be quick.” She smirked, extending on her tip toes to give him a kiss. 

Cautious and quiet, Nell snuck out into the hall. Ivan's door still open a slight crack, enough for Kal to nose his way out of he chose. She ducked into the bathroom a breath of relief that Ivan hadn't came barging out of the room with a million questions. Washing her hands, she tried to avoid the reflection staring back – judging her. Narrowing her eyes at the woman staring back at her, Nell clicked her teeth. It was done, what else could she do about it? 

Opening the bathroom door, she turned to the right feeling someone watching her. A fear rising like she'd never felt before, fuck. Met with the big brown eyes of Kal, the onset of fear lifting. Tongue hanging out, the big dog quirked his brow and tilted his head. 

“Don't look at me that way, you lick your own ass.” Nell snipped. Kal yawned unfazed by her words. Relaxing, Nell leaned over to scratch his giant head, she whispered. “Go back to bed, say nothing, and I will give you the biggest dog bone I can find in this country.”

Nails clicking on the floor, Kal did as he was told, waiting a beat Nell listened as he jumped back onto Ivan's bed. When she heard nothing but light snores, satisfied that Ivan was sleeping peacefully, she worked up the courage to return to her room. Door locked behind her, rubbing her face Nell sighed. 

“You dog is a judgmental asshole.” 

Henry barked a laugh, laying in bed with an arm resting under his head. His tshirt back on the floor and the shorts piled beside them. Under the top of the sheet his gray sleep pants peeked out, leaving Nell a tiny bit disappointed. 

“I am sorry that Kal has offended you. I will speak to him about it, in the morning.” Henry joked, patting the bed beside him. 

On the right side of the bed Henry looked content, Nell made a slight tsk sound, walking to the far side of the room. Since when did he think she slept on the left? 

“Move over.” Nell nudged Henry with her knee, climbing into bed behind him. Rolling to face her, Henry frowned when Nell pushed him away. “No, no way.” She shook her head, “roll over.” 

Doing as he was told with a “hmph” sound, Henry pouted. This was not how he had expected to spend the rest of the night, exiled in bed. 

“You're too warm.” Nell snuggled up against his back. Her forehead resting against the middle of his shoulder blades. “I don't like it when you crush me, all night.” Legs wrapped in his, she draped her left arm over his torso, fingers running through the small patch of hair on his stomach. She had to almost climb on top of him to reach around, a vast difference from when he used to have a slender physique. “This is better.” 

“For who?” Henry lifted his head, doing his best to glance over his shoulder at her. 

“Both of us.” Nell situated her right arm under her pillow, her left hand still teasing Henry. Walking her fingers up his abs and onto his chest, she smiled against his back. Kissing his shoulders, nipping playfully now and then. “You are a magnificent man, my love.” 

“Oh really?” Henry captured her hand, holding it in his, kissing the back of her knuckles. 

“Mmm, in every sense.” Nell smiled unable to see his face, she wiggled her fingers in his, gasping when he pretended to bite her finger tips. “You drive me crazy and we argue, a lot, but you have no idea how much I appreciate you.” 

“Is that the sex talking, my darling?” 

“No,” Nell's frown went unseen. “You really are magnificent and I do appreciate you. I don't always convey that, but you are fantastic. You're a magnificent father, truly. You take such good care of Ivan and me. Even though you don't need to, you always do things for me, and I am forever grateful for that, Henry.”

Tightening his grip on Nell's hand, Henry laid with their hands resting on his chest. Nell drove him crazy, on a good day, but when it was good – they were great together. 

“You do know that I love you.” He never tried to hide that. At times he wanted to shake her and ask her what the fuck was going on, but he still loved her. 

“I know and I have been terrible to you.” Nell sighed, her cheek resting against his bare shoulder. “But you still put up with me.” 

“I think about you, more than I should at times.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.” 

Now was hardly the time to add, “I've ended relationships, because of you. I've met some spectacular women, all which could be amazing partners, but they're never you.” Instead he kept that bit to himself. 

Henry cleared his throat, his body relaxing against hers. Nell always felt awkwardly content koala hugging him, though he loved it. She used to spend hours draped over him, telling him how much she loved him and whispering naughty things in his ear. It always made him feel loved. 

“Henry.” Nell's voice was hushed. 

“It's funny, I don't believe in love at first sight. But something about you.” He blew out a breath. “You've captivated me from the very start.” 

“I'm sorry.” Nell whispered, her lips brushing his skin. “I'm sorry for being cold and distant. For blaming you, when I knew things weren't your fault. For leaving and...” 

“Janelle.” Henry's voice was raised ever so slightly. “No, it is not the time.” 

“But...”

“I have more that I want to say and I know you do, too. Maybe we should wait, discuss this tomorrow. When heads and hearts are clear.” 

“Tomorrow.” Nell agreed.

“Sleep well, my darling.” He kissed the palm of her hand this time, closing it back up in his. 

Trudging down the stairs, rubbing his eyes Ivan yawned. Kal hot on his heels, sniffing the air catching the scent of bacon he eagerly wagged his tail and pushed past Ivan. 

"Morning sleepy heads." Nell greeted her son and the dog. "Scrambled eggs and bacon okay?"

Scratching his head, Ivan nodded. Dragging himself onto a stool at the counter, he took the glass of orange juice from Henry and took a long drink. 

"You're here early this morning, mum."

"Uh, yeah," Nell nodded, pushing the eggs around in the pan. "I um, I had to come over and...do laundry." 

"Oh." 

"How'd you sleep?" Henry opened the patio door for Kal to take a bathroom break. 

Ivan shrugged, eyeing his parents. "I would have slept better had dad not kept yelling and trying to be scary. I know you want to get Geralt right, but can you do it quietly?" 

Nell snorted, trying to hide her laughter. "Henry, how dare you keep our son awake yelling and being scary." 

"You can only practice a 'hmm'," Ivan growled trying to match Henry's deep tone, "so many times." 

"You never mind. What I do after you've gone to bed, is my business. I have a job to do and if I want to yell and grunt then I will." If there was ever a moment to use that acting talent, this was it. 

A deep crease formed in Ivan's brow, shaking his head at his father. "Stop being cranky, Mister. You need a nap!" He pointed at Henry, breaking into a shriek of laughter.

Back turned, Nell did her best to hide her laughter. She'd missed the chaos of Ivan in the morning, sadness came over her whenever she thought about Ivan moving. Seeing him laughing and tormenting Henry eased those worries a little. Catching her eye, Henry winked.


	19. Chapter 19

About last night – words a person never wanted to hear, especially after a night like that. Nell had said them more than once. In return she had been on the receiving end once or twice. 

When Henry had climbed the stairs, resting against the door frame of her room, arms across his chest Nell knew exactly what was coming. 

“About last night, when we -” She braced herself against his words. Henry licked his lips, “were packing, we might have underestimated my headbutt into the rod.” Not the words she was expecting to hear. Removing his hat, Henry showed her the bruise in the center of his forehead. 

“Poor baby, you should watch where you are going. We can't dent that pretty face.” Nell snorted and threw a rolled up pair of socks at him. 

“If I ruin my face, I may never work again.” Henry chuckled tossing the socks back at her. “Thankfully, I believe it will heal in time for pre shoots and all will be saved.” 

“Oh good, because if you don't have a face for a job, then that means I don't have a job.” Nell's eyes were wide and she huffed a breath, “It means we'd have to train Ivan and Kal to do something useful. How do you feel about juggling fire?” 

“Kal may need a shave first,” Smirking and shaking his head, Henry rolled his eyes. These were the moments he missed the most. “On a serious note.” 

Oh oh. Here it was. Nell should have known she couldn't escape this. 

No matter how good the sex was, with someone you weren't fully committed to, there was always the uncomfortable next day.

“Since Ivan and I are out of your hair soon-ish, why don't you stop living in a hotel and stay here?” Holding up his hand to stop and protest, Henry swiftly laid out the plans he had been running in his mind. “I will sleep on the couch, not the first time I took the couch for you.” a smirk turning the corner of his lips. Henry had spent a fair amount of time sleeping on the couch, while Nell was pregnant. 

“Or we could do Ivan's suggestion. He and I in the big bed with you in the other. Either way, it will give you a few days with the wild boy and I know you're not loving that hotel.” 

“You discussed this with our son?” 

“It was our son's idea.” Henry shrugged taking a step into the room, glancing over his shoulder in to the hall. “Between us, I think he's a tad upset about leaving you on your own. He's always lived with you and I think this is a bit harder than he expected. I know you're only going to be a short distance away, once we're settled, but it's the initial move.” 

Nell nodded. She had been having a similar issue. 

“How sweet of him to think of me.” 

“I told him that I would ask, but it would be up to you.” 

Staying in her own space for a while would be nice. Despite it being packed and ready to move, there was something comforting about being in familiar setting before a large life change. 

“If you're sure that you're okay with it, then I can check out tomorrow.” 

“My darling, I could not be more fine with this.” Henry's smile grew. 

As discussed, Nell checked out of the hotel the next morning, no sadness at all in leaving the room behind. Maybe a tiny bit of sadness having to leave that shower behind though. She should have made it clear that she wanted a small garden and a fabulous bathroom in her new space. Ah well, she couldn't have it all. From the photos Henry had been sent, her new place was rather modern and not all that shabby. Nell could make do. 

Back in familiar surroundings, she left her suitcase on the floor of the bedroom, everything in Ivan's room packed except for a few piles of clothes to get him through the next couple of days. It was as empty as the day they moved in. Even a fully furnished townhouse looked stark when you first arrived. The basics were a welcome sight, but the real warmth happened once Nell was able to get her things moved in, creating the welcoming, lived in space. 

“Mum, momma, mum.” Ivan stuck his head around the bedroom door. “Dad wants to know what you want for lunch.” 

“What do you want?” Nell held out her arms, walking to her son, hugging him to her side and kissing his head. Ivan wrinkled his nose slightly pulling away. 

“Can we have sushi?” 

“Again?” A gentle laugh was met with a shrug. “I suppose, if that is what you want. Go tell your father,” Ivan wiggled from her hug, gently grasping his shoulder Nell walked him back to her. “Before you do that, can we talk for a second?” 

Ivan nodded, leaning against Nell's side. 

“Dad said it was your idea for me to stay here. Thank you, for thinking of my feelings.” Nell left another kiss on his head. “But, I want you to know that I'm going to be fine. I want you to go with dad and have fun.” 

“Okay.” 

“Moving is hard, but I think you and your dad are going to be just fine. You'll make new friends soon enough, you're going to do great in your new school, and I know that your dad is thrilled to have you live with him.” 

Ivan refrained from rolling his eyes, instead smiling and nodding. 

“It's okay mum, I'll be fine. Dad is pretty good at this parenting thing. Sometimes he doesn't cut the cheese toastie the right way, but he's trying.” 

“If that is your only complaint, then I would say he is doing a great job.” chuckling, Nell smiled at her son, tears threatening to fall. Sometimes Ivan was too grown for his own good. “You have a wonderful dad, wild boy. He is one of the good ones and you are going to be, too, when you're older.” 

"Destiny... helps people believe there's an order to this horsesh..." Ivan smiled sheepishly at his mother. "Sorry."

Leave it to Ivan to take a sweet moment and send it spiraling. Nell hid her laughter, masking the smile with a knit brow and her best mom face. 

"Go play outside. Your father shouldn't be letting you read these things." She lectured. 

"But mum, if I can't read them then how can I help him get ready? I am but silent backup." 

"Outside!" Nell pointed to the stairs "Go! As for your father, he's getting it next." 

"Okay, but go gentle on him. He really does need all of the help he can get.” Ivan walked down the stairs, his mother on his heels. “Without me this would be like a pie with no filling." 

“Get Kal and go outside.” 

“What about lunch?” Ivan glanced over his shoulder, hitting the bottom step. 

“I will tell your father what you want, now go. Smart ass.” Nell shook her head at the boy in front of her. 

With a huff, Ivan called for Kal. Instantly the dog appeared beside the boy, tail wagging aggressively. Muttering to Kal about how he was only trying to make his mum feel better, Ivan reached the back door. From his position in the living room, Henry raised his brow in question. 

“Don't let him read your work, please. Also, he wants sushi for lunch.” Nell gave Henry the details. 

“I sent him up there to tell you lunch was ready.” Henry chuckled, “He's not getting sushi, what a kid.” 

“Well, he's your problem, now.” Nell gently slapped Henry on the shoulder. “Enjoy. I'll go get him, tell him to get his ass in here and eat.” 

Ivan, Ivan, Ivan. 

What a boy. 

Walking into the garden, Nell froze, the garden had a fair variety of plants but none large or dense enough to hide a child and an Akita. A calm breath, she slowly exhaled, looking for any clues as to where the duo had escaped to. The partially open back gate was her first clue. Narrowing her eyes, she strode to the gate with purpose and a teeny bit of fear. 

Surely this was Ivan's doing, as Kal would have gone mad if someone had entered the garden without warning. The dog took his job of keeping the boy safe very seriously. She'd witnessed Kal bark angrily at Henry once for rough housing with Ivan. 

“Ivan?” Nell called walking through the gate. “Kal? Iv-” she sighed heavily any ounce of fear leaving her body. “Ivan Henry...” Nell snipped. “Get over here.” 

Across the courtyard, Ivan sat on the steps of Jordan and Sophie's townhouse. Kal sitting proudly beside him, allowing Jordan to scratch his neck. Eyes wide Ivan immediately got to his feet, his head hanging, waiting for his mother to lecture him on what he'd done wrong. 

“Hey mum,” Ivan's voice was little, trying his best to give her his most innocent look. 

“Home, right now. Go. You, too.” Nell pointed at Kal. “Your father has lunch ready, go eat. We'll talk about this when I get over there.” 

“See ya little man.” Jordan waved at the discouraged little boy. 

Head hanging, Ivan walked across the courtyard, Kal in tow. Nell rubbed her forehead, watching as they climbed the steps and walked into the house. This was going to be a discussion when she got back. Taking a moment to catch her breath and steady her nerves, she closed her eyes. 

“Don't go too hard on em.” 

“Oh?” She side eyed Jordan. 

“Yeah, I came in from my run and saw them out. He said his ball came over the fence and he was looking for it.” 

Slumping onto the step beside Jordan, shoulders shaking, Nell clenched her fists slowly counting to ten. Another calming solution. 

“He knows better, he should have came to get Henry or I.” 

“He knows better, but he's at that age he's going to push every boundary. Wants to be independent. I remember that stage.” 

“Yeah? Did you wander off and leave your mother a frantic mess?” 

Jordan's eyes lit up, a smile curving under his head. “I did a hell of a lot worse. I'll have my mum send you a list.” 

“Oh god, please don't. I don't think I can handle that.” Nell's laugh was light. Her heart no longer in her throat. 

“See you're back in the house,” Jordan gestured to the townhouse across the courtyard. 

Rocking back and forth gently, Nell nodded. “Didn't make sense to keep staying in a hotel, when they'll be gone in a few days.” 

“How are you holding up with that, anyway?” Tipping his water bottle to his lips, he eyed her curiously. 

“Ivan needs his dad. Henry has never had the chance to have Ivan, on an every day basis. I think it will be great for them. As for me, it's not like they're leaving me forever. Only a few weeks and they're maybe thirty minutes away once I get there, too.” 

“You're a good mum,” Slinging his arm around Nell's shoulders, Jordan squeezed her tightly to his side. “It takes a lot to let your kids do something like this.” 

“He needs it. Don't get me wrong, the weirdo next door has been very helpful, but he needs Henry.” Nell smirked and laughed at the grumbling man holding her. 

“Coming for dinner and drinks tomorrow night?” 

“Uh, I was invited, but I haven't decided yet.” Nell pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip. “What do you think, is it weird if I go?”

“How so?” Jordan cocked his head, “You've worked as hard as anybody else going to be there. It's open to anyone who wants to come, not just those of us gracing your tv with our fancy mugs.” 

Nell rolled her eyes, he knew full well it had nothing to do with that. “You know what I mean.” 

“Ah yes, you mean my dear mate Alex.” Jordan sighed. “Here is how I look at that, you can't avoid people forever. He'll be there, but it's a big fucking space. You don't have to speak to him.” 

“I suppose, it's not that I don't want to talk to him. It's just awkward.” 

“So, then say hi and keep moving. Why not bring Superman, too? He could use a night out. I love your little man, but he is exhausting at times.” Jordan joked. He enjoyed spending time with Ivan, albeit he hadn't got to see much of the little guy lately. 

Shaking her head, Nell groaned. “No, I don't think bringing Henry is a good idea.” 

“Why not? He got on great with everyone here that day. Bring him, give us someone new to pick on.” 

“I have watched you pick on the new guy, I'm not sure Superman can handle that. He looks tough, but I don't think he's ready for that, yet.” 

“Nah, we'll be nice.” 

“Sure, sure. I'll ask him, but I highly doubt he'll agree.” Nell rubbed her hands on her legs, standing up and wiping her hands across her bottom to rid of any dirt. “I'll see you tomorrow?” 

Jordan nodded, waving Nell off. “I'll be around. Remember, don't be too hard on the little man.” 

As predicted, Henry declined to join Nell – citing that while he was comfortable in the privacy of Sophie and Jordan's home, he wasn't sold on the rather public affair. Then there was the matter of Ivan being in a bit of trouble for wandering off, with Kal. Henry gave her some line about wanting to stay home, to make sure Ivan didn't attempt to break his punishment. 

A whopping full day of being grounded. 

Wandering off was one thing, the tantrum he proceeded to throw, when asked of his motives was the real reason behind the punishment. 

Henry at home. Ivan grounded for another three hours. Nell sat between Sophie and Rayna at a long table surrounded by familiar faces. Laughter and chatter buzzing all around. Mike, a camera operator sat across from them, telling a story about his latest fishing adventure. Nell enjoyed the tall tale, reminiscing of home with her grandfather, uncles, father, and brother. 

Quietly listening, now and then chatting with her friends; Nell kept to herself most of the evening. Shortly after dinner, a portion of the group excused themselves for a host of reasons. Some to freshen up, others to sneak away and have a cigarette. Left on her own, Nell picked up her phone, checking for any texts of missed calls. Unsure why Henry would be requesting her help, she had secretly hoped he would have sent her and S.O.S. 

Asking for her urgent advice or guidance. An excuse to dart away, before she had to drag this on longer than necessary. The once comfortable surrounding was becoming stiff. No fault to the anybody, Nell's own feelings. She was leaving in a few weeks and there was an elephant in the room, looming between her and Alex. They'd said their peace and moved on, however there was always the lingering questions of others. 

Sliding her phone back in her bag, Nell looked up to see a petite blonde woman taking Rayna's seat. During the evening, Nell had spotted her at the other end of the table between Alex and Ragga. She looked like somebody who could easily be friends with the Icelandic goddess, which caused her to pay little attention. 

“Hi,” 

“Hello,” Nell smiled at the blonde woman sitting beside her. 

“Erica,” She delicately held out her perfectly manicured hand, showcasing perfect nails and a lovely handful of expensive rings. 

“Janelle.” Politely shaking the woman's hand. 

“Not a smoker?” 

“No, not any more.” Nell had ironically quit shortly before finding out she was expecting. A habit she'd picked up thanks to Henry. “Are you...do I know you?” 

“No, I was bored down there. Since you were the only woman left at the table, I decided to come over. Men.” She rolled her eyes, giggling like a school girl. “I'm here with a friend, are you here with someone?” 

“No, I work in the costume department.” Nell narrowed her gaze. 

“Shame, you're kind of pretty.” Erica shrugged, “Maybe not date a leading actor pretty, but I think you could easily grab a stunt performer.” 

“Who did you say you were here with?” Nell picked up her glass of wine. Oh if only this woman knew. 

“Alex, you know he plays Ivar. Of course you would know, you've probably dressed him.” 

Sipping her wine, Nell raised her brows, setting the glass down and wiping the corner of her mouth. “Ouch, wow, I am impressed that this is how he replaced me.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You didn't know?” Nell sucked a breath through her teeth, wincing. “We only recently broke up. It's a funny story really, you see...” 

“I don't need details, thank you.” Erica wrinkled her nose, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

“Okay, if you say so. I have no hard feelings toward Alex, really. I mean, clearly he has moved on which is good.” Nell shrugged, her amusement level rising. Alex was too nice for this woman. “I'm glad.” 

“Sure.” 

Slowly Nell nodded, “It was lovely to meet you. When you get the chance, tell Alex that Henry and I wish him well. He'll be happy to hear that Mr. Cavill and I have worked things out. Could you let him know, for me?” Giggling, Nell took into the account of the perplexed look on Erica's face, leaning in she winked. “Yeah, that Henry Cavill.” 

Using the chance to make her exit, Nell found Rayna and Sophie, informing them she would be leaving. Promising to tell them all about it, later, she caught Alex's attention only for a second. Cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips, he gave her a short nod. Brushing by on her way to the Uber, she took her chance. 

“I'm glad you've moved on and I apologize now.” Nell gently pet his shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

“She's a friend, who is here looking at a job. It's whatever.” He shrugged, flicking ashes onto the sidewalk. Marco standing a few inches away, pretending not to eves drop. “Have a good night, tell Ivan and Henry that I send my best.” 

“I will.”


	20. Chapter 20

Nell had felt like a bit of an asshole, when she climbed the stairs and walked through the front door. Unfairly she had taken the bait and responded in a less than classy manner, too late now. Henry was laid out on the couch, feet kicked up and an arm resting behind his head. The television droned on with a random David Attenborough documentary, quietly filling the room with light and noise. Resting his book on his chest, Henry squinted against the dim light and smiled. 

“Have a good night?” 

“No,” Nell pouted dropping her bag and kicked off her shoes. Tugging at the hem of her dress, she pushed Henry's feet out of the way to sit down. Tucked into the corner of the couch, Nell rested her head against the back of the worn piece of furniture and closed her eyes. “I was a terrible person. Am I usually a bitch?” 

Clearing his throat, Henry removed his book, sitting up. “What happened?” He sat with his arm slung against the back of the couch, gently stroking the nap of Nell's neck. 

“I overreacted, took the piss out of some poor girl. In my defense she was being a total clout chasing bitch.” Crossing her arms, she huffed like a child. “Shame, you’re kind of pretty,” doing her best impression of an air-head, Nell faked an obnoxious giggle. “Not pretty enough to fuck someone of importance, but pretty. Or whatever the fuck it was.” 

“Do you mind telling me what this is about?” Henry moved closer, his arm around her shoulder, his other hand resting on her knee. “And I think you're absolutely more than pretty to fuck anyone you choose.” 

“It's stupid, I know, but Alex brought some girl with him and she was a complete bitch to me. I assume it's because she is a bitch, not even because she knew who I was. If she knew who I was, then she played clueless pretty fucking well.” Nell rambled on. Beside her, she could feel Henry stiffen. “It's not like I am jealous because he can do whatever he wants, but who is this stranger to walk over and tell me I'm not good enough? I am good enough. I am!” 

“You, my darling, are more than good enough. Clearly this woman has no idea how amazing you are. As a mother and a partner. She is insecure and needed to try and bring someone else down to build herself up. Forget her,” pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Henry inhaled and smiled against her hair. 

Inching closer, Nell wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him firmly, she sighed against his lips. Letting him go, with a light huff. 

“What's that for?” Henry pulled back licking his lips. 

“Stress relief? Selfishness? I love you? Thank you? Take your pick.” 

“You're welcome, I love you too, and how about a cup of hot cocoa? You can talk it out, relax, and then we can head to bed.” Henry kissed the top of her head, gently squeezing her knee. 

Nell hummed, now that was a plan. 

“I assume you mean in separate beds? I'm not ready to explain this to Ivan, yet.” 

“Separate, yes. And what is there to explain? We had sex, we were awake before him, he is none the wiser.” Henry shrugged, standing from the couch. Stretching his arms and back, he sighed. “I'll go make that cocoa, wait here.” 

“I am going to go change,” Nell peeled off of the couch, her dress while decent for a dinner, was not all that comfortable for sitting on the couch drinking cocoa. “Don't forget the whipped cream.” 

“Got it,” Henry called back, opening the fridge. 

Comfortable in her shorts and tshirt, Nell poked her head in to check on Ivan and Kal, before heading back downstairs. Sprawled out in the middle of her bed, Ivan was lightly snoring while Kal rested on the foot of the bed. Creeping downstairs, she paused to watch Henry setting two mugs down on the small coffee table. She envied how he was able to keep placid, even when he was worked up and frantic. Henry rarely showed it. 

“You may need to sleep down here, tonight.” Nell commented, getting comfortable on the couch and reaching for her mug. 

“They take up the bed, again?” 

“Yeah, but they left a tiny bit of space for you.” She laughed lightly. Taking a sip of the warm drink. “How did they get that cute?” 

“Kal is a dog,” Henry spoke, the obvious answer being the best, “and I know you tell Ivan he is all me, but I think he gets his cuteness from you.” 

“Please, our son couldn't be more you if he had been a clone.” Nell gently nudged him with her elbow. “Did he tell you that he informed Alex that he didn't want him as a step-dad?” 

Henry snorted, steadying the mug in his hands. “Oh god. I hope Alex didn't take offense.” 

Raising her brow, Nell gave Henry a pointed look. “Why, it's not as if you like him.” 

“It's not that I don't like him,” Henry paused, “had we met under different circumstances, I think Alex and I would have gotten on fine.” 

“Hmm,” Nell hummed sipping her cocoa. Whatever made him feel better. 

“You know that I can't help myself. I once sulked for two days, because Luke Evans complimented how lovely you looked.” He chuckled fondly. “You're not even his type.” 

“I happen to think that was very kind of him, I sure as hell didn't feel pretty that day.” Nell rolled her eyes, sliding her mug onto the coffee table. 

“Non-sense,” Henry shook his head, a bit of whipped cream and cocoa making a faint mustache, “I think you look lovely always. You looked great when you were pregnant.” 

Daily, sometimes hourly, Henry would remind her how lovely or adorable she had looked. He was always free flowing with the compliments, though they came more during those months. Most of her pregnancy, Nell had felt like shit – looked like it too, so she claimed. Hearing how nice she looked made her feel better in the moment. 

“My pregnancy was so hard, you were fantastic, but I don't think I was ever ready.” Nell picked at her nails. 

“You were so happy when we had Ivan, though. You were and you are a great mother, my god I can't think of a better mother.” 

“I was a good mom, because i had to be. It gave me something to focus on, but I was terrified and I didn't handle it well at all.” Nell could feel the tears threatening to fall. 

In seven years, she'd never granted Henry the formal courtesy of an explanation. He'd never asked for one. Nell had left him, telling him they needed to be apart for a while and that was that. Age, a change of feelings, even the change in his career had all be things he'd imagined the reason to be. He should have known something was up, why had he been such a blind fool? 

“We had a baby and then I was on my own, for months. You came back and then you were gone again.” Nell wiped her eyes. “I'm glad you got Man of Steel, because you worked your ass off and you deserve it, but I didn't know what else to do.” 

“Nell, my darling.” Henry wrapped her in a tight hug. 

Brushing her cheek against his, her body shook with each breath. “I felt so alone and I was so scared. It hurt me that you could easily leave us and that scared me more. It's not your fault, I know that, but it didn't seem to matter back then.” 

“My darling, why didn't you tell me? You could have told me you felt this way.” Stroking her hair, Henry held her tighter. An overwhelming self hatred began to poke it's toe into the depths of his mind and heart. He wanted his career, after all it's what he'd worked his ass off for. He didn't want to have it at the cost of sacrificing every other thing in his life. 

Nell shook her head, in her cocoon hiding against Henry. “No, no I couldn't. I didn't want you to think I was being selfish. You had to go, I know that. My problems were for me to deal with and I took them out on you. The proposal, it was too much. Something inside me snapped and I had to get away.” 

“Janelle, my darling darling Janelle.” Henry rocked her gently in his arms. “You could have told me, I need to know these things. When you're unhappy or scared, I needed to know. It's how relationships work.” 

“Would you have listened?” She pulled her head back to look at him. Watching the sadness on his face wash out and turn to a sort of realization, Nell snorted. “See. It would have caused an issue and we would have separated anyway. No, I didn't want to be that type of girlfriend who ruins everything for you.” 

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Henry carefully calculated and debated what his next words would be. He'd been hurt when she'd left, not understanding what he'd done or if he'd done any thing. One minute he had taken he to dinner, planning to spend the rest of his life with her and the next...

Hearing her tell him that they needed to be apart was the single most gut wrenching experience of his life. Henry held her for a second longer, before finding the words he needed to say. 

“I was devastated, by us separating. For weeks, I moped around, feeling sorry and trying to figure out what I had done.” He spoke in a hushed tone. “Did you – did you even want to be with me during any of it?”

If she said “no”, Henry felt as though he may need to leave and come back at a later hour. 

“I loved every minute with you, oh god Henry, my love. I would never change that part of my life for anything, because it was amazing.” She smiled, when he kissed the tip of her nose. 

A weight lifted, Henry closed his eyes for a second, a smile spreading. Lifting her hands he kissed the back of her knuckles, holding them there for a moment. “If you're not the love of my life, the least I can do is still love that you're in my life.”

The same words he had given her a few months after they'd broke it off. A phone call to check in on Ivan, had led to Henry trying to make as much small talk as possible, only to keep Nell on the line. 

Nell paused, a nostalgic laugh filtered between them. “I thought that sounded cheesy then, it's still cheesy now.” 

“I'll work on my material.” Henry was glad to see her smile, even a little. “I should have known you were hurting and I made a mess of that. However,” his hands tightened around hers, “I do love you, still as much as I did then. Being apart gave me a lot of perspective.” 

“We needed time apart.” Nell tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Not to mention what you wanted, I wasn't ready for.” 

“You're absolutely right, but I still wish we'd discussed this.” Henry was growing frustrated with the memory and himself. “When you left, I didn't think it would last long. Quite honestly, when you moved back to London I thought we would go back to how things were before. I had fooled myself into thinking you would move back in and we'd carry on.” 

A handful of times, Henry had convinced himself that they were making progress. He had it in his mind that they would be back together, when Nell would once again move on, he was left standing on his own trying to figure out a way to process how he had felt. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be,” Henry was insistent.

Biting her bottom lip, Nell blinked hard. “I told myself if I was angry with you, then letting you go would be easier for me. Unfairly, I thought of ways to stay annoyed and angry with you. I'm sorry. Doing that was childish and rather pathetic of me. It was easier than telling you the truth.”

“This being the truth?” 

“That and I still love you. I think I have been in love with you, since the day you walked in and asked me out. Do you remember what you asked me?” Nell giggled. Henry groaned, running his hands over his face. Shaking his head. What an idiot he had been. Why she had ever agreed was beyond him. “Say it! You remember!” 

“What did one plate say to the other?” Henry mumbled, shame oh the shame. She should have laughed him out of the room. “Dinner's on me.” Nell's giggle fit grew as Henry blushed. “Is that really when you decided you were in love? Oh god that's fucking awful.” 

“It is and it was cute. I can remember laughing over that for hours, you were so proud of yourself.” Nell snorted, patting his cheek. 

To make the situation better, Henry had asked her while he was half dressed in a suit of armour. He'd finally asked the girl out and hadn't made too much of a fool of himself. Henry had wanted to climb under a rock and never emerge. He had been rather proud of himself and a little boastful, telling everyone who would listen that he had a date. 

“Do you like raisins?” Henry tilted his head, a lopsided grin on his face. 

“What? Are you feeling okay? Henry?” 

“How do you feel about a date?” 

“Asshole,” Nell slapped his shoulder, rolling her eyes. 

“I'm serious, we can get Bridie to come over, go out. The two of us.” His gaze never left her face. 

“Are you sure? Is this a good idea?” 

“Possibly, we won't know until we try.” Henry shrugged. “Although there are some things I want to say.” 

“Go on.” 

“I don't know how you feel about the other night, whether it was sex or something else. We've been caught in this before and as much as I love you, I do not love being a means of stress relief. If you agree to this, I want to be open and honest. I want more. I'm not asking you to marry me, yet, maybe ever again. What I am asking is that we take this slow, see where it leads, but if it ends then that is it. We clearly were not meant to be together.” 

“Henry, I don't know what to say. I want to say yes, but what if I do and it's the wrong answer?” 

“What if you decline and that is the wrong answer? What if there is no wrong answer?” 

“Please, don't take this the wrong way, but I may need to think this over.” Nell sat still, watching his chest gently rise and fall with each breath. Calming in a way. 

“Of course, take your time.” 

“I want to say yes, but I'm scared. If we try this and it doesn't work, I can't go through that again.” 

“I've put the choice in your hands, the rest is up to you, my darling.” 

He had seen a chance and went for it. Henry had left the choice to Nell, allowing her to decide the next step as a way of making her feel comfortable with the final outcome. They would go to bed, sleep on it so to speak, and she would give him an answer when she was ready. 

“I'm going to go move Kal and push Ivan over. I'll see you in the morning?” 

“Yes,” Nell nodded, clenching her hands tightly at her side. “I will see you in the morning and I think we should try a date.” Holding up her finger, to halt any reply, she continued. “Baby steps, Henry. A date, maybe another once I am settled, and we go from there. Once we figure out what we want to be, we can involve Ivan. Until then, it's best we don't give him any wild ideas or hopes.” 

“Absolutely.” Henry gave her a firm nod. “I'm not sure I could take another interrogation over breakfast.” 

“Alright, well,” Nell stood wiping her hands on her thighs. “I guess it's settled, I can call Bridie in the morning. One more thing, I am sorry for everything. Truly, I should have never left the way I had.” 

“It is what it is. We can't change that, but we can look forward to what's coming.” Henry held out his hand, clasping it Nell leaned into his side, “But for now, let's get to bed. Details can wait, my darling.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Hey, can we chat for a minute?” Marco asked, stepping in front of Nell. Another day nearly drawn to a close, if he didn't do this now then he would likely miss his chance. 

“Sure,” Nell glanced over her shoulder, telling Rayna she'd be back in a moment. Stepping outside into the evening air, she shivered and pulled her sweater tighter around her. “What's up, Marco?” 

Already in his pocket, Marco had a pack of cigarettes in his hand, holding out the pack he offered out of a sort of politeness. He knew Nell didn't smoke. Passing on the offer, Nell sighed and waited for him to light his cigarette. The sky was beginning to grow dark, the last bit of sunlight filtering the yard, in a brilliant display of orange and pink. 

“I thought you should know this, make of it what you will, but Alex didn't mean for Erica to say any of that shit to you. If he told you, then you might think he was only trying to make himself look good.” Marco blew out a puff of white smoke. 

“It's over, but thanks.” Nell passed it off. 

Licking his lips, Marco took another drag. Pausing to blow another puff of smoke. “She's a friend from back home, she came over because he asked her to. Guess he was too ashamed to admit it, but whatever.” 

“Uhuh. Why are you telling me this? I don't care.” 

“I wanted to tell you, because he feels shitty about what she said. Had he known she was going to be like that, he would have never asked her to come over.” Marco flicked the ash from his cigarette. “They're not together, but when he was home they hung out and she seemed to hit it off with him. Anyway, he didn't want you thinking that he would allow that behaviour.” 

“It's fine, I know what he's like. I know that she isn't him nor does she speak for him.” Nell shivered in the light breeze. “Is that it?” 

“I think so,” giving a sharp nod, Marco smiled. “Well, have a good night. Don't be a stranger, I mean if you feel like it. If you're ever in Copenhagen, drop me a line and we'll grab a drink. If I'm ever in whatever city you're in, I'll look you up.” 

Nell smiled, holding her arms open for a hug. “I will take you up on that offer, you never know where we're going to end up next.” 

“Exactly!” He hugged her tightly, squeezing her as hard as he could causing Nell to playfully gasp. “Okay, I'm on my way out, have a good night. Good talk.” 

“Good talk,” Nell waved, turning and moving back inside where it was warmer. 

“What was that about?” Ever the nosy one, Rayna waited for all the details. 

Clicking her teeth, Nell puffed out her cheeks. “He felt the need to apologize, for Erica and her bullshit. Anyway, moving on. I have two more pieces to finish and I am home. Chop chop, let's work.” She clapped her hands, urging her friend along. 

Whether Marco had come to her under his own discretion or at the hand of Alex; Nell didn't know nor care. It was nice of Marco to apologize, since Alex had hardly spoke to her since that evening outside of the restaurant. He didn't owe Nell an explanation or an apology, Alex wasn't the one insulting her. 

Another week and two days before Nell was finished here. 

Three days and Henry and Ivan were off. Two and a half now. As she glanced at the clock on the wall. 

Finished for the day, Nell gathered her things, happy to head home. The less time she had to spend at work these days the happier she was becoming. Home was nearly packed, save for the furniture that belonged to the house, the box towers becoming more frequent around the space. Movers were scheduled to come the day before Henry left, since Nell would be at work, he could dictate and direct. 

Their lives in Dublin were coming to a close. Another chapter waiting around the corner. 

Walking through the front door, Nell took a second to savour walking through the same front door she'd called home for the last several years. A bittersweet feeling. A boofing bark alerted her that Kal was on duty. Tail wagging he pranced to the door, shaking his head and snuffling at her. Bending down to pet the big dog, Nell smiled at his happy face. 

“I will get you that bone, I promise. Might have to wait a bit, but I am working on it.” She whispered to the dog, who licked his lips. He hadn't forgotten about his pay off, though it was beginning to feel as though Nell had. “You're a good boy, Kal.” 

A whole body shake, Kal nosed Nell's hand before turning and trotting back to the kitchen. He had left a little too long, who knew what kind of goodies Little Henry had dropped during the time Kal was absent. Following Kal through the maze of boxes, settling in the kitchen, Nell was greeted by Ivan and Henry. 

Set up on the counter top, Ivan's cheeks were covered in flour, while Henry had the front of his tshirt covered in a sticky dough. The two of them were laughing, while Henry attempted to roll out a ball of dough on the smooth counter top. 

“Mum, momma, mum.” Ivan held out his arms, his hands sticky with the dough. 

“No, no hugs look at you!” Nell settled for kissing his cheek instead. “What are you two doing?” 

“We are making pasta,” Henry spoke, his eyes locked on his phone screen as the woman on YouTube instructed how to roll the perfect pasta. 

“This late?” 

“We wanted to have a fresh hot meal, for when you came home.” Wiggling on the counter top, Ivan beamed with pride. “Dad said I can stay up a little later tonight.” 

“Ah, I see. Well thank you, both.” Nell gently tapped Henry's back. Watching over his shoulder, she was waiting to see how far he would get with rolling the dough, before she told him there was a pasta roller in the pantry. It had been there when she moved in, nobody had ever used it, to her knowledge. Tonight would be as good as any to test it. 

Pasta a delicious success, even without the help of the pasta roller, Henry cleaned up his mess while Nell settled Ivan for the evening. A few chapters of his book read, he was snuggled into the bed with Kal, eyes closed and snores all before Nell returned downstairs. 

Out of her work clothes and into her shorts and tshirt, Nell's bare feet left a soft padding across the living room floor and into the kitchen. Dishwasher loaded, left overs tucked in the fridge, and the counters nearly sparkling Henry waited for her on the small patio. Late evening air held a slight chill, feeling fantastic on Nell's warm skin, the last bit of summer holding on as tightly as it could. 

“She returns,” Henry smirked his head leaned back, eyes on the skies above. The stars were easy enough to see, despite the lights of the near by city. “Wild boy in bed?” 

“Oh yes, he was nearly asleep before he got his pjs on.” Nell sat on the other chair, picking up the cup of mint scented tea on the table, which she assumed was hers. “I think I won't be far behind.” 

“Hmm,” Hummed Henry, his head still back, eyes now closed. Inhaling the scent of the garden. In the evening the smell of the flowers were fragrant and full. “I spoke to Bridie, this morning. She's coming by tomorrow around 9:30, to take Ivan out.” 

“Is she?” Sipping her tea, Nell quirked her brow. “You still haven't told me what we are doing. Or am I allowed to know?” 

Smirking, Henry's shoulders shook in a light laugh. He had thought of keeping it a secret, until he remembered how annoyed Nell would be, if he didn't at least give her a hint so that she could dress comfortably. 

“I had thought of that little Italian place, the one where we had our first date, but then I wondered if they were still open. They are.” 

“Ivan and I go there some times.” 

“Then I realized that instead of being nostalgic, I should be looking forward. How do you feel about a picnic in the park?” Henry's smile grew with excitement. 

“A picnic? Really?” Nell was impressed with the effort and thought that he was putting into this. 

“You don't like it?” 

“Not at all, I think it's a great idea. What about taking it down to the beach? We can find a quiet spot and have a nice lunch.” 

“I like the way you think.” Leaning in, Henry kissed her cheek. “Once Ivan is out of the house, I will work on getting it together.” 

“Do you want any help?” 

“Don't trust me?” He teased, gently. Nell shrugged. “I can manage fine, thank you. Besides, I am the one taking you out. It wouldn't be fair, if I made you help put it together.” 

“Okay, it's all on you then.” Nell took her last sip of tea, giving the rest to Henry. “I am going to bed, I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Cavill. Looking forward to this picnic.” 

“Good night, my darling.” Henry smiled accepting the tea. Taking a sip, he smirked over the mug. “I will see you tomorrow.” 

Bright and early, Henry had Ivan and Kal bouncing on the bed. Chattering about his day out with Bridie, excitedly Ivan wiggled around in bed, not surprised Henry had prepared himself for the extra excitement. Shushing Ivan, he held a finger to his lips, speaking in a low voice. 

“Don't wake your mum, come on. We'll take Kal for his walk and come get breakfast.” 

“Can we give mum breakfast in bed?” Ivan's eyes lit up. 

“If she's still in bed, now out of bed and get dressed. Quietly!” 

Sneaking down stairs, Henry, Ivan, and Kal were careful not to make any noise. Nell was getting the chance to sleep in today, it would be terrible to wake her early for no reason. The morning met them with a gloomy grey sky, rain threatening to fall, and Henry's mood was suddenly downcast. So much for the picnic. 

Nevertheless, clipping Kal's leash on, Henry chose to see the silver lining. The weather at lunch time could be vastly different than the weather at 6am. On their walk, Ivan waved and chatted to this neighbour and that. His usual routine as Mr. Popular. There wasn't a person within two blocks that didn't know the sweet and charming boy. 

Strolling around, they accomplished everything they had set out to do on their walk. Setting their course for home, Ivan held Kal's leash tightly, while Henry walked along with a rather large bouquet of flowers. Ivan had suggested they get some from the back garden – as he often did, when he wanted to give his mum a special gift. Henry snorted at the idea of Ivan ripping up Nell's flowers, she must have grown more patient than he knew, to allow their son to do that and keep the confidence to do it again. 

“Remember, quiet. We don't want to wake mum.” Henry warned opening the door, strange he was certain he'd locked it on the way out. Perhaps he had imagined it. Opening the door, he stepped inside, Ivan and Kal on his heels. 

He would set the flowers in some water and then store them out of sight, pulling them out before their picnic. Nell was going to love them. Once they were safe, he would feed Ivan and get him ready to head out with Bridie. Setting to work on creating the perfect afternoon picnic lunch. He'd found a basket while packing and...Henry stopped, his thoughts pausing when he laid eyes on Nell. 

“Where have you been?” Nell asked standing in the kitchen, a bowl of oatmeal and berries on the table. 

“We took Kal for his morning walk.” Ivan answered, sitting at the table, casually pulling her bowl over. Sheepishly smiling when he got caught. “And dad had to get some flowers.” 

“Flowers?” 

“I was hoping you wouldn't be awake yet,” Henry confessed. Holding up the bouquet of assorted lilies. He had ordered them the previous afternoon, hoping to surprise Nell. Luckily they informed him that he could pick them up at early as 7am. “They didn't have any African lilies, which is why I went with assorted lilies.” 

“They're lovely, thank you.” 

“Dad says it's nice to surprise people now and then. Next time, I want to surprise you with something cooler.” Ivan grumbled, the bowl of oatmeal now his. 

“I think these are more than enough.” Nell smiled accepting the flowers. “When did you leave?” 

“Around 6:30,” Henry shrugged, glancing at the clock. “We didn't want to wake you.” 

“No worries, I left around five. I wanted to get to the gym before it was too crowded.” She found a glass to put the flowers in, adding some water. “I've been home long enough to shower and ea – Oh wild boy,” she shook her head at Ivan eating her breakfast. 

Mumbling a “sorry” around the mouth full of oatmeal, Ivan smiled. 

“It's fine, I'll make mum and I breakfast. You eat and go get ready, Bridie will be here to get you.” 

Right on time, Bridie arrived at the door, happy to spend her final day assisting in taking care of Ivan. Eager to get going, Ivan subtly jumped up and down beside his nanny. Kisses and hugs, Nell waved from the door until they were in the car. If she could find somebody like that woman anywhere else in the world, would be a damn miracle. Henry was on it, trying to find the best person to take over the job, although he was still convinced it would be easier to ask Bridie and her husband to join them. 

“They're off.” Nell announced, attempting to see what Henry was doing in the kitchen. 

Swiftly closing the top of the basket, Henry shook his head. “Ah ah. You have to wait.” 

“What am I going to do until we leave?” 

“Whatever you want, I don't care. Take Kal for another walk? Read a book? Visit the neighbours? Compose the next great opera? Whatever it is, leave the kitchen.” Henry teased. 

Nell didn't have to wait long, before Henry found her in the back garden. Picking away at her hard work, she would miss all of these when she was gone. The back garden was a small patch of boring green with one lone tree, when she'd arrived. Picnic packed, Kal content to be left for his afternoon nap session, Henry and Nell were out the door in record time. 

A first second date. Or whatever it was. Nell wasn't entirely sure. 

Whatever it was, they had agreed to a few simple rules. 

No Ivan Discussion. They loved their son, but they needed to take some time to themselves. 

No Work Talk. They could do that any time. 

No Arguments. Hear one another out, listen and breathe, before speaking in a rash manner. 

For a late summer afternoon the beach was fairly quiet. Nell had brought a blanket that her grandmother had made her as a child, Ivan had received one as well. A family tradition of sorts. A few years ago, before her grandmother had passed, she'd gifted a blanket to Henry for Christmas. Though not family, nor married into it, he was close enough. 

The patch work of varying shades of green laid out on the sand, Nell kicked off her flats to kneel down onto the soft surface. Bunching up the bottom of her sundress, she tucked it under her legs staring up at Henry who was attempting to find the perfect spot to sit, enabling him to see Nell and not get blinded by having to stare into the sun. 

“Alright, what did you bring?” Nell lifted the top of the basket. Packed expertly, she marveled at the job well done. 

“Since we're getting low on groceries, I have put together a bit of everything.” Henry smirked, “We've cheese, some fruit, I found a bit of questionable meat in the back, a loaf of bread, and a bottle of rose.” 

“Oh, wow, aside from the questionable meat, sounds great.” Head tipped back to enjoy the sun, Nell chuckled. “Thank you, by the way. For doing all of this.” 

“Non sense, you can't take a lady on a date and not put effort in to impress her.” Henry smirked, “I'm glad we are doing this.” 

“Me, too.” 

“I want this to be fun, enjoyable, and light. We're here to have a nice afternoon, together. Shall we?” Reaching into the basket, Henry pulled out two stainless steel wine tumblers. 

Laid out on the blanket listening to the waves roll on the beach, accompanied by people laughing and shouting in the sun, Nell seemed to have a smile etched into her face that was nearly unbreakable. Listening to Henry tell her about his latest conversation with his older brother, they had phoned as part of a routine to catch up. His wife and kids were well, enjoying their summer holidays, and looking forward to seeing everybody when they could. The usual. 

“They seem to be doing well, I haven't spoke to them in a while, but from what your mom tells me.” Nell took a sip of her wine. 

“Do you talk to my mum often?” Henry leaned over to reach in the basket. Pulling out a bunch of grapes. 

Nell shrugged. “Not as often as you talk to mine, but a fair bit. At least once, maybe twice, a month. I talk to your brothers here and there as well. Mostly it's a text now and then.” she smiled softly, “It's usually to see how Ivan is doing, or asking if we can set up a video call for the kids.” 

“I'm glad you've kept in touch. I know that it means a great deal to mum.” 

“I'm glad they want to keep in touch.” Nell countered. Without her family and Henry's, there were times when she would have been absolutely lost. 

“This is nice, I forgot how much I enjoyed it here.” 

“It is lovely, I was thrilled to come back. It's changed a lot since then, but it still had the same charm.” 

“Do you remember,” Henry paused, tossing a grape stem into the basket, “when we used to sneak away after work, come down to swim, and there was that tiny fish place up the beach that served those giant punch bowl margaritas?” 

Nell snorted, how could she forget? 

“You nearly had to carry me home, the night I was told I couldn't drink a whole one on my own.” 

“I am glad you found sense to walk, I was in no state to carry you anywhere.” Henry chuckled, licking his lips. “You know, I haven't found a margarita or fish that good anywhere else.” 

“I have found some good fish. I mean, you can't beat my dad's.” Henry closed his eyes, nodding in agreement. Walter Stewart knew his way around fish. “But I have never found a margarita that good. Unfortunately, I found out they closed in 2012.” 

Stretched out on the blanket covered sand, the conversation drifted along with a relaxed pace, Nell rested back on her elbows watching the clouds float across the sky. A lazy, slow afternoon was well deserved. A day off to do nothing was a rare treat, especially for Henry. 

Stretched out on his back, Henry sighed, the sun was beginning to really warm up and it felt fantastic. Nell's shoes behind his head, he cracked open one eye looking over at her. They were comfortable with one another, relying on old feelings and habits when they were together. 

A second try was a long time coming, though in the process, there had never been a right time. Until now. In the last year, every time they had spoke or saw one another there was a sort of spark. Dull at first, but there none the less. Henry stretched his arms up, locking his fingers and pulling his muscles to a satisfying feeling. 

Giving them a second try would require a lot of work and a few heavy discussions, when the time came, until then they could stay here in the sand enjoying that they were together. Knowing that things were changing and this time, nobody was stopping it. 

“Henry,” Nell leaned over him, her face blocking the sun. A soft glow around her hair, she looked serene. 

“Mmm?”

“I know that we know one another, but I want to get to know you, again.” Nell pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, her sunglasses slipping from the top of her head. Sitting back, she rested her elbows on her knees. 

Sitting up, Henry stretched his shoulders, reaching into the basket for another snack. Giving her words a little time to sink in, there had been a strong point. 

“A lot has changed,” Henry rolled a grape between his thumb and forefinger. “But I don't know that we've changed too much. I know that you still love the colour emerald, you've always wanted to visit Italy – which you've done now. And that you absolutely hate when somebody tries to force you into anything.” 

“Ah, yes. All true.” Nell agreed. “I know that you are still the biggest dork to ever walk. Your favourite thing to do on a day off is sleep, as long as you can. And you hate it when people try to tell you what you're feeling, because you feel everything in a way that nobody truly understands. I also know that you really dislike it when somebody pushes you away.” 

“What I want to know is who you are now?” Henry furrowed his brow, “I know that the carefree and spontaneous Janelle isn't you. Not any more.” 

Nell shrugged, picking up a piece of cheese. “She's still in there, but she's been buried. I think, with the right persuasion she could come back out.” her smile soft and unsure. 

“You were always the confident one.” 

“We've switched roles. In a way. I remember you were painfully shy.” 

“Still am, but I've learned how to make it look otherwise.” Henry shrugged and smirked. For a second, he sat staring at the water beyond them. “I have never let go of the thoughts that this could happen, again.” 

“Really? I don't mean to sound rude, but the various relationships didn't make it look that way.” Nell licked her lips, the salt of the feta lingering. 

They had been apart six or seven months, before she'd heard that Henry had started to date again. 

“Looks aren't everything. You know, I don't have an excuse for why I went through so many. I suppose the reason is that I was lonely. If I kept dating one right after the other, then I would find somebody who was close to you. Perhaps a similar personality, or a trait. Something that I could hold to? Maybe find somebody I could be with, who was miles away from everything you were.” 

“Oh,” frowning, Nell pursed her lips. 

Over time Henry had dated some rather lovely women, each one appearing poised and graceful. The two that Nell had met were every bit the perfect Hollywood girlfriend, if Henry ever cared about that? What Nell cared about was how they had treated her son. Henry was selective about who he introduced his son to, rightfully so – Nell had only ever introduced Ivan to Alex – when Ivan had met his longest relationship, they had hit it off instantly. 

Nell had expected to be a tiny bit jealous at least, yet it never happened. Why be upset that her son got on with a woman who could potentially be in his life, long term? Well, in theory. 

“My last ended, because of Ivan.” Henry raised his brow in confession. Nell's creased. “She said she was okay with the fact I had a son, I suppose as long as he never came around. Since I love my son more than anything, ending it with her was the obvious choice.” 

“Have you ever ended things because of feelings for an old partner?” Nell sipped on her glass of wine. 

Henry bit his bottom lip, of course he had. More than once. 

“I have. Several, yes. Mostly all of them. Except one, she ended it because she had feelings for her former partner.” He frowned, at the time it had hurt, yet showed him a great deal of himself and what he was doing to women he'd tried dating. “You?” 

Nell laughed, a short burst of laughter. “Nearly all of them. Though at the time I never would have admitted that.” 

“Tell me,” Henry sat straighter, “if you could have anything from a partner right now, anything at all, what would you want?” 

“Uh, oh boy.” Nell's voice wavered. “This could need some thought, phew.” 

“First thing that comes to your head.” Henry prompted with a light shrug. 

“Okay, well.” Nell huffed, “I want somebody who listens, it attentive, caring, but won't let things get too boring. I like a good argument now and then. They have to care for Ivan and love him, maybe more than they love me. Somebody who isn't afraid to speak their mind or ruffle my feathers, who takes their own happiness as seriously as they do mine. A big heart, a big heart is a definite must.” 

Henry nodded, allowing the words to sink in. The same things she wanted then were the same things she wanted now, give or take a few minor differences. 

“And what about you, Mr. Cavill?” 

“The only thing I've ever wanted is somebody to love me. Doesn't matter who I am or what I do, they need to love me and be able to deal with whatever comes in life. Strong, opinionated, caring, and not scared to tell me when I need to fuck off – within reason.” He chuckled lightly at the last little bit. “Somebody who isn't blinded by what I do, but respects that my job can be chaotic. They have to love Ivan more than anything, and understand that he will always come first in my life.” 

“Sounds reasonable.” 

“I like to think I am a reasonable man.” Smiling, he winked. 

“I know this is a first date, but I think we have potential.” 

Contented that they were on the same page moving forward, taking baby steps and allowing this to go where it would. 

Important topics out of the way, conversation wandered back to random chatter. Nell learned that Henry had been working on a few ideas for potentially buying a new home. Somewhere with a bit more space, but not too far from London. Although he liked the idea of having a home on Jersey, somewhere close to his parents. 

In turn she revealed her plans to, one day, create her own business. Wanting to stay with Henry as long as she could, of course, but eventually have a costume business where she made all the rules and worked on her own schedule. For now, she was content to sign the contract she had and see where it took her. 

Only a matter of time before they broke their No Ivan Discussion rule. Henry was the one to slip up, asking if Nell had ever thought about their son's future. Evidently she had, informing him that if Henry was on board, she'd already began preparing for high school and college. In a few years, it was more or less agreed that he would be off to Stowe, where he would have the choice of university anywhere he wanted. Once school ended, he was free to make whatever decisions he wanted. 

A scary thought to think, when your son wasn't even eight years old yet. Nell hated the idea of letting Ivan go, despite having him live with Henry, she wanted to bubble wrap him and keep him her sarcastic little wild boy forever. 

“He's smart, he'll do fine.” Henry reassured her. The idea of his son growing up terrified him. 

“I know, he's had a great teacher.” Nell wiped her hands across her cheeks, blowing out a breath. “Okay, alright. I'm fine. He's going to be fine and it's not like he's an adult yet.” 

“Exactly,” Henry nodded, wrapping his arm around Nell giving her a light squeeze. “Tell me, have you ever noticed Ivan is a tiny furnace when he sleeps?” 

“Yes, but I am not shocked. You are a giant furnace when you sleep.” Nell laughed. 

“Really?” 

“It's why I made you sleep on the couch for two months, while I was pregnant. You're terrible.” 

“Ah, alright throw stones, Ms. Cold Toes.” Henry laid his head back laughing. “You are like sleeping with an ice cube, good lord woman.” 

“Fire and Ice, it seems fitting.” Nell's smile grew. 

“That it does,” Henry smirked, his fingers brushed a piece of hair away from Nell's face, “that is does.” Leaning in to kiss her; his arm slipping around her back drawing her closer.


	22. Chapter 22

Departure came faster than Nell wished it ever would, helping Henry and Ivan pack their last few things to leave the next day, she had managed to put on a brave face. Despite feeling like she was falling apart inside, crumbling with each second. 

In the past, Ivan had gone with Henry for longer. She would see them in two, maybe three weeks tops. The difference this time was the notion that Ivan would be living with Henry, until he decided he'd had his fill. What if that was never? What if he chose to stay with Henry, only visiting Nell on the odd days he felt like it? What if this bright idea was actually her losing her son? 

Nell steadied her breath. Counting to ten in her heard. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. On the flip side, when Ivan got ready to leave for boarding school in a few years, she would be well prepared. Holding Ivan's carry on bag, Nell rolled her eyes as he asked Henry whether or not they would need umbrellas. 

“It rains in London, a lot.” 

“Yes, but all of our umbrellas are packed away. Besides,” Henry shrugged, “I have plenty at the house. We will be fine to get from the airport to home.” 

“If you insist, but if we get a sudden down pour, it is your fault.” Ivan gave up the topic, handing Nell his spare pair of pants to put in his carry on. 

“See, this is what you have to look forward to.” Trying her best to keep a happy face, Nell teased a worn Henry. 

They had spent yesterday with Ivan, agreeing to whatever he wanted to do, during his last day in Dublin. A BBQ with a handful of friends had been his request. Though he assumed his parents hadn't noticed, Nell's heart nearly broke when she heard him crying after she put him to bed. 

“We will manage,” Henry smirked, “If he is too much of a handful, perhaps boarding school early?” 

“Ah, yes. Excellent idea.” Nell giggled. 

Ivan huffed and snarled, shaking his head. His parents thought they were funny, the least he could do was save humanity and try to stop their jokes. Nobody had time for terrible and lame jokes. 

“If you want to get rid of me, I can go live with Uncle Charlie, he said I could.” 

“Winters are cold, in Canada.” Nell shrugged it off. 

“If you want to live with Uncle Charlie, or any other family member, you can.” Henry answered, straight faced. “But I am not paying for you. You'll have to find a job and you will need to pay them rent, groceries, and...” 

“Dadddd,” Ivan whined, rolling his eyes and huffing. “You're not funny.” 

Feigning hurt, Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I am extremely funny. I will have you know.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” Ivan shrugged it off, glancing at Nell. “Do you think he's funny, momma?” 

“Okay, you two, back to the task.” Nell instructed, chuckling at the thought of Henry having to deal with Ivan's sarcasm on a daily basis. “And yes, you're very funny, Henry.” 

Suit cases and other bags packed for the morning, they retired to a take away dinner of Indian food. Ivan had fought Nell until he gave in and agreed to Indian, she could not and would not eat any more sushi - for a long while. Damn Henry for introducing their son. 

Happy with his dinner choices, Ivan requested some time to play a video game or two, before bed. Once his meal was done, he was certain everything he needed for the following day was ready, he had his shower, and his teeth were clean. His parents gave in to his pleas. 

Stretched out on the couch, Nell groaned when Henry attempted to move her, to sit down. Protesting, with absolutely no effort, Nell allowed him to lift her upper body, before sitting and placing her head on his thigh. A bold display, seeing as Ivan was still awake and running around the house. 

“I have something for you,” Henry smiled, holding up his phone. “Look at this,” handing Nell his phone, the screen displayed a concept drawing. A rough outline of a man in well loved and worn armor. 

“Is this what I think it is?” She sat up, trying to get a better look at the image. 

“I've insisted they send you a copy, you should have it now. It's yours to do as you wish, milady.” 

“Well, your grace, I will take them and see what magic I can do.” Nell winked. Henry's cheeks flushed, groaning, he fought back a laugh. 

“Why do you have to do that?” 

“Does it bother you, your grace?” Nell giggled. Handing his phone back. 

“Not in a particularly upsetting way.” Henry slid his phone into his pocket. Licking his lips, he was nearly ready to let the topic go. “Although, I do ask you remember that my name is Henry. No Geralt or Charles,” 

“Please, I make a mistake once.” Snorting, Nell rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. “It had been a very long day.” 

“It was kind of kinky.” Henry burst into laughter. “If you ever want to pretend that, then...” 

“Oh shut up,” Nell squealed, her turn to become bright red. “Although, Culpepper was kind of hot. Maybe we could...” 

“Charles Brandon or nothing,” Henry put on his best frown, teasing her. 

“You drive a hard bargain,” Nell clicked her tongue against her teeth, leaning over she gave him a quick kiss. “Perhaps, one day I shall cash in. Until that day, I think we need to get our son to bed and make sure he's rested.” 

An early morning looming meant Henry and Nell were not far behind Ivan in going to bed. As Henry snuck in to join Ivan and Kal in the big bed, Nell stood in the doorway for a few seconds watching Ivan sleeping. She had spent nearly every night of his young life watching him for a few moments before she went to bed. 

The first night they'd had him home, she wanted to sleep in the rocking chair beside his bassinet. Henry had discouraged her, saying she would be too stiff and uncomfortable. Allowing her to watch Ivan for a few minutes, he'd guided her to bed, sneaking out once she was asleep to spend the night in the chair instead. 

Any time Ivan had been sick or scared, Nell would spend the night in his room or him in hers. The two of them cuddled up, keeping the world at bay. Henry would often take naps with Ivan, when he was an infant, stretched out with Ivan sleeping soundly on his chest. Coming in to find them peacefully dosing would delight Nell to no end. She knew how soothing it was to use Henry as a pillow. 

After tonight, it would be on Henry to keep Ivan safe while he slept. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Nell slipped away from the door, across the hall. Henry would do a fantastic job, he always had. 

Restless and anxious, Nell tossed and turned in the smaller bed. Every time she closed her eyes, tears formed, and she couldn't stop them. At one point, she had considered kicking Kal off the bed and climbing in on the other side of Ivan. No, she refused to let her son see his mother in such a state. He was eager and content with their new arrangement. Nell didn't want him to worry or back out of living with Henry. 

Instead, she laid, clutching the pillow and wiping the tears that slid down her cheeks. 

“Come on wild boy,” Henry gently nudged Ivan's shoulder, rousing him from his sleep. “Time to get up. We have to get you fed and spend some time with mum.” 

“Can't I seep?” Begging would do him no good, yet Ivan had to try. 

“No, you need to get up.” Henry encouraged. “Up, let's go.” He did his best to rouse his son. 

Kal bounced off the bed, stretching when his paws hit the floor, yawning and nosing Ivan in an attempt to play. 

“Fine,” Ivan grumbled, rolling over and grabbing the pillow. Covering his head, he sighed snuggling into the sheets. The bed was too comfortable to leave it this morning. 

“Ivan, now.” Henry's voice took a stern tone. “We don't have time for games this morning. I am going downstairs, I want you down there in five minutes.” 

“Fine, ugh.” 

This was not the morning for Ivan to be in a mood. They had three hours until their car arrived for the airport, as much as Henry wanted to allow Ivan to sleep until that moment, he wanted Nell to spend some time with their son before he departed. Urging Ivan to get out of bed, Henry gave him a three minute warning, leaving to let Kal out. 

Happy to be bouncing around the garden before his flight, Kal romped and bounced across the damp grass. Panting and wagging his tail, he was content to be while Henry went to retrieve his son. Sliding the door part way, in case Kal wanted back in, Henry stepped into the kitchen. 

“Where's the wild boy?” He asked glancing around. 

Rubbing her eyes, Nell yawned while preparing the coffee to come to life. “He's in bed, I told him to sleep in a little.”

At some point she had managed to fall asleep, waking when she heard Henry and Kal in the hall. Nell had taken the chance to scuttle across the hall and climb in bed with Ivan for a few minutes. Whining that he was too tired to sleep, Nell gave him permission to sleep a little longer before heading downstairs to find a good caffeine fix. 

“I wanted him up, to spend time with you before he left.” 

“He's tired, Henry. I can still see him before he leaves. I'll make breakfast and then we can wake him. Thank you for the thoughts, though.” Nell extended on her tip toes, kissing him on his cheek. Morning stubble scratching her face, she winkled her nose and giggled. “You need a shave, mister.” 

“You give in too easily,” Henry rested his cheek on the top of her head. 

“Ha! Ask the wild boy how easily I usually give in. Poor kid, he probably agreed to live with you, because he wants a break.” Nell snorted at her admission. 

“Never, you're a good mum and kids need boundaries. He isn't coming to live with me for a vacation, if that is what he thinks. I probably have far more rules.” Henry laughed. 

“Because you know how boys think?” Nell gently pushed him away, in order to get her coffee. Pouring the hot liquid, she sighed deeply. The delicious smell wafting through the house was like a warm hug. “I'm glad the two of you are getting the chance for this.” 

“As am I.” Henry took the cup of coffee that she'd poured him. Taking a sip, he licked his lips and smiled, checking his watch. “Now, as his father, I need to go drag him out of bed.” 

Dissent and grouchiness poured from Ivan, as he trudged down stairs to the kitchen. Breakfast waiting eased his grumpiness a little. A kiss on the top of the head and a hug from his mother eased it a little more. A promise that he could sleep as soon as they got on the plane, eased it even more. Sitting at the table, Ivan took a bite of his toast and tried not to yawn. 

The sun was barely up and his parents were too full of life. 

Busy with last minute details, Henry was glued to his phone. This happened when he was traveling, Ivan ignored his dad trying to hide a frantic look. Next to Ivan at the table, Nell ate her breakfast, no doubt trying not to cry. Ivan had witnessed Nell's emotions a time or two, as he was gearing up to go on holidays or to visit Henry. Quietly reaching over, Ivan took her hand, smiling sweetly. 

“Mum,” His voice was hushed. 

“Yes, wild boy?” 

“I love you.” His smile grew, a small spatter of raspberry jam on his cheek. 

“I love you, too.” Nell squeezed his hand, smiling. 

Silent, Ivan nodded and returned to his toast. 

More than anything he loved his mother. She was the most fantastic person in the world, maybe even a tiny bit more fantastic than his dad. Ivan had done a great deal of thinking, since agreeing to move with his dad. What happened to his mum? She would be all on her own, would she miss him? Would he miss her? 

Yes, he would see her in a few weeks, but until then. How would he know if she was happy or sad? Plenty of times Ivan had left to go stay with Henry, this time was some how different, in a way the boy couldn't quite figure out. When his parents said things would be fine, he trusted them, yet he had a doubt or two. Probably nerves of moving to a new city – again. 

“Are you finished?” Nell asked motioning to Ivan's nearly empty plate. His crust and a bit of melon left on the side. 

“Yep, can I go play with Kal for a bit?” 

“Go on, but do not leave this yard. Understood?” Using her mom voice, Nell narrowed her gaze at her son. 

“I understand. We won't leave.” Ivan promised, sticking his pinkie finger in the air, giving his mother a pointed stare. Pinkie promise, he and Kal were outside like a flash. The sun had began to rise moments ago, giving them enough light to play for a little while. 

“What's on that beautiful mind, my darling?” Henry passed, kissing the top of Nell's head. 

“He's getting too big, how do we stop it?” A hint of tears in her voice. 

“I suppose I could see if we can afford a time machine.” Henry shrugged, placing his plate on the table and taking Ivan's previous seat. “I wish we could keep him little forever, too.” 

Wiping her hands across her cheeks, Nell groaned and shook her head. “No, I shouldn't be so sad over this. This is a good thing. He's growing and becoming independent, he's a very lucky boy to have the life he lives.” 

“That he is and we,” Henry smiled proudly, “are lucky to have such a son.” 

“I know you've always wanted more, but I think we've hit the jackpot with the one we have.” Nell's chest expanded with a large breath and a sigh. “How could anyone compare to how awesome the wild boy is?” 

“Exactly, it's why there is only one, right? Limited Editions, they're always the best.” Henry winked, lifting his cup of coffee. 

No need to add on perfection. 

Henry had hoped that one day, he'd find somebody to have more children with – while in his search to replace Nell. It was no secret that he wanted a house full of children, if it happened lovely. If Ivan were to be his only one, then he was fortunate to have that. 

Once he had come to realize there was no replacing what he wanted, or had, then the idea of more children dwindled. Instead all he could do was make sure his son had the best life possible. 

“Right.” Nell bit her bottom lip. This was not the time to burst into tears, becoming a sobbing mess. Sniffing back her tears, she reached out taking Henry's mug, taking a drink of his coffee and making a face. How he could drink it this way, a mystery. Nevertheless it did the trick, giving her something new to wonder. 

The morning seemed to go in a single blink. 

What seemed like milliseconds, the car that Henry had requested from the airport was in the drive. A single honk before a well dressed man appeared. Standing at the back of the car, he waited with a friendly smile. Waving to let him know his presence was acknowledged, Nell pulled her head back in the door. 

“Got everything?” 

“Yes,” Henry gave her a firm nod. “Ivan?” 

“Yep, we're good to go.” Ivan nodded eagerly. His nerves taking a side step. 

“Alright,” Nell brushed her hand over his hair. “Be good for dad, I love you. I will see you in a few weeks. Okay?”

Ivan nodded, clutching his backpack in one hand, trying to hold his suitcase handle with the other. “I love you.” 

“All set, wild boy?” Henry shouldered his carry on, Kal's leash in one hand, passports in the other. 

“Yep, let's rock and roll.” 

“It's okay, you'll see him in a few weeks.” Trying his best to console Nell, before the became a water works factory, Henry gave her a gentle smile and a hug. “We will call as soon as we land.” 

“Thank you,” Smiling with shiny eyes, Nell clutched the door. “You should get going.” 

A tight hug, a kiss on the top of the head, and a thousand “love yous”, Nell ushered Henry, Ivan, and Kal out the door. Standing to watch them climb into the waiting airport car, she waved and blew them a kiss. Once Ivan and Kal were settled in the car, Henry followed closing the door. A soft thud from door of the sleek black sedan caused Nell's heart to jump.


	23. Chapter 23

The first night was always the longest, having Ivan away – even for a few days – would leave Nell up most of the night tossing and turning. Attempting to pacify herself, often times she would find herself sitting up reading or watching a movie, trying to think of anything else. The first time Henry had taken Ivan on his own, Nell had messaged him 28 times in an hour. Henry understood her worry, though ended the blitz of messages by telling the worried mother that she was also keeping their son awake. Since then Nell had become far better at letting Ivan go. 

Day two and she was proud of herself, she had slept nearly four full hours last night. A record. 

A break at work led her to immediately call Henry. She'd not spoke to Ivan since they had called to tell her they were home safe. Between their busy day, it wasn't easy to get that call in. 

A ringing phone grabbed Henry's attention, damn whoever was calling in the middle of a lecture. He would send it to voice and call them back, once he and Ivan had come to their understanding of rules. They had been together for less than 72 hours and Ivan had already managed to throw a tantrum. 

Picking up his phone to silence it, Henry gave in and answered seeing Nell's name. If he didn't answer, she would panic and he didn't need her worried that something had happened. 

“Good morning,” Henry spoke, his tone changing. Ivan rolled his eyes. 

“Good morning,” Nell replied, forcing herself to sound chipper. “I thought I'd make a quick call, I'm on break and wanted to say hi. Hopefully you're not busy?”

“Of course not, my darling.” Henry smiled softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Ivan was mid stand when Henry pointed to where his son sat. He was not allowing him to leave until they finished their discussion. 

“How's Ivan?” 

“He's good, he's not impressed with me at the moment, but he will survive.” Henry shrugged despite Nell not being able to see him. Ivan sat on the couch, glaring at his father, arm folded across his chest he huffed. 

“What happened?” 

“He was told that he couldn't go to Daniel and Teddy's, until he helped unpack a few things and cleaned up the mess in his room. He didn't comply, now he can't go over.” 

“Henry, he's only in London for four days.” 

“And that is something our son should have thought about. If he does as he's asked today, he can go tomorrow.” 

Henry saw no reason to give in, there were rules and if Ivan followed them, he could have the things he wanted. Ivan and Henry had a few previous discussions about rules and how living with Dad would not be a vacation. There were things he would be expected to do and Ivan had agreed. Time to uphold that. 

“He was told there would be rules.” Henry was firm on his stance. “You have rules, which he is expected to follow. I am using the same set of rules here.” 

Nell sighed, Henry didn't have to see her to know she would be shaking her head. “I suppose that is fair.” 

“How are you?” 

“Busy, I have been working non stop to finish up. I am hopeful, if I finish off by the beginning of the week, I can leave by the end of next. London for a few days, to organize my storage, then follow you.” 

“If everything is here, I can have it taken care of. I can call and see if...” 

“No, Henry, I don't need you to do that, but thank you. I can manage. It would be nice to have a few days there before I head back to work.” 

“Do you want to stay here? Ivan and I will be gone, the house will be quiet.” He made the offer, “I can let Ross and Hannah know, they'll keep and eye out and I will leave them with a key.” 

His neighbours were pleasant enough, Henry had semi made friends with them. Enough that if either needed something, the other would happily do it. 

“I don't want to put anybody out of their way.” 

“You're not putting me out. I won't be using the house, anyways. I suspect Ross and Hannah would be glad to do it.” 

The elderly couple were rather big fans of Ivan; Nell too. 

“I'll let you know,” Nell concluded the topic. “So, is the wild boy allowed to speak or is he in over his head?” 

“Nah,” Henry glanced at Ivan, who was still scowling and sitting on the couch looking grumpy. “He is always free to speak with his mum. I'll hand him off and I will speak with you soon?” 

“Yes, definitely. Oh, Henry? If you want him to listen better, try to make chores his idea. Works every time.” Nell offered her wisdom, Henry laughed, assuring her that he would try before passing the phone to Ivan. 

Taking the phone from his dad, Ivan sat on the couch, his scowl lessening. “Mum?” 

“Hey wild boy,” Nell tried to sound happy. “How are things going with dad?” 

Pausing to look at Henry; Ivan huffed and mumbled, “good.” 

“Really? Then you're behaving?” 

“Uh,” Ivan paused, noticing that his dad had disappeared. Probably to do more work. “Not exactly, dad is upset because I didn't pick up the things from my suitcase. I told him that I would and didn't. I'm only going to pack it again and leave. Why bother?” 

“Ivan, do you want to see Dan and Teddy before you leave?” Nell questioned. Daniel and Teddy were twin boys, whose parents had lived across the hall from Nell and Henry, pre children. The three boys had been friends since they were small. 

“Dad said I can't.” Ivan sniffled and whined. 

“No,” Nell corrected, “He said you can't go there today. Do as you are asked, please. You can go tomorrow. If you keep ignoring his rules, he's going to get upset. Dad uses the same rules that I do.” 

A rather dramatic hiccup met Nell's statement. “But you don't yell.” 

Bullshit! Nell snorted, she yelled far more than Henry would ever dream of. It simply took a lot to make her yell. Even more to make Henry. 

“Your father never yells at you, Ivan.” 

“Yes he did.” Ivan tried to argue his case. Listening from the kitchen, Henry sat with his brow furrowed. Curious to see where his son would spin this. “He spoke to me like he does Kal.” 

“Wild boy, he doesn't yell at Kal either. What he did was use authority, I have known your dad a long long time and he doesn't yell or get angry, often. Please, do me a favour.” 

“Okay,” 

“Tell your dad that you're sorry. Pick up after yourself, do as you are asked, and then he won't have to speak like that.” 

“Why? He was mean first,” 

“Ivan Henry, your father was not mean. He asked, you refused, he gave you the consequence. I'm not doing this every time the two of you have a disagreement. I love you both, very much, but you need to work together. Dad is being a parent.” Nell lectured. Ivan rolled his eyes and sighed. “I love you, more than anything. Can I please speak to your dad, again?” 

“Fine!” Ivan looked at the phone, instead of taking it to Henry, he ended the call letting the phone fall on the couch beside him. Parents! Ugh!

Staring at her phone, Nell frowned, getting disconnected had best been a dropped call or dead battery. If Ivan had hung up on her; he would be going another day without seeing his friends. At this rate, he may not see the other two boys until Christmas. 

Looking at the time on her phone, she shrugged it off. No sense in calling back, she had already gone a bit over on her break. Not that Rayna would bother to notice or care. If Ivan had ended the call, Henry would find out soon enough. Their son was terrible at hiding the things he did wrong. Nearly telling on himself every time. 

Phone in her pocket, shaking off the tiny bit of sadness she felt whenever Ivan as in another city without her, Nell put her mind back to her job. Counting down the hours until she was free to go home, crash in her bed, get up and come back tomorrow. Repeating the process until she was ready to leave for London. 

Lost in her work, Nell didn't bother to pay much attention to the time. Fingers skillfully mastered their tasks, laser focus on the garment in front of her. A few more pieces to finish up before she would be absolutely satisfied with her work for the week. The worn leather passed through her hands, the fibers stressed and showing their age. Perfect for their purpose. 

In the evenings, she had been taking time to seriously focus on Geralt and what she would need to produce in order to pull off the vision that the project was going for. Working in bits of previous costumes and designs, she was growing happier with how it was shaping up. Collecting ideas from the pieces that stared at her from the wardrobe daily, Nell sighed running her hand over the vest she was holding. This particular piece was going for Ivar once it was complete. A fitting with Alex would take place and adjustments would be made, if the need be. 

Ivar's style was dark, demanding attention, and regal in it's own way. A way she had began to see for Geralt as well. He was imposing, commanding, and needed great flexibility to swing a weapon. If she began to tweak some previous costumes, setting them to Henry's stature, then this could be easier than she had thought. 

She smirked, working on the final details to the vest. All along she had been thinking of this project as a little bit Charles Brandon meeting the Sons of Ragnar. 

Pleased with her final decision and work on the vest, Nell checked the clock. Nearly time to call it a day, she packed up labeling the project she'd finished before hanging it on the rack for morning. She'd be in early and hopefully Alex would be as well. Rayna had left nearly an hour ago, leaving her colleague to her own devices. 

Shutting off lights, checking to make sure things were in order for an early, start, Nell gave a final check of her department. Key in hand, she stepped outside the door, locking it and allowing herself to relax a small bit. Her stomach grumbled, causing a flinch of tension through out her body. She hadn't stopped to eat since this morning. No wonder. 

A quick stop on the way home wouldn't hurt. 

Quick stop, as if. One should ever enter a grocery store while feeling hungry. Ever. Loaded with three bags, Nell balanced them along with her work bag, as she attempted to unlock her door to her house. Shit. She groaned, trying to keep the oranges from toppling out of the bag and rolling down the stairs. She should have gotten take away. 

Flinching, she shouted in frustration, wanting to kick the door in. All she wanted was something to eat, a hot shower, and sleep. 

“Let me help,” Alex's voice startled her, jumping in surprise Nell cursed. “Sorry.” 

He'd saw her, when he'd come out to have a smoke, while across the court yard at Jordan and Sophie's. What kind of person would he be if he allowed her to struggle? 

“It's fine. I should have just put the bags down, but no. Why be logical?” Nell scoffed, happily allowing Alex to take the bag that was causing the issue. Turning the key, Nell nodded firmly. Good, now she could get her wish. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, you looked like you could use a hand.” Carrying the bag inside, Alex followed Nell into the kitchen. Things looked a lot different when everything was packed and the only remains were the furniture that belonged to the house. 

No more photos, no more personal touches. It was more like a strange hotel room than a home where a mother and son lived. Bag on the counter, he smiled and rubbed his hands on his jeans. Nell set her bag down, she'd thank Alex and then set to work on a very late dinner. So much for sleep. 

“Thank you, really. I appreciate it.” She smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Ready for an early morning?” 

“No,” Alex laughed. “But I will do what I must.” 

“I hear ya,” pulling a package of fries from the bag, she gestured to the stool by the counter. “Have a seat, if you want. I'm about to make dinner.” 

“I have to get back, I need to collect Marco and we have to go home. Costume fitting in the morning, can't have them waiting too long.” He smirked and winked. 

“Yeah, I hear she's a real bitch.” 

“I wouldn't say that,” Alex paused. His eyes sweeping around the nearly empty kitchen. 

“I would, depending on the day. Right now, I am hungry and cranky. Definitely borderline bitch mode.” Nell laughed attempting to locate what cooking supplies she had left.

“You're too hard on yourself, Nelly.” 

“Someone has to be, I suppose.” Nell shrugged it off. “Sure you don't want to stay and have something to eat?” 

“No, it's fine, but...This is wildly inappropriate, but can I take you for drinks?” Alex winced, “As friends, nothing more. I want a chance to explain some things.” 

“Sure,” Nell shrugged with a curt nod. “I don't know why I am agreeing, but I am. So I guess that's my answer.” 

“I'll meet you after work, tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow is fine, I'll see you then.” Nell agreed, standing in the kitchen holding a bag of fries, she smiled and waved when Alex insisted he could let himself out. 

Well that was odd. 

It was a drink with a friend, after one – maybe two, Nell would wish him a good evening and then go home. Obviously Alex had felt the need to ask her, whatever his reasons, in the moment she'd felt rude if she had declined. 

Henry thought it was a fine idea, of course he would. A tiny part of Nell had hoped he would see a speck of green and tell her to cancel. Why be jealous? Had he not proven to be the one she wanted to be with? He trusted Nell and her choices. Encouraging her to go and have some fun, Henry said good night and reminded her that it was no different than going for a casual drink with somebody like Sophie or Rayna. 

At work she subtly looked for reasons to stay late. Having to cancel due to work seemed like a situation that Alex wouldn't question. On the other hand, a situation at work could mean Alex would opt to stay later as well, offering to help with whatever Nell had to do. 

Going wouldn't be so bad. Why was she worried? This was two friends, going for a drink, nothing else. Well, Nell wrinkled her nose adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she walked to meet Alex, two friends who'd had sex and ended things because one was jealous and the other foolishly in love it another person. 

Doubts aside, she prayed that the small talk would be minimal. It was never her strong point. 

Alex was dressed in his usual casual and laid back manner. Nell didn't feel so bad for not attempting to dress a little better. In Alex fashion, he was the perfect gentleman, even if this wasn't a date it wouldn't be polite if he didn't hold doors and compliment her when he could. 

“Lagavulin, neat please.” Alex told the bartender. “Ardbeg, on the rocks with a twist, too.” 

“Impressive,” Nell mused, getting comfortable on the stool beside him. 

“You don't forget good scotch,” Alex laughed, with a slight shrug. “Or the pretty lady who drinks it.” 

“I'm not going to flirt with you.” Deadpan, Nell blinked. “It's not that kind of a drink, Alex.” 

Holding up his hand to signal surrender, Alex cleared his throat. “Not my intentions, I promise. I get it, you're...attached?” 

“Semi, yeah.” 

“Good. I'm glad to hear that. So things are working out?” 

Nell's immediate answer was interrupted by the bar tender placing their drinks down on the bar top. Thanking her, Nell took her time swirling the glass around. Watching the contents. 

“Things are going really well. I'm happy. We're happy.” 

“As corny and cliche as this will sound, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, that's excellent.” Alex held his glass. Gently touching her glass to his, Nell smiled. 

“It's silly, I know, but I sort of forgot how much I enjoyed being with Henry. Rather I think I tried to forget.” She shrugged taking a sip of her drink. 

“You love him, it's natural to miss that. I'm happy, for you, Nell. No jokes.” 

“Thank you.” 

Alex took a drink, licking his lips as the liquor gently burned on the way down. Had he been faced with this a month ago, he would have felt like speaking of Henry was rubbing salt in a gaping wound. He had been naive, stupid, and a bit selfish. How could anyone stand in the way, when two people were obviously meant to be? 

One had to look at a couple like Nell and Henry to know that is where they belonged. Perhaps, one day, Alex would find his perfect match. He'd thought he had found her, but not everything glittery is golden. Marco had helped him see that, while sitting on the bathroom floor for the fourth night in a row drunk off his face. 

“And you? Have you been out or seeing anyone?” 

“No, I haven't had time.” Alex shrugged. 

That was code for: Who was the fucking bitch? 

He'd felt terrible when he heard about Erica's behaviour towards Nell. They were adults and the two women could work it out, yet he felt responsible having been the one to bring Erica. 

“Oh? Well, maybe we should fix that?” Nell's brows shot up, smiling playfully. Leaning in to Alex, she nodded toward the bar tender with her chin. “You could ask her, she's cute.” 

“You're unhinged. No.” Alex snorted, his head tilted back in laughter. “I will get my own date, when the time is right.” 

“Okay,” Biting her bottom lip, Nell's eyes lit up. “You know, I happen to know a lovely...” 

“No! Nah uh.” 

“Fine, fine. If you insist, but I do know some lovely ladies. They would be lucky to have you.” 

“Is this why you agreed? To play match maker.” Alex teased, finishing his drink. “Another?” 

“Please,” Nell agreed waving the bartender over. Before she could speak, Alex ordered the second round, thanking the woman behind the bar. 

“She has a ring, sorry.” 

“You win.” Giving in, Nell accepted the second drink. 

Tipping his glass, Alex took a long sip. His brow furrowed, he placed the glass on the bar top and picked at the drink napkin beneath it. “I didn't ask Erica to come here. She came, because she's friends with Marco's girlfriend. She had a job offer and we offered our couch. Nothing more.” 

“You don't need to explain.” 

“No, but I know what happened and I feel shitty about it. She never should have said that shit to you.” 

“You're not her babysitter, it's not on you to apologize. I'm a big girl.” Truthfully, Nell had behaved almost as badly, “I'm not overly proud of myself, but ya know.” 

“You were backed in a corner, I don't blame you. She can be intense and a bitch.” Alex offered. “If I had known she would be that way, to anyone there, I would have left her at home.” 

“No you wouldn't, because you can't be rude to people and that's okay. It's your superpower, being polite.” 

“Some times.” Alex chuckled. “Moving on, are you excited to be nearly finished?” he asked gently swirling his glass. 

“I think so.” Nell took a sip of her drink, licking her lips. “It's all a bit odd, really.” 

“Same. Happy to be on the finishing end. It's a bit weird, though. I've put so much of myself into this, it's hard to remember life before.” 

“Tell me about it. I barely remember a time when I wasn't living in Dublin, trying to make gorgeous people look like grungy Norsemen.” A soft chuckle accompanied her comment. 

Tipping his glass toward Nell; Alex smiled. “You're doing a great job.” 

“Thank you, as are you.” 

“We only look as good as those who make us that way. I'm going to miss you, miss everyone, but I am excited to see where we all end up next. For the records, you're going to kill it with Henry. Work wise and other.”


	24. Chapter 24

Day One in Hungary for Henry and Ivan was the last day in Ireland for Nell. 

No stranger to a hard workload, Nell did everything she could to get out of Dublin. Leaving was harder than she had imagined, reminding herself that this was a good thing, even if she cried all the way to the airport. Nell had felt emotions were fully under control, until minutes before her car arrived. A soft knock on the door revealed Sophie and Jordan on the other side. 

Nearly 5am, they stood on the step in their pjs, with a card and strict instructions to open it when she was alone. Hugs and a few last laughs, Nell collected her bags and walked to the black sedan, similar to the one which Henry and Ivan had left in. 

A last minute change of plans, Nell decided to skip London. Phoning to see if she could have Henry's older brother drive over to make sure her things were stored properly, she diverted course directly to Budapest. A few phone calls and promises not to tell Henry or Ivan that she was on her way, Nell was armed with an address when she landed at the airport. 

Waiting for her luggage, Nell scrolled through her phone, wrinkling her nose. What if Henry and Ivan were out? She would show up at this address, only to be left hanging out by the front door like some kind of weirdo. Perhaps she should take a car to her new residence first? Another road block, nobody was expecting her there this soon. What if the space was locked and not ready to receive her? 

Tapping her foot on the polished floor, she sighed, what if this wasn't such a grand idea? 

No, of course this was a good idea. Nell rarely did anything spontaneous these days, this was due and it was going to all work out fine. She wouldn't have been told to come ahead, if there was any type of flaw. Although to be fair, she hadn't told Sarah that she was coming this soon. 

Spotting her large pink suitcase on the belt, Nell stepped forward to grab the bag. Heaving it with all her might, she took a wobbly second to get it upright and to catch her breath. Collected, she wheeled her suitcase toward the appropriate line to exit. 

Amidst the boxes that were placed in their correct rooms Henry, Ivan, and Kal saw their first few days in their new dwellings rather pleasant. Bringing only the necessities of their life, a bonus of fully furnished homes, there wasn't much to unpack. The weather was gorgeous and too nice to be inside organizing a house. Early morning had found the three of them exploring their temporary home. A lovely park near by, a rather large garden adjacent to the house, and a view that could rival any. The best part was that it was only a fifteen minute walk to Ivan's school. A fact Ivan wasn't overly impressed with. 

They would be content here, Henry could feel it the second they pulled up to the drive on top of the steep hill. He hadn't saw Nell's new place, yet, but had plans to venture over before she arrived to inspect and set a few things up for her. For now, they were concentrating on lunch and then seeing what the afternoon brought. 

Henry would be in the studio early tomorrow, leaving Ivan with his second assistant for the time being. Sarah was lovely and Ivan enjoyed hanging out with her, a bonus on Henry's part, as she would be their temporary child care. Finding a suitable nanny was not working as well as Henry had hoped, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to offer Bridie whatever she wanted in order to keep her on. 

“Can you go wash for lunch, wild boy.” Henry's announcement fell on deaf ears. Ivan was in the living room playing on the tablet, there was an excellent chance he hadn't heard a word Henry said. A round of firecrackers could be lit and Ivan wouldn't bother to look up, if he was indulging himself. 

Whatever, he would either miss out or figure it out. Henry grabbed a container of blueberries, setting them in the sink to rinse, when Kal began to bark. His booming voice ringing off the walls, if Ivan ignored that then he was good. 

“Dad!” Shouting over Kal's bark Ivan took off, running through the house. “Dad!” 

“Kitchen,” Henry called, the commotion railing through the house like a freight train. “What's going on? Kal, shh.” At least he could control Kal, sometimes. 

“Someone is knocking on the door.” Ivan shrugged, grabbing a handful of blueberries from the kitchen sink. 

Wiping his hands, Henry rolled his eyes. “Could you not have said that? It's probably Sarah.” 

“It could be a stranger, I didn't want to answer it.” Ivan followed Henry to the front door. If it was an axe wielding stranger, he was going to be there for back up. Kal followed along behind Henry and Little Henry, boofing under his breath, in order to let the person know he was here but not enough to get scolded. 

“Surprise!” Shouting happily, Nell held out her arms on the other side of the door. 

“Mum!” Ivan screeched latching onto her. “Dad! Look! Mum's here!” 

“I can see that,” Henry laughed, trying not to show the bit of fright Nell had given him with her shouting. “Alright, let her in.” He ushered Ivan and a dancing Kal away from the traveler. Stepping out to gather her suitcase, he couldn't stop the confused smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Ivan eagerly demanded. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Nell leaned down to kiss the top of his head, holding him tightly. 

“Certainly a surprise, welcome to Hungary.” Henry stored her suitcase beside the door. “Alright, go get ready for lunch. Let mum breathe.” 

“Fine,” Ivan mumbled letting go of his mother's waist. 

“Sorry, I wanted to surprise you and...” Henry glanced to see that Ivan was doing what he was told, before cutting her off with a kiss. Giggles taking over, Nell sighed patting his chest. “I missed you two.” 

“We've missed you.” Henry held her for a second longer, before letting go. “Are you hungry? We were making lunch. Sorry about the mess, we're still trying to settle in.” 

“You've barely arrived, don't be so worried about getting it in order. Enjoy the bit of free time you have left.” Nell encouraged, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. 

“For me that ends tomorrow morning,” Henry frowned. “You know, since you're here early, you could always come with me tomorrow.” 

“Or, I could sleep in.” Nell smirked, leaning into his side. “I'm teasing, I will gladly go with you.” 

“Lovely, I will hold you to that when I call to wake you up at 3AM.” Henry chuckled, leading her to the kitchen. A formal tour of the house could wait for a bit. 

“I'll remember to turn my phone off.” Following him to the kitchen, she took in the surroundings. Whoever had picked this house had really known Henry. Giddiness to see her new space was rising, though one thing at a time. She would ask to be taken over after lunch, unpack her suitcase and get settled in. 

Unattended, Ivan and Kal had taken it upon themselves to finish lunch. At least try to finish the job Henry had started. Since he wasn't allowed to use the big knife, Ivan had left the bread slicing to an adult, but it didn't stop him from digging out everything that was in the fridge – though it wasn't much. 

Blueberries in the colander, draining on the counter top. Lettuce ripped and a tomato mangled via a table knife, Ivan had a jar of pickles in his hand trying to open them. Grunting he frowned and set the pickles aside, whatever, his dad would get it. Kal was dutifully by his side, waiting for a piece of the ham to drop. A short sharp whine, Kal bounced on his hind feet, licking his lips as if he were trying to will the salty, delicious piece of meat to find it's way to his waiting mouth. 

“No, dad said it makes you sick.” Ivan warned his companion. “If you get sick again because of me, I have to clean it. I don't know how to clean dog puke!” 

Listening to the conversation, Nell snorted and shook her head. Looking at the attempt at lunch, Henry sighed, giving in and letting Ivan have control over certain situations was a little thing Henry was working on. If they wanted an independent, well rounded human out of this, they had to let Ivan had some control. 

“Alright, you two get some plates and I will cut the bread.” He instructed, giving Ivan a quick kiss on the head, before washing his hands. 

“Mum, I need plates.” Ivan pointed to the appropriate door. “Dad says I can't scale the counters, I don't know why. I'm a really good climber.” 

“When have you ever been allowed to climb on the kitchen counters?” Nell gave her son a knowing look, reaching for the plates that he had requested. 

Shrugging it off, Ivan took the plates and set them beside his workstation. 

“Cut the bread, then open the pickles please. I can get it from there.” Ivan Instructed Henry with a firm look. “Mum why don't you sit down and rest?” 

“Wow, you're demanding. But whatever makes the chef happy.” Laughing, Nell did as she was told, retiring to the table to wait for lunch. 

Seeing Ivan scurrying back and forth, putting lunch together was almost comical. He had always loved helping in the kitchen and Nell knew that he was capable of making some of his own things, but this was a new level. He was growing more and more, even in the last week since she'd seen him. 

“Dad, you can sit down. I've got it.” Shooing Henry away from the kitchen, the look of determination was enough to make his parents listen. 

Doing as he was told, to avoid being physically ushered from the kitchen, Henry sat at the small table across from where Nell had been watching the situation between father and son unfold. Kal laid with his head resting on Henry's feet, casually eyeing the kitchen now and then to scan for any dropped bits of food. 

Ivan hummed, flitting around the kitchen like a bee on a mission. He was truly in a zone of some sort as he constructed lunch for his parents. 

“Just think, if he gets good at this we may never have to cook again.” Nell watched her son putting together the first sandwich. 

“I like to cook, though.” Henry frowned, a smirk in his voice. 

“Maybe you could have a sous chef, instead? Haus Von Cavill.” She giggled at her attempt to be clever. “Start here, move it to London, it could be a real venture.” 

“Oh I am sure people would line up for days.” Glancing over his shoulder to see what the thudding was, Ivan had taken a misstep and thumped his knee against a door. Nothing serious or life threatening, they were all safe – for now. 

Kal yawned and rocked his chin against Henry's foot, giving up on his watch. He'd wait for the food to arrive at the table, before he went back to alert for scraps that a dog may want. 

“Dad, do we have marmite?” Ivan called from the kitchen. 

“Not yet,” Henry called back, his nose wrinkling. “Why do you want marmite for ham sandwiches?” 

“Mum likes it, remember?” 

“I tried to forget, actually.” Henry laughed, Nell gently smacked him on the arm. “Do you still eat it that way?” 

Nell shrugged, “sometimes.” 

Marmite, ham, mustard, and olive sandwiches had been a staple while she was pregnant. Henry had partook in a sandwich or two of his own, during that time, though he'd nearly came to forget the silly little things like that. He could remember various things about their relationship, pre and post Ivan, but now and then the trivial details would slip away. 

“It's fine, I'll eat it with mustard. Thank you, wild boy.” 

“I don't know how we ate those,” Henry made a disgusted face. “I know how you ate them, but I will never know why I thought they were good.” 

“We did a lot of weird things, over the years.” 

“To say the least.” Agreeing, their reminiscing was cut off by Ivan carefully balancing two plates as he approached the table. Ham sandwiches, blueberries, and Ivan's attempt at melon balls. 

“Lunch is served, if you don't like it, then blame dad. He's the one who walked away and left a kid in charge.” Setting the first plate down in front of Nell; Ivan giggled at his comment. 

“I am sure it will be delightful,” Nell kissed his cheek. “Better than the finest restaurants anywhere in the world.” 

Moving to the other side of the table, Ivan set Henry's down staring his dad dead in the eye. For no reason, which Henry could recall, Ivan stood there for a moment. Plate in hand, staring at his dad before cracking up. 

“You are an odd child,” 

“Mum says I learn it from you,” Ivan retorted giving his father lunch. 

“Go get your lunch and come eat, please.” Breaking the weird staring contest, Henry blinked and gestured to the kitchen with his chin. 

“We have raised an extremely weird kid.” Nell marveled at the size of the sandwiches that Ivan had placed before them. “I should teach him how to make a Monte Cristco.” 

“You're not funny,” teasing her, Henry smiled sweetly. 

“What? It's a fantastic sandwich, a great book, and the movie fell a little flat but still good.” Chattering on, Nell continued to tease. At least Henry thought she was teasing. “As a girl, I always like the name Albert. I remember reading the book in senior year, thinking if I ever had a son, I would name him Albert. Or maybe Stephen. I also really loved the name Brandon.” 

Sitting between his parents, Ivan rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Chewing thoughtfully, he liked his name. It was picked for him by his dad. Hearing his mother's favourite names, he was happy that she only got to pick his middle name. 

“I like being Ivan,” he spoke up, shrugging at the idea of having any other name. He was an Ivan, he was certain of it. 

“I know you do, wild boy. I was teasing your dad.” Brushing her hand over the back of his head, Nell smiled. 

“Those are all characters, which I have played. Your mother thinks it's funny to annoy and torment me.” 

“Grown ups,” Ivan huffed turning his attention back to his lunch. A ham sandwich was way more entertaining than his parents trying to tease each other. They didn't even have good come backs. Whatever. “I'm glad you're here, mum.” He mumbled around his lunch. 

“Me, too.” 

“Why not go to London?” Speaking up, Henry glanced at Nell across the table. 

He'd been meaning to ask why the sudden change in plans. It wasn't as if she had anything pressing here, until next week. Had she came when she originally planned, there would have still been time to settle in before jumping into work. Henry wasn't going to complain, because he was happy to have some extra time with Nell, simply curious was all. 

“I decided it was time to be spontaneous, a little bit. Changing my ticket was a way to do that, without getting too crazy.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“Funny, in a way, both times I have left Dublin in a spontaneous fit, I ended up following you.” She teased, giving Henry a wink. 

“I am worth a good chase, if I say so myself.” Henry boasted with a quick burst of laughter. “Once we finish here, why don't I call and find out what is going on with your place? We can head over and get you settled, if you want?” 

Wiping her hands on the fresh linen napkin, a very Henry like detail, Nell nodded. Her face lighting up with an eager smile. “Yes, please. I can't wait to see it. I'm excited to see the garden.” 

“Speaking of gardens, before you leave, you should check out the one we have here. It's fantastic.” 

“Tons of room!” Wide eyed, Ivan added enthusiastically. “Kal and I went exploring this morning, it's so cool.” 

“I will have to do that. In fact, once we clean up, while your dad makes some calls why don't we go outside, Wild boy?” 

After lunch, Nell assisted Ivan in clearing the table and stacking the dishes in the dishwasher. Kitchen cleaned, as promised, Henry disappeared to make some phone calls while mother, son, and Kal wandered around the hillside fenced in garden. The sun was warm in the noon sky, keeping them comfortable, but not overheated. 

Taking her time to admire the hard work that someone had lovingly put into the garden, Nell stood and inhaled the fresh air. The house sat in a quiet area, a few minutes from the bustling city. Around them were a few houses, though it didn't seem like there would be too many noisy neighbours. The loudest would likely be Ivan and Kal. 

“Are you happy to be living with dad?” Sitting in the grass, watching Kal romp around, Nell nudged Ivan gently with her shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Ivan smiled shyly. “Even if he does have more rules.” 

“Your dad and I have the same rules, wild boy.” 

“But he uses them,” Ivan looked at his mother, his eyes full of mischief. 

“As he should. I'm happy that you're happy, you know that?” Nell wrapped her arm around Ivan, drawing him closer. 

“Yeah.” 

Sitting on the grass, Kal went blazing by them, yipping and wagging his tail happily. The door clicked, causing Nell and Ivan to turn their heads. Standing, Nell shoved her hands in her back pockets waiting for Henry to download his latest details on her. 

“Well?” 

“A bit of bad news, my darling.” Scrunching up his nose, Henry sighed sliding his phone away. “Your place isn't ready, there's been a bit of an issue with a water main and since they weren't expecting you, they were hopeful to have it fixed. Apparently they didn't see fit to tell us this.” 

“Why would they? It's fine, I'm early. If they're fixing it, no issue right? I can get a hotel or something.” 

“You should stay here!” Ivan piped up, wiggling in the soft cool grass. “Right dad! We have an extra bed, mum can stay. Please.” 

“I mean, if you want. I won't be cruel and kick you into the streets.” Henry winked. 

“Pleaseee,” Ivan sat with his hand folded, begging. 

“It's on you.” Henry offered, leaning down to pet Kal. 

“Well, I suppose, for a few days.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second to last chapter, I want to thank you all for the kudos and comments :D

Swishing her hips back and forth to the music in her head, Nell fussed over the worn pair of dark pants that had been brought back in, again. At the rate they were going, Henry would be doing this entire series pantless. She snorted at the idea of a pantless witcher. Evidently his hard work in the gym was paying off, seeing as most of her days were spent grumbling at him for wearing his clothing thin and finding ways to make pants work with not against those damn thighs of his. Not to mention the extra junk he had managed to stuff in the trunk. 

A perk of her job was being able to bring things home to work on, even better was that she didn't have to worry about leaving details until the last minute the next morning, because she could grab Henry and make him try it on the second she finished. Like right now, satisfied with the result of the alterations, Nell grabbed the pants from the table and went to find Henry. 

“Henry,” She called, waltzing through the house into the back garden. The evening sun was bright, seeing Kal and Ivan wrestling around in the grass while Henry watched on. 

“Yes my darling,” He turned to see her holding the fresh pants. “Finished?” 

“Mmm, now I need you to go shove those giant tree trunks into them, without ripping them.” Nell held the pants out for him to take. “Scoot. I don't want to be all night.” 

“If you're that worried I am going to rip them, why not come help?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Go!” She giggled, slapping her hand across his ass for emphasis. 

“Oh easy tiger! Maybe you should come help me.” Henry laughed, gently rubbing where she had smacked him. 

“Later,” Nell winked, pushing him in the shoulder. “Please, go try those on.” 

“Are you going to be here later?” 

“Maybe?” 

Three weeks ago her apartment issues had been settled, though she had not spent more than a handful of nights in it. It was a fantastic and charming space, although it felt cold and not at all homey in the way her space in Dublin had. Nell had things she liked about the new place. The garden was absolutely lovely, though Henry's was nicer. The view was decent, but not like it was at Henry's. Over all she had been a little too comfortable sharing the space with Henry, Ivan, even Kal. 

“You can stay, if you want.” Henry stood close, glancing down at her. Pants in his hand, he smirked. “We can get the wild boy to bed and...” 

“If those next words are not go to bed early, then I am not interested.” Nell laughed, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head at him. “I'm sorry, my love, but you need to be on set at 4:30 tomorrow morning. You need sleep.” 

“What did you think I was going to say?” He feigned a gasp and a hurt look. Cracking into a smile. “Absolutely, we would be going to bed early. You have a filthy mind, Ms. Stewart.” 

“Pants, Henry. Now. Go. Pants!” Nell shoved him in the arm, pushing him towards the door. “Go on, get.” 

“You're pushy.” Henry teased, opening the door. 

Mocking Henry in a light manner, Nell stuck her tongue out at him, before he closed the door and left her in charge of watching Ivan and Kal. Happily throwing the ball for Kal and laughing when the big dog thundered off after it, Ivan encouraged Kal to bring him the ball. Passing Ivan at the speed of light, in Kal's mind at least, the bear of a dog nearly knocked into Nell on his way to the door. He needed a break. 

“Go on in, pig.” Opening the door for Kal; Nell smiled fondly. 

It wasn't seconds before she was almost knocked off her feet the second time. This time the incoming was a boy, his newly cropped dark curls a mess on his head as he flew at her. 

“Mum, momma, mum.” Ivan rushed to Nell, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Are you going to stay tonight?” 

“No, wild boy. I think I may go home tonight.” 

“Oh, okay. Will I see you tomorrow?” 

“After school, I think Sarah is bringing you to the set. How about that?” 

“I like getting to see dad and you at the same time.” Ivan tightened his grip around his mother. “I like it when you stay over. I think dad does, too.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yep, because he actually pretends to clean when you're here.” Shrugging, Ivan looked up at his mother, a sly grin on his face. “And I heard him telling Granny that it makes him happy you stay.” 

Loosening his grip on his mother, Ivan leaned back a bit further to look at her. His eyes the same as Henry's; Nell couldn't get over how much a person could look like their parent. “Mum, do you like staying?” 

“I am grateful that your dad let me stay, when I needed to.” She hugged him to her side. “Have you finished your chores and work for school?” 

Groaning, Ivan rolled his eyes. Chores and schoolwork were far from the top of his priorities list. His dad had told him that school and chores came first, Ivan had to work for what he wanted. Even if he really would rather not do either. 

“Yeah,” He mumbled, letting go of his mother. “I finished them.” 

“Good, then why don't you head in and get things together for morning. You can have a shower, then play a game or watch tv until it's time for bed.” Nell kissed the top of his head. “Dad will be gone before you get up in the morning, make sure you say goodnight.” 

“I will,” Ivan rolled his eyes dragging his feet across the grass to the door. 

“Good boy,” Nell praised him, giving him another kiss on the top of the head. 

A heavy sigh, Ivan opened the door for his mother, holding it like the polite gentleman he was being raised to be. Smiling at Nell and tossing out a hurried “love you!” Ivan ran off to find his tablet. Hearing the commotion of Ivan running around, Kal came darting down the stairs, woofing and wagging his tail in happiness that little Henry was back. 

Reminding Ivan that he was to shower first, then video games, Nell turned her attention to Henry who was calling her name. Upstairs, he was at the end of the hall in his room, calling out for Nell to come assist him and his fitting. Climbing the stairs, fearing the worse – another ripped seam – Nell turned right and headed to help Henry. 

Out of habit, she gently knocked on the partially open door, although not waiting to be told to enter she pushed it open to find Henry standing in the middle of the room, he looked a little silly in his Kansas City tshirt with tight black pants. Lifting the hem of the well loved grey tshirt, Henry displayed the top of the pants and how well they appeared to fit him. 

“I got them on and didn't rip them,” He teased. 

“How do they fit?” 

“Perfect, like a glove. You did a fantastic job, Nelly, my darling.” 

“And you can actually move?” Raising her brow, Nell gave him a pointed stare. “They're not going to rip the second you kneel or need to swing a sword?” 

“They feel fine,” Henry ran his hands over his the back of the pants. “I suppose it won't hurt to try them out.” He glanced in the mirror, turning to Nell he bent to touch his toes. The pants stretching as they should. One leg in front of the other, he lunged from one side to the other, no tears. The real test would be when he rehearsed a fast pace sword sequence or went to swing his leg over a horse. 

“They look good. Do they feel good? Any bunching? Any tight spots?” Nell muddled over the work, looking at the pants from a 360 view making Henry turn. 

“No.” Henry shook his head, taking a step closer, he leaned in for a quick kiss. “I am telling you, these may be as perfect as the woman who created them.” 

“Ah, flattery Mr. Cavill. Do you talk to everyone you work with this way?” 

“Only the ones who are willing to have my children.” He laughed at his own statement, Nell snorted. “Bad, bad choice of wording.” 

Nell had tried not to laugh, yet couldn't contain it. Giggling like a fool, she rolled her eyes at the choice of words. Cautioning him to be careful who he said that to or around. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she continued to laugh, her forehead resting against Henry's shoulder. 

“It wasn't that funny.” In an attempt to defend himself, Henry laughed along. 

“It was pretty funny. You know it.” Nell hugged his neck tighter. Inhaling deeply, taking in his scent. 

Arms around her, Henry held her close feeling her heart beat subtly matching his, their breathing steady and soft. He'd always loved how well she fit against him. Nell rested her cheek on his chest, taking in the quiet moment. Chaos was their world, taking a moment to just be was rare and deserved to be seized. 

“I love you, Henry.” Her voice was hushed, against the silence. 

“I love you, too.” Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Henry smiled. 

“I have been wondering, I know that this is still fairly new, and we're not entirely sure where we're going to end up, but...” Nell paused biting her lip. Henry's breath paused and his body stiffened, preparing for the worst. “should we tell Ivan?” 

“Tell Ivan what?” Henry asked, his hand running over the back of Nell's head, the other resting comfortably on her waist. His muscles relaxed and his racing mind coming to a halt. 

“About us.” 

“Ah,” 

“I know that we don't want to get his hopes up, but he isn't stupid. Nor is he blind.” Her fingers playing with the curls on the nape of Henry's neck. “He told me that you've told your mom about me staying. He also told me that he likes it when we're together.” 

“I did, yeah. She called a few days ago, I mentioned that you'd been staying because of the repairs. It's possible that I mentioned how much I enjoy it, because I do.” Henry smiled softly, his eyelids drooping as he relaxed against her tough. “If it were up to me, you'd never have to leave. However, it's your choice and I don't want you feeling trapped.” 

“I don't feel trapped.” Nell debunked any such notions. Snuggling into his side, she laid her head on his shoulder. “I like staying here, but I don't want Ivan to think something that isn't true. Our son is impressionable.” 

“I love you both and I don't want either of you in a position that makes this difficult, in any way.” 

“Exactly, so...” Nell gently prodded. Comfortable as she rest against him. “What now?” 

“Truthfully, I don't know. We've never had to do this before.” 

“It can't be any different than explaining that we're seeing someone new. Right? Only this time he already knows the person.” Nell smirked. “And we know, we hope, he is okay with it. Not that I think he won't be. We're rocking a pretty big boat here.” 

“He's smart and I don't see him being too upset.” Henry soothed. “Should we tell him now or wait?” 

“I don't know, do we tell him before we've had time to think this over? Or do we sit down, discuss this, and then give him the details? He's going to have questions. Are you prepared to answer those right now?” 

“What is there to discuss? We're trying this, baby steps, we're together. We love one another, we're his parents, and we want him to be as happy as we are.” Henry held her at arm's length, his eyes soft. “If we wait, does he feel angry because we didn't trust him to tell him?” 

“That's it, I don't know.” Nell whimpered. “I want to tell him, but I don't want him upset or even angrier if this doesn't work.” 

Frowning, a groan rumbled in Henry's chest. “And why wouldn't we work? Do you see this not working? Because I happen to see this time being vastly different. If you don't think this is the long haul, then we need to be discussing something entirely different.” 

“No, no.” Nell shook her head, eagerly kissing his cheek. “Of course I see this being long haul, because it is. I love you, Henry. I do. Oh god, no, I just...” She ran a hand over her face, “I'm over thinking. Calm me down, please.” 

“You need to take a deep breath,” Henry encouraged, his hands on her shoulders. “You know that I love you and this is going to work. I'm fairly certain you were as miserable as I was, the last seven years. We're not going down that road again. Okay, this is where we're supposed to be.” 

Closing her eyes, Nell took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Henry was right, she'd been miserable. And this was going to work, how could it not? She wanted to vomit every time she thought of them not working out, this time around. Tears threatened to prick their way through, just now, as she thought about it. Stupid emotions. As cheesy and silly as it would sound out loud, Nell was so damn in love, it hurt. 

“I think we should take a moment, pause, let me change my pants, and then we can decide to tell the wild boy. Or not.” Henry gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “I love you, Nelly.” 

“I love you, too, Henry.” A small smile peeked against the worried expression. “Alright, change your pants, and we can figure this out. Together.” 

“On second thought, how great of a story would it be for him to tell? Mum and dad told me they were back together, while dad pranced around the house half dressed in his witcher costume.” laughing at his own scenario, Henry felt lighter when Nell began to laugh with him. 

“Change and meet me downstairs.” Nell kissed his cheek. “We may as well tell him now.” 

“Quick question, my darling.” Henry caught her arm, gently guiding her back. “We tell Ivan, I suspect this means family next?” Nell nodded. Neither of them had told their parents or siblings, although they were certain it had become clear. An official confirmation would be nice. “Mum is going to be thrilled.” 

“I know.” 

“And then...” Henry paused, “eventually it will need to come out, although I think we can wait.” 

“I suspect people at work will figure it out. Pretty sure a few already have. As for the rest of the world, eh.” Nell shrugged. “It's not their business, but I know it will be become public knowledge at some point. When it does, we'll handle it the way we always do. Live our life and they can say what they want.” 

“And Ivan?” 

“We're going to tell him, as soon as you put on pants.” Had he forgotten that quickly. Realization, Nell softened. “You meant, oh right. Well, what if we tell him about us and then, when you feel the time is right, go ahead and take some silly photos or something with Kal. I think it would make a great first impression, if he were wearing his Thor costume.” she giggled. 

“You're not funny, but I love you regardless. Go find our son, I am going to change and meet you downstairs.” Henry rolled his eyes at her attempt to be funny. Her giggling growing, he waved her off, pretending to ignore her. 

God she was lovely. 

Damp hair and fresh pjs, Ivan had listened to his mother, showering as quickly as humanly possible, in order to get more time playing his game. On the couch with his tablet, Kal snuggled up beside him, Nell sat on the coffee table in front of him. Perched on the wooden table, an act Ivan would be scolded for, she gently nudged his foot to get his attention. 

Hesitant, Ivan pulled out his earbuds, furrowing his brow. “Bed time?” 

“Not yet,” Nell smiled gently. “But I do want you to put away the game, dad and I want to talk with you.” 

As if scripted, perfectly on cue, Henry appeared at the bottom of the chairs. His pants exchanged for the sweats he'd been wearing earlier. Kal perked up seeing Henry, wagging his tail and wiggling on the couch to make room. Scratching Kal on the head, Henry stooped giving Nell a quick kiss before taking a seat. 

“Game away, please.” Henry reiterated the request, as Ivan had continued an attempt to covertly play while his mother sat watching. “You can turn the tablet off, or I can put it away until the weekend.” 

“Fine,” Ivan caved shutting down the tablet, he closed the case and handed it over to Henry. 

Leaving it safe on the cushion beside him, Henry thanked his son giving Nell a slight nod. Shifting on the table, Nell wrapped her fingers around the edge, holding on tightly. 

“Ivan, we um, well we thought that you should know that...” “Did somebody die?” Ivan interjected, a terrified tone breaking through. 

“No, nobody has died.” Henry calmed his son, reassuring him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder. “What we want to tell you, is that your mum and I have decided to be together.” May as well rip the band-aid off. No sense in running around with this. 

“You mean like dating?” Scrunching up his nose, Ivan posed his next question. “How do you date if you're already parents?” 

“We've dated, clearly, but this time we're dating one another.” Nell offered, hoping to provide some clearance to the oddly posed question. 

“I know, but you're already my mum and dad. Did you date before? If you dated before why date now? After you date someone don't you get married? People with kids can get married, but they don't date.” 

“I think I know what you're trying to say,” Henry spoke up, allowing this to scramble around in his mind for a second. “Yes, we've dated in the past. However, people can still date or be together, without getting married. Even if they have children together. What is happening, is a reset of sorts.” 

Ivan sat staring blankly at his father. 

“Do you understand what I am saying?” 

“Kind of.” 

“It's like a factory reset. Things didn't work the first time, we took time to fix them, and now we are starting fresh with the same person.” Henry tried his best to break it down, unsure if he was even understanding at this point. 

“Ivan, I know it's not easy to understand. Truthfully, we've been having a little trouble trying to understand our feelings as well, but you don't need to worry about the details. What we need to know, is if you're happy or okay with this?” Leaning forward, Nell gently gave his knee a squeeze. “If you're not happy with this or you are concerned, then we need to know.” 

What was there to be concerned about? His mum and dad were together. Isn't that what mum and dads were supposed to do? They fell in love, got married, had kids, and lived their life. 

Shifting in his seat, Ivan sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Stifling a yawn, he laid his head back against the couch. Absentmindedly rubbing Kal's back, he kept his gaze on his mother. 

“Are you going to have a baby?” 

“No,” Wide eyed Nell shook her head. Henry chuckled, adding his own commentary of how that was not possible. “No, we're not having a baby. I promise, you are an only child.” 

“Okay,” Ivan shrugged. Sitting straight up, he looked to Henry. “Is mum going to live here?” 

“Maybe, one day. If she would like to.” 

“Let's not rush things.” Nell eased their minds. 

“Do you like...kiss?” He made a disgusted face at the thought of not only his parents, but people in general, kissing. 

“Sometimes,” Henry laughed and Nell rolled her eyes. “Why do you ask?” 

“It's gross. Can you not kiss in front of me?” 

“We will certainly try to restrain ourselves.” Nell giggled. “Anything else, wild boy?” 

“Am I allowed to still live here, even though you aren't?” His question directed to his mother. 

“Absolutely! The agreement was you were to live with your dad; I can't see why we would need to change that.” 

“Unless you don't want to, but I enjoy having you here.” Henry added ruffling Ivan's freshly washed hair. “Any other questions? Anything you want to ask about this, you can always come to us.” 

“I know, but I'm kind of tired.” Yawning, Ivan rubbed his eyes. Partly truth and partly to get out of this awkward conversation. 

“You want me to come up and read?” Henry stood along side Ivan. Kal grumbling because he had to move. Stretching, he bounced down from the couch to join Little Henry in bed. 

“No, I don't think so. Not tonight, dad.” Dismissing the idea, Ivan gave Nell a hug. “Are you going home, momma?” 

“I may still, yes.” Nell hugged him tightly, giving him a good night kiss. “I love you, more than anything. I'll see you tomorrow, after school.” 

“I love you, too.” Ivan wrapped his arms tighter around Nell. 

“Alright, wild boy, it's time for bed. Do you need me to tuck you in, too?” 

“No, dad and I have this.” Letting go, Ivan waved to Kal to follow him to bed. 

Promising to come right back, after Ivan was in bed, Henry smiled fondly at Nell, before herding Ivan and Kal up to bed. Upstairs, down the hall, and in to bed Kal's nails clipped along behind Ivan. Settled in bed, Ivan laid for a second, before allowing Henry to leave. His mind full of questions, but he'd wait. 

“Dad,” He spoke quietly. Henry paused, taking a seat on the side of the bed. “Are you going to ask mum to marry you?” 

“Why do you keep asking that?” Henry's brow knit together. 

“I don't know. I'm curious.” 

“I'll tell you what,” He pulled the blankets up, tucking them in around Ivan. Scratching Kal on the head and giving Ivan a good night kiss on the top of his head, “If the time comes, your mum and I want to get married, you will be the first person we tell.” 

“Okay, but don't wait too long. I don't want to have to wheel you around on a dance floor, when you're 50 or something.” Ivan groaned, pretending to shudder at the thought of his old age parents. 

“I love you. Go to sleep.” Henry laughed, giving him one last hug for the night. 

Lights out, Kal and Ivan tucked in, and on their way to sleep Henry was content to return downstairs. Stretched out on the couch, arms folded behind her head, Nell yawned and closed her eyes. Listening to the footfalls on the stairs, she smiled when they stopped beside the couch. Lifting her legs, Henry sat down with her legs on his lap. Gently rubbing his hands up and down her shins. 

“What's on your mind?” Nell cracked an eye open to look at him. 

“Nothing.” He replied, shifting when she sat up to snuggle beside him. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Nell smiled resting against his side. “Wild boy in bed?” 

“Mmm, he is.” Arm around her, Henry nodded. 

“Right, well, I should head out.” She slid her hand in his, kissing the back of his knuckles. “I will see you early tomorrow? Don't forget your pants.” 

“Stay.” Gently tugged her hand, he pulled her back to him. “Please. It makes sense, we can leave at the same time and you won't have to rush across town. Try to settle in before bed. All that terrible business.” 

“You make it sound so welcoming.” Nell snorted, glancing at him. “I suppose, since it would be more convenient.” 

“It would.” he rested his cheek against the top of her head. 

“Fine, but tomorrow night I have to stay in my own space. They're going to get mad, if they have to pay for a space not being used. Besides, you and Ivan need time to be dad and Ivan. He is supposed to be living with you, not us.” 

“Yeah, but we like having you here.” Henry mumbled, sleepily. “Is there anything else needed this evening?” 

“No, we've finished everything. Why don't you lock up, while I pack my things for the morning, and we can go to bed.” 

“I like that.” Henry agreed, letting go of Nell he slowly rose from the couch. A sloth could have outran him to the doors. 

Collecting things to make morning departure easier, Nell was satisfied with her things, leaving them at the bottom of the stairs. They were slightly in her way, which mean she'd have to pick them up in the morning in order to make it to the kitchen for coffee. Coffee. Right! She scurried back to set up the coffee machine, in the morning the timer would good off and a fresh pot would brew while she and Henry got ready to face the day. 

Sarah would be there before they left, to make sure Ivan was safe, then get him off to school. She'd been hired as a second assistant, not a nanny, yet she was doing an amazing job. Nell was grateful for her taking on the job. She'd have to pick up a special gift, to thank the other woman. 

“Janelle,” a hint of whine was detected, as Henry called for her, from the stairs. 

“I'm coming,” She shut off the kitchen lights, following the glow from the upstairs light drifting down the stairs. Illuminating Henry, where he stood waiting. “Alright, let's go to bed.” 

“Sleep in my bed?” 

“Oh, I don't know.” Nell slowly moved up the stairs, a smirk on her face. “We just told our son about us, isn't it a bit too fast?” 

“You've been sleeping there most nights, anyway.” Henry rolled his eyes. “Please, it's a bit chilly this evening. I could use the extra body.” 

“Bullshit, but since the other bed needs to be made, I will accept your offer.” Nell winked, walking into the master bedroom. “Do I have to change? Can I go to bed like this?” She looked at her jeans and tshirt in the mirror. 

“Go to bed however you want,” Henry peeled his grey tshirt off, leaving the sweat pants for now. 

Once their nightly routine was taken care of, Ivan and Kal checked in on, it was time to crawl in bed. Henry on his side and Nell on hers. As always. Snug in bed, Nell went in for a brief kiss. Alarm set, Henry turned for another kiss before rolling over on his right side. Within seconds, Nell was wrapped around him. Her legs tangled in his and her arm secure around his torso, snuggling in to his back. 

Happy and content, Nell closed her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading, kudos, and comments.

Back in London for the summer, possibly the rest of the year, except for a few press tours and maybe a small vacation made things a little more relaxed and definitely content. Filming for The Witcher had wrapped in May, a bittersweet moment. Although there was a confidence that Netflix would order a second season, they'd be crazy not to. In the mean time Henry had taken a role for a film centering around the famed Holmes Family. Portraying Sherlock in a story about the great detective's younger sister Enola. 

Period costumes were always a treat, despite having a fraction of the control that she did with Geralt; Nell was holding it together. She'd come to like being in charge, who knew it was where she truly shined? Working with Henry was fantastic, as well, they had an excellent team surrounding them and work never felt like work. 

Ivan had accompanied his parents almost daily, hanging out with his mother in the costume department, while Henry was on set. The odd day he would ask to stay home, though it was rare he wasn't milling around watching or blushing like a tomato when a certain young lady spoke to him. Poor kid, he had inherited Henry's bashfulness when it came to women. 

A rare day off between press and filming, called for one thing and one thing only. Sleeping in. 

Nothing short of an Earth Shattering disaster was pulling Henry from his bed before 10am. Ivan had been under strict instructions that if he woke first, take Kal out, then go watch tv or read a book. There were things he could eat without using a stove, he'd be fine on his own for a few hours. If the house was in danger, come wake an adult. 

Snuggling into Henry's back Nell sighed and yawned. She'd spent nearly the entire night with her face squashed into his shoulder blades, too comfortable to move. Fighting her eyes to stay closed, she whimpered, it was too early to be awake. The sun was gently streaming through the crack in the dark curtains, wretched thing, casting a light across the room. Scrunching her eyes shut, she wrinkled her nose. 

“Too early,” Henry whispered, his voice hoarse and thick with sleep. “Back to sleep, my darling.” 

“I'm trying.” Nell groaned, kissing his shoulder. “What time is it?” 

“9:45,” Reading the clock beside his head, Henry groaned and rolled slightly not wanting to crush Nell behind him. He'd grown nearly three sizes since last summer, a wall of solid muscle, if he got any bigger Nell would be sleeping on the couch because the bed was only so big. 

“Close enough,” She scooted back, her head resting on the soft pillow. Gently pushing a stray curl away from Henry's eyes, she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “I don't hear the wild boy and the bear, they must still be in bed.” 

“Even if they're up, I locked the door last night.” Henry winked, a lazy smile on his face. Door locks for the bedroom were a fantastic invention, whoever came up with that idea had clearly been a parent. “They can knock and shout, if they need us.” 

“You're learning, I like it.” Nell giggled, stretching her arms over her head. Groaning at the feeling of muscles releasing throughout her body. The air in the room slightly cool on her naked skin. “Do we have to get out of bed, yet?” 

“Never,” Shaking his head, Henry wasn't ready to climb out of their little bubble yet. “I say we stay here forever.” 

“Good, I will take that offer.” Placing a kiss on his soft lips, she smiled. Kissing him again, she wrapped her arm around his neck drawing him in. “I could do that forever, my love.” Gently playing with the mess of curls, Nell sighed feeling Henry's breath on her neck and shoulder. 

“I could let you do that forever,” Henry grinned, giving her another kiss. His arms tightening around her back, holding her against him. She fit perfectly against his frame, a tiny detail that he loved. 

Laying in bed, Henry smiled lazily, everything about her was perfect. God he loved this woman. Everything about her made his heart swell and – he groaned, at the phone buzzing on the stand beside him. It was a day off. No phones before noon. 

“Go ahead.” Nell encouraged, pulling the sheet up around her. “It could be important.” 

Reaching for the phone, Henry frowned seeing the text. The name on the screen sent his heart racing, his mouth dry, and his palms sweaty. Reading the text, he felt the tension and fear melt. To think he'd almost missed this good news. Quickly replying, he continued to smile. 

“That was Donna.” Henry beamed placing his phone back on the stand. “We have the house.” 

“What?” 

Not even a month ago they had agreed that London was lovely, but what they really needed was a place to unwind. A permanent residence where Ivan and Kal could run wild and not worry about neighbours or limited space. Somewhere with room inside and out. They'd found a charming farm house, enough room for an office, a spare bedroom, and of course a game room. The gardens were maintained and unlike any garden Nell had seen before – she was ready to offer listing price on the spot, until logic set in. 

Ivan and Kal had gone along to see the potential new dwelling the last time Henry and Nell had gone, both of them had seemed happy enough with the choice. Ivan had been talking for weeks, about the things he could do in a place like that. There had been four potential places and the third one had been it. The second they had walked in, they'd fell in love. 

They would keep the current house, allowing them to be in London whenever they pleased, as Nell had made the official decision to keep and continue renting out her house. 

“We have a few things to tie up, before we can move in of course, but we now own a country home.” Henry repeated the news. “We'll have to set up a date to go and finalize things, but it's been agreed upon.” 

“This is fantastic! Oh, our first party can be an engagement party.” Nell beamed, wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

“You're serious about that?” Cautiously Henry tip toed around the words. In the past such a notion would have left him brokenhearted. 

“I wouldn't have asked you to marry me, if I wasn't.” Nell smirked. 

“The phrase we should get married, while catching up on Younger isn't exactly asking me to marry you.” Henry rolled his eyes, Nell stuck out her tongue. “Although, I didn't say no. So...” 

It was a spur of the moment. In the moment and now, the morning after, it felt right. She had casually thrown out the idea, ignoring Liza and Kelsey having their millionth catastrophe, grabbing Henry's attention enough that he had reacted with a laugh. When he'd asked if she were serious, Nell had shrugged and told him that it certainly wasn't a joke. 

Why shouldn't they get married? 

If he declined, she would understand, so long as they agreed to remain together. You didn't need a piece of paper and some rings to prove you loved somebody, but it would still be nice. In an old fashioned way. 

“So? I am assuming that means yes. Yes, you will marry me.” Giggling, Nell leaned into him, her fingers dancing across his chest. Small wisps of hair tickling under her fingers. “Do you not want to marry me?” 

“I never said that,” Henry shook his head, watching her through hooded eyes. “I would thoroughly enjoy marrying you.” 

“Good, because I think I would enjoy it, too.” 

“You really want to get married?” Extending his arm, inviting Nell to snuggle in, Henry kissed the top of her head when she laid against his shoulder. 

“I do. But, we don't have to discuss this right now. I know it's probably not how you imagined the proposal going, I need to work on timing.” She shrugged tilting her head to look at him. “Henry William Dalgliesh Cav-...”

A banging on the door, as the knob rattled, caused Nell to pause. Damn it. Henry laughed, his body shook and he did little to hide his amusement despite Nell's annoyance. 

“Mum, momma, mum.” Ivan called from the other side of the door. “Dad? Dad!” 

“What?” Henry called back, shaking his head at their son. 

“Kal and I were wondering when we could go to the park?” 

“After lunch.” Nell called through the door. Nudging Henry, she gestured to the door. “Why not let them in, if not he's going to stand out there and yell.” 

“Fine, but only because it's after 10.” Henry kissed the top of her head, stretching and getting out of bed. Nell watched him pull on a pair of shorts, every muscle in his body moving in unison. Unlocking the door, he stood with it open a crack, looking into the hall at Ivan and Kal. Watching him intently, Kal yipped and Ivan narrowed his gaze. “Can I help you, gentlemen?” 

“I'm hungry. I've already had a bowl of cereal, but I want something else. Kal ate, but I think he's hungry too. Are you going to stay in bed all day?” 

“If we do?”

“I'm going to call Granny and tell her. It's late and you should be up, be productive and not a lazy bones.” Ivan chastised. 

Behind the door Nell laughed. Tying her dressing gown, she shook her head, watching Henry deal with the lecture. Resting her head against Henry's back, she peek around him to see Ivan and Kal in the hall. 

“Mum, stop kissing dad and come make my something to eat. I'm starving.” 

“I doubt you are starving, wild boy, besides you were told that we were sleeping in. It's not like we ever get to do it.” Nell rolled her eyes. 

“Run along downstairs, well be down in a moment.” Leaving Ivan and Kal with their instructions, Henry gently shut the door on the pair. Parental life had given Henry a new appreciation for Nell and all that she'd done over the years and was continuing to do. 

Dressing gown on the end of the bed, Nell traded it in for her favourite shorts and a well loved tshirt. Ready to semi face the day, she ran her fingers through her hair and watched Henry with amusement. 

“Are you sure this is what you want? A lifetime of demands and dictatorship?” Nell teased, rubbing Henry's arm. 

“We're in it now. May as well stick around, see how it all plays out.” He kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her in a gentle squeeze. “Besides, he'll be gone soon. Only a few more years and we can overthrow him.” 

“Ah, yes.” Nell nodded in playful agreement. “I forgot, boarding school. You know, you English may be on to something with that.” 

“We're smarter than the average bear.” Henry shrugged. “In the meantime, shall we go feed the beasts? Take them to the park and then tell them our good news?” 

“Lovely idea, shall we?” 

To think merely a year ago, they were living separate lives. Had someone told Henry, when he'd arrived in Dublin to visit Ivan, they would be talking about marriage and buying a quaint place in the country – he would have laughed in their face. Nell sighed, rubbing her eyes, feet hitting the last step. Surveying the house, she was satisfied that Ivan and Kal hadn't made too much of a mess. Eventually they would have more space, allowing them to run wild whenever they felt the need. 

“What's on your mind?” Henry rested his chin on the top of her head, bumping into her as she'd stopped. 

“How fortunate we are. It's silly, but I'm glad that you came to visit the wild boy last summer.” She shrugged, waiting for Ivan to realize his parents were downstairs. “Had he came here...” 

“You would have been learning to speak Danish?” Henry laughed lightly, wincing when Nell turned and smacked him in the chest. A little harder than she'd intended. 

“Alex is a sweet guy, I won't deny that.” Through the grape vine and instagram, she knew that he'd been seeing someone and was insanely happy. She didn't wish him ill, in fact quite the opposite. Alex was a fantastic person, who deserved everything good in life. “But, I'm not sorry things worked the way they did.” Nell shrugged, gently rubbing the spot she'd smacked. “I am sorry it took me so fucking long.” 

“Hey, no.” Shaking his head, Henry lifted her hands in his. Kissing the back of her hands, he smiled. “It doesn't matter, because that was then. This is now. From now on, we go forward.” 

“I like that,” melting into his smile, Nell felt the warmth rising in her cheeks. “From now on...” 

“Mum, momma, mum.” Cutting in, Ivan slowly drug his feet across the floor, a frown on his face while he rubbed his belly. “I'm hungry. Can you make pancakes?” 

“Can you stop and let your father and I speak, for two seconds?” 

“You weren't talking, you were probably kissing again.” He made a disgusted face, stalking off to the kitchen. 

Since his mother had moved in full time, the only thing his parents wanted to do was kiss, and whisper things that made each other laugh. Rolling his eyes, Ivan called for Kal, at least he still had one buddy. Adults. 

“Shall we feed them, before he decides to call in reinforcement?” Henry chuckled, taking Nell's hand and walking to the kitchen. 

“I'm not scared of your mother.” Nell laughed, nudging Henry with her hip. 

“Really? I am.” Barking a laugh, Henry snorted. “You're a brave lady, Janelle Stewart.” 

“Am I?” 

“Absolutely, the bravest. Even better is that you're my brave lady.” 

“Okay, alright. I see where this is going. Grab me a bowl, you can flirt with me later.” She winked, going through the cupboard to find the ingredients for Ivan's pancakes. “And go put on a shirt, if you're going to help me cook. Otherwise I get distracted.” 

Teasingly mocking her, Henry handed over the ceramic bowl, placing a kiss on her cheek before disappearing to find the required shirt. On his way to find the rest of his clothing, he was temporarily distracted by Ivan and Kal. Watching from around the corner, Nell shook her head and laughed, Ivan was standing on the arm of the couch climbing onto Henry's back. Chattering about his morning with Kal and the things they did, before waking his parents. 

Chaos was a constant, though Nell didn't mind. It was what made life interesting, the laughter and shouting would likely piss off a neighbour or two, though Henry didn't seem to care and Ivan had no care in the world. Kal jumped at Henry's feet, yipping, and wagging his tail as he tried to rescue Ivan from his piggy back. Sneaking a photo or two, Nell watched father and son continue on with whatever game they were playing. 

This would be one of the personal moments that, eventually, Henry would decide to share with the world. Nell couldn't blame him, Ivan was rather personable and he seemed to enjoy the attention. Who knew Ivan would soak in the spot light so easily?

“Mum!” Ivan called between his fit of laughter. “Momma, I need help. Mum!” 

“I'm coming, I'm coming.” Nell laughed, taking her time to saunter to the rescue. “What's going on in here, hmm?” 

“I am trying to train this dragon, but he's too strong.” 

“You attacked me, I am simply trying to fight off the troll.” Henry spoke with the most deadpan expression Nell had ever saw. Raising his brow, he smirked backing up to the couch, Ivan taken off guard yelped when Henry shrugged hard dropping him on the cushions. 

“Bad dragon!” Ivan wheezed laughing, trying to avoid Kal who was instantly there to lick his face and make sure he was okay. “Kal! No! Kal!” 

“Right, now that I have defeated the Troll King and fed him to my furry beast, shall I grab the queen and we escape?” holding out his hand to Nell, winking, Henry glanced at Ivan still trying to assure Kal that he was fine. 

“Is this the part where the queen kisses the dragon, releasing some sort of terrible curse, revealing that he was a handsome knight all along?” 

Henry nodded, comically puckering his lips. “It is.” 

“Ah!” 

“No! No more kissing! You two are disgusting! No, mum stop. Dad, please.” Ivan pretended to gag for the millionth time this morning. Adults were so gross. 

“Tis but a peck,” Henry declared. 

Nell laughed. “Alright, serious now. Why don't you two get dressed, I will make breakfast, and then we can go out for the rest of the morning.” 

“Fine, but no more kissing.” Ivan grumbled, allowing Henry to help him off the couch. Kal on their heels, Ivan asked his father if he wanted to race to the top of the stairs. Thundering up the stairs, Nell watched the two of them disappear at the top. Shouts and laughter trickling back down to meet her. 

For a few seconds, Nell stood listening to Henry, Ivan, and Kal playing upstairs. Running around, shouting, and not at all doing what she'd asked. Not that it mattered. They were happy, all of them. Listening to Henry charge across the hall, Nell laughed when Ivan screeched like some sort of mythical creature, causing Kal to bark loudly. 

The four of them, taking on the world, conquering whatever came along. Mythical or real. This was life now, this is what it should have been all along. Nell sighed, only forward from now on. She liked that. The past was that, left behind to be a memory all while new ones were made. Over head, Ivan's feet passed, he was running to his parents' bedroom. Kal was behind him, the big dog as excited as the boy he chased. 

Henry had a way of instigating the two of them, riling them up, and taking great pleasure in the screaming and shouting that followed in the games they played. Nell smiled to herself, carefully measuring out the flour of Ivan's pancakes. 

These mornings were the greatest. Hell, her life was the greatest. 

This is how it was supposed to be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unraveling the Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866678) by [oddsnends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends)




End file.
